Candice y Terrence
by Ana d G
Summary: Historia del romance de dos jóvenes durante el año escolar de 1986. (Adaptación de la novela Eleanor y Park de Rainbow Rowell)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA...**

**LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SE LLAMA "ELEANOR Y PARK" ES DE RAINBOW ROWEL, ES UNA DE ESAS HISTORIAS SIN UN FINAL FELIZ... ASÍ QUE POR ESO ME PARECIÓ MUY ADECUADA PARA CANDY Y TERRY, LA HISTORIA CUENTA EL ROMANCE DE ESTOS DOS DURANTE EL AÑO DE 1986.**

**ES UNA HISTORI QUE SE ME HIZO BASTANTE TIERNA POR LA MANERA EN QUE LA ESCRITORA DESCRIBE LOS SENTIMIENTOS, SIN EMBARGO COMO MI QUERIDA AMIGA LIZ CARTER ME DECÍA, AL FINAL TE DAN GANAS DE AHORCAR A LA AUTORA, PERO COMO ESTA ES PROPIAMENTE UNA ADAPTACIÓN, Y COMO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TANTO A USTEDES COMO A MI LES ENCANTAN LOS FINALES FELICES, LES ASEGURO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ EL SUYO...**

**SOLO ESPERO QUE AL FINAL NO TENGAN GANAS DE DE AHORCARME... PORQUE YO SÍ ME QUEDE CON GANAS DE AHORCAR A LA AUTORA.**

**SALUDOS Y LINDA NOCHE-**

**PD. ESTA ES UNA ESPECIE DE INTRODUCCIÓN A LA HISTORIA, Y ES DE MI AUTORÍA... ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**_Agosto de 1994_**

Una vez más había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero esta vez había arruinado todo.

Ahora si su vida era una verdadera mierda.

Deambuló sin rumbo por la ciudad sin prestar realmente atención a lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente llegó al muelle.

Por alguna razón incomprensible, ver el mar hacía que se relajara.

Se dejó caer en una banca solitaria y empezó a hacer un recuento mental de los acontecimientos recientes.

Por solo un momento notó las miradas de la gente sobre él, algunas eran de pena, otras de compasión, pero la mayoría eran más curiosas, y se preguntó por qué estaban mirándolo de esa manera.

Entonces lo supo…

Aún estaba ataviado con el smoking que había comprado para la boda… su boda.

En ese momento debería estar casado, debería estar feliz de haber conseguido una esposa como Susana, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Aún podía sentir la mirada mezcla de odio y tristeza que ella le dirigió cuando frente a todos los invitados, se había bajado del estrado y había dicho:

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto"

¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez?

Susana era la mujer perfecta, era hermosa, dulce y femenina, era el tipo de mujer que encantaba a su madre.

Era el tipo de mujer que representaba un seguro. Había vivido toda su vida en una familia unida, por lo tanto, su relación con sus padres era excelente, incluso mejor que la suya.

Era el tipo de mujer que llevarías del brazo por la calle sin sentir las miradas de los demás, siempre pendientes de los desperfectos de su ropa.

Pero la razón más importante, la que lo había llevado a querer desposar a Susana era que ella conocía sus límites, sabía hasta dónde presionar, se mantenía siempre a una distancia segura, había aprendido a saber cuándo dejarle espacio, además, cuando desposas a una mujer de la que no estás ni cerca de amar, podías estar seguro de que tú corazón jamás se rompería…

Sólo había un problema…. Susana no era Candice.

Sólo decir su nombre, hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella…

Se suponía que Candice era un capítulo cerrado en su vida, o al menos había tratado de que así fuera, se había asegurado de tomar un camino seguro, uno en el que no correría el riesgo de volver a enamorarse.

Incluso se había mudado, había estudiado la universidad en Nueva York, y vivía allí desde entonces. De cuando en cuando visitaba a sus padres, pero se aseguraba de que no fueran largas visitas, era más seguro mantenerse alejado de los recuerdos.

Pero a veces, el destino se empeñaba en arruinar sus planes.

Todo había empezado con esa estúpida cena en su departamento.

Susana había sugerido organizar una cena previa a la fiesta de compromiso.

Serían solo ellos y los padres de ella.

Por supuesto, él deseaba impresionar a sus suegros.

Especialmente al señor Marlowe… que era literalmente su jefe.

El señor Marlowe era dueño de la revista para la que escribía.

Él era el encargado de la sección musical de la revista, y era realmente bueno, sus recomendaciones musicales eran las que mantenían a muchos lectores pendientes de la publicación de la revista.

Limpió y sacudió todo, cuando terminó no había una sola mota de polvo o suciedad, pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente.

Decidió organizar todas sus cintas de música, a él le encantaba que estuvieran formadas alfabéticamente, aunque a decir verdad, hacía mucho que no tocaba esas cintas. Entonces, cuando estaba por terminar, encontró aquella vieja cinta de "The Beatles"

La tomó en sus manos, y se sintió como transportado en el tiempo…

Aún podía recordar el contacto de las manos de Candice el día que se la regaló. Sus manos temblorosas deslizando la cinta en el bolsillo de su camisa. Ni siquiera había levantado el rostro.

A pesar de ser británico, Terry no había escuchado suficiente de "The beatles" hasta ese día…

Abrió la caja. La hoja que ella había escrito con la lista de canciones de la cinta aún estaba allí, el papel había comenzado a ponerse amarillo por el paso del tiempo, pero al pasar el dedo por la hoja se sintió como el adolecente que había sido, se sintió lleno de dicha y sonrió al recordar que cuando volvió a casa ese día, escuchó una y otra vez la cinta, tratando de memorizar todas esas canciones, como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que ella estuviera allí junto a él todo el tiempo.

Encontrar aquella cinta había desencadenado todo…

Como si se tratase de un truco, Terry comenzó a encontrar aquí y allá cosas que le hacían evocarla a ella, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que aquel romance no importaba más, lo cierto es que lo había marcado de manera permanente. Ni siquiera recordaba que aún guardaba ese viejo libro que ella le había regalado por navidad, involuntariamente se preguntó si ella aún conservaría el collar, que él le había dado ¿si quiera lo recordaría a él?

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno… el recuerdo lo perseguía dónde quiera que iba, la veía en cualquier chica, bastaba con mirar a una pelirroja, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía si ella aún se teñía el cabello de ese color… incluso había llegado a verla en el rostro de Susana…

Simplemente estaba enloqueciendo.

Archie, su mejor amigo, le decía que era totalmente comprensible que recordara a su primer amor, todo el mundo lo hacía, y todo mundo sabía que los primeros amores nunca duraban, Terry se preguntó si sería él un excéntrico, que se había enamorado como un idiota a los dieciséis. Porque a pesar de los ocho años que habían transcurrido desde que viera a Candice por última vez, su recuerdo permanecía tatuado en su alma, Terry procuraba no desenterrar aquellos recuerdos, dolía demasiado, dolía tanto que a veces pensaba que podría morir...

Terry se agarró la cabeza con las manos, estaba perdido, no sabía cómo volver a comenzar, Tenía que enterrar su recuerdo una vez más, y esta vez tenía que ser para siempre, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera, había llegado la hora de aceptar que a veces el amor, por sincero que fuera, no era suficiente para tener un final feliz…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**AGOSTO DE 1986**

Los XTC no eran buenos para ahogar las voces de los idiotas de la parte de trasera del bus.

Terry estaba presionando sus audífonos contra sus oídos.

Mañana iba a traer algo de los Skinny Puppy o los Misfits. O quizás hiciera una cinta especial para el bus con todos los gritos y quejidos que fueran posibles.

Podría volver a New Wave en noviembre, después de que le dieran su licencia para conducir. Sus padres ya le habían dicho a Terry que podía tener el Impala de su mamá, y ya estaba ahorrando para un reproductor nuevo. Una vez que comenzara a conducir a la escuela, podía escuchar lo que quisiera o nada en absoluto, y podría dormir unos veinte minutos extras.

—Eso no existe —gritó alguien detrás de él.

—Claro que sí, joder —gritó Neil en respuesta—. Amigo, el Kung fu estilo del mono borracho, es malditamente real. Puedes matar a alguien con eso…

—Dices puras estupideces.

—Tú dices puras estupideces —dijo Neil—. ¡Terrence! Oye, Terrence.

_**1 XTC: **__banda de rock, pop y new wave, nacida a partir del movimiento punk de finales de los años 70, originaria de la ciudad_

_de Swindon, Inglaterra._

_**2 Skinny Puppy: **__es una banda industrial canadiense, formada en Vancouver, Columbia Británica en 1982._

_**3 Misfits: **__es un grupo musical de horror punk y hardcore punk formado en 1977 en la ciudad de Lodi, Nueva Jersey._

_**4 New wave: **__el término se utiliza generalmente para definir a un género musical dentro de la música rock que nació a fines_

_de los años 70, y evolucionó durante los años 80, proyectándose como un movimiento musical y estético (en la forma de_

_llevar el pelo y vestir)._

Terry lo escuchó, pero no respondió. A veces, si ignorabas a Neil por un minuto, el pasaría a molestar otra persona. Saber eso era el ochenta por ciento de sobrevivir teniendo a Neil como tu vecino. El otro veinte por ciento se trataba de mantener la cabeza abajo…

Lo cual a Terry se le había olvidado momentáneamente. Una bola de papel lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Esas eran mis notas de Desarrollo y Crecimiento Humano, cabeza hueca —dijo Luisa.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Neil—. Te enseñaré todo acerca del desarrollo y crecimiento humano. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

—Enséñale el Kung fu estilo del mono borracho —dijo alguien.

—¡TERRENCE! —gritó Neil.

Terry se quitó sus audífonos y se volvió a la parte trasera del autobús.

Neil le estaba llamando la atención en el último asiento. Incluso sentado, su cabeza casi tocaba el techo. Neil siempre parecía como si estuviera rodeado con inmobiliario para muñecas. Desde el séptimo grado lucía como un hombre maduro, y eso fue antes de que le creciera completamente la barba. Un poco antes.

Algunas veces Terry se preguntaba si Neil estaba con Luisa porque lo hacía lucir incluso más como un monstruo. La mayoría de las chicas de Los Flats eran pequeñas, pero Luisa no podía medir más de metro y medio. Incluyendo su abundante cabello.

Una vez, en la escuela media, un tipo había tratado de joder a Neil hablándole acerca de cómo era mejor que no dejara embarazada a Luisa, porque si lo hacía, sus bebés gigantes la matarían.

—Saldrán reventándole el estómago como en Aliens —dijo el chico. Neil se rompió el dedo meñique en la cara del tipo.

Cuando el papá de Terry escuchó eso, dijo:

—Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese pequeño luchador como es que se hace un puño. —

Pero Terry esperaba que nadie lo hiciera. El chico que Neil golpeó no pudo abrir su ojo como por una semana.

Terry le lanzó a Luisa su tarea hecha una bola. Ella la atrapó.

—Terrence —dijo Neil—, dile a Mikey acerca del karate estilo Kung fu del mono borracho.

—No sé nada acerca de eso. —Terry se encogió de hombros.

_**5 Aliens: **__es una película estadounidense de ciencia ficción y terror dirigida por Ridley Scott y estrenada en 1979._

—Pero existe, ¿no es cierto?

—Creo que he escuchado de eso.

—Allí está —dijo Neil. Buscó algo para arrojarle a Mikey, pero no podía encontrar nada.

Lo señaló en su lugar—. Te lo dije, carajo.

—¿Qué demonios va a saber Grandchester acerca del kung fu? —dijo Mikey.

—¿Eres retardado? —dijo Neil—. Su padre es karateca o algo así.

Mikey miró a Terry con cuidado. Terry sonrió y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, supongo que lo creo —dijo Mikey—.

—El no es karateca —dijo Luisa—.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Neil.

—El padre de Terry.

La mamá de Terry le había estado cortando el cabello a Luisa desde la escuela primaria.

Ambas tenían exactamente el mismo corte de pelo, permanentes de largos rizos con un flequillo puntiagudo.

—Ella es jodidamente sexy, eso es lo que es —dijo Neil, rompiéndose en una carcajada—. Sin ofender.

Terry logró dar otra sonrisa y se escabulló de nuevo en su asiento, poniéndose sus audífonos de nuevo y subiendo el volumen. Todavía podía oír a Neil y Mikey, cuatro asientos detrás de él.

—¿Pero cuál es el jodido punto? —dijo Mikey.

—Amigo, ¿quisieras pelear con un mono borracho? Son jodidamente grandes. Hombre, como en EveryWhich Way But Loose. Imagínate ese bastardo volviéndose loco contigo.

Terry notó a la chica nueva casi al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo lo hizo. Estaba parada en frente del bus, cerca del primer asiento disponible.

Había un chico sentado allí sólo, uno de primer año. Puso su bolso en el asiento de al lado, luego miró hacia otro lado. A lo largo del bus, los demás que estaban sentados solos se movieron a las orillas de sus asientos. Terry escuchó la risita de Luisa; ella vivía de estas cosas.

_**6 EveryWhich Way But Loose: **__es una película de comedia de aventura del año 1978, publicado por Warner Brothers._

La chica nueva tomó una profunda respiración y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Nadie la miraría. Terry trató de no hacerlo, pero era como una situación eclipsante, por el desastre que era ella.

La chica lucía exactamente justo como la clase de persona, a la cual, esto le pasaría.

No solo era nueva, sino también grande y torpe. Con cabello rebelde, brillantemente rojo y rizado. Y estaba vestida como… como si quisiera que la gente la mirara. O tal vez como si no entendiera el desastre que era. Vestía una camisa a cuadros, la cual era como de hombre, con media docena de extraños collares colgando alrededor de su cuello y pañuelos atados alrededor de sus muñecas. Ella le recordaba a Terry a un espantapájaros o uno de esos muñecos quitapenas7 que su mamá mantenía en el estante. Cómo algo que no sobreviviría en la naturaleza.

El bus paró de nuevo, y un montón de chicos más se subieron. Pasaron empujando a la chica, golpeándola, y se dejaban caer en sus propios asientos.

Esa era la cosa, todo el mundo en el bus tenía ya su asiento. Todos habían reclamado uno el primer día de clases. Personas como Terry quienes eran suertudos de tener un asiento completo para sí solos no iban a dejarlo ir ahora. Especialmente no por alguien como ella.

Terry miró de nuevo a la chica. Ella solo estaba parada allí.

—Oye, tú —gritó el chofer del bus—, siéntate.

La chica comenzó a moverse hacia la parte trasera del autobús. Justo en el vientre de la bestia.

Dios, pensó Terry, para. Voltéate. Podía sentir a Neil y Mikey lamiéndose los labios mientras ella se acercaba. Trató nuevamente de alejar la mirada.

Luego la chica vio un asiento vacío justo al lado de Terry. Su cara se iluminó de alivio, y se apresuró hacia él.

—Oye —dijo Luisa secamente.

La chica siguió moviéndose.

—Oye —dijo Luisa—. Bozo8.

Neil comenzó a reírse. Sus amigos le siguieron unos segundos después de él.

—No puedes sentarte allí —dijo Luisa—. Ese es el asiento de Mikayla.

_**7 Muñecos quitapenas: **__son unos muñequitos muy pequeños, originarios de Guatemala._ _Están fabricados a mano a partir de_

_una base de madera o alambre, con ropa de algodón y cartón._

_**8 Bozo o El Payaso Bozo: **__es un payaso muy popular en los Estados Unidos._

La chica se paró y miró a Luisa, luego miró de nuevo el asiento vacío.

—Siéntate —dijo el chofer desde el frente.

—Me tengo que sentar en algún lugar —dijo la chica en una voz calmada y firme.

—No es mi problema —soltó Luisa. El autobús se sacudió, y la chica se echó hacia atrás para no caer. Terry trató de subir el volumen de su Walkman, pero ya estaba a todo lo que daba. Volvió a mirar a la chica, parecía que iba a empezar a llorar.

Incluso antes de que hubiese decidido hacerlo, Terry se movió hacia la ventana.

—Siéntate —dijo. Le salió furiosamente. La chica se volteó hacia él, como si no pudiera adivinar si él era otro imbécil o qué—. Joder, por Jesús —dijo Terry suavemente, asintiendo hacia el espacio a su lado—, sólo siéntate.

La chica se sentó. Y no dijo nada, gracias a Dios, no le agradeció a él, y dejó como quince centímetros de espacio entre ellos.

Terry se volteó hacia la ventana de plexiglás y esperó que el apestoso mundo se lo tragara.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBÍ, EN VERDAD, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

**TAMBIÉN LES AVISO QUE VOY A SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS DIARIOS PORQUE SON 58 CAPÍTULOS, AUNQUE TODOS SON MUY CORTITOS, CUANDO LO CREA NECESARIO PUBLICARÉ MÁS, PERO 2 ES EL PROMEDIO... ¿ESTÁN DE ACUERDO?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Candy consideró sus opciones:

1. Caminaría a casa desde la escuela. Pros: Ejercicio, color en sus mejillas, tiempo para ella. Contras: Todavía no conocía su nueva dirección, o siquiera la trayectoria general por cual comenzar a caminar.

2. Podría llamar a su mamá y pedir un aventón. Pros: Montones. Contras: Su mamá no tenía un teléfono. O un auto.

3. Podría llamar a su papá. ¡Ja!

4. Podría llamar a su abuela. Sólo para saludar.

Estaba sentada en los escalones de concreto al frente de la escuela, mirando la fila de autobuses amarillos. Su autobús estaba justo allí. El número 666.

Incluso si Candy pudiera evitar el autobús hoy, incluso si su hada madrina apareciera con un carruaje de calabaza, todavía tendría que encontrar una manera de volver a la escuela mañana en la mañana.

Y no es como si los niños malvados del autobús no fueran a despertarse mañana en el otro lado de sus camas. En serio. No le sorprendería si ellos dislocaran sus mandíbulas la próxima vez que los viera. ¿La chica en la parte de atrás con el cabello castaño y la chaqueta moteada? Prácticamente podías ver los cuernos escondidos en sus flequillos.

Y su novio era posiblemente un miembro de los Nefilim.

Esa chica, todas ellas, odiaron a Candy antes de que siquiera hubieran puesto sus ojos sobre ella. Como si hubieran sido contratadas para matarla en una vida pasada.

Candy no podía decir si el chico inglés que finalmente la dejó sentarse era uno de ellos, o si era realmente estúpido. (Pero no estúpido-estúpido… Estaba en dos de las clases

avanzadas de Candy).

Su mamá había insistido que en la nueva escuela pusieran a Candy en clases avanzadas.

Había enloquecido cuando vio cuán malas eran las notas de Candy del año pasado en el noveno grado.

—Esto no puede ser una sorpresa para usted, señora White —dijo el consejero.

¡Ja!, pensó Candy, en este punto estaría sorprendido de lo que podría ser una sorpresa.

Lo que sea. Candy podía mirar fijamente las nubes con la misma facilidad en las clases avanzadas. Había la misma cantidad de ventanas.

Si es que incluso alguna vez volvía a esta escuela.

Si es que alguna vez llegaba a casa.

Candy no podía contarle a su mamá acerca de la situación del autobús. La noche anterior, cuando estaba ayudando a Candy a desempacar…

—Richie dijo que él te llevará —dijo su mamá—. Está en su camino al trabajo.

—¿Va a hacerme viajar en la parte trasera de su camioneta?

—Candy, está intentando hacer las paces. Prometiste que también lo intentarías.

—Es más fácil para mí hacer las paces desde la distancia.

—Le dije que estabas lista para ser parte de esta familia.

—Yo ya soy parte de esta familia. Soy como un miembro fundador.

—Candy —dijo su mamá—. Por favor.

—Sólo tomaré el autobús —había dicho Candy—. No es un gran problema. Conoceré

personas.

¡Ja!, pensaba ahora Candy. Gigante y dramático ¡Ja!

Su autobús se iba a ir pronto. Unos pocos de los otros autobuses ya se estaban alejando.

Alguien bajó corriendo los escalones junto a Candy y accidentalmente pateó su bolso.

Ella lo sacó del camino y comenzó a disculparse. Pero era ese estúpido chico inglés, él le

frunció el ceño cuando vio que era ella. Ella le devolvió el ceño fruncido, y él salió corriendo.

Oh, bien, pensó Candy. Los endemoniados chicos no escatimarán en nada sobre mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella no habló con él durante el viaje a casa.

Terry había pasado todo el día tratando de pensar en la manera de escapar de la chica nueva. Tendría que cambiar asientos. Esa era la única respuesta. Pero ¿cambiar a cuál asiento? Él no quería imponerse a sí mismo sobre alguien más. E incluso el acto de intercambiar sientos atraería la atención de Neil.

Terry esperaba que Neil comenzara a molestarlo tan pronto como él dejara sentarse a la chica, pero Neil había ido hacia la parte trasera a hablar, nuevamente, sobre el kung fu.

Terry, por cierto, sabía mucho acerca de kung fu. Debido a que su padre estaba obsesionado con las artes marciales. Él y su pequeño hermano, Mark, habían estado tomando taekwando desde que aprendieron a caminar.

Cambiar asientos, ¿cómo...?

Probablemente podría encontrar un asiento en el frente con los estudiantes de primer año, pero eso sería una espectacular muestra de debilidad. Y casi odiaba pensar en dejar sola a la extraña chica nueva en la parte trasera del autobús.

Se odiaba por pensar así.

Si su papá supiera que estaba pensando de esta manera, lo llamaría "Terrence el marica". Una vez y en voz alta. Si su abuela se enteraba, ella lo golpearía en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Dónde están tus modales? —le diría ella—. ¿Es esa la manera de tratar a alguien con mala suerte?

Sin embargo, Terry no tenía ni un poco de suerte o estatus de sobra para pasarle a esa tonta pelirroja. Tenía sólo lo suficiente como para mantenerse alejado de los problemas. Y él sabía que era malo, pero estaba medio agradecido de que gente como esa chica existiera. Porque la gente como Neil, Mikey y Luisa también existían, y tenían que ser alimentados. Si no era la pelirroja, iba a ser alguien más. Y si no había alguien más, iba a ser él.

Neil lo había dejado ir esta mañana, pero no iba a seguir dejándolo pasar…

Terry podía oír nuevamente a su abuela. "En serio, hijo, ¿estás provocándote un dolor de

estómago porque hiciste algo bueno, mientras que otras personas estaban viendo?".

Ni siquiera era tan bueno, pensó. Había dejado a la chica sentarse, pero le había soltado una palabrota por ello. Cuando ella apareció en su clase de inglés de la tarde, se sintió como si estuviera allí para perseguirlo...

—Candice —dijo el señor Stessman—. Qué poderoso nombre. Ya sabías que es el nombre de una reina.

—Es el nombre de la _gorda Chipette_ —susurró alguien detrás de Terry. Alguien más se rio.

El Sr. Stessman hizo un gesto a un escritorio vacío de la parte delantera.

—Hoy estamos leyendo poesía, Candice —dijo el señor Stessman—. Dickinson. Tal vez te

gustaría comenzar.

El Sr. Stessman abrió su libro y señaló la página de la derecha.

—Adelante —dijo—. Fuerte y claro. Te voy a decir cuándo parar.

La nueva chica lo miró como si ella esperase que él estuviera bromeando. Cuando quedó claro que no lo hacía, casi nunca lo hacía, ella comenzó a leer.

—Había sentido hambre, largos años —leyó. Algunos chicos se rieron.

Jesús, pensó Terry, sólo el Sr. Stessman haría que una chica medio gordita leyera un poema sobre comer en su primer día de clase.

—Adelante, Candice —dijo el señor Stessman.

Ella volvió a comenzar, Terry pensaba que era una terrible idea.

—Había sentido hambre, largos años —dijo esta vez más fuerte.

Pero mi mediodía llegó, para comer

Yo, temblando me acerqué la mesa

Y toqué el curioso vino

Era lo que sobre las mesas había visto

Cuando volviendo, hambrienta, a casa

Miraba tras las ventanas, por la riqueza

Que no podía pretender mía.

El Sr. Stessman no la detuvo, por lo que leyó todo el poema con su voz fresca y desafiante.

La misma voz que había usado en Luisa.

—Eso fue maravilloso —dijo el Sr. Stessman cuando terminó. Él estaba radiante—.

Simplemente maravilloso. Espero que te quedes con nosotros, Candice, al menos hasta que

hagamos Medea. Esa es una voz que llega sobre un carro tirado por dragones.

Cuando la chica apareció en historia. El señor Sanderhoff no hizo una escena. Pero si dijo:

—Ah. La reina de Aquitania. —Cuando ella le entregó sus papeles.

Se sentó unas cuantas filas delante de Terry y, hasta donde él sabía, pasó todo el período

mirando el sol. No podía pensar en una manera de deshacerse de ella en el autobús. O una manera de deshacerse de sí mismo. Así que puso sus audífonos antes de que la chica se sentara y subió el volumen al máximo.

Gracias a Dios que no trató de hablar con él.

_**9 Las Chipettes: **__son un grupo vocal de ficción. Representan la contraparte femenina de los personajes de la serie televisiva_

_Alvin y las Ardillas._


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS...**

**EN ESTE SE EXPLICA PORQUE EL CAMBIO EN EL COLOR DE CABELLO DE CANDY... Y SE PUEDE EMPEZAR A IMAGINAR EL PORQUE ELLA PARECE TENER UNA ACTITUD NEGATIVA...**

**ME PREGUNTABAN SI EN ESTA HISTORIA CANDY SERÍA UNA CHICA GORDITA...**

**SEGÚN YO LO ENTIENDO... NO ES QUE ELLA ESTÉ GORDA, ES MÁS BIEN QUE ES MUCO MÁS ALTA QUE LAS DEMÁS CHICAS Y MUCHO MAS DESARROLLADA, QUIZÁ SI UN POCO RELLENITA, O ESO ES LO QUE LA AUTORA DA A ENTENDER SEGÚN YO**

* * *

><p>Ella llegó a casa esa tarde antes que todos los niños pequeños, lo cual fue bueno, porque no estaba dispuesta a volver a verlos. Había sido un espectáculo tan raro<p>

cuando había entrado anoche...

Candy había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo sería finalmente volver a casa y lo mucho que echaba de menos a todo el mundo; pensó que le darían un desfile triunfal. Pensó que sería una gran celebración de abrazos.

Pero cuando entró en la casa, era como si sus hermanos no la reconocieran.

John simplemente la miró, y Mily, Mily estaba sentada en el regazo de Richie. ¿Qué habría hecho Candy si no hubiera prometido a su madre que se comportaría mejor por el resto de su vida?

Solo Jimmy corrió a abrazarla. Ella lo recogió con gratitud. Ahora tenía cinco años y

estaba pesado.

—Hey, Jimmy —dijo. Lo habían llamado así desde que era un bebé, no podía recordar por qué. Le recordaba más a un cachorro grande y descuidado, siempre emocionado, siempre

tratando de saltar en tu regazo.

—Mira, papá, es Candy —dijo Jimmy, bajando de un salto—. ¿Conoces a Candy?

Richie fingió no oír. Mily miró y se chupó el pulgar. Candy no la había visto hacer eso en años. Tenía ocho años ahora, pero con el pulgar en la boca, parecía un bebé.

El bebé no se acordaría de Candy en absoluto. Tendría dos años... Allí estaba, sentado en

el suelo con John. John tenía once años. Él se quedó mirando a la pared detrás de la TV.

Su madre llevó el bolso con las cosas de Candy a un dormitorio fuera de la sala de estar,

y Candy la siguió. La habitación era pequeña, lo suficientemente grande para una

cómoda y unas literas. Jimmy corrió dentro de la habitación después de ellas.

—Tienes la litera de arriba —dijo—, y John tiene que dormir en el suelo conmigo. Mamá ya

nos lo dijo, y John se echó a llorar.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo su madre en voz baja—. Todos tenemos que

reajustarnos.

No había espacio en el cuarto al que reajustarse. (Lo que Candy decidió no mencionar).

Ella fue a la cama tan pronto como le fue posible, por lo que no tendría que volver a la sala de estar.

Cuando se despertó en medio de la noche, sus tres hermanos estaban dormidos en el suelo. No había forma de levantarse sin pisar a uno de ellos, y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el baño...

Lo encontró. Había sólo cinco habitaciones en la casa, y el baño apenas contaba. Estaba unido a la cocina, como literalmente unido, sin una puerta. Esta casa fue diseñada por trolls cavernícolas, pensó Candy. Alguien, probablemente su madre, había colgado una

sábana floreada entre el refrigerador y el inodoro.

Cuando llegó a casa de la escuela, Candy entró por sí misma con su nueva llave. La casa era posiblemente aún más deprimente a la luz del día, sucia y desnuda, pero al menos

Candy tenía el lugar, a su madre, y a sí misma.

Era extraño volver a casa y ver a su madre, de pie en la cocina, como... como normal.

Estaba haciendo sopa y picando cebollas. Candy tuvo ganas de llorar.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —le preguntó su mamá.

—Bien —dijo Candy.

—¿Tuviste un buen primer día?

—Claro. Quiero decir, sí, era sólo el instituto.

—¿Vas a tener un montón con lo que ponerte al día?

—No lo creo.

Su madre se secó las manos en la parte posterior de sus jeans y se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas, y Candy fue golpeada por diezmilésima vez, por lo hermosa que era.

Cuando Candy era una niña, había pensado que su madre se veía como una reina, como la protagonista de un cuento de hadas.

No una princesa, las princesas son solo bonitas. La madre de Candy era hermosa. Era alta

y majestuosa, con hombros anchos y cintura elegante. Todos sus huesos parecían más

llenos de significado que los de otras personas. Como si no estuvieran allí solo para

sostenerla, estaban allí para hacer un punto.

Tenía una nariz fuerte y una barbilla afilada y sus pómulos eran altos y gruesos.

Verías a la madre de Candy y pensarías que debió ser tallada en algún lugar de la proa de

un barco vikingo o tal vez pintada en el lateral de un avión...

Candy se le parecía mucho.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Candy se parecía a su madre a través de un tanque de peces. Más redonda y más suave.

Borrosa. Donde su madre era escultural, Candy era gruesa. Donde su madre estaba finamente dibujada, Candy estaba manchada.

Después de cinco hijos, su madre tenía pechos y caderas como una mujer en un anuncio de cigarrillos. A los dieciséis años, Candy ya tenía una complexión como si trabajara en un pub medieval.

Tenía demasiado de todo y muy poca altura para ocultarlo. Sus pechos comenzaban justo

debajo de su barbilla, sus caderas eran... una parodia. Incluso el cabello de su madre; largo,

ondulado y rojizo, era una versión más legítima que los rizos pelirrojos brillante de Candy. Después del divorcio de sus padres, y en un gesto de rebeldía, Candy había comenzado a teñir su cabello de color rojo, quería a toda costa ocultar su rubio cabello, que era igual al de su padre biológico.

Candy se puso la mano en la cabeza con timidez.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo su madre, mientras cubría la sopa—, pero no quería hacerlo delante de los niños pequeños. Aquí, vamos.

Candy la siguió hasta el dormitorio de los niños. Su madre abrió el armario y sacó una pila de toallas y una cesta de lavado llena de calcetines.

—No podía llevar todas tus cosas cuando nos mudamos —dijo ella—. Obviamente no tenemos tanto espacio aquí como teníamos en la antigua casa... —Ella metió la mano en el

armario y sacó una bolsa de basura de plástico negro—. Pero empaqué tanto como pude.

Le entregó a Candy la bolsa y dijo:

—Lo siento por los demás.

Candy había asumido que Richie lanzó todas sus cosas a la basura hace un año, diez segundos después de que la había echado. Tomó la bolsa en sus brazos.

—Está bien —dijo—. Gracias.

Su madre se acercó y tocó el hombro de Candy, sólo por un segundo.

—Los niños pequeños estarán en casa en veinte minutos —dijo—, y vamos a cenar alrededor de las 6:30. Me gusta tener todo resuelto antes de que Richie vuelva a casa.

Candy asintió. Abrió la bolsa tan pronto como su madre salió de la habitación. Quería ver lo que todavía era suyo...

Lo primero que reconoció fueron las muñecas de papel. Estaban sueltas en la bolsa y arrugadas, unas pocas estaban marcadas con lápices de colores. Habían pasado años

desde que Candy había jugado con ellas, pero todavía estaba feliz de verlas allí. Las aplanó y las puso en un montón.

Bajo las muñecas habían libros, una docena más o menos que su madre debe haber agarrado al azar, ella no hubiera sabido cuál era el favorito de Candy. Candy se alegró de ver Garp y Watership Down. Apestaba que Oliver´s Story hubiera sobrevivido, pero Love Story no. Y Hombrecitos estaba allí, pero no Mujercitas o Jo´s Boys.

Había un montón más de papeles en la bolsa. Había tenido un archivador en su antigua habitación, y parecía que su madre había tomado la mayoría de las carpetas. Canndy trató

de reunirlo todo en una pila ordenada, todas las tarjetas de informe, fotos de la escuela y

cartas de amigos por correspondencia. Se preguntó dónde había terminado el resto de las

cosas de la casa vieja. No sólo sus cosas, sino las del todo el mundo. Al igual que los

muebles y los juguetes, y todas las plantas y pinturas de su madre. Los platos daneses de

su abuela… el pequeño caballo rojo de madera que siempre solía colgar encima del

fregadero.

Tal vez estaba empaquetado en alguna parte. Tal vez su madre tenía la esperanza de que

la casa cueva-de-troll fuera solo temporal.

Candy todavía tenía la esperanza de que Richie fuera solo temporal.

En la parte inferior de la bolsa de basura negra había una caja. Su corazón saltó un poco

cuando la vio. Su tío Albert en Minnesota solía enviar a su familia una afiliación de Miembros del

Club de la Fruta del Mes cada Navidad, y Candy y sus hermanos y hermanas siempre se peleaban por las cajas en que la fruta venía. Era una estupidez, pero eran buenas cajas, sólidas y con buenas tapas. Esta era una caja de pomelo, suave por el desgaste en los

bordes.

Candy la abrió con cuidado. Nada en el interior había sido tocado. Allí estaba sus papeles y sobres para cartas, sus lápices de color y sus marcadores Prismacolor (otro regalo de Navidad de su tío). Había un montón de tarjetas de promoción del centro comercial que aún olían a perfumes caros. Y allí estaba su Walkman. Sin tocar. Sin batería, también, pero, sin embargo, ahí. Y donde había un Walkman, existía la posibilidad de la música.

Candy dejó caer la cabeza sobre la caja. Olía como a Channel No. 5 y virutas de lápiz.

Suspiró.

No había nada que hacer con sus pertenencias recuperadas una vez que las había

ordenado, no había ni siquiera espacio en el armario para la ropa de Candy. Así que colocó a un lado la caja y los libros, y con cuidado puso todo lo demás en la bolsa de basura. Entonces hizo retroceder la bolsa lo más que pudo en el estante más alto del armario, detrás de las toallas y un humidificador.

Se subió a su litera y encontró un gato viejo desaliñado durmiendo allí.

—Shoo —dijo Candy, empujándolo. El gato saltó al suelo y salió por la puerta del dormitorio.


	6. Chapter 6

El Sr. Stessmann estaba haciendo a todos memorizar un poema, el poema que quisieran. Bueno, el poema que eligieran.

—Van a olvidar lo demás que les enseñé —dijo el Sr. Stessman, acariciando su

bigote—. Todo. Quizás recordaran que Beowulf luchó contra un monstruo. Tal vez recordaran que "Ser o no ser" es Hamlet, no Macbeth... ¿Pero todo lo demás? Olvídenlo.

Caminaba lentamente por cada pasillo. El Sr. Stessman amaba este tipo de cosas: teatro central. Se paró al lado del pupitre de Terry y se inclinó casualmente con su mano en el

respaldo de la silla de Terry.

Terry dejó de dibujar y se puso derecho. No podía dibujar de todos modos.

—Así que van a memorizar un poema —continuó el Sr. Stessman, pausándose un

momento para sonreírle a Terry como Gene Wilder en la fábrica de chocolate—. Los

cerebros aman la poesía. Es una cosa pegajosa. Van a memorizar este poema, y dentro de

cinco años, nos vamos a ver todos en la posada Village, y dirán: «Sr. Stessman, aún

recuerdo "The Road not Taken". Escuche... "Dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque

amarillo…"».

Se movió hacia el pupitre siguiente. Terry se relajó.

—Nadie va a seleccionar "The Road not Taken", por cierto, estoy harto de ese. Y no a Shel Silverstein. Él es grande, pero ustedes se habrán graduado. Somos todos adultos aquí.

Escojan un poema de adultos...

—Elijan un poema romántico, ese es mi consejo. Le darán un mayor uso.

Caminó hacia el pupitre de la chica nueva, pero ella no se apartó de la ventana.

—Por supuesto, es cosa de ustedes. Deberías elegir "A Dream Deferred"... ¿Candice? —

Ella se volvió con la mirada perdida. El Sr. Stessman se inclinó—. Tú deberías elegirlo,

Candice. Es conmovedor y es verdadero. Pero, ¿con que frecuencia lo podrás usar? No.

Escoge un poema que te hable. Escoge un poema que te ayudará a hablarle a alguien más.

Terry planeaba elegir un poema que rimara, así sería más fácil de memorizar. A él le gustaba el Sr. Stessman, de verdad que sí, pero deseaba que no fuera tan intenso. Cuando

él caminaba en un salón como ahora, Terry se avergonzaba por él.

—Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca —dijo el Sr. Stessman, volviendo a su escritorio—.

Mañana estaremos recogiendo capullos de rosas.

El timbre sonó. En el momento justo.

_**The Road not Taken: **__El camino no elegido._

_**A Dream Deferred: **__Un sueño postergado._


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS, HACE RATO SUBI LOS CAPÍTULOS Y ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABAN EQUIVOCADOS, PERO PARECE QUE YA TODO ESTÁ BIEN... ESPERO LES GUSTEN**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Luisa empujó a Candy rudamente y subió al autobús.

Tenía a todos en la clase de gimnasia llamándola Candice Bozo, pero Luisa ya la estaba llamando Cabeza de trapo y Bloody Mary. "Porque parece que toda tu cabeza está hecha un trapo", había explicado hoy en el vestidor.

Tenía sentido que Luisa estuviese en la clase de gimnasia de Candy, porque el gimnasio era una extensión del infierno, y Luisa definitivamente era un demonio. Un extraño, demonio en miniatura. Como un juguete demoníaco. O una taza de té. Ella tenía una pandilla entera de demonios menores, vestidos a juego con trajes de gimnasia.

En verdad, todas llevaban trajes de gimnasia.

En la vieja escuela de Candy, ella pensaba que apestaba que tuvieran que llevar shorts de gimnasia. (Candy odiaba sus piernas incluso más que el resto de su cuerpo). Pero al norte ellos tenían que llevar trajes de gimnasia. Trajes enteros de poliéster. La parte inferior era roja, y la parte superior era roja y blanca a rayas, y un cierre completo al frente.

"El rojo no es tu color, Bozo", había dicho Luisa la primera vez que Candy se lo puso. Las otras chicas rieron, incluso las chicas negras, que odiaban a Luisa. Reírse de Candy era la atracción.

Después de que Luisa la empujó al pasar, Candy tomó su turno para subir al autobús, pero consiguió sentarse antes que el estúpido chico inglés. Lo que significaba que tendría que levantarse para dejarlo tener su lugar junto a la ventana. Lo cual sería extraño. Todo era extraño. Cada vez que el autobús pasaba un bache, Candy prácticamente caía en el regazo del chico.

Tal vez alguien más en el autobús abandonaría o moriría o algo y ella sería capaz de alejarse de él.

Al menos ni siquiera le hablaba. O la miraba.

Al menos no pensaba que lo hacía; Candy nunca lo miraba.

Algunas veces miraba sus zapatos. Tenía zapatos geniales. Y algunas veces miraba para ver lo que él leía…

Siempre historietas.

Candy nunca traía algo para leer en el autobús. No quería que Luisa, o alguien más, la atrapara con su cabeza abajo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Terry se sentía mal, sentarse junto a alguien cada día y no hablarle. Incluso si ella era extraña.

(Jesús, ella era rara. Hoy vestía como un árbol de navidad, con todas estas cosas fijas a su ropa, formas recortadas de tela, cintas…) El camino a casa no podía ir lo suficientemente rápido. Terry no podía esperar a alejarse de ella, alejarse de todos.

—Colega, ¿dónde está tu dobak?

Estaba tratando de cenar solo en su habitación, pero su hermano menor no lo dejaría. Mark se paró en la puerta, ya vestido para taekwondo y arrasando con un muslo de pollo.

—Papá va a estar aquí en un segundo —dijo Mark a través del muslo—, y va a estar jodidamente molesto si no estás listo.

Su mamá vino detrás de Mark y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—No digas malas palabras, boca sucia. —Tuvo que alzarse para hacerlo. Mark era el hijo de su padre; era ya al menos 10 centímetros más alto que su mamá, y cinco más alto que Terry.

Lo cual apestaba.

Terry empujó a Mark fuera de la puerta y la azotó. Hasta ahora, la estrategia de Terry para mantener su estatus como el hermano mayor, a pesar de su creciente diferencia de tamaño, era fingir que aún podía patear el trasero de Mark.

Podía aún vencerlo en taekwondo, pero solo porque Mark se impacientaba con cualquier deporte donde su talla no era una obvia ventaja. El entrenador de fútbol de la secundaria ya venía a los juegos Peewee de Mark.

Terry se puso su dobak, preguntándose si iba a tener que empezar a usar las prendas usadas de Mark pronto. Tal vez podía tomar un rotulador para todas las camisetas de fútbol de Husker de Mark y hacer que dijeran Husker Dü. O quizá ni siquiera sería un problema, Terry podría nunca conseguir ser más alto que su uno sesenta y cinco. Podría nunca ser más grande que la ropa que tenía ahora.

Se puso sus Chuck Taylors y tomó su cena en la cocina, comiendo sobre el mostrador. Su mamá trataba de sacar la salsa de la chaqueta blanca de Mark con una toallita.

—¿Eleanor? ¿Eli?

Así es como el papá de Terry venía cada noche, como el papá en una comedia. ("¿Lucy?") Y su mamá diría desde donde sea que estuviera: "¡Aquí!".

Excepto que ella lo decía: "¡cariño!"

Su papá llegó a la cocina y recogió a su mamá en brazos. Ellos hacían esto cada noche, también. Sesiones totales de coqueteo, no importa quién estuviera alrededor. Era como ver a Paul Bunyan coquetear con una de esas muñecas de It's a Small World.

Terry agarró la manga de su hermano.

—Vamos, vamos. —Ellos podían esperar en el Impala. Su padre estaría fuera en un minuto, tan pronto como se hubiera cambiado a su gran dobak.

GGGGGGGGGGG

Aún no podía acostumbrarse a cenar tan temprano.

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? En la antigua casa, todos habían comido juntos, incluso Richie.

Candy no estaba quejándose sobre no tener que comer con Richie… Pero ahora era como si su mamá quisiera a todos fuera del camino antes de que él llegara a casa.

Incluso les hizo una cena completamente diferente. Los niños conseguirían queso a la parrilla, y Richie obtendría carne. Candy no estaba quejándose por el queso a la parrilla tampoco, era un buen descanso de sopa de frijoles, y arroz y frijoles, y huevos y frijoles…

Después de la cena, Candy usualmente desaparecía en su cuarto para leer, pero los niños pequeños siempre iban afuera. ¿Qué iban a hacer cuando hiciera frío, y cuando comenzara a oscurecer temprano? ¿Se ocultarían en su habitación? Era loco. Del tipo El Diaro de Ana Frank de loco.

Candy subió a su litera y sacó su caja de cosas. Ese tonto gato gris estaba durmiendo en su cama de nuevo. Ella lo sacó.

Abrió su caja de pomelo y hojeó su papelería. Seguía queriendo escribir cartas para sus amigos de su antigua escuela. No había conseguido decir adiós a nadie cuando se fue. Su mamá había aparecido de la nada y sacado a Candy fuera de clases tipo "Busca tus cosas, vienes a casa".

Su mamá había estado tan feliz.

Y Candy había estado tan feliz.

Fueron directo al norte para conseguir registrar a Candy, entonces se detuvieron en un Burger King en el camino a la nueva casa. Su mamá siguió apretando la mano de Candy…

Candy había pretendido no notar los moretones en la muñeca de su mamá.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y su hermana pequeña entró, llevando al gato.

—Mamá quiere que dejes la puerta abierta —dijo Mily—, por la brisa. —Cada ventana en la casa estaba abierta, pero no parecía haber ninguna brisa. Con la puerta abierta, Candy podía ver a Richie sentado en el sillón. Se deslizó hacia debajo de la cama hasta que no lo veía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Mily.

—Escribiendo una carta.

—¿Para quién?

—No lo sé todavía.

—¿Puedo subir?

—No. —Por el momento, todo lo que Candy podía pensar era sobre mantener su caja a salvo. No quería que Mily viera los lápices de colores y el papel limpio. Además, parte de ella aún quería castigar a Mily por sentarse en el regazo de Richie.

Eso nunca había sucedido antes.

Antes de que Richie echara a Candy, todos los niños estaban aliados contra él. Tal vez Candy lo había odiado más, y más abiertamente, pero ellos estaban de su lado, John y Mily, incluso Jimmy. Jimmy robaba los cigarros de Richie y los ocultaba. Y Jimmy era el que había tocado en la puerta de su mamá cuando escucharon el soporte de la cama…

Cuando era peor que el soporte de la cama, cuando eran gritos o lloriqueos, se habían acurrucado juntos, los cinco, en la cama de Candy. (Todos tenían sus propias camas en la vieja casa).

Mily se sentaba a la derecha de Candy en ese entonces. Cuando Jimmy lloraba, cuando

el rostro de John se volvía blanco e inquieto, Mily y Candy se veían la una a la otra.

"Lo odio", diría Candy.

"Lo odio tanto que desearía que estuviera muerto", respondería Mily.

"Espero que caiga de una escalera en el trabajo".

"Espero que sea golpeado por un camión".

"Un camión de basura".

"Sí", diría Mily, apretando sus dientes, "y que toda la basura cayera en su cuerpo muerto".

"Y entonces un autobús le pasara encima".

"Sí".

"Espero estar en él".

Mily puso al gato de vuelta en la cama de Candy.

—Es agradable dormir aquí arriba —dijo ella.

—¿Lo llamas papá, también? —preguntó Candy.

—Es nuestro papá ahora —dijo Mily.

Candy se despertó en medio de la noche. Richie se había dormido en la sala con la televisión encendida. No había respirado en el camino al baño y estaba tan asustada de jalar la cadena del inodoro. Cuando volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta. A la mierda la brisa.

**Dobak: **Es el uniforme que se utiliza en la práctica de las artes marciales coreanas.

**Peewee: **Liga juvenil de fútbol americano.

**Hüsker Dü: **Fue un influyente grupo de punk, hardcore y rock alternativo de los años 1980, originario de Estados Unidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Voy a invitar a salir a Paty —dijo Stear.

—No se lo pidas —dijo Terry.

—¿Por qué no? —Estaban sentados en la biblioteca, y se supone que estuvieran mirando poemas. Stear ya había escogido uno corto sobre una chica llamada Julia y la "licuefacción de sus ropas". (—Vulgar —dijo

Terry. —No puede ser vulgar —discutió Stear—. Es de hace trescientos años.)

—Porque ella es Paty —dijo Terry—. No puedes invitarla a salir. Mírala.

Paty estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado con dos de sus amigas populares.

—Mírala —dijo Stear—, es una Betty.

—Jesús —dijo Terry—. Suenas tan estúpido.

—¿Qué? Ese es el asunto. Una Betty es una cosa.

—Pero lo sacaste de Thrasher o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Así es cómo las personas aprenden palabras nuevas, Terry —Cal le dio golpecitos al libro de poesía—, leyendo.

—Te estás esforzando demasiado.

—Ella es una Betty —dijo Stear, asintiendo hacia Paty y sacando un Slim Jim de su mochila.

Terry volvió a mirar a Paty. Ella balanceaba su cabello castaño rojizo y flequillo, y era la única chica de la escuela con un Swatch. Paty era una de esas personas que nunca fruncía

la cara… No haría contacto visual con Cal. Ella tendría miedo de que él la manchara.

—Este es mi año —dijo Stear—. Voy a conseguir novia.

—Pero probablemente no Paty.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que tengo que apuntar más abajo?

Terry levantó su mirada hacia él. Stear no era un chico de mal aspecto. Tenía una altura parecida a la de Pedro Mármol… Ya tenía pedazos de Slim Jim atrapados en sus dientes frontales.

—Apunta a otra parte —dijo Terry.

—Al carajo eso —dijo Stear—. Voy a empezar desde arriba. Y también te conseguiré una chica.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —dijo Terry.

—Cita doble —dijo Stear.

—No.

—En el Impala.

—No pongas tus expectativas demasiado alto. —El papá de Terry había decidido ser un fascista respecto a la licencia de conducir de Terry; había anunciado anoche que Terry tenía que aprender a manejar una palanca de cambios primero.

Terry abrió otro libro de poesía. Se trataba por completo de guerras. Lo cerró.

—Ahora hay una chica que podría querer un pedazo tuyo —dijo Stear—. Parece como si alguien hubiera conseguido la Fiebre de la jungla.

—Ese ni siquiera es el tipo correcto de racismo —dijo Terry, mirándolo.

Stear estaba indicando con la cabeza la esquina más alejada de biblioteca. La chica nueva estaba sentada allí, mirándolos directamente.

—Es algo grande —dijo Stear—, pero el Impala es un automóvil espacioso.

—No me está mirando. Simplemente mira con fijeza, lo suele hacer. Observó. —Terry ondeó una de sus manos hacia la chica, pero ella ni parpadeó.

Él había hecho contacto visual con ella una sola vez desde su primer día en el autobús. Fue la semana pasada, en historia, y ella prácticamente le había arrancado los ojos con los de ella.

Si no quieres que las personas te miren, Terry había pensado en ese momento, no uses anzuelos de pesca en tu cabello. Su joyero debía verse como un cajón de basura. No era que todo lo que ella usaba fuera estúpido…

Tenía un par de Vans que a él le gustaban, con fresas en ellos. Y tenía una chaqueta de piel de tiburón verde que Terry usaría si pensara que podía salir impune.

¿Acaso ella pensaba que iba a pasar desapercibida?

Terry se mentalizaba cada mañana antes de que ella se subiera al autobús, pero no podía prepararse lo suficiente para verla.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Stear.

—No —dijo Terry con rápidez—. Ella se va en mi autobús. Es rara.

—La Fiebre de la jungla es la cuestión —dijo Stear.

—Para las personas negras. Si te gustan las personas negras. Y no es un cumplido, no lo creo.

—Tu pueblo viene de la jungla —dijo Stear, señalando a Terry, solo para hacerlo enfadar—. ¿Apocalypse Now, alguien?

—Deberias invitar a salir a Paty —dijo Terry—. Es una muy buena idea.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Candy no iba a pelear por un libro de e.e. Cummings como si fuera la última Muñeca Pimpollo. Encontró una mesa libre en la sección de literatura africana.

Esa era otra porquería de esta escuela, cagada, se corrigió.

La mayoría de los chicos aquí eran negros, pero la mayoría de los chicos en sus clases avanzadas eran blancos. Ellos eran llevados en autobús desde el oeste de Omaha. Y los chicos blancos desde Los Flats, los estudiantes de la deshonra, eran llevados desde la otra

dirección.

Candy quería tener más clases avanzadas. Deseaba que hubiera avances en gimnasia…

Como si alguna vez la dejaran tener clase avanzada en gimnasia. Sería puesta en gimnasia de recuperación primero. Con todas las otras chicas que no podían hacer abdominales.

De todos modos. Los estudiantes de honor: blancos o negros, tendían a ser más agradables. Tal eran igual de malos en el interior, pero estaban asustados de meterse en problemas. O quizás eran igual de malos en el interior, pero habían sido entrenados para ser corteses, a darle sus asientos a las personas ancianas y a las mujeres.

Candy tenía clases avanzadas en inglés, historia y geografía, pero pasaba el resto de su día en Dementelandia. En serio, en Blackboard Jungle. Probablemente debería esforzarse más en sus clases de inteligentes para que no la echaran de ellas.

Empezó a copiar un poema llamado "Caged Bird" en su cuaderno… Dulce. Rimaba.

21 **Blackboard Jungle **(Semilla de maldad): película estadounidense, en la que un ex militar consigue un empleo de profesor.

Los estudiantes son indisciplinados, inmorales y delincuentes.

22

**Pablo Mármol**: es un personaje de la productora estadounidense Hanna-Barbera Productions creado para la serie de

televisión de dibujos animados "Los Picapiedra". Pablo Mármol es el inseparable compañero y vecino de Pedro Picapiedra.

17 **Fiebre de la jungla: **Película centrada en un amor interracial, entre caucásicos y afroamericanos.

**Caged Bird: **Ave Enjaulada.

**Apocalypse Now**: película ambientada en África que trata sobre la invasión estadounidense de Vietnam.

19 **E. e. Cummings: **poeta, pintor, ensayista y dramaturgo.

20 **Cabbage Patch Kids**: comercializada en Latinoamérica con el nombre de Muñecas Pimpollo.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICA... PUES DESDE AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO, A PARTIR DE QUE TERRY SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ELLA LEE A ESCONDIDAS SUS COMICS... ESTA HISTORIA DEFINITIVAMENTE TRAE MUCHOS RECUERDOS...**

* * *

><p>Ella estaba leyendo sus cómics.<p>

Al principio Terry pensó que lo estaba imaginando. Continuaba teniendo la sensación de que ella estaba mirándolo, pero cada vez que él la miraba, su rostro estaba hacia abajo.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirando su regazo. No de una manera grosera. Miraba sus cómics, él podía ver sus ojos moviéndose.

Terry no sabía que alguien con el pelo rojo pudiera tener ojos verdes. (Él no sabía que alguien pudiera tener el pelo así de rojo. O piel tan blanca). Los ojos de la nueva muchacha eran tan verdes que a Terry le daba la impresión de observar inmensos campos a través de ellos.

Entonces al observarla, se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Ella trataba de ocultar su cuerpo tras su excéntrica manera de vestir.

2.- El rojo de su cabello no era natural... al tener una madre dedicada a la belleza,Terry había aprendido a ver la diferencia… se preguntó porque había teñido su cabello de ese color cuando se notaba a leguas que deseaba pasar desapercibida.

Ese pensamiento podría haberlo hecho sentir mal, pero no era así. Porque Incluso podría ser la mejor cosa sobre ella. Casi le recordaba a Terry la manera en la cual los artistas dibujaban a Jean Grey a veces cuando

ella estaba usando la telepatía, con sus ojos oscurecidos y ajenos.

Hoy la chica llevaba una camisa masculina, gigante, con caracolas por todas partes. El cuello debió haber sido muy grande, como disco-grande, porque lo había cortado, y se deshilachaba. Tenía una corbata de hombre envuelta alrededor de su cola de caballo como una cinta grande de poliéster. Lucía ridícula.

Y ella estaba mirando sus cómics.

Terry sintió que debía decir algo. Él siempre sentía que debía decirle algo a ella, aunque fuera sólo "hola" o "perdón". Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin decir nada, desde la primera vez que la había maldecido, y ahora todo era irrevocablemente raro.

Durante una hora al día. Treinta minutos de camino a la escuela, treinta minutos de regreso.

Terry no dijo nada. El solo sostuvo abierto su cómic y pasó las páginas más lentamente.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Su madre parecía cansada cuando Candy llegó a casa. Más cansada que de costumbre.

Dura y desmoronándose en los bordes.

Cuando los niños pequeños irrumpieron después de la escuela, su madre perdió los

estribos por algo estúpido, John y Mily estaban peleando por un juguete, y ella los

empujó a todos por la puerta trasera, Candy incluida.

Candy estaba tan alarmada por estar afuera que se quedó de pie en el pórtico por un segundo, mirando fijamente al Rottweiler de Richie. Había nombrado al perro Tonya después de que su ex-esposa se fuera. Se supone que Tonya es una real devoradora de

hombres, Tonya la perra, pero ella nunca la había visto más que semi-despierta.

Candy intentó llamar a la puerta.

—¡Mamá! Déjame entrar ni siquiera he tomado un baño todavía.

Por lo general se bañaba después de la escuela, antes de que Richie llegara a casa.

Quitando una gran cantidad del estrés de no tener una puerta del baño, sobre todo desde que alguien había quitado la sábana.

Su madre no le hizo caso.

Los niños pequeños ya estaban en el patio de juegos. La nueva casa estaba justo al lado de

una escuela primaria, la escuela donde John y Mily iban, y el patio de juegos estaba un poco más allá de su patio trasero.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, así que se fue a donde ella podía ver a John, por el columpio, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Era, finalmente, clima para usar una chaqueta. Candy deseó tener una.

—¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando hace demasiado frío para jugar afuera? —le

preguntó a John. Él estaba sacando autos Matchbox de sus bolsillos y alineándolos en la tierra.

—El año pasado —dijo—, papá nos hizo ir a la cama a las 7:30.

—Dios. ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué ustedes le llaman así? —Trató de no sonar enojada.

John se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que porque él está casado con mamá.

—Sí, pero… —Candy pasó las manos arriba y abajo por las cadenas de los columpios, luego las olió—. Nunca solíamos llamarlo así. ¿Sientes que es tu padre?

—No lo sé —dijo John rotundamente—. ¿Cómo se supone que se siente eso?

No le respondió, por lo que regresó a acomodar sus autos. Necesitaba un corte de pelo, su cabello rubio se encrespaba casi hasta el cuello. Llevaba una camiseta vieja y un par de pantalones de pana que su madre había cortado, convirtiéndolos en pantalones cortos.

Era casi demasiado mayor para todo esto, para los coches y los parques, once años. Los otros chicos de su edad jugaban baloncesto durante toda la noche o salían en grupo cerca de los límites de la zona de juegos. Candy esperaba que John fuera una flor tardía. No había espacio en esa casa para ser un adolescente.

—A él le gusta cuando le llamamos papá —dijo John, aun alineando los autos.

Candy miró hacia el patio de recreo. Jimmy estaba jugando con un grupo de niños que

tenía un balón de fútbol. Mily debía de haber llevado al bebé a algún lugar con sus amigos...

Solía ser Candy quien se quedaba con el bebé todo el tiempo. A ella ni siquiera le hubiera importado cuidarlo ahora, le daría algo que hacer, pero Mily no quería la ayuda de Candy.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó John.

—¿Cómo fue qué?

—Vivir con esa gente.

El sol estaba a pocos centímetros por encima del horizonte, y Candy lo miró fijamente.

—Bien —dijo—. Terrible. Solitario. Mejor que aquí.

—¿Había otros niños?

—Sí. Niños realmente pequeños. Tres de ellos.

—¿Tuviste habitación propia?

—Más o menos. —Técnicamente, no había tenido que compartir la sala de los Hickman con nadie.

—¿Fueron amables? —preguntó.

—Sí... sí. Fueron muy agradables. No tan agradables como tú.

Los Hickman habían empezado bien. Pero luego se cansaron.

Candy sólo iba a quedarse con ellos durante unos días, quizás una semana. Sólo hasta que Richie se calmara y la dejase volver a casa.

—Será como una fiesta de pijamas —le dijo la señora Hickman a Candy la primera noche que le preparó el sofá. La Sra. Hickman, Tammy, conocía a la madre de Candy de la escuela secundaria. Sobre el televisor había una foto de la boda Hickman. La madre de Candy era la dama de honor, en un vestido de color verde oscuro, con una flor blanca en su cabello.

Al principio, su madre llamaba a la casa de los Hickman casi todos los días después de la escuela. Después de unos meses, las llamadas cesaron. Resultó que Richie no había pagado la factura del teléfono, y lo desconectaron. Pero Candy no lo supo por un tiempo.

—Deberíamos llamar al Estado. —El Sr. Hickman le decía a su esposa. Pensaban que ella no podía oírlos, pero su habitación estaba justo encima de la sala de estar.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Tammy.

—Andy, no es su culpa.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que es culpa de ella, sólo estoy diciendo que no nos apuntamos

para esto.

—Ella no es una molestia.

—Ella no es nuestra.

Candy trató de ser aún menos problema. Practicó estar en una habitación y salir de ella sin dejar ninguna pista de que había estado allí. Nunca encendió el televisor o pidió usar el teléfono. Nunca pidió repetirse en la cena. Nunca pidió a Tammy y al Sr. Hickman nada, ellos nunca habían tenido un adolescente, por lo que no se les ocurrió que podría haber cosas que pudiera necesitar. Ella se alegró de que no supieran el día de su cumpleaños.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Candy consideró la idea de llamar a la abuela Elroy que vivía en Chicago, pero su madre no estaba en buenos términos con ella, así que llamarla hubiese sido como eliminar cualquier posibilidad de volver a casa.

—Pensamos que te habías ido —dijo John, empujando un auto en la tierra. Parecía alguien

que no quería llorar.

—Oh hombre de poca fe —dijo Candy, pateando el suelo para comenzar a columpiarse.

Miró a su alrededor otra vez, buscando a Mily y la encontró sentada en el lugar donde los chicos mayores estaban jugando al baloncesto. Candy reconoció a la mayoría de los chicos del autobús.

Ese estúpido chico inglés estaba allí, saltando más alto de lo que hubiera imaginado que podía. Estaba vistiendo pantalones negros largos y una camiseta que decía "Locura".

—Me voy de aquí —le dijo Candy a John, dando un paso fuera del columpio y empujando hacia abajo la parte superior de su cabeza—. Pero no ida definitivamente ni nada. No te emociones.

Ella volvió a entrar en la casa y corrió a través de la cocina antes de que su mamá pudiera decir nada. Richie estaba en la sala de estar. Candy caminó entre él y el televisor, con la vista al frente. Deseó tener una chaqueta.


	10. Chapter 10

Le iba a decir que había hecho un buen trabajo con su poema. Eso hubiese sido

una subestimación enorme, de todos modos. Fue la única persona de la clase que leyó el poema como si no fuese una tarea. Lo recitó como si lo estuviese viviendo.

Como si fuese algo que estuviese dejando salir. No podías apartar la mirada de ella mientras estaba leyendo. (Aunque Terry, por costumbre, nunca podía apartar la mirada

de ella). Cuando terminó, mucha gente aplaudió y el señor Stessman la abrazó. Lo que iba

totalmente en contra del código de conducta.

—Hey, buen trabajo. En inglés. —Eso es lo que Terry iba a decir.

O quizás: —Estoy en tu clase de inglés. Ese poema era realmente bueno.

O: —¿Estás en la clase del señor Stessman, verdad? Eso pensé.

Terry recogió sus cómics después de Taekwando el miércoles por la noche, pero esperó

hasta el jueves por la mañana para leerlos.

KKKKKKKKKK

Ese estúpido chico inglés sabía completamente que ella estaba leyendo sus cómics.

Incluso levantó la mirada hacia ella algunas veces antes de pasar de página, como si fuese así de educado.

Definitivamente no era uno de los demonios del bus. No hablaba con nadie del autobús.

(Especialmente no con ella). Pero él estaba allí con ellos de alguna manera porque, cuando

Candy se sentó a su lado, todos la dejaron tranquila. Incluso Luisa. Hizo a Candy desear

poder sentarse cerca de él todo el día.

Esta mañana, cuando ella llegó al autobús, de alguna manera se sentía como si él la

hubiese estado esperando. Él estaba sujetando un cómic llamado Watchmen, y parecía tan

feo que Candy decidió no molestarse en espiarlo. O leerlo a escondidas. Como sea.

(Le gustaba más cuando leía X-Men, incluso aunque no entendía todo lo que iba

pasando; X-Men era peor que General Hospital. Le tomó a Candy un par de semanas

descubrir que Scott Summers y Clyclops eran el mismo tipo, y ella aún no estaba segura de

lo que pasaba con Phoenix).

Pero Candy no tenía nada más que hacer, así que sus ojos rondaron por encima del feo

cómic… y luego estaba leyendo. Y luego estaban en el colegio. Lo cual fue totalmente raro

porque ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad.

Y apestaba totalmente porque significaba que él se leería el resto del cómic durante las

clases, y tendría algo lamentable como ROM24 para la vuelta a casa.

Excepto que no lo hizo.

Cuando Candy subió al autobús esa tarde, el chico abrió Watchmen justo por

donde lo habían dejado.

Aún estaban leyendo cuando llegaron a la parada de Candy, estaban pasando muchas

cosas, ambos estuvieron mirando cada fragmento durante varios minutos, y cuando se

levantó para irse, él se lo ofreció.

Candy estaba tan sorprendida, que intento devolvérselo, pero él ya se había volteado. Ella

escondió el cómic entre sus libros como si fuese algún secreto, entonces salió del autobús.

Lo leyó tres veces más aquella noche, tumbada sobre la litera superior, acariciando el pelo

del viejo gato. Luego lo dejó en la caja de pomelo durante toda la noche, así no le pasaría

nada.

¿Y si ella no se lo devolvía?

Y si él no terminaba la primera edición de Watchmen porque se lo había entregado a una

chica que no se lo había pedido y que probablemente no sabía ni quién era Alan Moore. Si

ella no se lo devolvía, estaban a mano. Eso cancelaría todo el escenario de "Joder-sólosiéntate".

Jesús… no, no lo haría.

¿Y si ella se lo devolvía? ¿Qué se suponía que diría entonces? ¿Gracias?

Cuando llegó a su asiento, él estaba mirando por la ventana. Le dio el cómic, y él lo tomó.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ TRAYÉNDOLES LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS... **

**COMO LA MAYORÍA DE USTEDES, TAMBIEN PIENSO QUE LA VIDA DE CANDY ES MUY TRISTE.**

**PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE ESTÁ TERRY.**

**ME PREGUNTABAN ACERCA DEL FINAL...**

**EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SI ES BASTANTE DEPRIMENTE... PERO YO PONDRÉ MI PROPIA VERSIÓN DEL FINAL... DE HECHO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO FORMA PARTE DE ÉL, POR ESO LES MENCIONÉ AL PRINCIPIO QUE ES UNA ESPECIE DE INTRODUCCIÓN...**

**LA IDEA ES DESCRIBIR UN POCO DE LA VIDA DE TERRY, UNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE SU ROMANCE CON CANDY... **

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, cuando Candy se subió al autobús, había una pila de cómics en su asiento.<p>

Ella los recogió y se sentó. Él ya estaba leyendo.

Candy puso los cómics entre sus libros y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Por alguna razón, ella no quería leer delante de él. Sería como dejarlo verla comer. Sería como admitir… algo.

Pero pensó en los cómics durante todo el día, y tan pronto como llegó a su casa, se subió a su cama y los sacó. Todos tenían el mismo título: La Cosa del Pantano.

Candy se comió la cena sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, con mucho cuidado de no derramar nada en los libros porque cada edición se encontraba en perfecto estado; no había ni siquiera una esquina doblada. (Estúpido y perfecto niño inglés).

Esa noche, después de que sus hermanos y su hermana se durmieran, Candy volvió a encender la luz para poder leer. Ellos eran los durmientes más ruidosos de todos. John hablaba en sueños, y tanto Mily como el bebé roncaban. Jimmy mojaba la cama… lo cual no hacía ruido, pero todavía perturbaba la paz general. Sin embargo, la luz no parecía molestarlos.

Candy era sólo vagamente consciente de Richie viendo la televisión en la habitación de al lado, y prácticamente se cayó de la cama cuando él abrió de un tirón la puerta de la habitación. Parecía que esperaba atraparlos en alguna travesura en mitad de la noche, pero cuando vio que sólo era Candy y que estaba leyendo, gruñó y le dijo que apagara la

luz para que los niños pequeños pudieran dormir.

Después que cerró la puerta, Candy se levantó y apagó la luz. (Ahora casi podía levantarse de la cama sin pisar a alguien, lo que era una suerte para ellos, porque era la primera en levantarse todas las mañanas).

Podría haberse salido con la suya dejando la luz encendida, pero no valía la pena el riesgo.

No quería tener que ver a Richie de nuevo.

Él lucía exactamente como una rata. Como la versión humana de una rata. Como el villano en una película de Don Bluth. Quién sabía lo que su madre vio en él; el padre de Candy

también lucía hecho un desastre.

De vez en cuando, cuando Richie se las arreglaba para tomar un baño, ponerse ropa decente y permanecer sobrio, todo en el mismo día, Candy medio podía ver por qué su

madre podría haber pensado que él era guapo. Gracias al Señor que no sucedía muy a menudo. Cuando lo hacía, Candy sentía ganas de ir al baño y meterse un dedo en la garganta.

De todos modos. Lo que sea. Todavía podía leer. Había suficiente luz entrando por la ventana.

Ella leía las cosas tan rápido como él podía dárselas. Y cuando se las devolvía a la mañana siguiente, ella siempre actuaba como si le estuviese entregando algo frágil. Algo precioso.

Ni siquiera sabrías que ella tocaba los cómics excepto por el olor.

Cada libro que Terry le prestaba regresaba con olor a perfume. No como el perfume que su madre usaba. (Imari). Y no como la chica nueva; ella olía a vainilla.

Sino que ella hacía que sus cómics olieran a rosas. Un campo entero de ellas.

Había leído todos sus Alan Moore en menos de tres semanas. Ahora estaba dándole cinco sus cómics de X-Men a la vez, y podía decir que le gustaban porque ella escribía los nombres de los personajes de sus libros, entre nombres de bandas y letras de canciones.

Todavía no hablaban en el autobús, pero se había convertido en un silencio menos beligerante. Casi amigable. (Pero no del todo).

Terry tendría que hablar con ella hoy… para decirle que no tenía nada que darle. Se había quedado dormido, luego olvidó tomar la pila de cómics que había dejado para ella la noche anterior. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar o de lavarse los dientes, lo que lo hacía consciente de sí mismo, sabiendo que iba a estar sentado tan cerca de ella.

Pero cuando ella se subió al autobús y le entregó los cómics de ayer, todo lo que Terry hizo fue encogerse de hombros. Ella apartó la mirada. Ambos miraron hacia abajo.

Ella estaba usando otra vez esa fea corbata. Hoy estaba atada alrededor de su muñeca. Sus

brazos y sus muñecas estaban sembrados de pecas, capas de ellas en diferentes tonos de dorado y rosa. Tenía las manos un poco maltratadas… manos de muchachito, las habría llamado su mamá, con las uñas súper cortas y cutículas irregulares.

Ella miraba fijamente los libros en su regazo. Tal vez pensaba que estaba molesto con ella.

Él también miraba fijamente sus libros… cubiertos con tinta y garabatos Art Nouveau.

—Así que —dijo él, antes de que supiera qué decir a continuación—, ¿te gusta The Smiths? —Tuvo cuidado de no soplar su aliento mañanero en ella.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida. Tal vez confundida. Él señaló su libro, donde ella había escrito "How Soon Is Now?" en altas letras verdes.

—No sé —dijo ella—. Nunca los he escuchado.

—¿Entonces sólo quieres que la gente crea que te gusta The Smiths? —Él no pudo evitar sonar despectivo.

—Sí —dijo ella, mirando alrededor del autobús—. Estoy tratando de impresionar a los lugareños.

No sabía si ella no podía evitar sonar como una sabelotodo, pero seguro que no lo estaba intentando. El aire se agrió entre ellos. Terry se movió contra la pared. Ella miraba al otro lado del pasillo para ver por la ventana.

Cuando él llegó a inglés, trató de llamar su atención, pero ella desvió la mirada. Se sentía como si estuviese tratando tan duro de ignorarlo que ni siquiera participaba en la clase.

El Sr. Stessman seguía tratando de hacerla hablar, ella era su nuevo objetivo favorito siempre que las cosas se ponían adormiladas en clase. Hoy se suponía que estaban

discutiendo Romeo y Julieta, pero nadie quería hablar.

—No parece preocupada por sus muertes, Srta. White.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo ella. Entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—¿No le parece demasiado triste? —preguntó el Sr. Stessman—. Dos jóvenes amantes yacen muertos. Jamás hubo una historia más lamentable. ¿Eso no le afecta?

—Supongo que no —dijo ella.

—¿Es usted tan fría? ¿Tan indiferente? —Estaba de pie sobre su escritorio, fingiendo suplicarle.

—No… —dijo ella—. Sólo no creo que sea una tragedia.

—Esta es la tragedia —dijo el Sr. Stessman.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba usando dos o tres collares de antiguas perlas falsas, como las que la abuela de Terry llevaba a la iglesia, y las retorcía mientras hablaba.

—Pero es tan obvio que él está burlándose de ellos —dijo ella.

—¿Quién?

—Shakespeare.

—Continúe…

Puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. Para este momento ya conocía el juego del Sr. Stessman.

—Romeo y Julieta son sólo dos niños ricos que siempre han conseguido cada pequeña cosa que querían. Y ahora, creen que se quieren el uno al otro.

—Están enamorados… —dijo el Sr. Stessman, agarrándose el corazón.

—Ni siquiera se conocen entre sí —dijo ella.

—Fue amor a primera vista.

—Fue "Oh, Dios mío, él es tan lindo" a primera vista. Si Shakespeare quisiera hacerle creer que estaban enamorados, no habría dicho casi en la primera escena que Romeo estaba obsesionado con Rosaline… Es Shakespeare burlándose del amor —dijo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha sobrevivido?

—No sé, ¿porque Shakespeare es un muy buen escritor?

—¡No! —dijo el Sr. Stessman—. Alguien más, alguien con un corazón. Sr. Grandchester, ¿qué

late en su pecho? Díganos, ¿por qué Romeo y Julieta ha sobrevivido 400 años?

Terry odiaba hablar en clase. Candy le frunció el ceño, y luego miró hacia otro lado. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Porque… —dijo en voz baja, mirando su escritorio—, ¿porque la gente quiere recordar lo que se siente ser joven? ¿Y estar enamorado?

El Sr. Stessman se apoyó en la pizarra y se frotó la barba.

—¿Eso es correcto? —preguntó Terry.

—Oh, definitivamente es correcto —dijo el Sr. Stessman—. No sé si es por eso que Romeo y Julieta se ha convertido en la obra más apreciada de todos los tiempos. Pero, sí, Sr.

Grandchester. Palabras más verdaderas nunca han sido dichas.

Ella no reconoció a Terry en clase de historia, pero nunca lo hacía.

Cuando subió al autobús esa tarde, ella ya estaba allí. Se levantó para dejarlo tener su lugar junto a la ventana, y luego lo sorprendió al hablarle. En voz baja. Casi entre dientes.

Pero hablándole.

—Es más como una lista de deseos —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Son canciones que me gustaría escuchar. O bandas que me gustaría oír. Cosas que parecen interesantes.

—Si nunca has oído hablar de The Smiths, ¿cómo es que siquiera sabes de ellos?

—No sé —dijo ella a la defensiva—. Mis amigos, mis viejos amigos... revistas. No sé. Por ahí.

—¿Por qué no simplemente los oyes?

Ella lo miró como si fuese oficialmente un idiota.

—No es como si pusieran a The Smiths en Sweet 9829.

Y luego, cuando Terry no dijo nada, ella rodó sus profundos ojos verdes hacia la parte

posterior de su cabeza.

—Dios —dijo.

No hablaron más hasta llegar a casa.

Esa noche, mientras hacía su tarea, Terry hizo una cinta con todas sus canciones favoritas de The Smiths, además de algunas canciones de Echo and the Bunnymen y Joy Division.

Puso la cinta y cinco cómics más de X-Men en su mochila antes de irse a la cama.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**La Cosa del Pantano: **es un personaje ficticio de DC Comics, que se publicó por primera vez en una historia corta a mediados de 1971, con guión de Len Wein y dibujos de Berni Wrightson.

**Donald Virgil Bluth: **dibujante y cineasta estadounidense, conocido por ser el creador de numerosas películas de dibujos animados, destacando entre ellas películas como Pulgarcita, Un Cuento Americano, Todos los perros van al Cielo, Anastasia y

Titan A.E, entre otras.

**Alan Moore: **escritor y guionista de historietas británico, labor esta última en la que ha destacado por sus trabajos

reconocidos por la crítica y aclamados por su popularidad, Watchmen, V de Vendetta, Batman, From Hell y la Liga de los

Caballeros Extraordinarios, llegando a ser catalogado como el «Mejor Escritor de Historietas de la Historia».

**The Smiths: **banda de rock formada en Mánchester, Reino Unido, en 1982. Los críticos la han llamado la banda más importante de rock alternativo que surgió de la escena británica de música independiente en los años 80.

**Sweet 98: **KQKQ-FM (98.5 FM) es una estación de radiodifusión en formato adulto moderno contemporáneo. Desde

septiembre de 1980 hasta marzo de 2004, KQKQ fue una estación Top 40 conocida como "Sweet 98", y fue la primera

estación FM dirigida por personalidades del mercado de Omaha.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Por qué estás tan callada? —preguntó la madre de Candy.

Candy estaba tomando un baño y su madre haciendo sopa

de alubias.

—No estoy callada. Estoy tomando un baño.

—Por lo general cantas en la bañera.

—No lo hago —dijo Candy.

—Sí lo haces. Normalmente cantas "Rocky Raccoon".

—Dios. Bien, gracias por decírmelo, no lo haré más. Dios.

Candy se vistió rápidamente y trató de apretujarse para pasar a su madre. Su madre la agarró por las muñecas.

—Me gusta oírte cantar —dijo ella. Cogió una botella del mostrador detrás de Candy y

frotó una gota de vainilla detrás de cada uno de los oídos de la joven. Candy alzó los

hombros como si le hiciera cosquillas.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Huelo como una muñeca de tarta de Fresa.

—Lo hago… —dijo su madre—, porque es más barato que el perfume, pero huele igual de bien. —Entonces se frotó un poco de vainilla detrás de sus oídos y se rio.

Candy se echó a reír con ella y se quedó allí durante unos segundos sonriente. Su madre llevaba pantalones vaqueros viejos y una camiseta, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola

de caballo. Se veía casi como siempre. Había una foto de ella, en una de las fiestas de

cumpleaños de Mily recogiendo los conos de helado, con una cola de caballo como esa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su madre.

—Sí… —dijo Candy—, sí, estoy cansada. Voy a hacer los deberes y a la cama. —Su madre parecía saber que algo estaba mal, pero no insistió.

Solía hacer que Candy se lo contara todo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —decía dándole palmadas en la parte superior de la cabeza—. ¿Te estás enloqueciendo? —Su madre no había dicho nada de eso desde que

se había trasladado a casa. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que había

perdido su derecho a darle de palmadas.

Candy se subió a su litera y empujó el gato hasta el final. No tenía nada que leer. Nada nuevo, de cualquier manera. ¿Había dejado de llevarle cómics? ¿Por qué había él siquiera

comenzado? Ella pasó sus dedos sobre los títulos de las embarazosas canciones, This

Charming Man y How Soon Is Now?, en su libro de matemáticas. Quería garabatearlo, pero

probablemente él se daría cuenta y se pondría todo prepotente.

Candy estaba realmente cansada, no era mentira. Se había quedado despierta, leyendo,

casi todas las noches. Esa noche se durmió después de la cena.

Se despertó con un grito. Richie estaba gritando. Candy no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Por debajo de los gritos, su madre estaba llorando. Sonaba como si hubiera estado

llorando durante mucho tiempo, ella debía estar completamente fuera de sí si los dejaba

escucharla llorando de esa manera.

Candy podría decir que todos los demás en la habitación estaban despiertos. Ella se

colgó de la litera hasta que pudo ver a los niños pequeños tomando forma en la

oscuridad. Los cuatro estaban sentados juntos en una agrupación de mantas en el suelo.

Mily sostenía al bebé, meciéndolo casi frenéticamente. Candy se deslizó fuera de la cama sin hacer ruido y se acurrucó con ellos. Jimmy inmediatamente subió a su regazo.

Estaba temblando, húmedo y envolvió sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de ella como un mono. Su madre gritó, dos habitaciones más allá, y los cinco saltaron.

Si esto hubiera ocurrido hacía dos veranos, Candy habría corrido y golpeado su puerta. Le

habría gritado a Richie que parara. Habría llamado al 911 como mínimo. Pero ahora le

parecía algo que haría un niño, o un tonto. Ahora, lo único que podía pensar era lo que iba

a hacer si el bebé se ponía a llorar. Gracias a Dios no lo hizo. Incluso parecía darse cuenta

de que hacerlo empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando la alarma del despertador sonó la mañana siguiente, Candy no recordaba

haberse quedado dormida. No podía recordar cuándo se había detenido el llanto.

Un horrible pensamiento le vino a la cabeza y se levantó tropezando con los niños. Abrió

la puerta de la habitación y olió a tocino.

Lo que significaba que su madre estaba viva.

Y que su padrastro estaba probablemente desayunando todavía.

Candy respiró hondo. Ella olía a orina. Dios. La ropa más limpia que tenía era la que había

llevado el día anterior, que Luisa seguramente señalaría, porque era un maldito día de

gimnasia por encima de todo lo demás.

Cogió su ropa y salió deliberadamente a la sala de estar, decidida a no hacer contacto

visual con Richie si estaba ahí. Él estaba ahí. (Ese demonio. Ese bastardo). Su madre estaba

de pie en la cocina, todavía más tensa que de costumbre. Era inevitable notar la herida en

el costado de su cara. Y el chupetón debajo de la barbilla. (Que mierda, que mierda, que

mierda).

—Mamá —susurró Candy con urgencia—. Tengo lavar.

Los ojos de su madre se enfocaron lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

Candy hizo un gesto hacia su ropa, que probablemente solo se veía arrugada.

—Dormí en el suelo con Jimmy.

Su madre miró con nerviosismo hacia la habitación, Richie castigaría a Jimmy si se

enteraba.

—Vale, vale —dijo ella, empujando a Candy hacia el baño—. Dame la ropa, vigilaré la puerta. Y no dejes rastro de olor. No necesito problemas esta mañana.

Como si Candy fuera la que se había orinado encima.

Se lavó la mitad superior de su cuerpo y después la parte inferior, por lo que no se quedó

totalmente desnuda. Luego atravesó la sala de estar, con la ropa del día anterior, tratando

de que no oliera a orina.

Los libros estaban en su dormitorio, pero Candy no quería abrir la puerta y dejar salir el aire más acre, por lo que terminó yéndose.

Llegó a la parada del autobús quince minutos antes. Todavía se sentía deshecha y aterrada

y, gracias al tocino, su estómago estaba gruñendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Cuando Terry se subió al bus, acomodó los cómics y puso la cinta de The Smiths en el asiento junto a él, así solo estarían esperando por ella. Así no tendría que decir nada. Cuando ella se subió al bus unos pocos minutos después, Terry

podía decir que algo andaba mal. Se subió como si estuviera perdida y

hubiera terminado ahí. Estaba usando la misma ropa que había usado ayer, lo cual no era tan raro, ella siempre usaba distintas versiones de lo mismo, pero hoy era

diferente. Su cuello y muñecas estaban desnudos, y su cabello era un desastre, una enrededada, una superficie global, de rizos rojos.

Se detuvo en su asiento y miró hacia abajo la montaña de cosas que había dejado para

ella (¿Dónde están sus libros?, se preguntaba). Entonces recogió todo, cuidadosa como

siempre y se sentó.

Terry quería ver su cara, pero no podía. En cambio, se quedó mirando sus muñecas. Ella

recogió el cassette. Había escrito "How Soon is Now y Más" en la delgada cinta blanca.

Se lo entregó.

—Gracias… —dijo. Ahora eso era algo que nunca le había escuchado decir antes—. Pero

no puedo.

Él no lo tomó.

—Es para ti, tómalo —susurró. Miro desde sus manos hasta su barbilla caída.

—No —dijo—. Quiero decir, gracias, pero… no puedo. —Trato de darle la cinta, pero él no

la tomó. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que las cosas fueran tan difíciles?

—No lo quiero —dijo Terry.

Apretó sus dientes y se enojó. Ella de verdad debía odiarlo.

—No —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros escucharan. Quiero decir,

no puedo. No tengo con que escucharlo. Dios, solo tómalo.

Lo tomó. Ella se cubrió su cara. El chico en el asiento frente a ellos, un estúpido sénior que

en realidad se llamaba Junior, estaba mirando.

Terry le frunció el ceño a Junior hasta que apartó la vista. Después Terry volvió la atención

hacia la chica…

Sacó su Walkman del bolsillo de su abrigo y le metió su cinta de Dead Kennedys. Deslizó

la nueva cinta, presionó play, entonces, cuidadosamente, puso los auriculares sobre su

cabello. Era tan cuidadoso, que ni siquiera la tocó.

Podía escuchar el comienzo de la pantanosa guitarra y después la primera línea de la canción. Soy el hijo… y el heredero…

Levantó su cabeza un poco, pero no lo miró. No movió sus manos de su cara. Cuando

llegaron al colegio, se quitó los auriculares y se los devolvió. Se bajaron del bus juntos y

permanecieron juntos. Lo cual era raro. Usualmente, se repelían el uno al otro tan pronto

como tocaban la acera.

Era por eso que parecía raro ahora, pensó Terry; recorrían el mismo camino cada día, su

casillero estaba justo al final del pasillo en donde estaba el de él, ¿cómo habían logrado ir

por separado cada mañana?

Terry se detuvo por un minuto cuando llegaron a su casillero. No se alejó de ella, pero se

detuvo. Ella se detuvo también.

—Bueno —dijo, mirando hacían el final del pasillo—, ahora has escuchado a The Smiths.

Y ella… se rió.

Simplemente debió haber tomado la cinta.

No tenía necesidad de decirle a nadie lo que tenía y lo que no. No necesitaba decirle nada

a un raro chico.

Estaba casi segura que era inglés. Era difícil de decir. Tenía ojos azules. Y la piel del color del sol reflejado en la miel, y su cabello era castaño. Candy había escuchado decir que su padre era inglés, y que ellos habían vivido en Inglaterra algunos años antes de mudarse.

—Como sea, —le había respondido.

Candy no podía entender que hacía una persona de origen Inglés en Los Flats de todas maneras.

Terry destacaba por sus rasgos, era evidente que no pertenecía a ese lugar, dónde todos eran demasiado racistas, aunque todos los demás aquí eran realmente blancos. Como, blanco por decisión. Aunque la peor parte la llevaban los afroamericanos. Candy nunca

había escuchado la palabra con N en voz alta desde que se había mudado ahí, pero los

chicos en el bus la usaban como si fuera la única para indicar que alguien era negro. Como

si no hubiera otra palabra o frase que sirviera.

Candy se alejó de la palabra N incluso en su cabeza. Había sido lo suficientemente malo

que, gracias a la influencia de Richie, fuera llamando mentalmente a todos los que conocía

unos "hijos de puta". (Ironía).

Había tres o cuatro chicos asiáticos en su escuela. Primos. Uno de ellos había escrito un

ensayo sobre ser un refugiado en Laos.

Candy suspiró estaba pensando demasiado, ¿qué seguía? Ahora le iba a contar toda su historia. Tal vez de camino a casa, le diría

que no tenía un teléfono o una lavadora o un cepillo de dientes.

Esa última cosa, estaba pensando decírsela a su consejera. La Sra. Dunne había sentado a

Candy el primer día y le había dado un pequeño discurso sobre cómo le podía contar a ella cualquier cosa. A lo largo del discurso, apretó la parte más gorda del brazo de Candy.

Si Candy le decía a la Sra. Dunne todo, sobre Richie, su mamá, todo, Candy no sabía qué

pasaría. Pero si le decía a la Sra. Dunne sobre el cepillo de dientes… tal vez la Sra. Dunne le

conseguiría uno. Y entonces Candy podría dejar de escabullirse en el baño después del

almuerzo para frotar sus dientes con sal. (Había visto eso en una película del Viejo Oeste

una vez. Probablemente ni siquiera funcionaba).

La campana sonó. 10:12.

Solo dos periodos más hasta Inglés. Se preguntó si él le hablaría en clase. Tal vez era lo que hacían ahora. Aún podía oír esa voz en su cabeza, no la de él, la del cantante. De The Smiths. Podías escuchar su acento, aun cuando cantaba. Sonaba como si estuviera

suplicando.

Soy el sol…

Y el aire…

Candy no notó al principio como todos habían sido no-horribles en el gimnasio. (Su

cabeza aún estaba en el bus). Estaban jugando voleibol hoy, y una vez Luisa dijo, "Tu

servicio, perra" pero fue todo, y fue prácticamente jocoso, considerando como es Luisa.

Cuando Candy llegó al vestuario, se dio cuenta por qué Luisa había sido tan discreta;

simplemente estaba esperando. Luisa y sus amigas, y las chicas negras, también, todo el

mundo que quería un pedazo de esto, estaban de pie al final de la fila de Candy,

esperando por ella caminara hacia su casillero.

Estaba cubierto con toallas Kotex. Toda una caja, al parecer.

Al principio Candy pensó que las toallas en realidad estaban ensangrentadas, pero

cuando se acercó pudo ver que lo era marcador. Alguien había escrito 'Cabeza de Trapo' y

'La Gran Roja' en unas cuantas toallas, pero eran del tipo caras, así que la tinta estaba

empezando a desaparecer. Si la ropa de Candy no estuviera en ese casillero, si estuviera

usando cualquiera cosa menos ese traje, podría simplemente haberse ido. En cambio, pasó

a las chicas, con su barbilla tan alto como podía, y metódicamente despegó las toallas del

casillero. Incluso habían unas cuantas adentro, pegadas a su ropa.

Candy lloró un poco, no pudo evitarlo, pero mantuvo dándole la espalda a los demás así

no tendrían un show. Todo había terminado en unos pocos minutos después de todo

porque nadie quería llegar tarde al almuerzo. La mayoría de las chicas aún tenían que

cambiarse y peinarse. Después que todos se fueron, dos chicas negras se quedaron.

Caminaron hacia Candy y empezaron a despegar las tollas de la pared.

—No es nada —suspiró una de las chicas, arrugando en forma de bola la toalla. Su

nombre era DeNice, y parecía muy joven para estar en décimo. Era pequeña, y llevaba

recogido el cabello en dos trenzas.

Candy sacudió su cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Estas chicas son insignificantes —dijo DeNice—. Son tan insignificantes, que Dios

apenas puede verlas.

—Ujumm. —La otra chica estuvo de acuerdo. Candy

estaba casi segura que su nombre era Beebi. Beebi era lo que su madre llamaría una "chica grande". Mucho más grande que

Candy. Incluso el traje de Beebi era de un color diferente al de los demás, como si hubieran tenido que hacer un pedido especial para ella. Lo cual hacía que Candy se

sintiera mal sobre sentirse mal por su cuerpo… y lo que también hacía que se preguntara porque era la chica gorda oficial de la clase.

Tiraron las toallas en la basura y las empujaron con algunas toallas de papel húmedas para que nadie las encontrara.

Si DeNice y Beebi no hubieran estado ahí, Candy hubiera podido conservar algunas

toallas, las que no tenían nada escrito porque, Dios, que desperdicio. Iba tarde para el almuerzo, y después tarde para Inglés. Y si no se había dado cuenta que le gustaba ese

jodido y estúpido chico inglés, lo sabía ahora.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y

todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, todo lo que Candy podía pensar era ver a Terry.

Cuando se subieron al bus, Candy tomó su walkman sin decir nada. Y sin hacer que él se los pusiera. En la parada anterior a la de ella, se los devolvió.

—Puedes tomarlo —dijo en voz baja—. Escucha el resto de la cinta.

—No quiero romperlo.

—No vas a romperlo.

—No quiero desgastar las baterías.

—No me importan las baterías.

Lo miró entonces, a los ojos, tal vez por primera vez. Su cabello parecía aún más loco a

como lo llevaba esa mañana, más crespo que enroscado, como si estuviera trabajando en un gran afro rojo. Pero sus ojos eran muy serios, sobrios. Cualquier cliché que hayas

escuchado para describir a Clint Eastwood, era apropio para los ojos de Candy.

—De verdad —dijo—. No te importa.

—Son solo baterías —dijo.

Sacó las baterías y el casette del walkman de Terry, se lo devolvió, y después se bajó del bus sin mirar atrás.

Dios, era rara.

Las baterías empezaron a morir a la 1:00 am., pero Candy siguió escuchando otra hora

hasta que las voces lentamente se detuvieron.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Ella recordó sus libros hoy, y estaba usando ropa limpia. Había tenido que lavar

sus jeans en la bañera la noche anterior, así que todavía estaban algo húmedos…

Pero, en conjunto, Candy se sentía mil veces mejor de lo que se había sentido

ayer. Incluso su cabello estaba medio cooperando. Se lo había sujetado todo en un moño

y lo había asegurado con una banda elástica. Iba a doler endemoniadamente cuando

intentara romper la banda elástica, pero al menos estaba sujeto de momento. Lo mejor de

todo, tenía las canciones de Terry en su cabeza, y, de algún modo, en su pecho.

Había algo sobre la música en ese cassette. Se sentía diferente. Como, si pusiera sus

pulmones y su estómago al borde. Había algo excitante en ello, y algo enervante. Hacía

que Candy sintiera como si todo, como si el mundo, no fuera lo que ella había pensado

que era. Y eso era algo bueno. Eso era algo maravilloso.

Cuando llegó al autobús esa mañana, inmediatamente levantó su cabeza para buscar a

Terry. Él estaba mirando hacia arriba también, como si estuviera esperando por ella. No

pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Solo por un segundo.

Tan pronto como se sentó, Candy se hundió en el asiento, de forma que los rufianes de la

parte trasera del bus no fueran capaces de ver por sobre su cabeza cuán feliz se sentía.

Podía sentir a Terry sentado junto a ella, a pesar de que estaba al menos a 15 centímetros

de distancia.

Le entregó los cómics de ayer, luego tiró nerviosamente de la cinta verde envuelta

alrededor de su muñeca. No podía pensar en algo que decir. Comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez no diría nada, de que ni siquiera le agradecería…

Las manos de Terry estaban perfectamente inmóviles en su regazo. Y perfectamente

perfectas. Del color de la miel con uñas limpias y rosadas. Todo en él era fuerte y preciso.

Cada vez que se movía tenía una razón para ello.

Estaban casi en la escuela cuando él rompió el silencio.

—¿Lo escuchaste?

Ella asintió, dejando que sus ojos se elevaran hasta sus hombros.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Dios mío. Fue como… solo, como… —Extendió todos sus dedos—. Tan asombroso.

—¿Estás siendo sarcástica? No puedo distinguirlo.

Ella miró su rostro, aunque sabía cómo se iba a sentir eso, como si alguien estuviera

volviéndola de dentro afuera a través de su pecho.

—No. Fue asombroso. No quería dejar de escucharlo. Esa canción… ¿es "Love Will Tear Us

Apart"?

—Sí, Joy Division.

—Oh, Dios mío, ese es el mejor comienzo de una canción que jamás ha existido.

Él imitó la guitarra y la batería.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo ella—. Solo quería escuchar esos tres segundos una y otra vez.

—Podrías haberlo hecho. —Sus ojos estaban sonriendo, su boca haciendo solo algo

similar.

—No quería desperdiciar las baterías —dijo ella.

Él sacudió su cabeza, como si fuera tonta.

—Además —dijo ella—. Amé el resto de ella de igual forma, como la parte alta, la melodía,

el dahhh, dah-de-dah-dah, de-dahh, de dahhh.

Él asintió.

—Y su voz al final —dijo ella—, cuando él alcanza un tono ligeramente demasiado alto… Y

luego el mismísimo final, donde suena como si los tambores se estuvieran peleando, como

si no quisieran que la canción acabara…

Terry hizo ruidos de batería con su boca: "ch-ch-ch, ch-ch-ch".

—Solo quería romper esa canción en pedacitos —dijo ella—, y amarlos a todos hasta la

muerte.

Eso lo hizo reír.

—¿Qué hay de los Smith? —preguntó él.

—No sabía quién era quién —dijo ella.

—Lo escribiré para ti.

—Me gustaron todas.

—Bien —dijo él.

—Lo amé.

Él sonrió, pero se giró para mirar por la ventana. Ella bajó la mirada.

Estaban llegando al estacionamiento. Candy no quería que esta nueva cosa de hablar —

como realmente hablar, de forma bidireccional y sonriéndose el uno al otro— se acabara.

—Y… —dijo ella rápidamente—, adoro a los Hombres X. Pero odio a Cíclope.

Volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

—No puedes odiar a Cíclope. Él es el capitán del equipo.

—Es aburrido. Es peor que Batman.

—¿Qué? ¿Odias a Batman?

—Dios. Es tan aburrido. Ni siquiera puedo obligarme a leerlo. Cada vez que traes Batman,

me descubro escuchando a Steve, o mirando por la ventana, deseando estar súper

dormida.

El autobús se detuvo.

—Huh —dijo Terry, poniéndose de pie. Lo dijo como si realmente estuviera juzgándome.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora sé lo que estás pensando cuando miras por la ventana.

—No, no lo haces —dijo ella—. Lo mezclo todo.

Todos los demás estaban avanzando por el pasillo, pasando a su lado. Candy se puso de

pie, también.

—Te traeré El Caballero de la Noche Regresa —dijo él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Solo la historia menos aburrida de Batman que jamás ha existido.

—¿La historia menos aburrida de Batman que jamás ha existido, huh? ¿Acaso levanta

Batman sus dos cejas?

Él rio otra vez. Su rostro cambiaba completamente cuando reía. Tenía hoyuelos y sus ojos brillaban.

—Solo espera —dijo él.

Esa mañana, en Inglés, Terry notó que el cabello de Candy llegaba a un suave punto rubio

en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Esa tarde, en historia, Candy notó que Terry mordía su lápiz cuando estaba pensando. Y

que la chica sentada detrás de él, ¿cuál era su nombre? Patricia, con los pechos gigantes y el

bolso Esprit naranja, estaba obviamente enamorada de él.

Esa noche, Terry hizo un cassette con la canción de Joy Division en él, una y otra vez. Vació

todos sus videojuegos de mano y los autos a control remoto de Mark, y llamó a su abuela

para decirle que todo lo que quería para su cumpleaños eran baterías doble A.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS CAPÍTULOS DE HOY... ESTA HISTORIA ES EN VERDAD TAN TIERNA...**

* * *

><p>Sé que ella no cree que voy a saltar por encima de esa cosa —dijo<p>

DeNice.

DeNice y la otra chica, la chica grande, Beebi, ahora hablaban con Candy en el gimnasio. (Porque ser asaltado con toallas sanitarias es una gran manera de ganar amigos e influir sobre las personas).

Hoy en clase, su profesor de gimnasia, la señora Burt, les había mostrado cómo saltar sobre el caballo de gimnasia de más de mil años. Ella dijo que la próxima vez todo el mundo tenía que intentarlo.

—Ella tiene otra cosa en mente —dijo DeNice después de la clase, en el vestuario—. ¿Me veo como Mary Lou Retton?

Beebi rió.

—Mejor dile que no te comiste tu cereal.

En realidad, pensó Candy, DeNice si lucía como una gimnasta. Con el flequillo y trenzas de niña pequeña. Parecía demasiado joven para estar en la escuela secundaria, y su ropa sólo lo hacía peor. Camisa de mangas abombadas, overol, las bolitas de cola de caballo a juego... Llevaba su ropa de gimnasia holgada, como un mameluco.

Candy no estaba asustada por el caballo, pero no quería tener que correr por las colchonetas con toda la clase observándola. No quería correr, y punto. Hacía que sus pechos se sintieran como si fueran a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

—Voy a decirle a la señora Burt que mi mamá no quiere que haga nada que pueda romper mi himen —dijo Candy—. Por razones religiosas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Beebi.

—No —dijo Candy, riendo—. Bueno. En realidad...

—Eres despreciable —dijo DeNice, subiéndose su overol.

Candy se puso la camiseta por la cabeza y luego se quitó el traje de gimnasia, usando la

camisa como cubierta.

—¿Vas a venir? —preguntó DeNice.

—Bueno, probablemente no voy a empezar a saltarme clases ahora sólo a causa de gimnasia —dijo Candy, saltando para subirse sus jeans.

—No, ¿vas a venir a almorzar?

—Oh —dijo Candy, mirando hacia arriba. Ellas estaban esperando al final de los casilleros—. Sí.

—Entonces, apúrate, señorita Jackson.

Se sentó con DeNice y Beebi en su mesa de siempre junto a las ventanas. Durante el período libre, Candy vio a Terry pasar.

—¿Por qué no puedes obtener tu licencia de conducir para el baile de bienvenida? —

preguntó Stear.

El Sr. Stessman los tenía en pequeños grupos. Se suponía que debían estar comparando a Julieta con Ofelia.

—Porque no puedo doblar el tiempo y el espacio —dijo Terry.

Candy estaba sentada al otro lado del lugar cerca de las ventanas. Estaba en pareja con un chico llamado Eric, un jugador de baloncesto. Él estaba hablando, y Candy estaba frunciéndole el ceño.

—Si tuvieras tu auto —dijo Stear—, podríamos preguntarle a Paty.

—Tú puedes preguntarle a Paty —dijo Terry.

Eric era uno de esos tipos altos que siempre caminaba con los hombros cerca de treinta centímetros detrás de sus caderas. Constantemente haciendo el limbo. Como si tuviera miedo de golpear su cabeza en cada quicio de la puerta.

—Ella quiere ir en grupo —dijo Stear—. Además, creo que le gustas.

—¿Qué? No quiero ir al baile con Paty. Ni siquiera me gusta. Quiero decir, ya sabes... A ti te gusta.

—Ya lo sé. Es por eso que funciona el plan. Todos vamos al baile juntos. Ella descubre que no te gusta, se siente miserable, y adivina ¿quién está de pie allí, pidiéndole que bailar lento?

—No quiero hacer sentir miserable a nadie.

—Es ella o yo, hombre.

Eric dijo algo más, y Candy frunció el ceño de nuevo. Luego miró hacia Terry y dejó de fruncir el ceño. Terry sonrió.

—Un minuto —dijo el señor Stessman.

—Mierda —dijo Stear—. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos...? Ofelia estaba demente, ¿correcto? ¿Y Julieta era qué? Una estudiante de sexto grado.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

—Así que ¿Psylocke es otra chica telépata?

—Uh-huh —dijo Terry.

Cada mañana, cuando Candy se subía al autobús, le preocupaba que Terry no se quitara

los auriculares. Que dejaría de hablar con ella tan repentinamente como había empezado...

Y si eso sucedía, si ella un día se subía al autobús y no alzara la mirada, no quería que él viera cuán devastador sería para ella.

Hasta ahora, no había sucedido.

Hasta ahora, no habían parado de hablar. Como, literalmente. Hablaron cada segundo que estaban sentados juntos. Y casi todas las conversaciones comenzaron con las palabras

¿qué piensas...?

¿Qué pensaba Candy de ese álbum de U2? A ella le encantó.

¿Qué piensa Terry de Miami Vice? Pensó que era aburrido.

—Sí —dijeron que estaban de acuerdo entre sí. De ida y vuelta. Sí, sí, ¡sí!

—Lo sé.

—Exactamente.

—¿De acuerdo?

Estuvieron de acuerdo sobre todo lo importante y discutían sobre todo lo demás. Y eso era

bueno, también, porque cada vez que discutían, Candy siempre hacía partirse de la risa a Terry.

—¿Por qué los X-Men necesitan otra chica telépata? —preguntó.

—Esta tiene el pelo morado.

—Todo es tan sexista.

Los ojos de Terry se agrandaron.

—Los X-Men no son sexistas —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Son una metáfora de la aceptación; juraron proteger un mundo que los odia y les teme.

—Sí —dijo—, pero...

—No hay pero —dijo riendo.

—Pero —insistió Candy—, las chicas son todo un estereotipo femenino y pasivo. La mitad de ellas sólo piensa realmente. Como ese es su superpoder, pensar. Y el poder de

Shadowcat es aún peor, ella desaparece.

—Ella se convierte en algo intangible —dijo Terry—. Eso es diferente.

—Todavía es algo que podrías hacer en medio de una fiesta de té —dijo Candy.

—No si estuvieras sosteniendo té caliente. Además, te estás olvidando de Storm.

—No estoy olvidando a Storm. Ella controla el clima con la cabeza; todavía sigue siendo

sólo con pensamiento. Que es todo lo que podría hacer en esas botas.

—Ella tiene un peinado mohicano genial... —dijo Terry.

—Irrelevante —respondió Candy.

Terry apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento, sonriendo, y viendo al techo.

—Los X-Men no son sexistas.

—¿Estás tratando de pensar en una mujer-X poderosa? —Preguntó Candy. ¿Qué tal Dazzler? Es una esfera de discoteca viviente. ¿O la Reina Blanca? Ella piensa realmente duro mientras lleva ropa interior blanca inmaculada.

—¿Qué clase de poder querrías tú? —preguntó, cambiando de tema. Volvió su rostro hacia ella, poniendo su mejilla contra la parte superior del asiento. Sonriendo.

—Yo quiero volar —dijo Candy, apartando la mirada de él—. Sé que no es muy útil, pero... es volar.

—Sí —dijo.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

—Maldita sea, Terry, ¿vas a una misión ninja?

—Los ninjas visten de negro, Neil.

—¿Qué?

Terry debería haber entrado a casa a cambiarse después de taekwondo, pero su padre dijo que tenía que estar de vuelta para las 9:00, y eso le daba menos de una hora para mostrarle a Candy.

Neil estaba fuera trabajando en su Camaro. No tenía su licencia todavía tampoco, pero se estaba preparando.

—¿Vas a ver a tu novia? —le dijo a Terry.

—¿Qué?

—¿Escapándote para ver a tu novia? ¿Bloody Mary?

—Ella no es mi novia —dijo Terry, luego tragó.

—Saliendo a hurtadillas al estilo Ninja —dijo Neil.

Terry sacudió la cabeza y se echó a correr. Bueno, no lo era, pensó para sí mismo, cortando a través del callejón.

No sabía dónde vivía Candy, exactamente. Sabía dónde se subía al autobús, y sabía que

ella vivía junto a la escuela...

Debe ser esta, pensó. Se detuvo en una pequeña casa blanca. Había unos pocos juguetes rotos en el patio, y un gigante rottweiler estaba dormido en el porche.

Terry caminó hacia la casa lentamente. El perro levantó la cabeza y lo miró por un segundo, luego se volvió a dormir. No se movió, incluso cuando Terry subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta.

El hombre que contestó parecía demasiado joven para ser padre de Candy. Terry estaba

bastante seguro de que había visto a este hombre por el barrio. No sabía quién había esperado que acudiera a la puerta. Alguien más exótico. Alguien más como ella.

El tipo ni siquiera dijo nada. Se quedó en la puerta y esperó.

—¿Está Candice en casa? —preguntó Terry.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo? —Tenía la nariz como un cuchillo, y él miró directamente hacia abajo a Terry.

—Vamos a la escuela juntos —dijo Terry.

El tipo miró a Terry por otro segundo, y luego cerró la puerta. Terry no estaba seguro de que hacer. Esperó unos minutos, luego justo mientras estaba pensando en irse, Candy abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para deslizarse a través de ella.

Sus ojos eran redondos con alarma. En una oscuridad como esta, ni siquiera pareciera que tuviera iris.

Tan pronto como la vio, supo que había sido un error venir aquí, se sentía como si debería haberlo sabido antes. Había estado tan absorto en mostrarle su...

—Hey —dijo.

—Hola.

—Yo...

—¿Viniste a desafiarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Terry buscó dentro del frente de su dobok y sacó el segundo número de Vigilantes. Su rostro se iluminó; era tan pálido, tan luminoso bajo la luz de la calle, esa no era sólo una expresión.

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que podríamos hacerlo... juntos.

Candy miró atrás a la casa, luego bajó rápidamente por los escalones. La siguió por las escaleras, a través del camino de grava, a la escalera de atrás de la escuela primaria. Había una luz de seguridad grande sobre la puerta. Candy se sentó en el escalón más alto, y

Terry se sentó a su lado.

Tomó más del doble de tiempo leer Vigilantes que lo que tardaba con cualquier otro cómic, y tomó aún más tiempo esta noche porque era tan extraño estar sentados juntos en otro lugar que no fuera en el autobús. Incluso verse fuera de la escuela. El cabello de Candy estaba mojado y colgando en rizos largos y oscuros alrededor de su cara.

Cuando llegaron a la última página, todo lo que Terry quería hacer era sentarse y hablar de ello. (Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era sentarse y hablar con Candy). Pero ella ya estaba de pie y mirando hacia su casa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

—Oh —dijo Terry—. Bien. Supongo que yo también.

Lo dejó sentado en los escalones de la primaria. Ella fue desapareciendo en el interior de la casa antes de que pudiera pensar en decir adiós.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar en la casa, la sala estaba a oscuras, pero la televisión estaba encendida. Candy pudo ver a Richie sentando en el sofá y a su mamá en la puerta de la cocina.

Estaba sólo a unos pasos de su habitación...

—¿Ese es tu novio? —preguntó Richie antes lo que lo logrará. No levantó la vista del televisor.

—No —dijo ella—. Es sólo un chico de la escuela.

—¿Qué quería?

—Hablar conmigo de una tarea.

Esperó en la puerta de su dormitorio. Entonces, cuando Richie no dijo nada más, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Sé lo que andas haciendo —dijo, alzando la voz, cuando la puerta se cerró—. Nada más que una perra en celo.

Candy dejó que sus palabras la golpearan por completo. Las tomó directamente en el mentón.

Ella se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos y la mandíbula y los puños, mantuvo todo apretado hasta que pudo respirar sin gritar.

Hasta este momento, mantuvo a Terry en un lugar en su cabeza donde pensó que Richie no podía llegar. Totalmente separado de su casa y todo lo que pasaba aquí. (Era un lugar bastante asombroso. Como la única parte de su cabeza que encajaba para orar).

Pero ahora Richie estaba allí, simplemente arruinándolo todo. Haciendo que todo lo que apreciaba se sintiera tan desagradable y podrido como él.

Ahora no podía pensar en Terry...

Acerca de la forma en que se veía en la oscuridad, vestido de blanco, como un superhéroe.

Acerca de la forma como olía, como a sudor y jabón.

Acerca de la forma en que sonreía cuando a él le gustaba algo, con los labios apenas curvados hacia arriba en las esquinas...

Sin el sentimiento de Richie mirando lascivamente.

Quitó el gato fuera de la cama, sólo para ser mala. Él chilló, pero saltó directamente de regreso.

—Candy —susurró Mily desde la litera inferior—, ¿ese era tu novio?

Candy aplastó sus dientes.

—No —susurró ella con saña—. Es sólo un chico.


	16. Chapter 16

**ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPÍTULOS FAVORITOS, Y YA LEERÁN PORQUE... EN VERDAD ESTOS DOS SI QUE SON TAN TIERNOS...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

Su madre estaba en la habitación a la mañana siguiente, mientras que Candy se arreglaba.

—Aquí —le susurró, tomando el cepillo y cogiendo el pelo de Candy en una coleta y sin cepillar el rizo—. Candy... —dijo.

—Sé por qué estás aquí —dijo Candy, alejándose—. No quiero hablar de ello.

—Sólo escucha.

—No. Lo sé. Él no va a volver, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no lo invité, pero se lo diré, y no volverá.

—Bueno, está bien... Ok —dijo su madre, cruzando los brazos, todavía susurrando—. Es sólo que eres tan joven.

—No —dijo Candy—, eso no es el problema. Pero ni siquiera importa. No vendrá, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera es así de todos modos.

Su madre salió de la habitación. Richie aún estaba en la casa. Candy salió corriendo por la puerta principal cuando lo oyó encender el lavabo del baño.

Ni siquiera es así, pensó mientras se dirigía a la parada del autobús. Y pensar en ello le daba ganas de llorar, porque sabía que era cierto.

Y querer llorar sólo la hizo enojar.

Porque si ella iba a llorar por algo, iba a ser por el hecho de que su vida era una mierda completa, no porque no le gustaba a un chico guapo de esa manera.

Sobre todo cuando ser amiga de Terry era casi lo mejor que le había sucedido.

Debía verse muy enfadada porque cuando subió al autobús Terry no le dijo hola cuando ella se sentó.

Candy miró hacia el pasillo.

Después de unos segundos, él se acercó y tiró de la vieja bufanda de seda que ella se había atado alrededor de la muñeca.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Incluso sonaba enojada. Dios, era un idiota.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Siento que tal vez yo te metí en problemas ayer por la noche...

Él le puso el pañuelo de nuevo, así que ella lo miró. Ella trató de no verse enfadada, pero prefería verse enfadada a verse como si hubiera pasado toda la noche pensando en lo bonitos que eran sus labios.

—¿Era ese tu padre? —preguntó.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No. No, ese era el marido de mi... madre. No es realmente nada mío. Mi problema, supongo.

—¿Te metes en problemas?

—Más o menos. —Realmente no quería hablar sobre Richie con Terry. Casi le había soltado todo a Terry sobre Richie.

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez.

—Está bien —dijo—. No fue culpa tuya. De todos modos, gracias por traer Vigilantes. Me alegro de haber podido leerlo.

—Fue genial, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Algo brutal. Me refiero a esa parte con el comediante...

—Sí... lo siento.

—No, no quise decir eso. Quiero decir... creo que tengo que volver a leerlo.

—Lo leí de nuevo dos veces anoche. Puedes tomarlo esta noche.

—¿Sí? Gracias.

Él todavía sostenía el final de la bufanda, frotando la seda entre el pulgar y los dedos. Ella miró su mano.

Si él la mirara ahora, sabría exactamente lo estúpida que era. Podía sentir su cara volviéndose suave y pegajosa. Si Terry la mirara ahora, sabría todo.

Él no levantó la vista. Enrolló la bufanda alrededor de sus dedos hasta que su mano estaba

colgando en el espacio entre ellos.

Luego deslizó la seda y los dedos en su palma abierta.

Y Candy se desintegró.

Sujetar la mano de Candy era como sujetar una mariposa. O un latido. Como sujetar algo completo y completamente vivo.

Tan pronto como la tocó, se preguntó cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Frotó su dedo pulgar a través de su palma y subió por sus dedos, y estuvo consciente de cada respiración de ella.

Terry había sujetado las manos de otras chicas antes. Chicas en Skateland. En el baile de fin de curso de noveno grado besó a una chica. (Ellos se besaron mientras esperaban por el padre de ella para recogerlos). Él incluso le había cogido la mano a Luisa, cuando ellos

"salían" en sexto grado.

Y siempre, antes, había estado bien. No había mucha diferencia de cuando sujetaba la mano de Mark cuando ellos eran pequeños y tenían que cruzar la calle. O sujetar la de su abuela cuando la llevaba a la iglesia. Quizás un poco sudorosa, un poco más incómodo.

Cuando besó a esa chica el año pasado, con su boca seca y sus ojos bastante abiertos, Terry se había preguntado si tal vez había algo raro con él. Incluso se preguntó seriamente, cuando la estaba besando si podría ser gay. Excepto que no quería besar a chicos tampoco. Y si pensaba sobre la chica Hulk o Tormenta (en vez de esa chica, Dawn) el beso era mucho mejor. A lo mejor no estoy atraído por chicas reales, pensó en ese tiempo.

Quizás soy un pervertido sexual de dibujos animados. O tal vez, pensó que no reconocía a ninguna de esas chicas. Como la forma en la que un disco duro salta si no reconoce el formato.

Cuando tocó la mano de Candy, él la reconoció. Él lo sabía.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Desintegrada.

Como si algo hubiera ido mal radiándola en la nave Enterprise.

Si alguna vez te has preguntado cuál es ese sentimiento, se parece mucho a la fusión, pero más violento.

Incluso en un millón de diferentes piezas, Candy pudo seguir sintiendo la mano de Terry sujetándola.

Todavía podía sentir el pulgar explorando la palma. Se sentó completamente quieta porque no tenía ninguna otra opción. Intentó recordar que tipo de animales paralizaban

sus presas antes de comérselos...

Quizás Terry le había paralizado con su magia ninja, su puño Vulcan, y ahora iba a comérsela.

Eso sería increíble.

Se separaron cuando el autobús se detuvo. Una inundación de realidad atravesó a Terry y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor para ver si alguien había estado observando. Luego miró nerviosamente a Candy para ver si ella se había dado cuenta que la miraba. Ella seguía mirando el suelo, incluso cuando recogió sus libros y se paró en pasillo.

Si alguien hubiera estado observando, ¿qué habrían visto? Terry no podía imaginar cómo se veía su cara cuando tocó a Candy. Como alguien tomando el primer trago en un anuncio de Pepsi Light. Por encima del éxtasis.

Se puso de pie detrás de ella en el pasillo. Ella estaba casi a su altura. Llevaba el pelo recogido, y su cuello estaba enrojecido y manchado. Resistió a la tentación de poner su mejilla contra su cuello.

La acompañó hasta su casillero, y se apoyó contra la pared mientras ella lo abría. Ella no dijo nada, sólo puso algunos libros en el estante y tomó otros.

A medida que las ganas de tocarla se desvanecían, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Candy no había hecho nada para tocarle. No había doblado sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. Ella todavía no lo había mirado. Jesús.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta casillero.

—Hey —dijo.

Ella cerró la puerta.

—Hey, ¿qué?

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—¿Te veo en Inglés? —preguntó.

Ella asintió y se fue.

A lo largo de primera y segunda y tercera hora, Candy se frotó la palma de la mano.

No ocurrió nada.

¿Cómo podría ser posible que hubiera tantas terminaciones nerviosas en un solo lugar?

¿Y estaban siempre allí, o aparecían cuando les daba la gana?

Porque, si siempre estaban allí, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para girar pomos sin desmayarse?

Tal vez por eso muchas personas dicen que se siente mejor conducir un auto manual.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

¿Era posible violar la mano de alguien?

Candy no miró a Terry durante Inglés e historia. Él fue hacia su casillero después de la escuela, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó al autobús, ella ya estaba sentada en sus asientos, pero sentándose en su lugar, contra la pared. Él estaba muy avergonzado para decir algo. Se sentó al lado de ella y puso sus manos entre sus rodillas...

Lo que significó que ella tuvo que alcanzar su muñeca, para agarrar su mano. Ella envolvió sus dedos sobre los de él y tocó su palma con su pulgar. Le temblaban los dedos.

Terry se removió en su asiento y se puso de espaldas al pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó una respiración profunda. Ambos miraron hacia sus manos entrelazadas.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Los sábados eran los peores.

En los domingos, Candy podía pensar todo el día sobre lo cerca que estaba el lunes. Pero los sábados estaban a 10 años luz.

Ya había terminado la tarea. Algún asqueroso había escrito "¿Te pongo mojada?" en su libro de geografía, por lo que pasó un tiempo muy largo cubriéndolo con una pluma de tinta negra. Trató de convertirlo en una especie de flor.

Observó dibujos animados con los niños pequeños hasta que llegó el golf, luego jugó doble solitario con Mily hasta que se aburrieron hasta la estupidez.

Más tarde, escucharía música. Había guardado las dos últimas baterías que Terry le había dado para poder escuchar su reproductor de cintas hoy cuando más lo echaba de menos.

Ahora tenía cinco cassettes de él; lo que significaba, si sus baterías duraban, que tenía cuatrocientos cincuenta minutos para pasar con Terry en su cabeza, sosteniendo su mano.

Tal vez era estúpido, pero eso es lo que hacía con él, incluso en sus fantasías; incluso cuando todo era posible. En lo que se refiere a Candy, eso sólo mostraba cuán maravilloso era sostener la mano de Terry.

(Además no sólo se tomaban las manos. Terry tocaba sus manos como si fueran algo excepcional y precioso, como si sus dedos estuvieran íntimamente conectados con el resto de su cuerpo. Lo cual, por supuesto, era verdad. Era difícil de explicar. Él la hizo sentir como más que la suma de sus partes).

Lo único malo acerca de su nueva rutina del bus era que tenían serias disminuciones en sus conversaciones. No podía mirar a Terry cuando la estaba tocando. Y Terry parecía tener un momento difícil terminando sus frases. (Lo que significaba que le gustaba. Ja).

Ayer, en el camino a casa desde la escuela, su autobús tuvo que dar un rodeo de quince minutos a causa de un tubo de drenaje roto. Neil había comenzado a maldecir sobre cómo tenía que llegar a su nuevo trabajo en la estación de gas. Y Terry había dicho:

—Guau.

—¿Qué? —Candy ahora se sentaba junto a la pared, porque la hacía sentir más segura, menos expuesta. Casi podía fingir que tenían el autobús para ellos solos.

—Ahora puedo reventar las alcantarillas con mi mente —dijo Terry.

—Eso es una mutación muy limitada —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo te llaman?

—Me llaman... eh... —Y entonces él se había echado a reír y tiró de uno de sus rizos.

(Eso fue un nuevo desarrollo impresionante, el tocar el cabello. A veces había ido por detrás de ella después de la escuela, y tirado de su cola de caballo o tamborileado en la parte superior de su moño).

—Yo... no sé cómo me llaman —dijo.

—Tal vez Obras Públicas —dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él, dedo a dedo.

Sus dedos llegaron a su último nudillo. Puede ser que sea la única parte de ella que era más pequeña que la de él.

—Eres como una niña pequeña —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tus manos. Sólo es que se ven... —Él tomó su mano entre las suyas—. No lo sé... vulnerables.

—MasterTubo —susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es tu nombre de superhéroe. No, espera, el Tubero. Como ¡allí viene El Tubero!

Se echó a reír y tiró de otro rizo.

Esa fue la conversación más larga que habían tenido en dos semanas. Ella había empezado a escribirle una carta; había empezado un millón de veces, pero eso parecía como una cosa que una chica de séptimo año haría. ¿Qué podría escribir?

—Querido Terry, me gustas. Tienes el cabello muy bonito.

Él en verdad tenía el cabello muy lindo. Realmente, de verdad. Un

poco largo y diseminado al frente. Era completamente lacio y castaño.

Siempre vestía de negro, prácticamente de la

cabeza a los pies. Camisetas Punk Rock negras sobre camisas térmicas de manga larga negras. Zapatillas de deporte negras. Jeans azules.

Casi todo negro, casi todos los días. (Tenía una camiseta blanca, pero decía —Bandera

Negra— en el frente en letras grandes y negras).

Cuando Candy llevaba negro, su madre decía que parecía que iba a un funeral, en un ataúd. De todos modos, su madre solía decir cosas como esa, cuando de vez en cuando notaba lo que Candy vestía. Candy había tomado todos los pernos de seguridad del kit de costura de su madre y los utilizaba para fijar trozos de seda y terciopelo sobre los

agujeros en sus vaqueros y su mamá ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

Terry se veía bien de negro. Le hacía lucir como si fuera dibujado a carboncillo. Con cejas gruesas, arqueadas. Con pestañas largas y castañas. Con pómulos altos y

brillantes.

—Querido Terry, me gustas demasiado. Tienes mejillas realmente hermosas.

Lo único que no le gustaba pensar, sobre Terry, era lo que posiblemente podía ver en ella.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

La camioneta seguía muerta.

El padre de Terry no decía nada, pero él sabía que estaba molesto.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo su padre—. Sólo escucha el motor, luego cambia.

Esa era una simplificación excesiva si Terry jamás hubiera oído una. Escuchar el motor, pisar el embrague, cambiar, acelerar, soltar, conducir, comprobar los visores, poner la

direccional, mirar dos veces en caso de motocicletas...

La parte de mierda era que estaba bastante seguro de que podría hacerlo si su padre no estuviera sentado allí, echando humo. Terry podía verse a sí mismo hacerlo en su cabeza muy bien.

Era así en taekwondo a veces, también. Terry nunca pudo dominar algo nuevo si su padre era el que lo enseñaba.

Embrague, cambiar, acelerar.

El pick-up murió.

—Estás pensando demasiado —espetó su padre.

Lo cual era lo que su padre siempre decía. Cuando Terry era un niño, había tratado de discutir con él.

—No puedo evitar pensar —diría durante taekwondo—. No puedo apagar mi cerebro.

—Si luchas así, alguien va a apagarlo por ti.

Embrague, cambiar, chillido.

—Inicio de nuevo... Ahora no pienses, sólo cambia... Dije, no pienses.

La camioneta murió de nuevo. Terry llevó las manos a los lados y puso su cabeza en el volante, preparándose. Su padre estaba irradiando frustración.

—Maldita sea, Terry, no sé qué hacer contigo. Hemos estado trabajando en esto durante un

año. Le enseñé a tu hermano a conducir en dos semanas.

Si su madre estuviera aquí, habría cantado falta a esto:

—No hagas eso —decía—. Dos chicos. Diferentes.

Y su padre apretaría los dientes.

—Supongo que Mark no tiene ningún problema para no pensar —dijo Terry.

—Llama estúpido a tu hermano todo lo que quieras —dijo su padre—. Él puede conducir una transmisión manual.

—Pero yo sólo voy a llegar a conducir el Impala —murmuró Terry en el guión—. Y es un sistema automático.

—Ese no es el punto —medio gritó su padre. Si la madre de Terry estuviera aquí, habría dicho:

—Oiga, señor, no lo creo. Ve afuera y grítale al cielo, tú tan enojado.

¿Qué decía el hecho de que Park deseaba que su madre estuviera allí para defenderle?

Que era un cobarde.

Eso es lo que pensaba su padre. Probablemente es lo que estaba pensando ahora.

Probablemente estaba tan tranquilo porque estaba tratando de no decirlo en voz alta.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo su padre.

—No —dijo Terry—. He acabado.

—Has terminado cuando yo diga que lo has hecho.

—No —dijo Terry —, he terminado ahora.

—Bueno, yo no voy a llevarnos a casa. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Terry prendió la camioneta. Murió. Su padre golpeó su mano contra la caja de la guantera.

Terry abrió la puerta de la camioneta y saltó al suelo. Su padre gritó su nombre, pero Terry siguió caminando. Estaban a sólo un par de kilómetros de casa.

Si su padre pasó por donde él en su camino a casa, Terry no se dio cuenta. Cuando regresó a su barrio, al anochecer, Terry dobló hacia la calle de Candy en lugar de la suya. Había dos niños pequeños de cabello rubio jugando en su patio, a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío.

No podía ver el interior de la casa. Tal vez si se quedaba de pie aquí el tiempo suficiente, ella vería por la ventana. Terry sólo quería ver su rostro. Sus grandes ojos verdes, sus rellenos labios rosados.

Candy no miró por la ventana. Pero los niños lo miraban fijamente, así que Terry se fue a casa.

Los sábados eran los peores.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Los lunes eran lo mejor.

Hoy, cuando se subió al autobús, Terry le sonrió. Igualmente, le sonrió durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo recorriendo el pasillo.

Candy no podía dejarse llevar y sonreírle directamente, no enfrente de todo el mundo.

Pero no podía dejar de sonreír, así que lo hizo hacia el suelo y levantaba la cabeza cada pocos segundos para ver si él aún la estaba mirando a ella.

Él lo estaba.

Luisa estaba mirándola a ella, también, pero Candy la ignoró.

Terry se levantó cuando entró en su fila, y tan pronto como se sentó, él agarró su mano y la besó. Esto ocurrió muy rápido, ella no tuvo tiempo de morir de éxtasis o de vergüenza.

Dejó su cara caer sólo unos segundos sobre sus hombros, contra la manga de su gabardina negra. Él apretó su mano fuerte.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró. Ella sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y se giró hacia la ventana.

No se dijeron nada más en todo el camino hacia el colegio.

Terry caminó con Candy hasta su taquilla, y ambos se quedaron allí de pie tranquilamente, apoyándose contra la pared hasta que sonó el timbre. El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacío.

Entonces Terry alcanzó y envolvió uno de sus rojos rizos alrededor de su meloso dedo.

—Vuelvo a echarte de menos —dijo, dejándolo ir.

Ella llegaba tarde al aula y no escuchó al Sr. Sarpy decirle que tenía un pase de oficina.

Él lo golpeó fuertemente contra su pupitre.

—Candice, ¡despierta! Tienes un pase de tu orientador. —Dios, él era un idiota, se alegraba de no tenerlo en una clase real. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, deslizaba la yema de sus dedos a lo largo de la pared de ladrillo y tarareaba una canción que Terry le había dado.

Estaba tan encantada, que ni siquiera sonrió a la Sra. Dunne cuando entró en su oficina.

—Candy —le dijo, abrazándola. La Sra. Dunne era una gran abrazadora. La había abrazado la primera vez que la había visto—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien

—Te veo bien —dijo la Sra. Dunne.

Candy miró su jersey

y sus vaqueros agujereados. Dios, ¿cómo iba siempre tan mal?

—Gracias, supongo.

—He estado hablando con tus profesores —dijo la Sra. Dunne—. ¿Sabías que estás sacando sobresalientes en casi todas tus clases?

Candy se encogió de hombros. No tenía cable o teléfono, y se sentía como si estuviera viviendo bajo tierra en su propia casa... Había un montón de tiempo para hacer su tarea.

—Bien, lo estás —dijo la Sra. Dunne—. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Candy estaba contenta de que hubiera un escritorio entre ellas. Parecía que la Sra. Dunne tenía otro abrazo que darle.

—Pero no es por eso por lo que te he llamado para que bajes aquí. La razón por la que has venido es porque he tenido una llamada esta mañana, antes de que empezara el colegio.

Un hombre llamó, dijo que era tu padre. Y él estaba llamando aquí porque no tenía el número de teléfono de tu casa...

—No tengo teléfono en casa actualmente —dijo Candy.

—Ah —dijo la Sra. Dunne—. Ya veo. ¿Sabe tu padre eso?

—Probablemente no —dijo Candy. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso supiera a que colegio iba ella.

—¿Te gustaría llamarlo? Podrías usar mi oficina.

¿Quería llamarlo? ¿Por qué quería llamarla? Quizás algo horrible (algo realmente horrible)

había pasado.—Claro... —dijo Candy.

—Ya sabes —dijo la Sra. Dunne—. Puedes venir a usar mi teléfono cuando lo necesites.

Se levantó y se sentó al borde de su escritorio, dejando su mano en la rodilla de Candy.

ella estuvo muy cerca de pedirle un cepillo de dientes, pero pensó que daría lugar a un maratón de abrazos y de roces en la rodilla.

—Gracias —dijo Candy en su lugar.

—De acuerdo —dijo la Sra. Dunne, radiante—. Volveré. Sólo voy a retocarme con mi lápiz de labios.

Cuando la Sra. Dunne se marchó, Candy marcó el número de su padre, sorprendida de que aún se lo supiera de memoria.

Él respondió después del tercer tono.

—Hola, papá. Soy Candy.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

Pensó por un segundo en decirle la verdad.

—Bien —dijo.

—¿Cómo está todo el mundo?

—Bien.

—Ustedes chicos, nunca llaman.

No había manera de decirle que ellos no tenían teléfono. O de señalarle que él nunca les había llamado cuando tenían teléfono. O incluso decirle que quizás debería de encontrar una manera para hablar con ellos, él que era el que tenía un teléfono y un auto y una vida propia.

No había manera de decirle nada a su padre. Candy había sabido eso desde hace tiempo, que ni siquiera podía recordar cuando lo averiguó.

—¡Hey! Tengo una oferta genial para ti —dijo—. Pensé que quizás podrías venir el viernes por la noche. —Su padre tenía voz como alguien de la TV, alguien que intentaría venderte recopilatorios de discos. Los éxitos de los años 70 o la última colección de "Time-Life"—.

Donna quiere que vaya a alguna boda —dijo—. Y le dije que tú probablemente vigilarías a

Matt. Pensé que quizá te gustaría conseguir algún dinero como niñera.

—¿Quién es Donna?

—Ya sabes, Donna. Donna mi prometida. Ustedes la conocieron la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Eso fue hace más de un año.

—¿Tu vecina? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, Donna. Puedes venir y pasar la noche. Vigilar a Matt, comer pizza, hablar por teléfono... Será los 10 dólares más fáciles de conseguir que hayas hecho nunca.

Y, de hecho, los primeros.

—De acuerdo —dijo Candy—. ¿Nos vas a recoger? ¿Sabes dónde vivimos ahora?

—Te recogeré en el colegio, solo a ti esta vez. No quiero darte una casa entera llena de niños que vigilar. ¿A qué hora te dejarán salir de allí?

—A las 3.

—Genial. Te veo el viernes a las 3.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Te quiero, nena, estudia duro.

La Sra. Dunne estaba esperando en la entrada, con sus brazos abiertos.

Bien, Candy pensó mientras bajaba por el pasillo. Todo está bien. Todo el mundo está bien. Se besó el dorso de su mano, solo para ver como lo sentía en sus labios.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

—No voy a ir al baile —dijo Terry.

—Por supuesto que no vas a ir... al baile —dijo Stear—. Quiero decir, es demasiado tarde para alquilar un esmoquin de todos modos.

Ellos fueron temprano a la clase de Inglés. Stear se sentó dos asientos por detrás de él, así

que Terry tenía que mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para ver si Candy había entrado ya.

—¿Vas a alquilar un esmoquin? —preguntó Terry.

—Oh, sí —dijo Stear.

—Nadie alquila un esmoquin para el baile.

—¿Quién va a parecer el chico con más clase allí? Además, qué sabes tú, que ni siquiera vas a ir al baile. El partido de fútbol, sin embargo, es una historia diferente.

—A mí ni siquiera me gusta el fútbol —dijo Terry, mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Podrías parar de ser el peor amigo del mundo, como, cinco minutos?

Terry miró su reloj.

—Sí.

—Por favor —dijo Stear—. Hazme este favor. Habrá un grupo entero de gente genial, y si tú vas, Paty se sentará con nosotros. Eres un imán para Paty.

—¿No ves el problema que es eso?

—No. Es como que he encontrado el cebo perfecto para mi trampa de Paty.

—Para de decir su nombre de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? No está aquí, ¿no?

Terry echó una mirada sobre su hombro.

—¿No te puede gustar simplemente una chica a la que tú le gustes?

—Ninguna de ellas me gusta a mí —dijo Stear—. Permito que me guste la que realmente quiero. Vamos, por favor. Ven al partido del viernes, por mí.

—No sé... —dijo Terry.

—Oh, qué pasa con ella. Parece que acaba de matar a alguien sólo por diversión.

Terry giró su cabeza. Y vio a Candy sonriendo hacia él.

Ella tenía el tipo de sonrisa que ves en un anuncio de pasta de dientes, donde puedes ver prácticamente todos los dientes de alguien. Ella debería de sonreír así todo el tiempo, pensó Terry; haría pasar su cara de extraña a hermosa. Él quería hacerla sonreír así constantemente.

El Sr. Stessman fingió caer contra la pizarra cuando entró.

—Buen Dios, Candy, para. Me estás cegando. ¿Es por eso que has mantenido esa sonrisa guardada, porque es demasiado poderosa para un hombre mortal?

Ella bajó la mirada consciente de su timidez y convirtiendo su sonrisa en una sonrisita.

—Pss —dijo Stear. Paty estaba sentada entre ellos. Stear cerró sus dedos todos juntos como si estuviera suplicando. Terry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Candy esperaba que la llamada de teléfono de su padre le amargara (las conversaciones con su padre eran como un latigazo; no siempre le dolían de inmediato).

Pero no fue así. Nada podría echar a Candy abajo. Nada podría hacer salir las palabras de Terry de su cabeza.

Él la echaba de menos...

Quién sabe qué echaría de menos. Su rareza. El hecho de que ella no podía hablarle a él como a una persona normal. Lo que sea. Cualquiera que fuera la perversión que causaba que a él le gustara ella era su problema. Pero a él le gustaba, estaba segura de eso.

Por lo menos de momento.

Por hoy.

A él le gustaba ella. Él la echaba de menos.

Estaba tan distraída en clase de gimnasia, que se olvidó de no intentarlo. Ellos estaban jugando baloncesto, y Candy agarró la pelota, chocando con una de las amigas de Luisa, una nerviosa y fuerte chica llamada Annette.

—¿Estás intentando empezar algo? —le exigió Annette, empujándola de vuelta, golpeando

el balón en el pecho de Candy—. ¿Lo estás? Vamos, entonces, venga. Vamos.

—Candy dio unos pasos atrás, fuera de los límites, y esperó que la Sra. Burt tocara el silbato.

Annette estuvo enojada el resto del partido, pero Candy no dejó que eso la influenciara.

Ese sentimiento que solía tener cuando estaba sentada cerca de Terry en el autobús —ese sentimiento de que ella estaba en la base, que estaba a salvo de momento– ella podía sumirse en el ahora. Como un campo de fuerza. Como si ella fuera la Chica Invisible.

Eso haría a Terry ser el Sr. Fantástico.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CPÍTULO**

* * *

><p>Su mamá no iba a dejarla ser niñera.<p>

—Él tiene cuatro hijos —dijo su madre. Estaba estirando masa con un rodillo para las tortillas—. ¿Se le olvidó eso?

Candy le había dicho estúpidamente a su madre sobre la llamada telefónica de su papá delante de sus hermanos y hermana, todos ellos realmente se habían emocionado. Y luego Candy tuvo que decirles que no estaban invitados, que era sólo cuidar a los niños, de todos modos, y que papá ni siquiera iba a estar allí.

Jimmy había empezado a llorar, y Mily se enojó y salió hecha una furia. John le preguntó si llamaría a papá para ver si él también podía ir a ayudar.

—Tu padre es un personaje —dijo su madre—. Cada vez, les rompe el corazón. Y cada vez, espera que yo recoja los pedazos.

Recoger, barrer, era lo mismo en el mundo de su madre. Candy no discutió.

—Por favor, déjame ir —dijo.

—¿Por qué quieres ir? —preguntó su mamá—. ¿Por qué te preocupas siquiera por él? Él nunca se preocupó por ti.

Dios. Incluso si era cierto, todavía dolía escucharlo de esa manera.

—No me preocupa —dijo Candy—. Sólo necesito salir de aquí. No he estado en ningún lugar excepto la escuela en dos meses. Además, él dijo que me pagará.

—Si tiene dinero extra estando de brazos cruzados, tal vez debería pagar la manutención de sus hijos.

—Mamá… son diez dólares. Por favor.

Su madre suspiró.

—Bien. Hablaré con Richie.

—No. No hables con Richie. Él sólo dirá que no. Y, de todos modos, él no puede decirme que no puedo ver a mi padre.

—Richie es la cabeza de esta casa —dijo su mamá—. Richie es el que pone la comida en nuestra mesa.

¿Qué comida? Quería preguntar Candy. Y, ya que estaban en eso, ¿qué mesa? Ellos comían en el sofá o en el suelo o sentados en las escaleras traseras sosteniendo platos de papel. Además, Richie diría que no sólo por el placer de decirlo. Lo haría sentir como el Rey de España. Lo cual era probablemente el por qué su mamá quería darle la oportunidad.

—Mamá. —Candy puso su cara en sus manos y se apoyó contra el refrigerador—. Por

favor.

—Oh, está bien —dijo su madre con amargura—. Bien. Pero si él te da algo de dinero, puedes dividirlo con tus hermanos y hermana. Eso es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Ellos podían tenerlo todo. Todo lo que Candy quería era la oportunidad de hablar con Terry por teléfono. Ser capaz de hablar con él sin cada engendro del infierno innato en Los Flats escuchando.

A la mañana siguiente en el autobús, mientras Terry pasaba su dedo por el interior de su brazalete, Candy le pidió su número de teléfono.

Él comenzó a reírse.

—¿Por qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó.

—Porque —dijo él en voz baja. Ellos lo decían todo en voz baja, a pesar de que todos los demás en el autobús bramaban, a pesar de que tendrías que gritar en un megáfono para ser oído por encima de todas las maldiciones y la idiotez—. Me siento como si estuvieras tratando de ligar conmigo —dijo.

—Tal vez no debería pedir tu número —dijo ella—. Tú nunca has pedido el mío.

Él la miró a través de su flequillo.

—Me imaginé que no se te permitía hablar por teléfono… después de esa vez con tu padrastro.

—Probablemente no, si tuviera un teléfono. —Por lo general trataba de no decirle a Terry cosas como esas. Como, todas las cosas que no tenía. Esperó que él reaccionara, pero no lo hizo. Sólo pasó el pulgar a lo largo de las venas en su muñeca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres mi número?

Dios, pensó, no importa.

—No tienes que dármelo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila, luego se estiró y tomó uno sus libros.

—No —susurró ella—. No lo hagas. No quiero que mi mamá lo vea.

Él frunció el ceño hacia su libro.

—Yo pensaría que estarías más preocupada por ella viendo esto.

Candy miró hacia abajo. Mierda. Quienquiera que escribió esa cosa repugnante en su libro de geografía también lo había escrito en su libro de historia.

"Chúpamela," decía en feas letras azules.

Agarró el bolígrafo de Terry y comenzó a borronearlo.

—¿Por qué escribirías eso? —preguntó él—. ¿Es eso una canción?

—Yo no lo escribí —dijo. Podía sentir manchas rojas subiendo por su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

Ella le dio la mirada más perversa que fue capaz de hacer. (Era difícil mirarlo con algo más que ojos empalagosos).

—No lo sé —dijo.

—¿Por qué alguien escribiría eso?

—No lo sé. —Trajo sus libros contra su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellos.

—Oye —dijo él.

Candy lo ignoró y miró por la ventana. No podía creer que lo hubiera dejado ver eso en su libro. Una cosa era dejarle ver su vida loca un poquito a la vez… Así que, sí, tengo un terrible padrastro, y no tengo un teléfono, y a veces, cuando nos quedamos sin jabón lavaplatos, lavo mi cabello con champú de pulgas y garrapatas…

Otra cosa era recordarle que ella era esa chica. Bien podría invitarlo a la clase de gimnasia.

Bien podría darle una lista alfabética de todos los nombres como la habían llamado.

A — Anormal.

B — Basura, Pelirroja.

Probablemente él intentaría preguntarle por qué era esa chica.

—Hey —dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No serviría de nada decirle que ella no había sido esa chica en su antigua escuela. Sí, se habían burlado de ella antes. Siempre había chicos crueles —y siempre, siempre había chicas crueles— pero había tenido amigos en su antigua escuela. Había tenido gente con la que comer el almuerzo y a las que pasar notas. Gente que solía escogerla para estar en su equipo en la clase de gimnasia sólo porque pensaban que era agradable y divertida.

—Candy… —dijo él.

Pero no había nadie como Terry en su antigua escuela.

No había nadie como Terry en ningún lugar.

—¿Qué? —dijo hacia la ventana.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarme si no tienes mi número?

—¿Quién dijo que iba a llamarte? —Abrazó sus libros.

Él se recostó contra ella, presionando su hombro en el de ella.

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo, suspirando—. Me vuelve loco.

—Nunca estoy enojada contigo —dijo ella.

—Claro.

—No lo estoy.

—Simplemente debes estar muy enojada cerca de mí.

Empujó su hombro contra el de él y sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—Voy a estar de niñera en la casa de mi papá el viernes en la noche —dijo. Y él dijo que podía usar el teléfono.

Terry volvió la cara ansiosamente. Estaba dolorosamente cerca a la de ella. Podría besarlo

—o darle un cabezazo— antes de que él jamás tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Sí —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Pero no me dejarás escribir mi número?

—Dímelo —dijo—. Lo memorizaré.

—Déjame escribirlo.

—Lo memorizaré con la melodía de una canción, así no lo olvido.

Él comenzó a cantar su número con la melodía de "867-5309," lo que la hizo desternillarse de risa.

Terry trató de recordar la primera vez que la vio. Porque podía recordar ese día, ver lo que todo el mundo vio. Podía recordar que pensó que ella se lo buscó...

Ya era bastante malo tener el pelo rizado de color rojo. Ya era bastante malo tener una cara con forma de caja de bombones.

No, no había pensado exactamente eso. Había pensado...

Ya era bastante malo tener un millón de pecas.

Dios, tenía mejillas adorables. Hoyuelos, rematados en la parte superior por pecas, que ni siquiera deberían ser permitidos, y redondas como manzanas silvestres. Era algo asombroso que más personas no trataran de pellizcar sus mejillas. Su abuela sin duda iba a pellizcarlas cuando se conocieran.

Sin embargo, Terry tampoco había pensado eso la primera vez que vio a Candy en el autobús. Él recordaba haber pensado que era bastante malo que ella luciera como lo hacía...

¿Tenía que vestir así? ¿Y actuar así? ¿Tenía que esforzarse tanto para ser diferente?

Recordó sentirse avergonzado por ella. Y ahora... ahora, sentía la ira elevarse por su garganta cada vez que pensaba que la gente se burlaba de ella.

Cuando pensaba en alguien escribiendo esas cosas horribles en su libro... lo hacía sentir como Bill Bixby justo antes de que se convirtiera en Hulk.

Había sido tan duro, en el autobús, pretender que no le molestaba. Él no quería hacer peor las cosas para ella, había puesto sus manos en los bolsillos y las había cerrado en puños, manteniéndolas así durante toda la mañana.

Durante toda la mañana, él había querido golpear algo. O patear algo. Terry tenía clase de gimnasia justo después del almuerzo, y corrió tan duro durante los simulacros, que había empezado a vomitar su sándwich.

El Sr. Koenig, su profesor de gimnasia, le hizo abandonar la clase temprano y tomar una ducha.

—Golpea los ladrillos, Grandchester. Ahora. No se trata del maldito Chariots of Fire.

Terry deseaba que fuera solamente ira justificada la que sentía. Deseaba poder sentirse defensivo y protector con Candy sin sentir... todo lo demás. Sin sentir que se burlaban de él, también.

Había momentos, no sólo hoy, sino todos los días desde que se habían conocido cuando Candy lo hacía consciente de sí mismo, al ver a la gente hablando y él estaba seguro de que estaban hablando de ellos. Momentos estridentes en el autobús cuando estaba seguro de que todo el mundo estaba riéndose de ellos.

Y en esos momentos, Terry pensó alejarse de ella. No romper con ella. Esa frase ni siquiera parecía aplicar aquí. Sólo... alejarse tranquilamente. Recuperar los seis centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Había hecho rodar la idea en su cabeza hasta la siguiente vez que la vio. En clases, en su escritorio. En el autobús, cuando lo esperaba. Leyendo sola en la cafetería. Siempre que veía a Candy, no podía pensar en alejarse. No se le ocurría nada en absoluto.

Excepto tocarla. Excepto hacer todo lo que podía o debía, para hacerla feliz.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no vas a venir esta noche? —dijo Stear. Estaban en la sala de estudio, y Cal estaba comiendo un bocadillo, un pudín de caramelo.

Terry trató de bajar la voz.

—Algo ocurrió.

—¿Algo? —dijo Stear, golpeando la cuchara en su pudín—. Algo como tú, siendo completamente patético, ¿eso es lo que ocurrió? Porque eso sucede mucho últimamente.

—No "algo" como una cosa, sino "algo" como una chica.

Stear se inclinó.

—¿Tienes "algo" con una chica?

Terry sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Más o menos. Sí. Realmente no puedo hablar de ello.

—Pero teníamos planes —dijo Stear.

—Tú tenías planes —dijo Terry—. Y eran terribles.

—Peor amigo en el mundo —dijo Stear.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía siquiera tocar su almuerzo. Ella le dio a Denice su cremoso pavo y a Beebi su cóctel de frutas.

Terry la había hecho practicar su número de teléfono durante todo el camino. Y entonces él lo escribió en su cuaderno de todos modos. Lo escondió en los títulos de las canciones.

—Forever Young.

—Eso es un cuatro —dijo—. ¿Te acordarás?

—No voy a tener que hacerlo —dijo. Ya sé el número de memoria.

—Y esto es sólo un cinco —dijo—. Porque no puedo pensar en una canción que contenga el número cinco, y esta. Summer of '69'. Con éste, recuerda el seis, pero olvida el nueve.

—No me gusta esa canción.

—Dios, lo sé... Oye, no puedo pensar en ningún canción con dos.

—Two of Us —dijo ella.

—¿Dos de nosotros?

—Es una canción de los Beatles.

—Oh... es por eso que no la sé. —Él lo escribió.

—Sé el número de memoria —dijo ella.

—Tengo miedo de que vayas a olvidarlo —dijo él en voz baja. Le apartó el pelo de los ojos con su pluma.

—No voy a olvidarlo —dijo. Nunca. Probablemente podría gritar el número de Terry en su lecho de muerte. O tenerlo tatuado sobre su corazón, cuando por fin él se cansara de ella—. Soy buena con los números.

—Si no me llamas la noche del viernes —dijo—. Porque no puedes recordar mi número...

—Qué hay de esto, te voy a dar el número de mi padre, y si yo no te he llamado para las nueve, puedes llamarme.

—Es una excelente idea —dijo—. En serio.

—Pero no puedes llamar en cualquier otro momento.

—Me siento como... —Se echó a reír y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó. Ella le dio un codazo.

—Siento que tenemos una cita —dijo—. ¿Eso es estúpido?

—No —dijo ella.

—A pesar de que estamos juntos todos los días...

—Nunca estamos realmente juntos —dijo Candy.

—Es como que tenemos cincuenta acompañantes.

—Chaperones hostiles —susurró Candy.

—Sí —dijo Terry.

Él puso su pluma en el bolsillo, y luego tomó su mano y la sostuvo contra su pecho por un minuto. Fue la cosa más bonita que ella podía imaginar. Le hacía querer tener sus bebés y darle sus dos riñones.

—Una cita —dijo Terry.

—Prácticamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES SÚPER TIERNO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y POR ESTAR PENDIENTES DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

Cuando despertó esa mañana, sintió como si fuera su cumpleaños, como solía sentirse en su cumpleaños, antes, cuando había una oportunidad de helado.

Tal vez su papá tenía helado… si lo hacía, él probablemente lo botaría antes de que ella llegara allí. Siempre estaba lanzando comentarios acerca de su peso. Bueno, solía hacerlo, sin embargo. Tal vez cuando dejó de importarle por completo, había dejado de importarle eso también.

Candy se puso una vieja camiseta de hombre a rayas e hizo que su mamá le pusiera una de sus corbatas, como, anudarla en serio, alrededor de su cuello.

Su mamá besó a Candy para despedirse en la puerta y le dijo que se divirtiera, y que llamara a los vecinos si las cosas se ponían extrañas con su papá.

Claro, pensó Candy, me aseguraré de llamarte si la prometida de papá me llama perra y luego me hace usar un baño sin una puerta. Oh, espera…

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Había pasado un año, al menos, desde que había visto a su papá, y un poco más antes de eso. Él no la había llamado para nada cuando vivió con los Hickmans. Tal vez no sabía que ella estaba allí. Ella nunca le contó.

Cuando Richie comenzó a venir, John solía ponerse muy enojado y decía que iba a mudarse con su papá, lo que era una promesa malditamente vacía, y todos lo sabían. Hasta Jimmy, que era sólo un niño.

Su papá no podía soportar tenerlos alrededor hasta por unos pocos días. Él solía recogerlos de la casa de su mamá, y luego los dejaba en la casa de la mamá de él mientras él salía y hacía lo que fuera que hacía los fines de semana. (Probablemente, montones y

montones de marihuana).

Terry se carcajeó cuando vio la corbata de Candy. Eso era hasta mucho mejor que hacerlo sonreír.

—No sabía que nos estábamos disfrazando —dijo cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Estoy esperando que me lleves a algún lugar lindo —dijo ella suavemente.

—Lo haré… —dijo. Tomó la corbata en ambas manos y la enderezó—. Algún día.

Era mucho más probable que dijera cosas como esa en el camino a la escuela que en el camino a casa. A veces ella se preguntaba si él estaba completamente despierto. Se giró prácticamente de lado en su asiento.

—¿Así que te irás justo después de la escuela?

—Sí.

—Y me llamarás tan pronto llegues allá…

—No, te llamaré tan pronto los niños se tranquilicen. Realmente tengo que hacer de niñera.

—Voy a preguntarte un montón de preguntas personales —dijo él, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Tengo una lista.

—No tengo miedo de tu lista.

—Es extremadamente larga —dijo él—. Y extremadamente personal.

—Espero que no estés esperando respuestas…

Se recostó en su asiento y la miró.

—Espero que te vayas —susurró—. Para que podamos finalmente hablar.

Candy se paró en los escalones delanteros después de la escuela. Ella esperaba encontrar a Terry antes de que se subiera en el autobús, pero debió haber llegado tarde.

No estaba segura de qué tipo de auto buscar; su papá siempre estaba comprando autos clásicos, luego vendiéndolos cuando el dinero faltaba.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que no fuera a venir para nada —pudo haber ido a la escuela equivocada o cambiado de opinión— cuando él tocó la bocina.

Se acercó en un viejo Karmann Ghia convertible. Lucía como el auto donde murió James Dean. El brazo de su papá estaba colgando por la puerta, sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

—¡Candy! —gritó él.

Ella caminó al auto y se subió. No había cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Es todo lo que trajiste? —preguntó él, mirando su mochila del colegio.

—Es solo una noche. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo, alejándose del espacio de estacionamiento demasiado rápido. Había olvidado cuán mal conductor era. Hacía todo demasiado rápido y con una mano.

Candy se abrazó en el tablero. Estaba frío afuera, y una vez que estaban avanzando, se puso más frío.

—¿Podemos subir la parte superior? —gritó ella.

—No la he arreglado todavía —dijo su papá, y rió.

Todavía vivía en el mismo apartamento de dos plantas en el que vivió desde que se separó de su madre. Era sólido y de ladrillo, y aproximadamente un paseo de diez minutos desde la escuela de Candy.

Cuando entraron, él le echó un mejor vistazo.

—¿Es eso lo que todos los chicos geniales están usando estos días? —preguntó. Ella bajó la mirada a su enorme camiseta blanca, su gran corbata estampada y sus medio muertos pantalones de cordón morado.

—Síp —dijo simplemente—. Este es básicamente nuestro uniforme.

La novia de su papá —prometida— Donna, no salía del trabajo hasta las cinco, y después de eso tenía que recoger a su hijo de la guardería. Mientras tanto, Candy y su papá se sentaron en el sofá y miraron ESPN.

Él fumó cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, y tomó whisky de un vaso bajo. De vez en cuando el teléfono sonaría, y tendría una larga y risueña conversación con alguien acerca de un auto o un trato o una apuesta. Pensarías que cada persona que llamaba era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Su papá tenía cabello rubio y un redondo rostro de niño. Cuando sonreía, lo que era constantemente, toda su cara se encendía como una cartelera. Sí, Candy ponía demasiada atención, ella lo odiaba.

Su dúplex había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí, y era más que sólo la caja de juguetes Fisher Price en la sala de estar y el maquillaje en el baño.

Cuando lo visitaron por primera vez aquí —después del divorcio, pero antes de Richie— el dúplex de su papá había sido un departamento desnudo de soltero. Ni siquiera tenía suficientes platos para que todos tomaran sopa. Le había servido a Candy sopa de almejas en un vaso alto una vez. Y solo había tenido dos toallas.

—Una húmeda. —Había dicho—. Una seca.

Ahora Candy se fijó en todos los pequeños lujos esparcidos y metidos alrededor de la casa.

Paquetes de cigarrillos, periódicos, revistas… cereales de nombre de marca y papel higiénico acolchado.

Su refrigerador estaba lleno de cosas que metías al carro sin pensar en ello solo porque sonaban bien. Yogurt de crema. Jugo de uva. Pequeños quesos individualmente envueltos en cera roja.

Ella no podía esperar a que su papá se fuera para que pudiera comenzar a comerse todo.

Había montones de latas de Coca-Cola en la estantería. Iba a beber Coca como agua toda la noche, podría hasta lavarse la cara con ella. E iba a ordenar pizza. A menos que la pizza saliera de su dinero de niñera. (Eso sería justo como su papá. Él te llevaría a los limpiadores con letra pequeña). A Candy no le importaba si comerse toda su comida lo molestaba o enloquecía a Donna. Ella podía nunca ver a ninguno de los dos de nuevo de todas maneras.

Ahora ella deseaba haber traído un bolso para pasar la noche. Podría haber llevado a casa latas de Chef Boyardee y sopa de fideos con pollo Campell para los niños pequeños. Se habría sentido como Santa Claus cuando llegara a casa…

No quería pensar en los niños pequeños justo ahora. O Navidad.

Intentó cambiar el canal a MTV, pero su papá le frunció el ceño. Él estaba al teléfono de nuevo.

—¿Puedo escuchar canciones? —susurró ella.

Él asintió.

Tenía una vieja cinta de mezcla en su bolsillo, e iba a doblarlo para hacer una cinta para

Terry. Pero había todo un paquete de cintas vacías Maxell sobre el estéreo de su papá.

Candy sostuvo un cassette hacia su papá, y él asintió, moviendo su cigarrillo sobre un cenicero con forma de una mujer africana desnuda.

Candy se sentó en frente de cajones llenos de discos grabados. Estos solían ser los discos de sus dos padres, no solo de él. Su mamá no debió haber querido ninguno de ellos. O tal vez su papá solo los tomó sin preguntar.

Su mamá había amado este álbum de Bonnie Raitt. Candy se preguntó si su papá alguna vez lo escuchó.

Se sintió de siete años, mirando sus discos. Antes ella tenía permitido tomar los discos de sus protectores, Candy solía ponerlos en el suelo y observar el arte. Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande, su papá le enseñó cómo limpiar las cintas con un cepillo de terciopelo y mango de madera.

Ella podía recordar a su madre prendiendo inciensos y poniendo sus discos favoritos —Judee Sill y Judy Collins y Crosby, Stills y Nash— mientras limpiaba la casa.

Podía recordar a su papá poniendo discos —Jimi Hendrix y Deep Purple y Jethro Tull—cuando sus amigos venían y se quedaban hasta tarde en la noche.

Candy podía recordar yacer en su estómago en una vieja alfombra persa, bebiendo jugo de uva de un frasco de mermelada, siendo muy silenciosa porque su hermano pequeño estaba dormido en la habitación siguiente, y estudiando cada disco, uno a uno. Turnando sus nombres una y otra vez en su boca. Cream. Vanilla Fudge. Canned Heat.

Los discos olían exactamente como siempre lo habían hecho. Como la habitación de su papá. Como el abrigo de Richie. Como marihuana, se dio cuenta Candy. Duh. Pasó los discos más prácticamente ahora, en una misión. Buscando Rubber Soul y Revolver.

A veces parecía como si nunca sería capaz de darle a Terry algo como lo que él le había dado a ella. Era como si él hubiera dejado todo este tesoro en ella cada mañana sin siquiera pensar en ello, sin cualquier sentido de lo que valía.

No podía pagarle de vuelta. No podía siquiera agradecerle apropiadamente. ¿Cómo puedes agradecerle a alguien por The Cure? ¿O los X-Men? A veces se sentía como si ella siempre estaría en deuda. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Terry no conocía a The Beatles, lo que era realmente increíble, considerando su origen inglés.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry fue al parque para jugar básquetbol después de la escuela. Solo para matar tiempo.

Pero no podía concentrarse en el juego, seguía mirando hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Candy.

Cuando llegó a casa, llamó a su mamá.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!

—Terry —dijo ella—. ¡Aquí afuera! En el garaje.

Él tomó un helado de cereza del refrigerador y se dirigió afuera. Pudo oler la solución de la permanente tan pronto abrió la puerta.

El papá de Terry había convertido su garaje en un salón cuando Mark comenzó el kínder y su mamá fue a la escuela de belleza. Ella hasta tenía un pequeño letrero colgando junto a la puerta.

"Cabello y Uñas Eleonor".

Todos los que en el vecindario podían permitirse una estilista venían a la casa de la mamá de Terry.

Los fines de semana de las fiestas de bienvenida y fin de curso, pasaría todo el día en el garaje. Ambos, Terry y Mark, eran reclutados de tiempo en tiempo para sostener planchas o rizadoras calientes.

Hoy, su mamá tenía a Luisa sentada en su silla. El cabello de Luisa estaba enrollado con fuerza en ruleros, y la mamá de Terry estaba apretando algo en ellos con una botella de plástico. El olor quemaba sus ojos.

—Hola, mamá —dijo él—. Hola, Luisa.

—Hola, cariño —dijo su mamá.

Luisa sonrió ampliamente hacia él.

—Cierra ojos, Luisa —dijo su mamá—. Mantenlos cerrados.

—Oiga, señora Grandchester —dijo Luisa, sosteniendo un paño blanco sobre sus ojos—. ¿Ya ha conocido a la novia de Terry?

Su mamá no levantó la mirada de la cabeza de Luisa.

—Nooo —dijo ella, chasqueando su lengua—. Ninguna novia. No de Terry.

—Uh-huh —dijo Tina—. Dile, Terry, su nombre es Candice, y es nueva este año. No podemos separarlos en el autobús.

Terry miró fijamente a Luisa. Estupefacto de que lo hubiera vendido así. Impactado por su visión rosa de la vida en el autobús. Sorprendido de que siquiera le estuviera prestando atención a él, y a Candy. Su mamá miró a Terry, pero no por mucho; el cabello de Luisa estaba en un estado crítico.

—No sé nada de ninguna novia —dijo su mamá.

—Apuesto a que la has visto en el vecindario —dijo Luisa, asegurándole—. Ella tiene cabello realmente lindo y rojo. Naturalmente rizado.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo su mamá.

—No —dijo Terry, rabia y todo lo demás cuajando su estómago.

—Eres tan chico, Terry —dijo Luisa desde detrás del paño—. Estoy segura de que es natural.

—No —dijo él—. Ella no es mi novia. No tengo novia —le dijo a su mamá.

—Bien, bien —dijo ella—. Demasiada charla de chicas para ti. Demasiada charla de chicas, Luisa. Anda a revisar la comida ahora —le dijo a Terry.

Salió del garaje, todavía queriendo discutir, sintiendo más negación crispándose en su garganta. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, luego entró a la cocina y cerró con fuerza todo lo que pudo allí adentro. El horno. Los gabinetes. El basurero.

—¿Qué infiernos está mal contigo? —dijo su papá, entrando a la cocina.

Terry se congeló. No podía meterse en problemas esta noche.

—Nada —dijo—. Perdón. Lo siento.

—diablos, Terry, descárgate con el saco… —Había un saco de boxeo a la vieja escuela en el garaje, colgando muy lejos del alcance de Terry.

—¡Eli! —gritó su papá.

—¡Aquí afuera!

Candy no llamó durante la cena, lo cual estuvo bien. Eso ponía de los nervios a su papá.

Pero tampoco llamó después. Terry caminó alrededor de la casa, recogiendo cosas al azar, luego las devolvió a su lugar. Incluso aunque no tenía sentido, estaba preocupado de que

Candy no lo llamara porque la había traicionado. De alguna manera ella sabía, había sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza.

El teléfono sonó a las 7:15, y su mamá respondió. Pudo saber al instante que era su abuela.

Terry golpeaba los dedos en su biblioteca. ¿Por qué sus padres no usaban llamadas en espera? Todo el mundo tenía llamadas en espera. Sus abuelos tenían llamada en espera.

¿Y por qué su abuela no podía venir si quería hablar? Vivían al lado.

—No, no lo creo —dijo su madre—. ¿60 Minutes siempre el domingo… tal vez pienses en Twenty-Twenty? ¿No? ¿John Stos-sel? ¿No?… ¿Geraldo Rivera? ¿Di-anne Sawyer?

Terry golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra la pared de la sala.

—Maldición, Terrence —soltó su padre—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Su papá y Mark trataban de ver The A-Team.

—Nada —dijo Terry—, nada. Lo siento. Sólo estoy esperando una llamada.

—¿Tu novia va a llamar? —preguntó Mark—. Terry está saliendo con la Gran Roja.

—Ella no es… —Terry se dio cuenta que estaba gritando y apretó los puños. Si alguna vez te escucho diciéndole así de nuevo, te mataré. Literalmente, te mataré. Iré a la cárcel por el resto de mi vida y romperé el corazón de mamá, pero, te. Mataré.

Su papá lo miró como siempre lo miraba, como si estuviese tratando de averiguar qué demonios estaba mal con él.

—¿Terry tiene novia? —le preguntó a Mark—. ¿Por qué la llaman la Gran Roja?

—Creo que porque tiene cabello rojo y grandes tetas —dijo Mark.

—De ninguna manera, boca sucia —dijo su madre. Mantenía su mano sobre el teléfono—.

Tú… —Señaló a Mark—, a tu cuarto. Ahora.

—Pero, mamá, The A-Team está en la tele.

—Escuchaste a tu madre —dijo su padre—. No puedes hablar así en esta casa.

—Tú hablas así —dijo Mark, saliéndose del sofá.

—Tengo treinta y nueve años —dijo su papá—. Y soy un veterano condecorado. Diré todo lo que quiera.

Su madre señaló con una larga uña a su padre y cubrió de nuevo el teléfono.

—Te mandaré a tu cuarto también.

—Cariño, deseo que lo hagas —dijo su papá, arrojándole una almohada.

—¿Hugh Downs? —dijo su mamá al teléfono. La almohada cayó al piso y la agarró—. ¿No?

Bien, seguiré pensando. Te amo. Bien, adiós, adiós.

Tan pronto como colgó, el teléfono sonó. Terry saltó de la pared. Su papá le sonrió. Su mamá contestó el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella—. Sí, un momento, por favor. —Lo miró—. Teléfono.

—¿La puedo tomar en mi cuarto?

Su mamá asintió. Su papá artículo "Gran Roja".

Terry corrió a su cuarto, luego paró para tomar aire antes de agarrar el teléfono. No pudo.

Lo agarró de todas maneras.

—Lo tengo, mamá, gracias.

Esperó por el click.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —dijo Candy. Sintió como la tensión de desvanecía. Sin eso, le costaba mantenerse de pie.

—Hola —susurró.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? —dijo él.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Hola.

—Pensé que no ibas a llamar.

—Ni siquiera son las 7:30.

—Sí, bueno… ¿tu hermano está dormido?

—No es mi hermano —dijo ella—. Me refiero, no todavía. Supongo que mi papá está comprometido con su mamá. Pero, no, no está dormido. Está viendo Fraggle Rock.

Tomó con cuidado el teléfono y lo llevó a su cama. Se sentó con sutileza. No quería que ella escuchara nada. No quería que supiera que tenía una cama de agua tamaño doble y un teléfono con forma de Ferrari.

—¿Cuándo llega tu papá? —preguntó.

—Tarde, espero. Dijeron que casi nunca consiguen niñera.

—Genial.

Ella se rió de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Siento como si me estuvieras susurrando al oído.

—Siempre estoy susurrando a tu oído —dijo, inclinándose en las almohadas.

—Sí, pero usualmente es sobre Magneto y esas cosas. —Su voz era más alta en el teléfono, y notable, como si la estuviese escuchando en unos audífonos.

—Hoy no voy a decir nada que podría decir en el bus o durante la clase de inglés —dijo él.

—Y yo no diré nada que no pueda decir enfrente de un niño de tres años.

—Bien.

—Sólo estoy bromeando. Está en otro cuarto, y me está ignorando totalmente.

—Entonces… —dijo Terry.

—Entonces… —dijo ella—, cosas que no podemos decir en el bus.

—Cosas que no podemos decir en el bus… adelante.

—Odio a esas personas.

Terry se rió, luego pensó en Luisa y estuvo contento de que Candy no pudiese ver su cara.

—Yo también, algunas veces. Me refiero, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ellos. Los he conocido a casi todos toda mi vida. Neil es mi vecino de al lado.

—¿Cómo pasó eso?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—Me refiero, parece que no fueras de aquí…

—¿Por qué soy inglés?

—¿Genial? —dijo él.

Dios. No podía creer que había dicho eso. Hablando de lo que no es genial. Como lo opuesto de lo genial. Como, si buscas la palabra "genial" en el diccionario, habrá una foto de una persona genial allí diciendo "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Candy?".

—No soy genial —dijo él—. Tú eres genial.

—Ja —dijo ella—. Desearía estar tomando leche, y desearía que estuvieras aquí, así pudieras ver cómo sale por mi nariz en respuesta a eso.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo él—. Eres Harry El Sucio.

—¿Soy sucia?

—Como Clint Eastwood, ¿sabes?

—No.

—No te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti —dijo él.

—Eso es loco —dijo ella—. Me importa lo que todos piensen de mí.

—No podría adivinarlo —dijo él—. Te ves como tú misma, no importa lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. Mi abuela diría que te sientes cómoda en tu piel.

—¿Por qué diría eso?

—Porque así es como ella habla.

—Estoy atascada en mi propia piel —dijo Candy—. ¿Y por qué siquiera estamos hablando acerca de mí? Estamos hablando de ti.

—Prefiero hablar de ti —dijo. Su voz bajó un poco. Era bueno escuchar su voz y nada más.

(Nada más aparte de Fraggle Rock en el cuarto de al lado). Su voz era más profunda de lo que ella siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero un poco cálida en el medio. Le recordaba en algo a Peter Gabriel. No cantando, obviamente.

—¿Tú de dónde vienes? —preguntó él.

—Del futuro.

Candy tenía una respuesta para todo, pero aún se la ingeniaba para evadir la mayoría de

las preguntas de Terry.

Ella no hablaría sobre su familia o su casa. No hablaría de nada de lo que pasó antes de mudarse al vecindario o algo que pasara después de bajarse del bus.

Cuando su especie de hermanastro se durmió alrededor de las nueve, ella le pidió a Terry que la llamara en quince minutos, para poner al niño en la cama.

Terry se apresuró al baño y esperó no tropezarse con sus padres. Hasta ahora lo habían dejado en paz.

Volvió a su cuarto. Vio el reloj… ocho minutos más. Puso un casete en la radio. Se cambió a sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta.

La llamó.

—No han pasado los quince minutos —dijo ella.

—No podía esperar. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a llamar?

—No. —Su voz sonaba incluso más suave ahora.

—¿Se mantuvo dormido?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Como, ¿dónde en la casa?

—Sí, dónde.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, con algo más suave que sólo desprecio.

—Porque estoy pensando en ti —dijo él, exasperado.

—¿Y entonces?

—Porque quiero sentir como que estoy contigo —dijo él—. ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?

—Quizás porque soy tan genial… —dijo ella.

—Ja.

—Estoy acostada en el piso en la sala —dijo débilmente—. Frente a la radio.

—¿En la oscuridad? Suena oscuro.

—Sí, en la oscuridad.

Se tumbó en la cama otra vez y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. En su cabeza, podía verla.

Imaginó las luces verdes en un equipo de música. Luces de la calle a través de una ventana. Imaginó su rostro resplandeciente, la luz más fresca en la habitación.

—¿Es eso U2? —preguntó él. Podía escuchar "Bad" en el fondo.

—Sí, pienso que es mi canción favorita ahora. La mantengo rebobinando, y poniéndola una y otra vez. Es genial no tener que preocuparse por las baterías.

—¿Cuál es tu parte favorita?

—¿De la canción?

—Sí.

—Toda ella —dijo—, especialmente el coro, quiero decir, supongo que es el coro.

—I'm wide awake —medio canto él.

—Sí —dijo ella suavemente.

Él siguió cantando. Porque no estaba seguro de qué decir a continuación.

—¿Candy? —dijo Terry.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Estás ahí?

Estaba tan distraída que asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo en voz alta, recuperándose.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando… pensando… no estoy pensando.

—¿No estás pensando en el buen sentido? ¿O en el mal sentido?

—No lo sé —dijo ella. Rodó sobre su estómago, y presionó su cara en la alfombra—.

Ambos.

Estoy bien despierto.

Él se quedó en silencio. Lo escuchó respirar. Quiso pedirle que acercara el teléfono a su boca.

—Te extraño —dijo ella.

—Aquí estoy.

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. O yo estar allí. Me gustaría que hubiera alguna posibilidad de hablar así después de esta noche, o vernos a la cara. Como, realmente vernos a la cara.

O estar solos, juntos.

—¿Por qué no puede ser? —preguntó él.

Ella rió. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Candy…

—Detente. No digas mi nombre de esa manera. Sólo hace que sea peor.

—¿Hacer que sea peor qué?

—Todo —dijo ella.

Él se quedó en silencio.

Ella se sentó y se limpió la nariz con la manga.

—¿Tienes un apodo? —preguntó él. Ese era uno de sus trucos, ya sea evitar el tema o irritarla, cambiar de tema era la manera más dulce posible.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Candy.

—¿No Nora? ¿O Ella? O… Lena, podrías ser una Lena. O Lenny o Elle…

—¿Estás intentando darme un apodo?

—No, adoro tu nombre. No quiero burlar ni una sola sílaba.

—Eres un idiota. —Se limpió los ojos.

—Candy… —dijo—, ¿por qué no podemos vernos?

—Dios —dijo ella—, no. Casi había dejado de llorar.

—Dime. Háblame.

—Porque —dijo—, porque mi padrastro me mataría.

—¿Por qué te importa él?

—Él no me importa. Él quiere matarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Deja de decir eso —dijo con enojo. Ahora no había manera de detener las lágrimas—.

Siempre preguntas eso. Por qué. Como si hubiera una respuesta para todo. No todo el mundo tiene su vida, sabes, o su familia. En tu vida, las cosas pasan por razones. Las personas tienen sentido común. Pero esa no es mi vida. Nadie en mi vida tiene sentido común…

—¿Ni siquiera yo? —preguntó.

—Ja. Especialmente tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Él sonó herido. ¿Con respecto a qué estaba tan herido?

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…? —dijo ella.

—Sí —dijo—, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te enojas tanto conmigo?

—Nunca me enojo contigo —soltó un sollozo. Él era tan estúpido.

—Lo estás —dijo—. Estás enojada conmigo en este mismo momento. Siempre te vuelves contra mí, justo cuando empezamos a llegar a alguna parte.

—¿Llegar a dónde?

—A alguna parte —dijo—. El uno con el otro. Como, hace unos minutos, dijiste que me extrañabas. Y quizás por primera vez, no sonaste sarcástica o defensiva o como si pensaras que soy un idiota. Y ahora me estás gritando.

—No estoy gritando.

—Estás enojada —dijo—. ¿Por qué estás enojada?

No quería que la escuchara llorar. Contuvo la respiración. Eso sólo lo empeoró.

—Candy… —dijo.

Incluso peor.

—Deja de decir eso.

—¿Qué puedo decir entonces? Me preguntaste por qué, ya lo sabes. Prometo que tendré respuestas.

Sonó frustrado, pero no enojado. Lo podía recordar sonando enojado una sola vez. El primer día que ella subió al autobús.

—Puedes preguntarme por qué —dijo él nuevamente.

—¿Sí? —Ella sorbió.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Bajó la mirada a la base giratoria, a su propio reflejo en la tapa acrílica teñida. Se veía como un fantasma. Cerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué te gusto?

Abrió los ojos.

Se enderezó, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de su pequeña habitación. Fue a pararse junto a la ventana, la que daba a la casa de ella, a pesar de que a una manzana de distancia y ella no estaba en casa, sosteniendo la base del teléfono en forma de auto contra su estómago.

Ella le había pedido que explicara algo que ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo.

—No me gustas —dijo—. Te necesito.

Esperó a que cortara. Que dijera "Ja" o "Dios" o "Suenas como una canción de Bread."

Pero permaneció en silencio.

Se arrastró a la cama, sin importarle si ella lo escuchaba haciendo ruidos.

—Puedes preguntarme por qué te necesito —susurró él. Ni siquiera tenía que susurrar. En el teléfono, en la oscuridad, sólo tenía que mover los labios y respirar—. Pero no lo sé.

Simplemente sé que… te extraño, Candy. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Eres la chica más lista que he conocido, y las más graciosa, y todo lo que haces me sorprende. Y deseo poder decir que esas son las razones por las que me gustas, porque eso me haría sonar como un ser humano evolucionado…

»Pero creo que tiene que ver con que tu cabello es rojo y tus manos son suaves… y el hecho de que hueles como a pastel de cumpleaños casero.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—Sólo un segundo —susurró en el teléfono—. ¿Sí? —dijo él.

Su mamá abrió la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para meter la cabeza.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde —dijo ella.

—No muy tarde —dijo él. Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta.

—Regresé —dijo—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Estoy aquí —dijo Candy.

—Di algo.

—No sé qué decir.

—Di algo, para que no me sienta tan estúpido.

—No te sientas estúpido, Terry —dijo ella.

—Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Pregúntame por qué me gustas —dijo ella finalmente.

Él se sintió sonreír. Sintió como si algo cálido se derramara en su pecho.

—Candy —dijo, sólo porque le gustaba decirlo—, ¿por qué te gusto?

—No me gustas.

Esperó. Y esperó…

Entonces él empezó a reír.

—Eres un poco perversa —dijo.

—No te rías. Eso sólo me anima.

Pudo escuchar que ella también estaba sonriendo. Pudo imaginarla. Sonriendo.

—No me gustas, Terry —repitió—. Yo… —Se detuvo—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es vergonzoso.

—Hasta este momento, sólo para mí.

—Temo que diré mucho —dijo ella.

—No puedes.

—Temo que te diré la verdad.

—Candy…

—Terry.

—No me gustas —dijo él, presionando la base del teléfono en su costilla más baja.

—No me gustas, Terry —dijo ella, sonando por un segundo como si lo dijera realmente en serio—. Yo… —Su voz casi desapareció—, a veces creo que vivo por ti.

Él cerró los ojos y arqueó la cabeza en su almohada.

—No creo que siquiera pueda respirar si no estamos juntos —susurró—. Lo que quiere decir, que cuando te vea el lunes a la mañana, habrán pasado como sesenta horas desde que he respirado. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que estoy tan gruñona, y por qué te grito. Todo lo que hago cuando estamos separados es pensar en ti, y todo lo que hago cuando estamos juntos es entrar en pánico. Porque cada segundo se siente tan importante. Y porque estoy tan fuera de control, no puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera me pertenezco, soy tuya, ¿y qué si decides que no me quieres? ¿Cómo podrías quererme como te quiero?

Él se quedó en silencio. Quería que todo lo que ella acababa de decir fuera lo últimos que escuchara. Quiso dormir con "Te quiero" en sus oídos.

—Dios —dijo ella—, te dije que no debía hablar. Ni siquiera respondí tu pregunta.

Ella no había dicho nada lindo de él. No le había dicho que era más guapo que cualquier chico, y que su piel era como la luz solar con un bronceado.

Y eso es exactamente por qué no lo había dicho. Porque todos sus sentimientos por él, calientes y hermosos en su corazón, se volvían raros en su boca.

Volteó la cinta y presionó reproducir, y esperó a que Robert Smith empezara a cantar antes de subirse al sofá de cuero marrón de su papá.

—¿Por qué no puedo verte? —preguntó Terry. Su voz sonó rasposa y pura. Como algo apenas pensado.

—Porque mi padrastro está loco.

—¿Él tiene que saber?

—Mi mamá le dirá.

—¿Ella tiene que saberlo?

Pasó los dedos a lo largo del borde de la mesita de vidrio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé lo que quiero decir. Solo sé que necesito verte. Eso.

—Ni siquiera tengo permitido hablar con chicos.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—No lo sé, nunca. Esta es una de esas cosas que no tiene sentido. Mi mamá no quiere que haga algo que posiblemente pueda irritar a mi padrastro. Y mi padrastro se regodea en ser malo. En especial conmigo. Me odia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo odio.

—¿Por qué?

Quiso, con muchas ganas, cambiar de tema, pero no lo hizo.

—Porque es una mala persona. Sólo… créeme. Es del tipo que intenta matar todo lo bueno. Si supiera de ti, haría lo que sea para poder alejarte de mí.

—No puede alejarme de ti —dijo Terry.

Seguro que puede, pensó.

—Él puede alejarme a mí de ti —dijo ella—. La última vez que se enojó mucho conmigo, me echó y no me dejó volver a casa durante un año.

—Jesús.

—Sí.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes —dijo ella—. Simplemente no hay que tentarlo.

—Podríamos encontrarnos en el patio.

—Mis hermanos me delatarían.

—Podemos encontrarnos en alguna otra parte.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —dijo—. Puedes venir aquí.

—¿Qué dirían tus padres?

—Es bueno conocerte, Candy, ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer?

Ella rió. Quiso decirle que no funcionaría, pero quizás sí. Quizás.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me conozcan? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —dijo él—. Quiero que todos te conozcan. Eres mi persona favorita de todos los tiempos.

Él seguía haciéndola sentir que era seguro sonreír.

—No quiero hacerte pasar vergüenza… —dijo ella.

—No lo harías.

Faros se proyectaron a través de la sala de estar.

—Maldición —dijo—. Creo que papá llegó a casa. —Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

Su papá y Donna estaban saliendo del auto. El cabello de Donna estaba hecho un desastre—. Maldición, maldición, maldición —dijo—. Nunca te dije por qué me gustas, y ahora tengo que irme.

—Está bien —dijo él.

—Es porque eres bueno —dijo—. Y porque entiendes todos mis chistes…

—Bien. —Rió.

—Y eres más inteligente que yo.

—No lo soy.

—Y te ves como un protagonista. —Hablaba tan rápido como podía pensar—. Te ves como la persona que al final gana. Eres guapo, y muy bueno. Tienes ojos mágicos — susurró—. Y me haces sentir como una caníbal.

—Estás loca.

—Tengo que irme. —Se inclinó, por lo que el receptor estuvo muy cerca de la base.

—Candy… espera —dijo Terry.

Pudo escuchar a su papá en la cocina y el latido de su corazón por todas partes.

—Candy… espera… Te amo.

—¿Candy? —Su papá estaba parado en la puerta. Estaba siendo muy silencioso, en caso de que ella estuviera dormida. Colgó el teléfono y fingió que lo estaba…

* * *

><p>Referencia a Star Wars.<p>

**60 Minutes:** es un programa de televisión creado por el productor Don Hewitt y producido el canal de televisión

estadounidense CBS, con formato de análisis e información periodística.

**The A-team**: serie de televisión. El equipo A en España y Los magníficos o Brigada A en Latinoamérica.

**Fraggle Rock:** serie infantil protagonizada por marionetas. Los Fraguel en castellano.

**Peter Gabriel:** cantante, músico y compositor británico. Fue el vocalista principal y flautista de la banda de rock

progresivo Genesis.

**Bread:** fue una banda de rock y pop, formada en 1968, en Los Ángeles. Fueron unos de los primeros ejemplos de lo que, más tarde, se llamaría soft rock.


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS... EN VERDAD QUE ESTA HISTORIA TE ATRAPA, COINCIDO CON TODAS EN QUE ES UNA HISTORIA TIERNA PERO TRISTE POR LA VIDA QUE TIENE ELLA, PERO EL ROMANCE ENTRE ESTA PAREJITA ES REALMENTE HERMOSO.**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue un borrón.<p>

Su papá se quejó de que se hubiera comido todo el yogurt.

—Yo no me lo comí, se lo di a Matt.

Su papá sólo tenía siete dólares en su billetera, así que eso es lo que le dio. Cuando estuvo listo para llevarla a casa, ella dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Subió al armario del pasillo, encontró tres cepillos de dientes nuevos de marca y los metió en el frente de sus pantalones, junto con un jabón. Donna podría haberla visto (estaba justo allí en el dormitorio), pero no dijo nada.

Candy sintió pena por Donna. Su papá nunca se reía de las bromas de nadie excepto las suyas propias.

Cuando su papá la dejó en su casa, todos los niños pequeños corrieron afuera para verlo.

Él les dio paseos por el barrio en su auto nuevo.

Candy deseó tener un teléfono para llamar a la policía. "Hay un tipo manejando en torno

a Los Flats con un montón de niños pasando el rato en un convertible. Estoy bastante segura de que ninguno de ellos tiene cinturones de seguridad puestos y que él ha estado bebiendo whisky escocés toda la mañana. Oh, y mientras están aquí, hay otro tipo en el patio trasero fumando hachís. En una zona escolar".

Cuando su padre finalmente se fue, Jimmy no podía dejar de hablar sobre él. Después de unas horas, Richie les dijo a todos que se pusieran sus abrigos.

—Vamos a ver una película —dijo, mirando directo a Candy—. Todos.

Candy y los niños pequeños se subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta y se acurrucaron contra la cabina, haciéndole muecas al bebé, quien tenía que sentarse adentro. Richie condujo por la calle de Terry en la salida del barrio, pero él no estaba fuera, gracias a Dios. Por supuesto, Luisa y su novio neandertal estaban fuera. Candy ni siquiera trató de agacharse. ¿Cuál era el punto? Neil le silbó.

Estaba nevando en el camino a casa de la película. (Cortocircuito) Richie condujo lento, lo que significó que aún más nieve cayó sobre ellos, pero al menos nadie salió volando de la camioneta.

Oh, pensó Candy, no estoy fantaseando con ser lanzada de un vehículo en movimiento.

Raro.

Cuando conducían por la casa de Terry de nuevo en la oscuridad, se preguntó cuál ventana era la suya.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Lamentaba decirlo. No porque no fuera cierto. La amaba. Por supuesto que lo hacía. No había otra manera de explicar… todo lo que sentía.

Pero no había tenido intención de decírselo así. Tan pronto. Y por teléfono. Especialmente sabiendo cómo se sentía ella sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Estaba esperando que su hermano pequeño se cambiara de ropa. Todos los domingos, se vestían con bonitos pantalones y suéteres, y tenían una cena con sus abuelos. Pero Mark estaba jugando Súper Mario y no lo apagaría. (Estaba a punto de llegar a la tortuga infinita por primera vez).

—Me voy a adelantar —le gritó Terry a sus padres—. Nos vemos allí.

Corrió a través del patio porque no tenía ganas de ponerse un abrigo.

La casa de sus abuelos olía a pollo empanizado frito. Su abuela sólo tenía cuatro cenas dominicales en su repertorio —pollo empanizado frito, bistec empanizado frito, carne a la cacerola y picadillo de carne—, pero todas eran buenas.

Su abuelo estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar. Terry se detuvo para darle un medio abrazo, luego fue a la cocina y abrazó a su abuela. Ella era tan pequeña, incluso él se alzaba sobre ella. Todas las mujeres en su familia eran pequeñas, y todos los hombres eran enormes. Sólo su ADN se había perdido el memo. Tal vez los genes mezclaron todo.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la enormidad de Mark. Se veía como si los genes lo hubieran saltado por completo. Sus ojos eran marrones y apenas almendrados, con sabor a almendras. Y su cabello era oscuro, pero ni siquiera cerca a negro. Se veía como un gran niño alemán o polaco, cuyos ojos se arrugaban un poco cuando sonreía.

Su abuela se vía nada más que irlandesa. O tal vez él sólo pensaba eso porque todos en la familia de su padre hacían una gran cosa sobre ser irlandés. Recibía una camiseta "Bésame, soy irlandés" cada año por Navidad.

Puso la mesa de sus abuelos sin ser pedido, porque siempre había sido su trabajo. Cuando su mamá llegó, él pasó el rato en la cocina con ella y su abuela, y las escuchó chismosear sobre los vecinos.

—Escuché de Jamie que Terry va en serio con una de esas niñas que vive con Richie Trout

—dijo su abuela.

No debería sorprenderle que su padre ya le hubiera dicho a su abuela. Nunca podía mantener un secreto.

—Todo el mundo habla de su novia —dijo su mamá—, a excepción de él.

—Oí que es una pelirroja —dijo su abuela.

Fingió leer el periódico.

—No deberías escuchar chismes, abuela.

—Bueno, no tendría que hacerlo —dijo su abuela—, si tú sólo nos la presentaras.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, lo que le hizo pensar en Candy. Lo que casi le hizo tener ganas de hablarles de ella, sólo para que tuviera una razón para decir su nombre.

—Bueno, mi corazón está con cualquier niño viviendo en esa casa —dijo su abuela—. Ese chico Trout nunca ha sido bueno. Destrozó nuestro buzón de correo mientras tu padre estaba en el servicio. Sé que fue él porque era el único en el vecindario con una camioneta El Camino. Se crió en esa pequeña casa, ya sabes, hasta que sus padres se mudaron a algún lugar aún más provinciano que aquí. Wyoming, creo que fue. Probablemente se mudaron para alejarse de él.

—Shhhh —dijo su mamá. La abuela era un poco mordaz para el gusto de su madre a veces.

—Pensamos que él también se había mudado al oeste —dijo ella—, pero ahora está de vuelta con una esposa mayor que parece una estrella de cine y una casa llena de hijastros. Gil le dijo a tu abuelo que también tienen un gran perro viejo viviendo allí. Yo nunca…

Terry sintió que debería defender a Candy. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—No me sorprende que tengas una cosa por las pelirrojas —dijo su abuela—. Tu abuelo estaba enamorado de una pelirroja. Por suerte para mí, ella no tendría nada que ver con él.

¿Qué diría su abuela si le presentaba a Candy? ¿Qué dirían los vecinos?

¿Y qué diría su madre?

Observó a su madre machacando patatas con un pisa-puré tan grande como su brazo.

Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos y un suéter rosa con cuello en V, y botas de cuero con flecos. Había un dije de un ángel de oro colgando de su cuello, y cruces de oro colgaban de sus orejas. Ella sería la chica más popular en el autobús. No podía imaginársela viviendo en cualquier lugar excepto aquí.

ggggggggggggggg

Nunca le había mentido a su madre. No sobre algo importante, de todos modos. Pero la noche del domingo, mientras Richie estaba en el bar, Candy le dijo a su mamá que podía ir a la casa de una amiga después de la escuela al día siguiente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó su mamá.

—Luisa —dijo Candy. Fue el primer nombre en el que pensó—. Vive en el vecindario.

Su madre estaba distraída. Richie estaba tarde, y su bistec estaba resecándose en el horno.

Si lo sacaba, él estaría enojado de que estuviera frío. Pero si lo dejaba dentro, estaría enojado de que estuviera duro.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Me alegro de que finalmente estés haciendo amigos.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

¿Luciría diferente ahora que ella sabía que la amaba? (O que la había amado, al menos por un minuto o dos el viernes por la noche. Al menos lo suficiente para decirlo).

¿Luciría diferente?

¿Miraría hacia otro lado?

Lucía diferente. Más hermoso que nunca. Cuando ella llegó al autobús, Terry estaba sentado derecho en el asiento, así que pudo verlo. (O a lo mejor así él podía verla a ella). Y cuando la dejó sentarse, se inclinó hacia atrás contra ella. Ambos se encorvaron hacia abajo.

—Ha sido el fin de semana más largo de toda mi vida —dijo él.

Ella se rió y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Me has superado? —preguntó él. Ella deseaba decir cosas como esa. Poderle preguntar cosas así, incluso en un tono de broma.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, no.

Alcanzó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y deslizó la cinta de los Beatles en el bolsillo de su camisa. Él atrapó su mano y las sujeto en su corazón.

—¿Qué es? —Sacó la cinta con la otra mano.

—Las mejores canciones que nunca se han escrito. Eres bienvenido.

Él frotó su mano contra su pecho. Sólo apenas. Lo suficiente como para hacerla sonrojarse.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Esperó hasta que estuviesen en su taquilla para decirle la otra cosa. No quería que nadie la escuchara. Él estaba parado a su lado chocando a propósito su mochila contra su hombro.

—Le dije a mi madre que quizás me iba a casa un amigo después del colegio.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí, aunque no tiene por qué ser hoy. No creo que ella cambie de parecer.

—No, hoy. Ven hoy.

—¿No se lo tienes que preguntar a tu madre?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—A ella no le importa. Puedo tener incluso chicas en mi habitación, con la puerta abierta.

—¿Chicassss? ¿Has tenido suficientes chicas en tu habitación como para requerir reglas?

—Oh, sí —dijo—. Me conoces.

No lo hago, pensó para sí misma. No realmente.

Por primera vez en semanas, no tenía esa sensación de ansiedad durante el camino a casa desde el colegio, como si se hubiese empapado lo suficiente de Candy como para mantenerlo hasta el día siguiente.

Tenía una sensación de ansiedad diferente. Ahora que iba a presentarle a Candy a su madre, no podía dejar de verla de la forma en lo que lo haría su madre.

Su madre era una estilista que vendía Avon. Nunca salía de casa sin ponerse su rímel.

Cuando Patti Smith estuvo en Saturday Night Live, su madre se enfadó.

—¿Por qué quiere parecerse a un chico? Es tan triste. —Había dicho.

Hoy Candy estaba usando, una chaqueta de cuero y una vieja camisa vaquera a cuadros.

Tenía más en común con su abuelo que con su madre.

No era sólo por la ropa. Era ella.

Candy no era…. linda.

Era buena. Honorable. Honesta. Ella definitivamente ayudaría a una anciana a cruzar la calle. Pero nadie —ni siquiera la anciana— podría decir: "¿Has conocido a Candy White? Qué linda chica".

A su madre le gustaba lo lindo. Amaba lo lindo. Le gustaba sonreír y tener una pequeña charla con contacto visual… todas las cosas en las que Candy apestaba.

Además, su madre no entendía el sarcasmo. Simplemente no lo entendía. Llamaba a David Letterman "El feo, refiriéndose a uno después de Johnny".

Terry se dio cuenta que le estaba sudando la mano y soltó la de Candy. Puso su mano sobre su rodilla, y eso se sentía tan bien, tan nuevo, dejó de pensar en su madre durante unos minutos.

Cuando llegaron a su parada, se puso de pie en el pasillo y la esperó. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Te veré allí.

Se sintió aliviado. Y después culpable. Tan pronto como el autobús se alejó, corrió hacia su casa. Su hermano aún no había llegado a casa, eso era bueno.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Estoy aquí! —gritó desde la cocina. Se estaba pintando la uñas de un rosa perla.

—Mamá —dijo él—. Oye. Um, Candice va a venir en unos minutos. Mi, um, mi Candy.

Ahora ¿Está bien?

—¿Ahora mismo? —Sacudió el botecito. Clic, clic, clic.

—Sí, no es gran cosa, ¿bien? Sólo… sé agradable.

—Bien —dijo ella—, soy agradable.

Él asintió, miró por la cocina y luego por el salón para asegurarse que no había nada raro.

También comprobó su habitación. Su madre había hecho su cama.

Abrió la puerta después de que Candy llamara.

—¡Hola! —dijo ella. Parecía nerviosa. Bueno, parecía enfadada, pero estaba bastante seguro que era porque estaba nerviosa.

—Hola —dijo él. Esta mañana, en todo en lo que había pensado era en tener más tiempo con Candy por el día, pero ahora que ella estaba aquí… deseo habérselo pensado mejor—. Entra. Y sonríe —susurró en el último segundo—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué?

—Sonríe.

—¿Por qué?

—No importa.

Su madre estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina.

—Mamá, esta es Candice —dijo.

Su madre sonrió ampliamente.

Candy sonrió, también, pero todo estaba mal. Parecía que estaba entrecerrando los ojos hacia la luz brillante o que iba a darle una mala noticia a alguien.

Creyó ver las pupilas de su madre dilatarse, pero probablemente lo imaginó.

Candy fue a sacudir la mano de su madre, pero ella las ondeó en el aire, como diciendo

"lo siento mis uñas están húmedas", un gesto que Candy no pareció reconocer.

—Encantada de conocerte, Candice.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Candy, todavía entrecerrando los ojos y rara.

—¿Vives lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar? —preguntó su madre.

Candy asintió.

—Eso es lindo —dijo su madre.

Candy asintió.

—¿Quieres algunas palomitas? ¿O bocadillos?

—No —dijo Terry, cortándola—. Quiero decir…

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo vamos a ver la televisión —dijo él—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro —dijo su madre—. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ella volvió a la cocina, y Terry caminó hacia el sofá. Deseó vivir en una casa de dos pisos o una casa con sótano. Cada vez que iba a casa de Stear al oeste de Omaha, la madre de Stear los enviaba abajo y los dejaba solos.

Se sentó en el sofá. Candy se sentó en el otro extremo. Estaba mirando el suelo y mordiéndose la piel alrededor de las uñas.

Encendió la tele en MTV y tomó una profunda respiración.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, se movió hacia el centro del sofá.

—Oye —dijo él. Candy estaba mirando hacia la mesa de café. Había un gran racimo de uva de cristal rojo sobre la mesa. A su madre le encantaban las uvas—. Oye —dijo otra vez.

Se acercó más.

—¿Por qué me pediste que sonriera? —susurró ella.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Porque estaba nervioso.

—¿Por qué estabas nervioso? Es tu casa.

—Lo sé, pero nunca he traído a nadie como tú a casa.

Ella miró la televisión. Había un video de Wang Chung. Luego se levantó de pronto.

—Te veré mañana.

—No —dijo él. Levantándose también—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente te veré mañana —dijo ella.

—No —dijo él. La tomó por el codo—. Acabas de llegar. ¿Qué pasa?

Levantó la vista, dolida.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo—. Nadie que me importe.

Ella tomó una respiración y sacudió la cabeza. Había lágrimas en su mejilla.

—No importa. No debería estar aquí, voy a avergonzarte. Me voy a casa.

—No. —La empujó más cerca—. Cálmate, ¿sí?

—¿Y si tu madre me ve llorando?

—Eso…. no sería bueno, pero no quiero que te vayas. —Tenía miedo de que si se marchaba ahora, nunca regresara—. Vamos, siéntate a mi lado.

Terry se sentó y empujó a Candy a su lado, así estaba sentado entre ella y la cocina.

—Odio conocer nuevas personas —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca les gusto.

—Me gustas.

—No, no te gustaba. Tuve que acostumbrarte.

—Me gustas ahora. —Puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

—No, ¿qué pasa si viene tu madre?

—No le importará.

—A mí me importa. —Lo apartó—. Es demasiado. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Bien —dijo él. Dándole espacio—. Simplemente no te vayas.

Ella asintió y miró la televisión.

Después de un rato, quizás unos veinte minutos, se levantó otra vez.

—Quédate un poco más —dijo él—. ¿No quieres conocer a mi papá?

—Claro que no quiero conocer a tu papá.

—¿Volverás mañana?

—No lo sé.

—Quiero acompañarte a casa.

—Puedes acompañarme a la puerta. —Lo hizo.

—¿Le dirías adiós a tu madre por mí? No quiero que piense que soy grosera.

—Sí.

Candy salió hacia su porche.

—Espera —dijo él. Salió duro y frustrado—, te dije que sonrieras porque te ves bonita cuando lo haces.

Ella caminó hacia los escalones, luego se giró hacia él.

—Sería mejor que pensaras que soy bonita cuando no sonrío.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo él, pero ella ya se estaba alejando.

Cuando entró a su casa, su madre se acercó sonriendo.

—Tu Candy parece agradable —dijo ella.

Asintió y se fue a su habitación. No, pensó, cayendo en la cama. No lo es.

Él probablemente iba a romper con ella mañana. Como sea. Al menos no tendría que conocer a su padre. Dios, ¿cómo debía ser su padre? Se parecía a Tom Selleck, lo había visto en un portarretratos familiar en el estante de la televisión. ¿Terry en la escuela primaria? Extremadamente lindo. Lindo como Webster. Toda la familia era linda. Incluso su hermano.

Su madre lucía exactamente como una muñeca. En el Mago de Oz —el libro, no la película—, Dorothy va a este lugar llamado Dainty China Country, y todo el mundo es delgado y perfecto.

Cuando era pequeña y su madre le leyó la historia, había pensado que en Dainty China la gente sería china. Pero ellos realmente eran de cerámica, o se convertían en cerámica, si intentaban esconderse para volver a Kansas.

Se imaginó al padre de Terry, Tom Selleck, metiendo delicadamente su Dainty China en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y huyendo.

La madre de Terry la hizo sentir como un gigante. Podía no haber sido mucho más alta que ella, quizás tres o cuatro centímetros. Pero ella era mucho más grande. Si fueses un alíen que viniese a la tierra para estudiar las formas de vida, nunca pensarías que las dos eran de la misma especie.

Cuando estaba alrededor de chicas como ellas —como la madre de Terry, como Luisa, como la mayoría de las chicas de su vecindario— se preguntaba dónde dejaban sus órganos.

¿Cómo podías tener estómago, intestino y riñones y aun así usar esos pantalones tan pequeños? Candy sabía que ella era gorda, pero no se sentía así de gorda. Podía sentir sus huesos y sus músculos debajo de toda la piel, y eran grandes, también. La madre de Terry podría usar su caja torácica como un espacioso chaleco.

Terry probablemente rompería con ella mañana, y ni si quiera era porque ella era enorme.

Iba a romper con ella porque era un desastre enorme. Porque no podía estar alrededor de personas normales sin enloquecer.

Simplemente era demasiado. Conocer a su bonita y perfecta madre. Ver su normal y perfecta casa. Ella ni siquiera sabía que había una casa como esa en este vecindario de mierda, casas con alfombras de pared a pared, con pequeñas cestas de popurrí por todas partes. No sabía que hubiese familias así. La única parte buena de vivir en un barrio cutre era que las personas eran, cutres también. Los otros chicos quizás la odiaran por ser grande y rara, pero no iban a odiarla por tener una familia rota y una casa que se caía. Era una clase de regla por aquí.

La familia de Terry no encajaba. Eran los Cleavers. Y él le había contado que sus abuelos vivían en la casa de al lado, la que tenía cajas con flores, por el amor de Dios. Su familia era prácticamente los Waltons.

Su familia era un desastre incluso antes de que viniese Richie y lo mandase todo directamente al infierno.

Ella nunca pertenecería a la sala de Terry. Nunca se sentiría como si perteneciese a algún

lugar, excepto cuando estaba acostada en su cama fingiendo ser alguien diferente.


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTROS DOS CAPÍTULOS... ESPERO LES GUSTEN...**

**SE QUE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR FUE UN POCO FRUSTRANTE...**

**YO CREO QUE NO ES QUE TERRY ESTÉ AVERGONZADO, A MÍ ME PARECE QUE ESTÁ CONFUNDIDO...**

**CREO QUE ÉL NO ESPERABA ENAMORARSE DE ESA MANERA, Y MUCHO MENOS DE ALGUIEN TAN DIFERENTE... Y SOBRE TODO SIENTO QUE EN EL FONDO, ÉL ESPERABA TENER UNA RELACIÓN QUE AGRADARA A TODOS, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO, SE ENAMORÓ DE ELLA PRECISAMENTE POR LO DIFERENTE QUE ELLA ES... ¿QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

Cuando Candy llegó a su asiento a la mañana siguiente, Terry no se levantó para dejarla entrar. Él sólo se hizo a un lado. Parecía como si no quisiera mirarla; le entrego algunos cómics, y luego se alejó.

Neil estaba siendo realmente ruidoso. Tal vez siempre fue así de ruidoso.

Cuando Terry estaba sosteniendo su mano, Candy ni siquiera podía oír sus propios pensamientos.

Todos en el fondo del autobús estaban cantando el himno de batalla de Nebraska. Había algún gran juego por venir este fin de semana, contra Oklahoma, Oregón o algo así. El Sr. Stessman les estaba dando crédito adicional durante toda la semana por ir vestidos de rojo. No pensarías que el Sr. Stessman estaría propenso a toda esta basura del Husker, pero parecía que nadie era inmune.

Excepto Terry.

Terry hoy llevaba una camiseta de U2 con la foto de un pequeño niño en el pecho. Candy había estado despierta toda la noche pensando en cómo probablemente había terminado con ella, y ahora sólo quería sacarse a sí misma de la miseria.

Candy le haló el borde de la manga.

—¿Sí? —dijo Terry en voz baja.

—¿Ya no estás interesado en mí? —preguntó. Esto no salió como una broma. Porque no lo era.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero miró por la ventana.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó.

Los dedos de Terry estaban cruzados débilmente en su regazo, como si estuviera pensando en rezar.

—Algo así.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy molesto.

—Aun así lo siento.

Él la miró y sonrió un poco.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque probablemente sea por algo que no puedo evitar.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó él.

—Como ser extraña —dijo—. O… por hiperventilar en tu sala de estar.

—Siento como que en parte eso fue mi culpa.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Candy, detente, escucha, estoy enojado porque siento como que decidiste salir de mi casa tan pronto como entraste, tal vez incluso antes de eso.

—Sentí como que no debería estar allí —le dijo.

Ella no lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por encima de los bichos raros en la parte de atrás. (En serio. Sus cantos eran aún peor que los gritos).

—Sentí como que no me querías allí —dijo Candy, un poco más alto.

Por la forma en que Terry la miró y después se mordió el labio inferior, ella supo que por lo menos estaba un poquito en lo cierto.

Había querido estar equivocada.

Había querido que él le dijera que sí la quería en su casa, que la deseaba de regreso y que volverían a intentarlo.

Terry dijo algo, pero no podía oírlo, porque ahora los niños en la parte trasera estaban cantando. Neil estaba de pie en la parte trasera del pasillo, ondeando sus brazos de gorila como un director de orquesta.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba diciéndolo.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Las puntas de los dedos de Candy se enfriaron. Miró a su alrededor otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándola.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Se dio cuenta de que se referían a ella.

Vamos. Gran. Roja.

Miró a Terry. Él también lo sabía. Estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados a los costados. Lucía como alguien que nunca había conocido.

—Está bien —dijo ella.

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

El autobús estaba estacionándose frente a la escuela, y Candy no podía esperar para bajar. Se obligó a permanecer en su asiento hasta que se detuviera, y caminar

Tranquilamente hacia adelante. El canto estalló en una carcajada. Terry estaba justo detrás

de ella, pero se detuvo tan pronto como estuvo fuera del autobús. Lanzó su mochila al suelo y se quitó el abrigo.

Candy también se detuvo.

—Oye —dijo ella—, espera, no. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy terminando esto.

—No. Vamos. No vale la pena.

—Tú lo vales —dijo mirándola con fiereza—. Tú vales la pena.

—Esto no es por mí —dijo. Quería tirar de él, pero ella no lo sentía como si fuese suyo para contenerlo—. No quiero esto.

—Estoy cansado de que ellos te avergüencen.

Neil estaba saliendo del autobús, y Terry cerró los puños de nuevo.

—¿Que me avergüencen? —dijo—. ¿O que te avergüencen a ti?

Afligido, él volvió a mirarla. Y ella supo de nuevo que tenía razón. Maldición. ¿Por qué él seguía dejándole tener la razón sobre todas las cosas desagradables?

—Si esto es por mí —dijo ella, tan ferozmente como pudo—, entonces escúchame. Yo no quiero esto.

Él la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan azule. Su respiración era pesada, y su rostro estaba rojo oscuro debajo del dorado.

—¿Esto es por mí? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió y la consumió con sus ojos. Parecía que estaba rogándole por algo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Por favor. Vamos a clase.

Él cerró los ojos y, finalmente, asintió. Ella se inclinó para tomar el abrigo, cuando oyó a Neil decir.

—Eso es correcto, Roja. Pavonéate.

Y entonces Terry se había ido.

Cuando se volteó para mirar, él ya estaba empujando a Neil hacia el autobús. Se veían como David y Goliat, si David se hubiese acercado lo suficiente para dejar que Goliat le pateara el trasero.

Los niños ya estaban gritando "¡Pelea!" y corriendo desde todas direcciones. Candy también corrió.

Oyó decir a Terry: —Estoy tan harto de tu boca.

Y oyó a Neil decir: —¿Vas en serio con esto?

Neil empujó con fuerza a Terry, pero él no se cayó. Terry dio unos pasos hacia atrás, luego rotó su hombro hacia adelante y girando en el aire, pateó a Neil justo en la boca. Toda la multitud jadeó.

Luisa gritó.

Neil saltó hacia adelante casi tan pronto como Terry aterrizó, blandiendo sus gigantes puños, golpeó a Terry en la cabeza.

Candy pensó que podría estar viéndolo morir.

Corrió para interponerse entre ellos, pero Luisa ya estaba allí. Luego uno de los conductores de autobús estaba ahí. Y un subdirector. Todos empujándolos para separarlos.

Terry estaba jadeando y con la cabeza gacha.

Neil estaba sosteniendo su propia boca. Había una cascada de sangre en su barbilla.

—Jesucristo, Terrence, ¿qué coño? Creo que me rompiste un diente.

Terry levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Se tambaleó hacia delante y el subdirector lo atrapó.

—Deja… a mi novia… en paz.

—¡Yo no sabía que en realidad ella era tu novia! —gritó Neil. Un montón más de sangre se derramó de su boca.

—Neil. Eso no debería de importarte.

—Importa —escupió Neil—. Tú eres mi amigo. No sabía que ella era tu novia.

Terry puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y sacudió la cabeza, salpicando la acera.

—Bueno, lo es.

—Está bien —dijo Neil—.

Ahora había suficientes adultos como para arrear a los niños hacia el edificio. Candy llevó el abrigo de Terry y su mochila a su casillero. No sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Tampoco sabía qué hacer consigo misma. No sabía cómo sentirse.

¿Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz de que Terry la hubiese llamado su novia? No es como si él le hubiese dado alguna opción en el asunto… y no es como si lo hubiese dicho alegremente. Lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y con el rostro chorreando sangre.

¿Debería estar preocupada por él? ¿Todavía podría tener daño cerebral, a pesar de que había estado hablando? ¿Todavía podría sufrir un derrame cerebral, o caer en estado de coma? Cada vez que alguien en su familia estaba peleando, su madre empezaba a gritar:

"¡No en la cabeza, no en la cabeza!".

Además, ¿estaba mal estar tan preocupada por el rostro de Terry?

Neil tenía el tipo de rostro que podría tomar o dejar dientes. Algunos huecos en la sonrisa de Neil sólo aumentarían la espeluznante apariencia de imbécil que él lucía.

Pero el rostro de Terry era como arte. Y tampoco era un feo arte extraño. Terry tenía la clase de rostro que pintabas porque no querías que la historia lo olvidara.

¿Se suponía que Candy siguiera enojada con él? ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar indignada? Se suponía que tenía que gritarle: "¿Eso fue por mí? ¿O por ti?", cuando lo viera en la clase de inglés.

Colgó el abrigo de él en su casillero, y se inclinó para inhalar profundamente. Olía como a Irish Spring, un poco como a popurrí y como a algo que ella no podía describir de otra forma más que como muchacho.

Terry no estaba en inglés o en historia, y no estaba en el autobús después de la escuela.

Tampoco estaba Neil. Luisa pasó por el asiento de Candy con la cabeza en alto; Candy miró hacia otro lado. Todo el mundo en el autobús estaba hablando sobre la pelea.

"Maldito Kung Fu, jodido David Carradin." Y "Jodido David Carradine… maldito Chuck Norris".

Candy se bajó en la parada de Terry.

Estaba suspendido por dos días.

Neil estaba suspendido por dos semanas porque esta era su tercera pelea del año. Terry se sentía un poco mal por eso (porque era él quien había iniciado la pelea), pero luego pensó en toda la otra mierda ridícula que Neil hacía todos los días y por la que nunca era amonestado.

La madre de Terry estaba tan molesta, que no vendría a buscarlo. Ella llamó a su padre al trabajo. Cuando su papá se presentó, el director pensó que él era el padre de Neil.

—En realidad —dijo su papá, señalando a Terry—, ese es el mío.

La enfermera de la escuela dijo que Terry no tenía que ir al hospital, pero se veía muy mal.

Tenía un ojo negro y probablemente la nariz rota.

Neil tenía que ir al hospital. Su diente estaba suelto, y la enfermera estaba bastante segura de que se había roto un dedo.

Terry esperaba en la oficina con hielo en la cara, mientras su padre hablaba con el director.

El secretario le trajo un Sprite de la sala de profesores.

Su padre no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron conduciendo.

—El taekwondo es el arte de la autodefensa —dijo con severidad.

Terry no respondió. Toda su cara estaba palpitando, ya que la enfermera no le permitió tomar Tylenol.

—¿De verdad le diste una patada en la cara? —le preguntó su padre. Terry asintió.

—Eso tuvo que ser una patada de salto.

—Patada hacia atrás con giro —gimió Terry.

—De ninguna manera.

Terry trató de lanzarle a su padre una mirada asesina, pero a la vista de cualquiera eso era como darse de bruces contra una roca.

—Tiene suerte de que llevaras esas pequeñas zapatillas de tenis —dijo su padre—, incluso en pleno invierno… En serio ¿una patada hacia atrás con giro? Terry asintió.

—Eh. Bueno, tu madre va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando te vea. Ella estaba llorando en casa de tu abuela cuando me llamó.

Su padre tenía razón. Cuando Terry entró, su madre estaba prácticamente incoherente.

Tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a la cara, sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Peleando! —dijo clavándole su dedo índice en el pecho—. Peleando como un tonto simio…

La había visto enojada antes con Mark, la había visto lanzar una cesta de flores de seda a la cabeza de Mark, pero nunca con él.

—Qué malgasto—dijo—. ¡Qué malgasto! ¡Luchando! No se puede confiar en ti.

Su padre trató de ponerle las manos en sus hombros, pero ella se lo quitó de encima.

—Ponle al chico un bistec, Harold —dijo su abuela, sentando a Terry en la mesa de la cocina e inspeccionándole la cara.

—No voy a perder un filete en eso —dijo su abuelo.

Su padre fue a la alacena para conseguirle a Terry algo de Tylenol y un vaso de agua.

—¿Puedes respirar? —le preguntó su abuela.

—Por la boca —dijo Terry.

—Tu padre se rompió la nariz tantas veces, que sólo puede respirar a través de una fosa nasal. Por eso ronca como un tren de carga.

—No más taekwondo —dijo su madre—. No más peleas.

—Eli… —dijo su padre—. Fue una pelea. Estaba dando la cara por una chica con la que se metían los chicos.

—Ella no es una chica —gruñó Terry. Su voz hizo que todos los huesos de su cabeza vibraran de dolor—. Es mi novia.

De todos modos, esperaba que fuera así.

—¿Es la pelirroja? —preguntó su abuela.

—Candy —dijo—. Su nombre… es Candy.

—No, nada de novia —dijo su madre, cruzándose de brazos—. No lo permito.

Cuando Candy tocó el timbre de la puerta, la recibió Magnum P.I.

—Hola —dijo, tratando de sonreír—. Voy a la escuela con Terry. Tengo sus libros y otras cosas.

El padre de Terry la miró de arriba abajo, pero no como si la fuera a echar, gracias a Dios.

Más bien estaba como evaluándola. (Cosa que también era incómoda).

—¿Eres Candy? —le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo.

Antes de poder decirle que solo quería dejar las cosas de Terry, él se fue. Dejó la puerta abierta y Candy lo escuchó hablar con alguien, probablemente en la cocina y posiblemente con la madre de Candy. "Vamos Eli…" y "sólo por unos minutos…" Y entonces, justo antes de que llegara a la puerta, "con un apodo como Gran Roja, esperaba que fuera mucho más grande".

—Solo quería traerle esto —dijo Candy cuando él abrió más la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo—. Vamos entra.

Candy levantó la mochila de Terry.

—En serio, chica —dijo—. Entra y dásela a él mismo. Estoy seguro de que quiere verte.

No lo haré, pensó ella.

Pero lo siguió atravesando la sala de estar, por el corto pasillo hasta la habitación de Terry.

Su padre llamó suavemente y se asomó por la puerta.

—Oye. Sugar Ray. Hay alguien que quiere verte. ¿Quieres empolvarte la nariz primero?

Abrió la puerta para que Candy entrara y después se alejó.

La habitación de Terry era pequeña, pero estaba llena de cosas. Pilas de libros, grabaciones

y cómics. Modelos de avión. Automóviles de juguete. Juegos de mesa. Un sistema solar giratorio colgaba sobre su cama como una de esas cosas que se ponen en una cuna.

Terry estaba en la cama y tratando de sostenerse así mismo sobre los codos, cuando ella entró.

Candy se quedó sin aliento al ver su rostro. Se veía mucho peor de lo que estaba antes.

Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, su nariz era gruesa y de color púrpura. Le daban ganas de llorar. Y de darle un beso. (Porque al parecer todo lo que ella quería era besarlo. Terry podía decirle que tenía piojos, la lepra y gusanos parasitarios viviendo en su boca; y ella seguiría queriendo colocarse brillo labial para besarlo dulcemente. Dios).

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Terry asintió con la cabeza y se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama. Ella dejó su bolso y el abrigo, acercándose a la cama. Él hizo un hueco para ella, así que se sentó.

—Vaya —dijo ella cayéndose de espalda, Terry se inclinó a su lado. Él gimió y se agarró el brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—, oh, Dios mío, lo siento, ¿estás bien? No me esperaba una cama de agua.

Simplemente decir esas palabras la hicieron reír. Terry también se rio un poco. Sonaba como si estuviera resoplando.

—Mi madre la compró —dijo—. Piensa que son buenas para la espalda.

Él mantenía los dos ojos cerrados, incluso el que estaba en buen estado y no abría la boca cuando hablaba.

—¿Te duele cuando hablas? —preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza. No se había soltado del brazo, a pesar de que había recuperado el equilibrio. En cualquier caso, él lo estaba sosteniendo apretadamente. Ella levantó la mano y le tocó ligeramente el pelo. Se lo apartó de la cara. Lo sentía duro y suave al mismo tiempo, como si pudiera sentir cada hebra bajo sus dedos.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

No le preguntó por qué.

Había lágrimas que se acumularon en la hendidura de su ojo izquierdo y otras que se deslizaron por la mejilla derecha. Ella se acercó para limpiárselas, pero no quería tocarlo.

—Está bien… —le dijo Candy. Ella dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo.

Se preguntó si todavía estaba tratando de romper con ella. Si así era, no iba a reprochárselo.

—¿Lo he estropeado todo? —le preguntó él.

—¿Todo… qué? —susurró como si también estuviera escuchando su dolor.

—Todo lo nuestro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que probablemente no podía verla.

—Imposible —dijo.

Él le pasó la mano por el brazo y le apretó la mano. Ella podía ver los músculos flexionarse en su antebrazo, justo por debajo de la manga de su camiseta.

—Creo que podrías haber arruinado tu cara —dijo ella.

Él gimió.

—Lo cual está bien —dijo ella—, porque de todos modos, tú eras demasiado guapo para mí.

—¿Piensas que soy guapo? —dijo tirando de su mano.

Se alegraba de que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Creo que eres…

Hermoso. Impresionante. Como el personaje de un mito griego quien hace que los dioses dejen de preocuparse por ser un dios. De alguna manera los moretones y la hinchazón hacían a Terry aún más hermoso. Su rostro parecía a punto de salir de su crisálida.

—Seguirán burlándose de mí —le espetó—. Esa pelea no cambiará eso. No puedes empezar a patear a la gente cada vez que alguien piense que soy rara… Prométeme que no vas a hacerlo. Prométeme que vas a tratar de no preocuparte.

Nuevamente él acercó su mano y con cuidado, negó con la cabeza.

—Porque no me importa, Terry. Si te gusto —dijo ella—. Lo juro por Dios, nada me importa.

Él se recostó hacia atrás en su cabeza y colocó la mano de Candy en su pecho.

—Candy, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo entre dientes—. No me gustas…

Terry no podía salir y no iba a volver a la escuela hasta el viernes.

Pero nadie molestó a Candy al día siguiente en el autobús. Nadie la molestó en todo el día.

Después de la clase de gimnasia, encontró más cosas perversas escritas en su libro de química… "Estalla esa cereza" escrito con pegajosa tinta púrpura. En lugar de borrarlo, Candy arrancó la página y la tiró. Ella podría ser ruinosa y patética, pero todavía podía buscar otra cosa para esconderse.

Cuando Candy llegó a casa después de la escuela, su madre la siguió al cuarto de los niños. Había dos nuevos pares de pantalones vaqueros doblados sobre la cama de arriba.

—He encontrado algo de dinero cuando estaba haciendo la colada —dijo su madre. Lo que significaba que Richie había dejado accidentalmente dinero en sus pantalones. Si llegaba a casa borracho, nunca preguntaba al respecto, terminaba asumiendo que se lo había gastado en el bar.

Cada vez que su madre encontraba dinero, trataba de gastarlo en cosas que Richie no notaría nunca. Ropa para Candy. Nueva ropa interior para John. Latas de atún y bolsas de harina. Cosas que se podrían esconder en cajones y armarios. Su madre se había convertido en una especie de doble agente genio desde que se enamoró de Richie. Era como si ella estuviera manteniendo a todos con vida a espaldas de él.

Candy se probó los vaqueros antes de que alguien llegara a casa. Eran un poco grandes, pero mucho mejores que cualquier otra cosa que ella tuviera. Todos sus otros pantalones tenían algo mal, una cremallera rota o un desgarro en la entrepierna, algún defecto que tenía que ocultar constantemente tirando de su camiseta hacia abajo. Sería bueno tener unos pantalones vaqueros que no tuvieran nada peor que la anchura.

El regalo de Mily era una bolsa de Barbies a medio vestir. Cuando Mily llegó a casa, colocó todas las muñecas en la litera de abajo, tratando de hacer uno o dos vestidos completos para ellas. Candy se subió a la cama con ella, ayudándola a peinar y trenzar sus raídos cabellos.

—Ojalá hubiera habido un Ken aquí —dijo Mily.

El viernes por la mañana, cuando Candy llegó a la parada de autobús, Terry ya estaba allí esperándola.

**Irish Spring:** nombre comercial de un jabón desodorante, comercializado por primera vez por la compañía Colgate-

Palmolive en 1972.

**David Carradine: **fue un actor estadounidense, célebre principalmente por su trabajo en la serie Kung fu y más

recientemente en la película Kill Bill.

**Magnum, P.I:** fue una serie norteamericana de televisión que trataba de las aventuras de Thomas Sullivan Magnum, un

investigador privado que vivía en Hawái.

**Sugar Ray Leonard:** es un ex-boxeador profesional estadounidense ganador de títulos en varias categorías, considerado

el mejor boxeador de las décadas de los 70 y 80, uno de los más populares y exitosos de todos los tiempos.

**Estalla esa cereza:** argot para cuando una chica pierde su virginidad.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Su ojo fue de morado a azul, después a verde y por último a amarillo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estoy castigado? —le preguntó a su madre.

—El tiempo suficiente para que lo sientas por pelear —dijo ella.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Pero en realidad él no lo sentía. La pelea había cambiado algo en el autobús. Terry se sentía menos ansioso ahora, más relajado. Tal vez era porque se había enfrentado a Neil. Tal vez era porque no tenía nada que ocultar…

Además de que nadie en el autobús había visto nunca a alguien pateando de esa forma en la vida real.

—Fue bastante fantástico —dijo Candy de camino a la escuela, unos días después que él regresó—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Mi papá me ha estado haciendo ir al taekwondo desde el jardín de niños… Fue de hecho como un estúpido fanfarroneo de patada. Si Neil hubiera estado pensando, él podía haberme agarrado la pierna o empujarme.

—Si Neil hubiera estado pensando… —dijo ella.

—Pensé que habías pensado que fue patético —dijo él.

—Lo pensé.

—¿Patético y fantástico?

—Ambos son tus segundos nombres…

—Quiero intentarlo otra vez.

—¿Intentar qué otra vez? ¿Tu cosa del Karate Kid? Creo que eso sería menos fantástico.

Tienes que saber cuándo alejarte…

—No. Quiero que vengas otra vez. ¿Lo harías?

—Eso no importa —dijo—. Estás castigado.

—Sí…

Todos en la escuela sabían que Candy era la razón de que Terry Grandchester pateó a Neil Leagan en la boca. Había una nueva clase de susurros cuando ella caminaba por los pasillos.

Alguien en geografía le preguntó si era verdad que ellos estaban peleando por ella.

—¡No! —dijo Candy—. Por Dios santo.

Después ella deseó haber dicho que ¡Sí!, porque si eso hubiera llegado a Luisa, o mi Dios, se habría puesto furiosa.

En el día de la pelea, DeNice y Beebi querían que Candy les dijera cada sangriento detalle. Especialmente los detalles más morbosos. DeNice incluso le compró a Candy un cono de helado para celebrar.

—Todos quienes golpeen el lamentable culo de Neil, merecen una medalla —dijo DeNice.

—Yo ni me acerque al culo de Neil —dijo Candy.

—Pero tú fuiste la causa de la paliza de su culo —dijo DeNice—. Oí que tu chico lo pateó tan duro, que Neil lloró sangre.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Candy.

—Chica, necesitas aprender una lección sobre como estar de pie en tu propia luz —dijo

DeNice—. Si mi Jonesy pateara el culo de Neil, estaría caminando alrededor de este lugar cantando esa canción de Rocky. Na-na, naaaa, na-na, naaaa…

Eso hizo soltar una risita a Beebi. Todo lo que DeNice dijo hacia soltar una sonrisa a Beebi.

Ellas habían sido las mejores amigas desde la escuela primaria, y entre más ella conseguía conocerlas, Candy se sentía como si fuera un honor de que la dejaran entrar en su club.

Por supuesto, era un extraño club.

DeNice estaba usando ahora su overol con una camisa rosa, cintas para el cabello de color rosado y amarillo, con un pañuelo atado alrededor de su pierna. Cuando ellas estaban paradas en la fila para el helado, un chico caminó por ahí y le dijo a DeNice que lucía como una Punky Brewster.

DeNice ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No necesito preocuparme por esa gentuza —le dijo a Candy—. Conseguí a un hombre.

Jonesy y DeNice estaban comprometidos. Él ya se había graduado y estaba trabajando como un asistente del gerente en el ShopKo. Ellos se iban a casar tan pronto como DeNice fuera mayor de edad.

—Y tu hombre es de bien —dijo Beebie, soltando una risita.

Cuando Beebie soltaba risita, Candy también lo hacía. La risa de Beebie era así de contagiosa. Y ella siempre tenía una maniática mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos, esa mirada que la gente tenía cuando ellos no podían mantener una cara seria.

—Candy no pensaría que él es de bien —se burló DeNice—, ella sólo está interesada en los asesinos a sangre fría.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estoy castigado? —le preguntó Park a su padre.

—Eso no depende de mí, depende de tu madre.

Su papá estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo Soldier of Furtune.

—Ella dice que para siempre —dijo Terry.

—Entonces supongo que es para siempre.

Eran casi las vacaciones de Navidad. Si Terry estaba castigado durante las vacaciones, él tendría que estar tres semanas sin ver a Candy.

—Papá…

—Tengo una idea —dijo su papá, bajando la revista—, puedes estar sin el castigo tan pronto como aprendas a manejar. Entonces puedes irte por allí con tu novia…

—¿Qué novia? —dijo su madre. Ella entró por la puerta principal, cargando comestibles.

Terry se puso de pie para ayudarla. Su padre se levantó para darle un beso con lengua de "bienvenida a casa".

—Le dije a Terrence que le levantaba el castigo si aprendía a manejar.

—Sé manejar —gritó Terry desde la cocina.

—Aprender a conducir en un automático es como aprender a hacer flexiones de chica —dijo su padre.

—Ninguna chica —dijo su madre—. Castigado.

—Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Terry, caminando de vuelta a la sala. Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá—. No pueden castigarme para siempre.

—Por supuesto que podemos —dijo su padre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Terry.

Su madre lucía agitada.

—Estás castigado hasta que dejes de pensar en esa problemática chica.

Ambos, Terry y su padre, abandonaron lo que hacían para mirarla.

—¿Qué problemática chica? —preguntó Terry.

—¿Candice? —preguntó su padre.

—No me cae bien —dijo su madre rotundamente—. Que chica tan extraña, ella viene a mi casa, llora; y lo siguiente que sé, es que estás pateando amigos y llaman de la escuela, y estás con la cara rota… Y todos, todos, me dicen que esa familia es un problema. Son sólo problemas. Y no los quiero.

Terry tomó una respiración y la sostuvo. Todo dentro de él se sentía tan caliente como para dejarlo salir.

—Eli… —dijo su padre, sosteniendo una mano arriba como diciéndole a Terry "espera un minuto".

—No —dijo ella—, no. Ninguna extraña chica en mi casa.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero extrañas chicas son mi única opción —dijo Terry tan alto como pudo. Incluso así de enojado, no podía gritarle a su madre.

—Hay otras chicas —dijo su madre—. Chicas de bien.

—Ella es una buena chica —dijo Terry—, ni siquiera la conoces.

Su papá estaba de pie, empujando a Terry hacia la puerta.

—Ve —dijo con dureza—. Ve a jugar básquetbol o algo.

—Las chicas buenas no se visten como chicos —dijo su madre.

—Ve —dijo su padre.

Terry no se sentía con ganas de jugar básquetbol, y estaba haciendo demasiado frío afuera sin su abrigo. Estuvo parado enfrente de su casa por unos minutos, entonces caminó decididamente hacia la casa de sus abuelos. Tocó la puerta y entonces la abrió; ellos nunca la cerraban con llave.

Ambos estaban en la cocina, mirando Family Feud. Su abuela estaba haciendo salchicha polaca.

—¡Terry! —dijo ella—. Debí haber sabido que ibas a venir. Hice demasiadas Tater Tots.

—Pensé que estabas castigado —dijo su abuelo.

—Cállate, Harold, no puedes estar castigado por tus propios abuelos… ¿Cariño, te estás sintiendo bien? Luces sonrojado.

—Sólo estoy helado —dijo Terry.

—¿Vas a quedarte para la cena?

—Sí —dijo.

Después de la cena, ellos vieron Matlock. Su abuela tejía. Estaba trabajando en una sábana para el baby shower de alguien. Terry miraba fijamente a la tele, pero no entendía nada.

Su abuela había llenado la pared detrás de la tele con fotografías enmarcadas de ocho por diez. Habían fotos de su papá y del hermano mayor de su papá quien murió en Vietnam; fotos de Terry y Mark de cada año escolar. Había una foto más pequeña de sus padres, en el día de su boda. Su padre estaba vestido con un uniforme su madre usaba una minifalda rosa. Alguien había escrito en una esquina "Inglaterra, 1970". Su papá tenía veintitrés.

Su mamá dieciocho, sólo dos años mayor que Terry.

Su padre le había dicho que todo el mundo pensaba que ella debía de estar embarazada.

Pero ella no lo estaba.

—Prácticamente embarazada —dijo su padre—, pero eso era una cosa diferente… Sólo estábamos enamorados.

Terry no esperaba que a su madre le gustara Candy, no inmediatamente, pero tampoco esperaba que ella la rechazara. Su madre era tan agradable con todos. "Tu madre es un ángel", su abuela siempre lo decía. Es lo que todos siempre decían.

Sus abuelos lo enviaron a casa después de Hill Street Blues.

Su madre se había ido a la cama, pero su papá estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándolo.

Terry trató de caminar para pasar de largo.

—Siéntate —dijo su padre.

Terry se sentó.

—Ya no estás castigado.

—¿Por qué no?

—No importa el por qué. No estás castigado, y tu madre lo siente, tú sabes, por todo lo que dijo.

—Tú sólo estás diciendo eso —dijo Terry.

Su papá suspiró.

—Bueno, tal vez lo estoy. Como sea, pero eso no importa. Tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, ¿cierto? ¿No ha querido siempre lo que es mejor para ti?

—Supongo…

—Entonces sólo está preocupada. Piensa que puede ayudarte a escoger una novia de la misma forma que te ayuda a escoger tus clases y tu ropa…

—Ella no escoge mi ropa.

—Terrence, ¿podrías solo callarte y escuchar?

Terry se sentó en silencio en la cómoda silla azul.

—Esto es nuevo para nosotros, ¿sabes? Tu madre lo siente. Se arrepiente por herir tus sentimientos, y quiere invitar a tu novia a cenar.

—¿Para qué así ella pueda hacerla sentir mal y extraña?

—Bueno, ella es un poco extraña, ¿no es cierto?

Terry no tenía la energía para estar enojado. Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla. Su papá siguió hablando.

—¿No es por eso que te gusta?

Terry sabía que debería de seguir enojado. Sabía que habría grandes trozos de esta situación que estaban completamente fuera de lugar y anticuado.

Pero ya no estaba castigado, iba a pasar más tiempo con Candy… Tal vez ellos incluso encontrarían una forma de estar a solas. Terry no podía esperar para decirle. Él no podría esperar hasta mañana.

**Punky Brewster:** protagonista de una sitcom estadounidense que trata sobre una niña que fue criada por su padre adoptivo.

**Soldier of** **Furtune:** Es una revista mensual de los eventos del mundo, nueva tecnología relacionada con la policía, los militares, y personas interesadas.

**Family Feud:** Es un programa de juegos donde dos familias compiten entre sí para responder las preguntas de una

encuesta hecha a 100 personas.

**Matlock:** Es una serie de Tv de drama legal.

**Hill Street Blues:** Es una serie americana de los conflictos entre el trabajo y la vida de varios personajes.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Era algo terrible que admitir. Pero a veces Candy dormía bien durante los gritos.

Sobre todo desde de que había vuelto hace un par de meses. Si fuera a despertarse cada vez que Richie se enojara... si se asustara cada vez que lo oyera gritar en la trastienda...

A veces Mily la despertaba, arrastrándose en la litera de arriba. Mily no dejaba que Candy la viera llorar durante el día, pero se sacudía como un bebé y chupaba su dedo pulgar por la noche. Los cinco de ellos habían aprendido a llorar sin hacer ningún ruido.

—Está bien —decía Candy, abrazándola—. Está bien.

Esa noche, cuando Candy despertó, supo que algo había cambiado.

Oyó la puerta trasera abrirse de un golpe. Y se dio cuenta de que, antes de que ella hubiera estado muy despierta, había oído voces de hombres afuera. Hombres maldiciendo.

Hubo más portazos en la cocina, y luego disparos. Candy sabía que eran disparos, a pesar de que nunca había escuchado uno antes.

Miembros de pandillas, pensó. Traficantes de drogas. Violadores. Miembros de pandillas que eran también violadores traficantes de drogas. Podía imaginar un millar de personas atroces que podrían necesitar quitarle un hueso al cráneo de Richie, incluso sus amigos daban miedo.

Debe haber comenzado a salir de la cama tan pronto como oyó los disparos. Ya estaba en la litera de abajo, arrastrándose sobre Mily.

—No te muevas —susurró, sin saber si Mily estaba despierta.

Candy abrió la ventana lo suficiente como para pasar a través de ella. No había ninguna pantalla. Salió y corrió lo más ligero que pudo al porche. Se detuvo en la casa de al lado, un viejo llamado Gil vivía allí. Llevaba tirantes con las camisetas y les daba miradas sucias cuando estaba barriendo la acera.

A Gil le tomó una eternidad abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, Candy se dio cuenta de que había agotado todos sus choques de adrenalina.

—Hola —dijo ella con voz débil.

Parecía mezquino y tan enojado como para escupir. Gil podría mirar sucio a Luisa justo debajo de la mesa, y entonces probablemente le daría una patada.

—¿Puedo usar su teléfono? —preguntó—. Tengo que llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué? —ladró Gil. Su cabello estaba grasiento, e incluso llevaba tirantes con el pijama.

—Tengo que llamar al 911 —dijo ella. Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de pedir prestada una taza de azúcar—. ¿O tal vez usted puede llamar al 911 por mí? Hay hombres en mi casa... con armas de fuego. Por favor.

Gil no parecía impresionado, pero la dejó entrar. Su casa era muy bonita por dentro. Ella se preguntó si él solía tener una esposa, o si realmente le gustaba ser desagradable. El teléfono estaba en la cocina.

—Creo que hay hombres en mi casa —le dijo Candy a la operadora del 911. Escuché disparos.

Gil no le dijo que se fuera, así que esperó a la policía en su cocina. Tenía toda una bandeja de brownies en el mostrador, pero no le ofreció ninguno. Su refrigerador estaba cubierto de imanes con forma de estados, y tenía un reloj de arena que parecía un pollo. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y encendió un cigarrillo. No le ofreció uno de esos tampoco.

Cuando la policía se detuvo, Candy salió de la casa, sintiéndose tonta de repente sobre sus pies descalzos. Gil cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Los policías no salieron de su coche.

—¿Tu llamaste al 911? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Creo que hay alguien en mi casa —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Escuché gente gritando y disparos.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Espera un minuto, y vamos a entrar contigo.

Conmigo, pensó Candy. Ella no iba a volver a entrar allí en absoluto. ¿Qué iba a decir a los Hells Angels en su sala de estar?

Los agentes de policía, dos tipos grandes en botas negras altas, aparcaron y la siguieron al porche.

—Adelante —dijo uno—, abre la puerta.

—No puedo. Está cerrada.

—¿Cómo saliste?

—La ventana.

—Entonces regresa por la ventana.

La próxima vez que Candy llamara al 911, iba a solicitar policías que no la enviaran sola dentro de un edificio ocupado. ¿Los bomberos hacían lo mismo, también? Hey, chica, tú ve primero y desbloquea la puerta.

Subió por la ventana, se cernió sobre Mily (aun durmiendo), corrió a la sala, abrió la puerta, corrió de vuelta a su habitación y se sentó en la litera de abajo.

—Esta es la policía —escuchó.

Entonces oyó maldecir a Richie: —¿Qué diablos?

Su madre: —¿Qué está pasando?

—Esta es la policía.

Sus hermanos y hermanas estaban despertando y se arrastraban acercándose el uno al otro frenéticamente. Alguien pisó al bebé y este se puso a llorar.

Candy oyó a la policía andar por la casa. Oyó gritar a Richie. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y su madre entró como la esposa del señor Rochester, en un camisón blanco rasgado y largo.

—¿Tú los llamaste? —preguntó a Candy.

Ella asintió.

—Oí disparos —dijo.

—Shhhh —dijo su madre, corriendo a la cama y apretando su mano con demasiada fuerza sobre la boca de Candy—. No digas nada más —dijo entre dientes—. Si te preguntan, di que fue un error. Todo esto fue un error.

—Ellos sólo están asustados —dijo su madre—. No saben lo que está pasando.

—No hay nadie aquí —dijo el policía a Candy, brillando su luz en su dirección—.

Revisamos el patio y el sótano.

Era más bien una acusación que una aseguración.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Me pareció escuchar algo...

Las luces se apagaron, y Candy oyó a los tres hombres que hablaban en la sala de estar.

Oyó a los agentes de policía en el porche, con sus pesadas botas, y los oyó alejarse en el auto. La ventana seguía abierta.

Richie entró en la habitación entonces, él nunca entraba en su habitación. Candy sintió una nueva oleada de adrenalina.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Ella no dijo nada. Su madre le tomó la mano, y Candy apretó la mandíbula cerrada.

—Richie, ella no sabía —dijo su mamá—. Escuchó el disparo.

—Qué diablos —dijo él, golpeando su puño contra la puerta. La chapa se astilló.

—Pensaba que nos protegía, fue un error.

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí? —gritó él—. ¿Crees que puedes deshacerte de mí?

Candy escondió la cara en el hombro de su madre. No era una protección. Era como esconderse detrás de algo en la habitación que era lo más probable que golpeara.

—Fue un error —dijo su madre con suavidad—. Ella estaba tratando de ayudar.

—Nunca los llames aquí —le dijo a Candy, su voz moribunda, con los ojos salvajes—.

Nunca más. —Y entonces, gritó—: Puedo deshacerme de todos ustedes. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Vuelvan a la cama —dijo su madre—. Todo el mundo...

—Pero, mamá... —susurró Candy.

—A la cama —dijo su madre, ayudando a Candy a subir la escalera de la litera. Entonces su madre se acercó más, su boca tocando la oreja de Candy—. Fue Richie —susurró—.

Había niños jugando al baloncesto en el parque, siendo ruidosos... Él sólo estaba tratando de asustarlos. Pero no tiene una licencia, y hay otras cosas en la casa por las que podría haber sido arrestado. No más esta noche. Ni un respiro.

Se arrodilló con los muchachos durante un minuto, acariciando y acallando, entonces flotó fuera de la habitación.

Candy podía jurar que escuchó cinco corazones acelerados. Cada uno de ellos estaba sofocando un sollozo. Llorando por dentro. Ella saltó fuera de su cama y sobre la de Mily.

—Está bien —susurró a la habitación—. Ahora está bien.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Candy parecía perdida esa mañana. No dijo nada mientras ellos esperaban por el autobús. Cuando entraron, ella se dejó caer en su asiento y se inclinó contra la pared.

Terry tiró de su manga y ella ni siquiera medio sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró.

—Ahora lo estoy —dijo.

Él no le creyó. Tiró de su manga nuevamente.

Ella se recargó contra él y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

Terry descansó su cara en su cabello y cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Casi —dijo ella.

Ella se apartó cuando el autobús se detuvo. Nunca lo dejaba sostener su mano una vez que bajaban del autobús. No lo tocaría en los pasillos. "La gente nos miraría", decía siempre.

Él no podía creer que eso aún le importara. Las chicas que no querían ser observadas no se ataban las borlas de las cortinas en el cabello. Ellas no usan zapatos de golf de hombre con las puntas todavía sujetadas.

Así que hoy se paró junto a su casillero y en lo único que pensó fue en tocarla. Él quería contarle sus noticias, pero ella parecía estar tan lejos, que él no estaba seguro de que ella lo escucharía.

¿Dónde iría esta vez?

¿De vuelta con los Hickmans?

"Hey, ¿recuerdan esa vez cuando mi mamá les preguntó si yo podía quedarme con ustedes por unos días, y no regresó por un año? Realmente aprecio el hecho de que ustedes no me enviaron con Servicios de Protección Infantil. Eso fue muy Cristiano de su parte. ¿Aún tienen ese sillón plegable?".

Joder.

Antes de que Richie se mudara, Candy sólo conocía esa palabra de los libros y las paredes de los baños. Jodida mujer. Jodidos niños. Jódete, tú pequeña perra, ¿quién tocó mi jodido estéreo?

Candy no lo había visto venir la última vez. Cuando Richie la echó a patadas.

Ella no pudo haberlo visto venir porque nunca pensó que podía ocurrir. Nunca pensó que él lo intentaría, y ella nunca, nunca pensó que su mamá estaría de acuerdo con ello. (Richie debió haber sabido antes que Candy, que su madre había cambiado sus lealtades).

Era vergonzoso pensar en el día en que había pasado —vergonzoso, por encima de todo lo demás— ya que realmente fue culpa de Candy. En el fondo estaba pidiendo por ello.

Se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo letras de canciones en una vieja máquina de escribir que su mamá había traído a casa de la Buena Voluntad. Necesitaba una nueva cinta (Candy tenía una caja llena de cartuchos que no encajaban), pero seguía funcionando. Ella amaba cada parte de la máquina de escribir, la manera en que las teclas se sentían, el pegajoso y crujiente sonido que hacían. Incluso le gustaba la forma en que olía, como a metal y betún de zapatos.

Estaba aburrida ese día, el día en que ocurrió.

Estaba demasiado caluroso para hacer algo más que vagar por ahí, leer o ver televisión.

Richie estaba en la sala de estar. No había salido de la cama hasta las 2:00 o 3:00, y cualquiera podía decir que estaba de mal humor. Su mamá estaba caminando en torno a la casa en círculos nerviosos, ofreciéndole a Richie limonada, emparedados y aspirinas.

Candy odiaba cuando su mamá actuaba de esa manera. Implacablemente sumisa. Era humillante estar con ella en el mismo cuarto.

Así que Candy estaba arriba escribiendo letras de canciones. "La feria de Scarborough".

Escuchó a Richie quejarse.

—¿Qué mierda es ese ruido? —Y—. Mierda, Sabrina, ¿puedes callarla?

Su madre fue de puntillas escaleras arriba y metió la cabeza en la habitación de Candy.

—Richie no se siente bien —dijo ella—. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —Lucía pálida y nerviosa. Candy odiaba cómo lucía.

Esperó a que su madre volviera abajo. Luego, sin realmente pensar el por qué, Candy deliberadamente presionó una tecla.

A

Crunch-lap.

Las puntas de sus dedos se estremecieron sobre el teclado.

RE

Crch-crch-lap-tap.

No pasó nada. Nadie se movió. La casa estaba caliente y densa y tan silenciosa como una biblioteca en el infierno. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su barbilla en el aire.

YOU GOING TO SCRABOROUGH FAIR PARSLEY SAAGE ROSEMARY AND THYME

Richie subió las escaleras tan rápido, que en la cabeza de Candy él estaba volando. En la cabeza de Candy, él abrió de golpe la puerta para lanzar una bola de fuego hacia ella.

Estaba sobre ella antes de que pudiera prepararse a sí misma, arrancando la máquina de escribir de sus manos y tirándola a la pared tan fuerte que rompió el yeso y colgó por un momento del listón.

Candy estaba tan sorprendida para descifrar lo que le gritaba. GORDA y JODIDA y PERRA.

Él nunca había estado tan cerca de ella antes. Su miedo por él la aplastó hacia atrás. Ella no quería que él viera sus ojos, así que presionó su rostro en una almohada en sus manos.

GORDA y JODIDA y PERRA. Y TE ADVERTÍ, ROSE MARY.

—Te odio —susurró Candy a la almohada. Pudo oír cosas cerrándose de golpe. Pudo oír a su madre en la puerta, hablando suavemente, como si estuviera tratando de que un bebé volviera a dormir.

GORDA y JODIDA y PERRA y ROGANDO POR ESTO, SÓLO JODIDAMENTE ROGANDO POR

ESTO.

—Te odio —dijo Candy más fuerte—. Te odio, te odio, te odio.

A LA MIERDA ESTO.

—Te odio.

A LA MIERDA USTEDES.

—Jódete.

ESTÚPIDAS PERRAS.

—Jódete, jódete, jódete.

¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?

En la cabeza de Candy, la casa se sacudió.

En ese momento su madre estaba tirándola, tratando de sacarla de la cama. Candy trató de ir con ella, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para levantarse. Quería aplastarse a sí misma contra el suelo y arrastrarse. Quería pretender que la habitación estaba llena de humo.

Richie estaba rugiendo. Su madre tiró de Candy hacia la cima de las escaleras, luego la empujó hacia abajo. Él estaba justo detrás de ellas.

Candy cayó contra la barandilla y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de entrada en cuatro patas. Salió y siguió corriendo hasta el final de la acera. John estaba sentado en el porche, jugando con sus Hot Wheels. Se detuvo y la miró correr.

Candy se preguntó si debía seguir corriendo. Pero ¿a dónde iría? Incluso cuando era una niña pequeña, nunca tuvo la fantasía de huir. Nunca hubiera podido imaginarse pasar más allá del borde del jardín. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Quién se encargaría de ella?

Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió otra vez, Candy tomó unos pocos pasos hacia la calle.

Sólo era su mamá. Ella tomó su brazo y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa del vecino.

Si Candy hubiera sabido en ese entonces lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, hubiera corrido hacia John para decirle adiós. Hubiera buscado a Mily y Jimmy y hubiera besado a cada uno fuerte en la mejilla. Quizás hubiera pedido volver adentro a ver al bebé.

Y si Richie hubiera estado esperando dentro por ella, quizás se hubiera dejado caer en sus rodillas y le hubiera rogado que la dejara quedarse. Quizás ella hubiera dicho algo que él quería que dijera.

Si él quisiera eso ahora —si él la quería rogando por perdón, por misericordia, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para quedarse— lo hubiera hecho.

Esperó que él no pudiera ver eso.

Esperaba que ninguno de ellos pudiera ver qué fue lo que quedó de ella.

Ella ignoró al Sr. Stessman en la clase de inglés.

En historia, miró hacia la ventana.

En el camino a casa, no estaba irritable, no estaba de ningún ánimo en absoluto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Asintió su cabeza contra él.

Cuando se bajó del bus en su parada, Terry seguía sin haberle contado. Así que saltó y la siguió, incluso aunque sabía que ella no lo querría.

—Terry... —dijo ella, mirando nerviosamente calle abajo hacia su casa.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Pero quería contarte… Ya no estoy castigado.

—¿No lo estás?

—Uh-uh. —Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso es genial —dijo ella.

—Sí…

Ella volvió a mirar hacia su casa.

—Significa que puedes venir de nuevo —dijo él.

—Oh —dijo ella.

—Quiero decir, si tú quieres. —Esto no iba como él pensó que resultaría. Incluso cuando

Candy estaba mirándolo, no lo estaba haciendo.

—Oh —dijo ella.

—¿Candy? ¿Está todo bien?

Asintió.

—¿Tú aún… —Se aferró a la correa de la mochila sobre su pecho—. Quiero decir, ¿aún me quieres? ¿Aún me extrañas?

Ella asintió. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Terry esperó que no fuera a llorar a su casa otra vez… Si es que alguna vez volvía. Se sentía como si se estuviera alejando.

—Sólo estoy realmente cansada —dijo ella.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

¿Lo extrañaba?

Quería perderse en él. Atar sus brazos a su alrededor como un torniquete.

Si ella le mostraba cuanto lo necesitaba, él se alejaría de ella.

Candy se sintió mejor al otro día. Usualmente las mañanas sacaban lo mejor de ella.

Esta mañana, se despertó con ese estúpido gato acurrucado contra ella como si eso no pudiera decir que nunca le habían gustado él o los gatos en general.

Y después su mamá le dio el sándwich con huevos fritos que Richie no había querido, y puso una vieja flor de vidrio astillada en la chaqueta de Candy.

—La encontré en la tienda de segunda mano —dijo su mamá—. Mily la quería, pero la guardé para ti. —Roció vainilla detrás de las orejas de Candy.

—Podría ir a la casa de Luisa después de la escuela —dijo Candy.

—Está bien, diviértete.

Candy esperaba que Terry estuviera aguardando por ella en la parada de bus, pero no podía culparlo si no lo hacía.

Lo estaba. Estaba de pie en la penumbra, con un abrigo gris y zapatillas negras hasta los tobillos, y observándola.

Había corrido todo ese camino para llegar a él.

—Buenos días —dijo, saludando con ambas manos.

Él rió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy tu novia —dijo—. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

—No… mi novia es triste y silenciosa y me mantiene despierto toda la noche por preocuparme por ella.

—Lástima. Parece que necesitas una novia diferente.

Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

Estaba frío y casi oscuro, y Candy podía ver el aliento de Terry. Resistió el impulso de tratar de absorberlo.

—Le dije a mi mamá que iba a ir a la casa de una amiga después de la escuela… —dijo.

—¿Sí?

Terry era la única persona que conocía que usaba su maletín realmente sobre sus hombros, no colgando a un lado, y siempre lo sostenía de las correas, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de un avión o algo. Era extremadamente lindo. Especialmente cuando estaba siendo tímido y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia adelante.

Ella sacudió el frente de su flequillo.

—Sí.

—Genial —dijo, sonriendo, todo mejillas sonrojadas y labios carnosos.

No muerdas su cara, se dijo a sí misma Candy. Era inquietante y necesitado y nunca sucedía en las comedias o películas que terminaran con grandes besos.

—Lamento lo de ayer —dijo Candy.

Él se aferró de sus correas y se encogió de hombros

—El ayer pasó.

Dios, era como si quisiera que ella se comiera su cara completamente.

Estuvo a punto de decirle todas las cosas que su mamá había dicho sobre ella.

Parecía horrible guardarle secretos a Candy.

Pero parecía como si sería más malo compartir ese tipo de secreto. Era simplemente poner

a Candy más nerviosa. Incluso podría rehusarse a ir…

Y estaba tan feliz hoy. Era una persona diferente. Ella aun apretaba su mano. Incluso mordió su hombro mientras se bajaban del bus.

Además, si le decía, en cualquier momento iba a querer irse a su casa y cambiarse. Estaba usando un suéter de patrones anaranjados, un poco grande, con su corbata de seda verde y pantalones holgados de pintor.

Terry no sabía si Candy incluso tenía ropa de chica, y no le importaba. Parecía gustarle que no la tuviera. Tal vez era otra cosa gay sobre él, pero no lo creía, porque Candy no luciría como un chico incluso si cortabas su cabello y le ponías un bigote. Toda la ropa de hombre que usaba sólo llamaba la atención sobre cuán chica era.

No iba a contarle sobre su madre. Y no le iba a decir que sonriera. Pero si lo mordía de nuevo, iba a perder algo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, cuando ella seguía sonriendo en la clase de Inglés.

—Pregúntale a cualquiera —dijo.

En la clase de español de hoy, se suponía que debían escribir una carta en español a un amigo. La señora Bouzon puso un episodio de ¿Qué pasa, USA? Mientras trabajábamos en ello.

Candy trató de escribirle una carta a Terry. No llegó muy lejos.

Estimado señor Grandchester,

Me gustaría comer su cara a besos.

Candice.

Por el resto del día, en cualquier momento que Candy se sentía nerviosa o asustada, se decía a sí misma que tenía que estar feliz en cambio. (En realidad no la hacía sentir mejor, pero la mantenía lejos de ponerse peor…) Se decía a sí misma que la familia de Terry debían ser personas decentes porque criaron a alguien como Terry. Nunca pensó que este principio no fuera verdad en su familia. No era como si tuviera que enfrentar sola a su familia. Terry estaría allí. Ese era el asunto. ¿Acaso habría algún lugar tan horrible al que no iría por estar con Terry?

Lo vio después de siete horas en un lugar en el que nunca lo había visto antes, arrastrando un microscopio por el pasillo hacia el tercer piso. Fue al menos el doble de lindo que si lo hubiera visto en un lugar donde ella esperaba que estuviera.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Él llamó a su madre durante el almuerzo para decirle que Candy iba a ir de visita.

Su consejera le permitió usar su teléfono. (A la Sra. Dunne le encantaba la oportunidad de ser buena en una crisis, por lo que todo lo que Terry tenía que hacer era dar a entender que se trataba de una emergencia).

—Sólo quería decirte que Candy va a ir de visita después de la escuela —le dijo a su mamá—. Papá dijo que estaba bien.

—Bien —dijo su madre, sin siquiera fingir que estaba bien con eso—. ¿Se va a quedar a cenar?

—No sé —dijo Terry—. Probablemente no.

Su madre suspiró.

—Tienes que ser amable con ella, sabes.

—Soy amable con todos —dijo su madre—. Ya lo sabes.

Podía decir que Candy estaba nerviosa en el autobús. Ella estaba callada, y se seguía pasando el labio inferior entre los dientes, volviéndolo blanco.

Terry trató de hacerla hablar sobre Watchmen; acababan de leer el cuarto capítulo.

—¿Qué piensas de la historia de piratas? —preguntó.

—¿Qué historia de piratas?

—Ya sabes, está este personaje que siempre está leyendo una historieta de piratas, la historia dentro de la historia, la historia de piratas.

—Siempre me salto esa parte —dijo.

—¿Te la saltas?

—Es aburrida. Bla, bla, bla. ¡Piratas! Bla, bla, bla.

—Nada de lo que Alan Moore escriba puede ser bla-bla-blabeado —dijo Terry solemnemente.

Candy se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no deberías haber empezado a leer historietas con un libro que reconstruye por completo los últimos cincuenta años del género —dijo.

—Todo lo que estoy oyendo es bla, bla, bla, género.

El autobús se detuvo cerca de la casa de Candy. Ella lo miró.

—Bien podríamos bajarnos en mi parada —dijo Terry—, ¿cierto?

Camdy se encogió de hombros.

Se bajaron en su parada, junto con Neil y Luisa y la mayoría de las personas que se sentaban en la parte trasera del autobús. Todos los chicos de la parte-trasera-del-autobús pasaban el rato en el garaje de Neil cuando él no estaba en el trabajo, incluso en invierno.

Terry y Candy iban dos pasos detrás de ellos.

—Lamento verme tan estúpida hoy —dijo ella.

—Te ves como siempre lo haces —dijo. Su bolso estaba colgando en el extremo de su brazo. Él trató de tomarlo, pero ella se apartó.

—¿Siempre me veo estúpida?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir...

—Es lo que dijiste —murmuró ella.

Quería pedirle que no se molestara ahora. Como, en cualquier momento, excepto ahora.

Ella podría estar enojada con él sin razón alguna durante todo el día de mañana, si quería.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta especial —dijo Candy.

—Nunca he pretendido saber nada de chicas —respondió.

—Eso no es lo que escuché —dijo—. Escuché que tienes permitido tener chicassssss en tu habitación...

—Ellas estuvieron ahí —dijo—, pero no aprendí nada.

Ambos se detuvieron en su porche. Tomó el bolso de ella y trató de no lucir nervioso.

Candy estaba mirando hacia la acera, como si fuera a salir disparada.

—Quise decir que no te ves diferente de como normalmente te ves —dijo en voz baja, por si acaso su madre estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta—. Y siempre te ves bien.

—Nunca me veo bien —dijo. Como si él fuese idiota.

—Me gusta la forma como te ves —dijo. Eso salió más como un argumento que como un cumplido.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea bueno. —Ella estaba susurrando, también.

—Bien entonces, te ves como una vagabunda.

—¿Una vagabunda? —Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Sí, una vagabunda gitana —dijo—. Parece que acabas de unirte al elenco de Godspell.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Es terrible.

Ella se acercó a él.

—¿Me veo como una vagabunda?

—Peor —dijo—. Como una triste payasa vagabunda.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, ella estalló en una sonrisa. Y cuando Candy sonreía, algo se rompía dentro de él.

Algo siempre lo hacía.

Probablemente fue algo bueno que la madre de Terry abriera la puerta cuando lo hizo porque Candy estaba pensando en besarlo, y de ninguna manera eso era una buena idea,

Candy no sabía nada sobre besar.

Por supuesto, ella había visto un millón de besos en la televisión (gracias a Fonzie), pero la televisión nunca te mostraba la mecánica de ello. Si Candy intentaba besar a Terry, sería como una versión de la vida real de alguna niñita haciendo que su Barbie bese a Ken. Sólo aplastando sus rostros juntos.

Además, si la madre de Terry hubiese abierto la puerta justo en el medio de un gran beso torpe, ella odiaría a Candy todavía más.

La madre de Terry sí la odiaba, se podía notar. O tal vez simplemente odiaba la idea de Candy, de una chica seduciendo a su hijo primogénito justo en su propia sala de estar.

Candy siguió a Terry y se sentó. Trató de verse súper educada. Cuando su madre les ofreció un refrigerio, Candy dijo:

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

La madre de él estaba mirando a Candy como si fuese algo que alguien había derramado en el sofá azul bebé. Trajo las galletas, luego los dejó solos.

Terry parecía tan feliz. Candy trató de concentrarse en lo agradable que era estar con él... pero le estaba tomando demasiado de su concentración, sólo mantener la compostura.

Eran las pequeñas cosas de la casa de Terry lo que realmente la hacía perder los estribos.

Como todas las uvas de cristal colgando de todo. Y las cortinas a juego con el sofá que hacía juego con los pequeños tapetes de blonda bajo las lámparas.

Podrías pensar que nadie interesante podía crecer en una casa tan bonita y aburrida como esta... pero Terry era el chico más gracioso y más inteligente que había conocido en su vida, y este era su planeta de origen.

Candy quería sentirse superior a la madre de Terry y a su casa de señora Avon. Pero, en cambio, seguía pensando en lo agradable que debía ser vivir en una casa como esta. Con su propia habitación. Y sus propios padres. Y seis tipos de galletas diferentes en la despensa.

Candy tenía razón. Ella nunca se veía bien. Se veía como el arte, y no se suponía que el arte se viese bien, sino que se suponía que te hiciese sentir algo.

Candy sentada a su lado en el sofá hacía que Terry se sintiera como si alguien hubiese abierto una ventana en el centro de la habitación. Como si alguien hubiese reemplazado todo el aire de la habitación con un nuevo aire mejorado (ahora con el doble de frescura).

Candy lo hacía sentirse como si algo estuviese sucediendo. Incluso cuando sólo estaban sentados en el sofá.

Ella no le dejó sostenerle la mano, no en su casa, y no se quedó a cenar. Pero accedió a volver mañana... si sus padres decían que estaba bien, lo cual hicieron.

Su mamá estaba siendo perfectamente agradable hasta ahora. Ella no estaba encendiendo su encanto, como lo hacía con sus clientes y vecinos, pero no estaba siendo grosera. Y si quería esconderse en la cocina cada vez que Candy venía de visita, pensó Terry, estaba en su derecho.

Candy vino de nuevo en la tarde del jueves y del viernes. Y el sábado, mientras jugaban

Nintendo con Mark, su papá le pidió que se quedara a cenar.

Terry no podía creerlo cuando ella dijo que sí. Su papá puso la extensión en la mesa del comedor, y Candy se sentó justo al lado de Terry. Estaba nerviosa, él podía notarlo.

Apenas tocó su "sloppy joe", y después de un tiempo su sonrisa empezó a convertirse en una mueca alrededor de los bordes.

Después de la cena, todos vieron Volver al Futuro en HBO, y su mamá hizo palomitas.

Candy se sentó con Terry en el suelo, apoyándose contra el sofá, y cuando subrepticiamente la tomó de la mano, ella no se apartó. Frotó el interior de su palma porque sabía que a ella le gustaba. Eso hacía que sus párpados se hundieran como si fuese a quedarse dormida.

Cuando la película terminó, el papá de Terry insistió en que Terry acompañara a Candy a casa.

—Gracias por invitarme, Sr. Grandchester —dijo—. Y gracias por la cena, Sra. Grandchester. Estaba deliciosa, la pasé muy bien. —Ni siquiera sonaba como si estuviese siendo sarcástica.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se volteó para gritar:

—¡Buenas noches!

Terry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Casi podías ver toda la nerviosa amabilidad drenarse de Candy. Quería abrazarla, para ayudar a exprimirla.

—No puedes acompañarme a casa —dijo con su crispado tono usual—, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Pero puedo acompañarte parte del camino.

—No sé...

—Vamos —dijo—, está oscuro. Nadie nos verá.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, pero puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ambos caminaron lentamente.

—Tu familia es realmente genial —dijo después de un minuto—. En serio.

La tomó del brazo.

—Oye, quiero mostrarte algo. —La metió en la siguiente entrada, entre un pino y una casa.

—Terry, esto es allanamiento.

—No lo es. Mis abuelos viven aquí.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

—Nada, en realidad, sólo quiero estar a solas contigo por un minuto.

Él la atrajo hacia la parte posterior de la entrada, donde estaban casi completamente ocultos por una hilera de árboles, la casa y el garaje.

—¿En serio? —dijo—. Eso fue tan patético.

—Lo sé —dijo, volteándose hacia ella—. La próxima vez, sólo diré: "Candy, sígueme a este callejón oscuro, quiero besarte".

Ella no puso los ojos en blanco. Tomó aire, luego cerró la boca. Él estaba aprendiendo cómo atraparla con la guardia baja.

Empujó sus manos más profundamente en sus bolsillos, así que él puso sus manos sobre sus codos en su lugar.

—La próxima vez —dijo—, sólo diré: "Candy, agáchate detrás de estos arbustos conmigo, voy a perder la cabeza si no te beso".

Ella no se movió, por lo que pensó que probablemente estaba bien tocarle el rostro. Su piel era tan suave como parecía, blanca y suave como porcelana pecosa.

—Yo sólo diré: "Candy, sígueme por este agujero de conejo..."

Puso el pulgar sobre sus labios para ver si ella se apartaba. No lo hizo. Se inclinó más cerca. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no confiaba en que ella no lo dejara allí parado.

Cuando sus labios estaban casi tocando los suyos, ella negó con la cabeza. Su nariz se frotó contra la suya.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —dijo ella.

—Está bien —dijo él.

—No lo está, esto va a ser terrible.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco más. Sólo un poco.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto —dijo.

Eso lo hizo reír, así que tuvo que esperar un segundo antes de besarla finalmente.

No fue terrible. Los labios de Candy eran suaves y cálidos, y podía sentir su pulso en la mejilla. Fue bueno que ella estuviese tan nerviosa, porque eso lo obligó a no estarlo. Lo tranquilizó el sentirla temblando.

Él se apartó antes de lo que quería. No había hecho esto lo suficiente para saber cómo respirar.

Cuando él se apartó, sus ojos estaban del todo cerrados. Sus abuelos tenían una luz encendida en el porche delantero, y el rostro de Candy atrapaba cada pedacito de ella.

Parecía como que debería casarse con el hombre en la luna.

Su rostro cayó después de un segundo, y él dejó caer la mano en su hombro.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró.

Ella asintió. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Trató de encontrar su oreja debajo de todo ese cabello.

—Ven aquí —dijo—, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella se echó a reír. Él le levantó la barbilla.

La segunda vez fue mucho menos terrible.

Caminaron juntos desde la entrada de sus abuelos hasta el callejón, luego Terry esperó ahí en las sombras y observó a Candy caminar sola a casa.

Se dijo a sí misma que no debía mirar hacia atrás.

Richie estaba en casa, y todo el mundo, excepto su madre estaba viendo la televisión. No era tan tarde; Candy trató de actuar como si no hubiese nada extraño en que regresara a casa en la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde has estado? —dijo Richie.

—En casa de una amiga.

—¿Qué amiga?

—Te lo dije, cariño —dijo su madre, entrando en la sala, secando un sartén. Candy tiene una amiga en el vecindario. Linda.

—Luisa —dijo Candy.

—Amiga, ¿eh? —dijo Richie—. ¿Ya renunciaste a los hombres? —Él pensaba que eso era bastante divertido.

Candy fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. No encendió la luz. Se subió en la cama con la ropa de calle, abrió las cortinas y limpió la condensación de la ventana. No podía ver el callejón o nada moviéndose afuera.

La ventana se empañó de nuevo. Candy cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el cristal.

**Sloppy Joe**: Sándwich caliente que se sirve en Estados Unidos compuesto de carne de vaca picada condimentada con

salsas como salsa de tomate o la salsa barbacoa.

60 **Volver al Futuro: **Película de ciencia ficción y comedia de 1985 que relata las aventuras de Marty McFly, un adolescente

que es enviado accidentalmente de vuelta en el tiempo de 1985, su época, a 1955.


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA CHICAS... PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTOS DOS CAPÍTULOS... AUNQUE DESPÚES DEL ROMANCE, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ALGO TRISTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 29<strong>

Cuando vio a Terry en la parada del autobús el lunes por la mañana, empezó a reírse. De verdad, estaba riéndose como un personaje animado... como cuando sus mofletes se ponen rojos y pequeños corazones empiezan a salir de sus orejas...

Era ridículo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Cuando vio a Candy caminar hacia él el lunes por la mañana, Terry quería correr hacia ella y arrastrarla hacia sus brazos. Como algún chico en una telenovela que su madre veía. Se agarró a su mochila para contenerse.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Era algo maravilloso.

Terry era de su altura, pero parecía más alto.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Las pestañas de Candy eran completamente rubias, lo que probaba su teoría acerca del color natural de su cabello.

Hablaron sobre The White Album de camino a la escuela, pero solo era una excusa para mirarse el uno al otro las bocas. Pensarías que leían los labios.

Quizás es por eso por lo que Terry seguía riéndose, incluso cuando estaban hablando sobre "Helter Skelter" la cual no era la canción más graciosa de los Beatles, incluso antes de que Charles Manson se apoderara de ella.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hola —dijo Stear, tomando un bocado de su sándwich de costilla a la barbacoa—. Deberías venir al partido de baloncesto con nosotros el jueves. Y ni intentes decirme que no te gusta el baloncesto, colega.

—No lo sé…

—Paty va a estar allí.

Terry gimió.

—Stear…

—Sentándose al lado mío —dijo Stear—. Porque estamos saliendo.

—Espera, ¿de verdad? —Terry cubrió su boca para evitar que un trozo de su sándwich saliera volando—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Paty?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —Stear abrió completamente su cartón de leche y bebió de él como una taza—. Ella no estaba ni siquiera interesada en ti, sabes. Sólo estaba aburrida y pensó que eras misterioso y silencioso… como, "aguas profundas que corren tranquilas".

Le dije que a veces las aguas sólo corren tranquilas.

—Gracias.

—Pero ahora ella está absolutamente interesada en mí, así que puedes salir con nosotros si quieres. Los partidos de baloncesto son una maravilla. Venden nachos y de todo.

—Pensaré en ello —dijo Terry.

No iba a pensar en ello. No iba a ir a ningún lado sin Candy. Y ella no parecía del tipo que le gustaran los partidos de baloncesto.

—Hola, chica —dijo DeNice después de la clase de gimnasia. Ellas estaban en el vestuario, cambiándose a su ropa de calle—. Así que he estado pensando, tienes que ir a Nite Sprite con nosotros esta semana. Jonesy ya arregló su auto, y tiene este jueves libre. Vamos a hacerlo bien, bien, bien, a lo largo de la noche, noche, noche.

—Sabes que no se me permite salir —dijo Candy.

—Sé que no estás autorizada a ir a la casa de tu novio tampoco —dijo DeNice.

—He oído eso —dijo Beebi.

Candy nunca debería haberles hablado de la casa de Terry pero se había estado muriendo por decírselo a alguien. (Así era como las personas terminaban en la cárcel después de cometer el crimen perfecto).

—Relájate —dijo ella—. Dios.

—Deberías venir —dijo Beebi. Su rostro era perfectamente redondo, con hoyuelos tan profundos que cuando sonreía parecían acolchados, como un cojín—. Nos divertiremos mucho. Apuesto que incluso nunca has bailado antes.

—No lo sé… —dijo Candy.

—¿Se trata de tu hombre? preguntó DeNice—. Porque puede venir también. Él no ocupa mucho espacio.

Beebi rió, por lo que Candy rió también. No podía imaginar a Terry bailando.

Probablemente sería muy bueno en eso, si todo el Top 40 de música no le hicieran sangrar sus oídos. Era bueno en todo.

Aun así… no se podía imaginar a los dos saliendo con DeNice o Beebi. O nadie. Pensar en salir con Terry, en público, era algo así como pensar en quitarte tu casco en el espacio.

Su madre dijo que si iban a salir todas las noches después de la escuela, lo cual iban a hacer definitivamente, tenían que empezar a hacer sus deberes.

—Ella probablemente tiene razón —dijo Candy en el autobús—. He estado aparentando en inglés toda la semana.

—¿Has estado aparentando hoy? ¿De verdad? No sonaba como eso.

—Hicimos Shakespeare el año pasado en mi antigua escuela... Pero no puedo fingir en mates. No puedo incluso... ¿qué es lo contrario de fingir?

—Puedo ayudarte con mates, sabes. Ya he terminado álgebra.

—Dios, Wally, eso sería maravilloso.

—O no —dijo—. Yo podría no ayudarte con tus mates.

Incluso su media sonrisa socarrona le volvía loco.

Intentaron estudiar en el salón, pero Mark quería ver la tele, así que llevaron sus cosas a la cocina.

Su madre dijo que estaba bien; luego dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en el garaje. Lo que sea.

Candy movía sus labios cuando leía…

Terry le pateó gentilmente por debajo de la mesa, y lanzó trocitos de papel a su cabello.

Ellos casi nunca estaban solos, y ahora que prácticamente lo estaban, él sintió una frenética necesidad por su atención.

Él levantó el libro de álgebra de ella y lo cerró con su bolígrafo.

—¿En serio? —Ella trató de abrirlo de nuevo.

—No —dijo, tirando del mismo hacia él.

—Pensé que estábamos estudiando.

—Ya lo sé —dijo—, es sólo que... estamos solos.

—Algo así...

—Así que deberíamos estar haciendo cosas a solas.

—Suenas tan espeluznante correcto en este momento...

—Me refiero a hablar. —No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. El libro de álgebra de Candy estaba cubierto con su escritura, las letras de una canción estaba envuelta en espiral alrededor del título de otra. Él vio su nombre escrito en una pequeña letra cursiva, tu propio nombre siempre destaca, y escondido en los coros de una canción de los Smiths.

Se sintió sonreír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy.

—Nada.

—Qué.

Volvió a mirar el libro. Él iba a pensar acerca de esto más tarde, después de que ella se fuera a casa. Él iba a pensar en Candy sentada en clase, pensando en él, escribiendo su nombre con cuidado en algún lugar que sólo ella iba a ver.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. Escrito tan pequeño, con el mismo cuidado, en minúsculas. "Sé que eres una puta asquerosa que huele a semen".

—¿Qué? —dijo Candy, tratando de sacar el libro de sus manos. Terry se aferró a él. Sintió la sangre de Bruce Banner corriendo a su cara.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto todavía estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué es lo que sigue sucediendo?

Él no quería decirlo, no quería señalárselo. No quería sus ojos en esas palabras juntas.

—Esto —dijo, agitando su mano sobre las palabras.

Ella miró… y de inmediato comenzó a tachar esas palabras con su bolígrafo. Su rostro parecía leche descremada, y su cuello se puso rojo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo él.

—Yo no sabía que estaba allí.

—Pensé que esto se había detenido.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

¿Por qué había pensado en eso? ¿Porque ella estaba con él ahora?

—Es sólo que... ¿por qué no me contaste de esto?

—¿Por qué iba yo a decírtelo? —preguntó ella—. Es asqueroso y vergonzoso.

Todavía estaba tachando las palabras. Él puso su mano sobre su muñeca.

—Tal vez podría ayudar.

—Ayudar, ¿cómo? —Ella empujó el libro hacia él—. ¿Quieres patearlo?

Él apretó los dientes. Ella tomó el libro de nuevo y lo guardó en su bolso.

—¿Sabes quién lo está haciendo? —preguntó.

—¿Vas a patearlos?

—Tal vez...

—Bueno... —dijo—, lo he reducido a la gente que no les agrado…

—No puede ser cualquiera. Tendría que ser alguien que pudiera llegar a tus libros sin que lo sepas.

Hace diez segundos, Candy tenía una mirada malvada como la de un gato. Ahora se veía resignada, desplomada sobre la mesa con los dedos en las sienes.

—No lo sé… —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Parece que siempre ocurre en los días de gimnasia.

—¿Dejas tus libros en el vestuario?

Se frotó los ojos con las dos manos.

—Siento que ahora me estás haciendo intencionalmente preguntas estúpidas. Eres como el peor detective de la historia.

—¿A quién no le agradas en la clase de gimnasia?

—Ja. —Ella seguía cubriendo su cara—. ¿A quién no le agrado en la clase de gimnasia?

—Tienes que tomarte esto en serio —dijo.

—No —dijo ella con firmeza, apretando los puños—, este es exactamente el tipo de cosa que no debería tomarme en serio. Eso es exactamente lo que Luisa y sus secuaces quieren que haga. Si ellas piensan que se están metiendo con mi mente, nunca me dejarán en paz.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Luisa con esto?

—Luisa es la reina de la gente de mi clase de gimnasia a las que no les agrado.

—Luisa nunca haría algo tan malo.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás de broma? Luisa es un monstruo. Ella sería el resultado de si el diablo se casara con la bruja malvada, y rebozaran a sus bebés en un plato con maldad.

Terry pensó en la Luisa que le traicionó en el garaje y se burlaba de las personas en el autobús… Pero entonces pensó en todas las veces que Neil había ido tras Terry, y Luisa lo había hecho retroceder.

—He conocido a Luisa desde que éramos niños —dijo—. No es tan mala. Solíamos ser amigos.

—No actúan como amigos.

—Bueno, ella está saliendo con Neil ahora.

—¿Por qué es importante eso?

Terry no podía pensar en cómo responder.

—¿Por qué es importante? —Los ojos de Candy eran rendijas verdes en su cara. Si le mentía acerca de esto, ella nunca lo perdonaría.

—Nada de eso importa ahora —dijo—. Es una estupidez… Luisa y yo salimos juntos en sexto grado. No es como si alguna vez fuéramos a algún lado o hecho nada.

—¿Luisa? ¿Saliste con Luisa?

—Fue el sexto grado. No fue nada.

—¿Pero ustedes eran novio y novia? ¿Se tomaban de las manos?

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Se besaron?

—Nada de eso importa.

Pero lo hacía. Debido a que estaba haciendo que Candy le mirara como si fuera un extraño. Estaba haciéndole sentir como un extraño. Él sabía que Luisa tenía un lado malvado, pero también sabía que no llegaría tan lejos.

¿Qué sabía él de Candy? No mucho. Era como si ella no quisiera que él la conociera mejor. Sentía todo por Candy, pero, ¿qué sabía realmente?

—Siempre escribes en minúsculas… —El decir esto en voz alta pareció una buena idea hasta que las palabras salieron de su lengua, pero él siguió hablando—. ¿Escribiste esas cosas tú misma?

Candy palideció tan pálida como la ceniza. Era como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se apresurara a su corazón, toda a la vez. Sus labios manchados colgaron abiertos.

Entonces ella se recuperó rápidamente. Comenzó a apilar sus libros.

—Si yo fuera a escribirme una nota, llamándome puta asquerosa —dijo ella con total naturalidad—, tienes razón, no podría utilizar letras mayúsculas. Pero sin duda utilizaría un apóstrofe… y probablemente un punto. Soy una gran fanática de la puntuación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Él no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo podía pararla.

—No sé quién ha estado escribiendo en mis libros —dijo fríamente—. Pero creo que acabamos de resolver el misterio de por qué Luisa me odia tanto.

—Candy…

—No —dijo ella, con voz estrangulada—. No quiero hablar más.

Salió de la cocina, justo cuando la madre de Terry venía del garaje. Su mamá miró a Terry

con una cara que estaba empezando a reconocer. ¿Qué ves en esta rara chica?

Esa noche, Terry estaba acostado en su cama pensando sobre lo que Candy pensaba de él, escribiendo su nombre en su libro.

Ella probablemente ya había tachado sobre eso también.

Intentó pensar en por qué había defendido a Luisa. ¿Por qué le importaba si Luisa era buena o mala? Candy tenía razón, Luisa y él no eran amigos. Ellos no eran nada parecido a amigos. No habían sido amigos ni siquiera en sexto grado.

Luisa le había pedido a Terry que salieran juntos, y Terry dijo que sí; porque todo el mundo sabía que Luisa era la chica más popular de la clase. Salir con Luisa era una muy buena carta de poder social, Terry seguía usándola.

Ser el primer novio de Luisa le había mantenido fuera de la clase social baja del vecindario.

Incluso si todos ellos pensaran que Terry era un rarito, incluso si él nunca había encajado ahí… Ellos no podían llamarle bicho raro o gay porque… bueno, primero, porque su padre era un gigante y un veterano de su vecindario. Y segundo, porque, ¿qué habría dicho eso sobre Luisa?

Y Luisa nunca se volvió contra Terry o pretendió que nunca ocurrió. De hecho… bueno.

Había momentos en donde él pensaba que ella quería que algo ocurriera entre ellos de nuevo.

Como, unas pocas veces, cuando ella vino a la casa de Terry porque se había equivocado en el día de su cita para el cabello; y acabó en la habitación de él, intentando encontrar algo sobre lo que hablar.

En la noche del baile de bienvenida, cuando ella regresó de arreglarse su cabello por todo lo alto, paró en la habitación de Terry para preguntarle qué pensaba sobre su vestido azul sin tirantes. Le había hecho desenredar su collar de su cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Terry siempre había dejado esas oportunidades pasar como si no las hubiera visto.

Neil le habría matado si se hubiera enrollado con Luisa.

Además, Terry no quería enrollarse con Luisa. No tenían nada en común —como, nada— y no era el tipo de nada que puede ser exótico y excitante. Sólo era aburrido.

Él incluso no pensaba que le gustara realmente a Luisa, de forma profunda. Era más como que ella no quería que él la superara. Y no tan profundamente, Terry no quería que Luisa lo superara a él.

Era bonito tener a la chica más popular del vecindario ofreciéndosele de vez en cuando.

Terry giró sobre su estómago y empujó su cara contra la almohada. Pensaba que le daba igual lo que la gente pensara sobre él. Pensaba que queriendo a Candy probaba eso.

Pero seguía encontrando nuevos bolsillos que le tragaban dentro de él mismo. Seguía encontrando nuevas formas de traicionarla.

* * *

><p>The White Album: noveno álbum de Los Beatles.<p>

Bruce Banner: Protagonista del cómic Hulk.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Faltaba sólo un día más de escuela antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Candy no fue.

Le dijo a su madre que estaba enferma.

Cuando llegó a la parada de autobús la mañana del viernes, Terry estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Pero Candy no se presentó. Lo que le hizo sentir mucho menos dispuesto a disculparse...

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo en dirección a su casa. ¿Se supone que deben romper por esto?

¿Iba a estar tres semanas sin hablar con él?

Sabía que no era culpa de Candy que no tuviera un teléfono, y que su casa fuera la Fortaleza de la Soledad, pero... Jesús. Eso hacía que fuera tan fácil para ella distanciarse cuando le pareciera.

—Lo siento —dijo hacia la casa, en voz muy alta. Un perro empezó a ladrar en el patio al lado de él—. Lo siento —murmuró Terry al perro.

El autobús dio vuelta a la esquina y ralentizó hasta detenerse. Terry pudo ver a Luisa en la ventana de atrás, mirándolo.

Lo siento, pensó, sin mirar hacia atrás de nuevo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Con Richie en el trabajo todo el día, no tenía que quedarse en su habitación, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Como un perro que no sale de su perrera.

Se quedó sin pilas. Se quedó sin cosas para leer...

Se tumbó en la cama por tanto tiempo, que en realidad se sentía mareada cuando se levantó el domingo por la tarde para ir a cenar. (Su madre dijo a Candy que tenía que salir de su cripta si tenía hambre). Candy se sentó en el suelo de la sala junto a Jimmy.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó él. Tenía en la mano un burrito de frijoles y estaba goteando sobre su camiseta y el suelo.

—No lo hago —dijo ella.

Jimmy sostuvo el burrito sobre su cabeza y trató de atrapar lo que goteaba con su boca.

—Sí, sí lo haces.

Mily miró a Candy, luego de regreso a la tele.

—¿Es porque odias a papá? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Sí —dijo Candy.

—Candice —dijo su madre, saliendo de la cocina.

—No —dijo Candy a Jimmy, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Ya te lo dije, no estoy llorando. —

Volvió a su habitación y se metió en la cama, frotándose la cara en la almohada.

Nadie la siguió para ver qué era lo que estaba mal.

Tal vez su madre se dio cuenta que básicamente había renunciado al derecho de hacer preguntas para toda la eternidad cuando abandonó a Candy en la casa de alguien por un año.

O tal vez simplemente no le importaba.

Candy rodó sobre su espalda y cogió su Walkman muerto. Sacó la cinta y la sostuvo contra la luz, girando los carretes con la punta de su dedo y mirando la letra de Terry en la etiqueta.

—Olvida los Sex Pistols… las Canciones de Candy te gustarán.

Terry pensó que había escrito esas cosas horribles en sus libros ella misma.

Y él había tomado el bando de Luisa contra ella. El de Luisa.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y recordó la primera vez que él la besó... Cómo había dejado que su cuello se inclinara hacia atrás, cómo ella había abierto su boca. Cómo le había creído cuando dijo que ella era especial.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A una semana de las vacaciones, su padre le preguntó a Terry si él y Candy habían terminado.

—Algo así —dijo Terry.

—Es una lástima —dijo su padre.

—¿Lo es?

—Bueno, debe serlo. Estás actuando como un niño de cuatro años perdido en Kmart…

Terry suspiró.

—¿No puedes recuperarla? —le preguntó su papá.

—Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que me hable.

—Es una lástima que no puedas hablar con tu madre acerca de esto. La única manera que sé de cómo conseguir una chica es verme elegante en un uniforme.

A una semana de las vacaciones, la mamá de Candy la despertó antes del amanecer.

—¿Quieres caminar a la tienda conmigo?

—No —dijo Candy.

—Vamos, me vendría bien unas manos extra.

Su mamá caminaba rápido, y tenía las piernas largas. Candy tuvo que dar algunos pasos más para alcanzarla.

—Hace frío —dijo.

—Te dije que usaras un sombrero. —Su madre le dijo que usara calcetines, también, pero se veían ridículos con los vans.

Fue un paseo de cuarenta minutos.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de comestibles, su mamá compró para cada una un cuerno de crema del día anterior, y una taza de café de veinticinco centavos. Candy tiró el Coffee-

Mate y Sweet'N Low en el suyo, y siguió a su mamá hasta la canasta de remates. Su madre tenía esta cosa de ser la primera persona en ir a través de todas las cajas de cereales aplastados y latas abolladas...

Después de eso, se dirigieron a Goodwill, y Candy encontró una pila de viejas revistas Analog y se instaló en el sofá menos desagradable de la sección de muebles.

Cuando era hora de irse, su madre se acercó a su espalda con un increíblemente feo gorro tejido y se lo pasó por la cabeza.

—Estupendo —dijo Candy—, ahora tengo piojos.

Se sintió mejor en el camino a casa. (Lo que probablemente era el punto de toda esta excursión). Todavía hacía frío, pero el sol brillaba, y su madre estaba tarareando esa canción de Joni Mitchell sobre nubes y circos.

Candy casi le contó todo.

Acerca de Terry y Luisa, el autobús y la pelea.

Lo sintió todo justo en la parte posterior de su garganta, como una bomba —o un tigre— sentado en la base de su lengua. Contenerlo en su interior le daba ganas de llorar.

Las bolsas de plástico estaban cortando en sus palmas. Candy negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

Terry anduvo en bicicleta hasta su casa un día, una y otra vez hasta que la camioneta de su padrastro se fue y uno de los otros niños salió a jugar en la nieve.

Era el hijo mayor, Terry no podía recordar su nombre. El chico se escabulló por las escaleras nerviosamente cuando Terry se detuvo en frente de la casa.

—Oye, espera —dijo Terry—, por favor, oye... ¿está tu hermana en casa?

—¿Mily?

—No, Candy…

—No te lo voy a decir —dijo el muchacho, corriendo dentro de la casa.

Terry dio un tirón a su bicicleta y pedaleó alejándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodwill: <strong>tienda de Caridad.


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA CHICAS... PUES DESPUÉS DE DOS CAPÍTULOS BASTANTE DEPRIMENTES, HE AQUÍ LA RECONCILIACIÓN, QUE POR CIERTO ES BASTANTE TIERNA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 31<strong>

La caja de piña llegó, y junto con ella, el tío Albert había enviado obsequios para todos, él era un buen hombre, un buen hombre con una buena posición económica, Candy a veces se sentía tentada a decirle lo que sucedía en casa, pero él vivía en Minnesota, y de todas formas, su madre no lo permitiría. Hubieses pensado que Santa Claus había llegado en persona con una bolsa de juguetes para cada uno.

Mily y John estaban ya peleando por la caja. Mily la quería para sus Barbies.

John no tenía nada que poner en ella, pero Candy todavía esperaba que ganara.

John acaba de cumplir doce, y Richie dijo que era demasiado grande para compartir el cuarto con chicas y niños. Richie había comprado un colchón y lo puso en el sótano, y ahora John tenía que dormir abajo con el perro y las pesas de Richie.

En la casa vieja, John ni siquiera iba al sótano a poner ropa en la lavadora, y el sótano era incluso menos húmedo y casi terminado. A John le daban miedo los ratones, murciélagos, arañas y todo lo que comenzara a moverse cuando las luces se apagaban. Richie ya le había gritado, dos veces, por tratar de dormir en la parte superior de las escaleras.

La piña vino con una carta de su tío y su esposa, Karen. La mamá de Candy la leyó primero, y la puso toda llorosa.

—Oh, Candy —dijo emocionadamente— Albert quiere que vayas para el verano. Dicen que tienen un programa en su Universidad, un campamento para estudiantes talentosos de secundaria…

Antes de que Candy siquiera pudiera pensar qué significaba —St. Paul, un campamento donde nadie la conocía, donde nadie iba a ser Terry— Richie ya estaba rechazándolo.

—No la puedes enviar a Minnesota por sí sola.

—Mi hermano está allí.

—¿Qué sabe él de adolescentes?

—Sabes que viví con él en la secundaria.

—Sí, y dejó que te embarazaras…

John estaba acostado sólidamente en el tope de la caja de piña, y Mily estaba pateándolo en la espalda. Los dos gritaban.

—Es sólo una jodida caja —gritó Richie. Si hubiese sabido que querían cajas para navidad, me hubiese ahorrado algo de dinero.

Eso calló a todo el mundo. Nadie esperaba que Richie comprara regalos de navidad.

—Debería haberlos hecho esperar hasta la mañana de navidad —dijo—, pero estoy enfermo de ver esto.

Se puso su cigarro en la boca y las botas. Escucharon la puerta de la camioneta abrirse, y luego Richie estaba de vuelta con una gran bolsa de ShopKo. Comenzó a arrojar cajas en el piso.

—Jimmy —dijo. Un camión a control remoto.

—John. —Una pista de carreras grande.

—Mily… porque te gusta cantar. —Richie sacó un piano, un verdadero teclado electrónico. Probablemente de ninguna marca en específico, pero aun así. No lo arrojó al piso. Se lo dio a ella.

—Y el pequeño Richie… ¿dónde está el pequeño Richie?

—Está durmiendo la siesta —dijo su mamá.

Richie se encogió de hombros y lanzó un oso de peluche en el piso. La bolsa estaba vacía, y Candy se sintió fría de alivio.

Luego Richie tomó su billetera y le extendió un billete.

—Aquí tienes, Candice, ven a buscarlo. Cómprate una ropa normal.

Miró a su mamá, parada sin expresión facial en la puerta de la cocina, luego caminó a tomar el dinero. Eran cincuenta dólares.

—Gracias. —Candy lo dijo de la manera más plana posible. Luego se fue a sentar en el sofá.

Los niños estaban todos abriendo sus regalos.

—Gracias, papá —seguía diciendo Jimmy—. ¡Oh hombre, gracias, papá!

—Sí —dijo Richie—, de nada. De nada. Esta es una verdadera navidad.

Richie se quedó en casa todo el día para ver a los niños jugar con sus juguetes. Tal vez Broken Rail no estaba abierto en Nochebuena. Candy fue a su habitación para escapar de él. (Y para alejarse del nuevo teclado de Mily).

Estaba cansada de extrañar a Terry. Sólo quería verlo. Incluso si él pensaba que era una pervertida psicópata que se escribía a sí misma mal puntuadas amenazas. Incluso si había pasado sus años de formación besando con lengua a Luisa. Nada de eso era lo suficientemente vil para que Candy dejara de desearlo. (¿Cuán vil tenía que ser?, se preguntó).

Quizás, sólo debería ir a su casa ahora mismo y pretender que nada pasó. Tal vez lo haría, si tan sólo no fuera Nochebuena. ¿Por qué ni siquiera Jesús cooperaba con ella?

Más tarde, su madre vino para decirle que iban a la tienda a comprar cosas para la cena de navidad.

—Saldré y vigilaré a los niños —dijo Candy.

—Richie quiere que vayamos todos —dijo mamá, sonriendo—, como una familia.

—Pero, mamá…

—Nada de eso, Candy —dijo suavemente—, estamos teniendo un buen día.

—Mamá, vamos… ha estado tomando todo el día.

Su mamá negó con la cabeza.

—Richie está bien, él nunca tiene problemas para manejar.

—No creo que el hecho de que maneje y beba todo el tiempo sea un buen argumento.

—Simplemente no puedes soportar esto, ¿verdad? —dijo su madre suavemente, con rabia, metiéndose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Mira —dijo ella—. Sé que estás pasando por… —Miró a Candy, luego negó con la cabeza de nuevo—. Algo. Pero todo el mundo en esta casa está teniendo un gran día.

Todos los demás en esta casa merecen un gran día. Somos una familia, Candice. Todos nosotros. Richie, también. Y siento que eso te haga infeliz. Siento que las cosas no sean perfectas aquí todo el tiempo para ti… pero esta es nuestra vida ahora. No puedes seguir con rabietas al respecto, no puedes seguir tratando de socavar esta familia… no te dejaré.

Candy apretó la mandíbula.

—Tengo que pensar en todo el mundo —dijo su mamá—. ¿Entiendes? Tengo que pensar en mí misma. En unos años, estarás por tu cuenta, pero Richie es mi esposo.

Casi sonaba cuerda, pensó Candy. Si no sabías que estaba actuando racional en el lado lejano de la locura.

—Levántate —dijo su madre—, y ponte un abrigo.

Candy se puso su abrigo y su nuevo sombrero y siguió a sus hermanos y hermanas a la parte trasera del Isuzu.

Cuando llegaron al Food 4 Less, Richie esperó en la camioneta mientras todo el mundo estaba dentro. Tan pronto como todos estaban dentro, Candy puso los cincuenta dólares en la mano de su madre.

Su madre no le agradeció.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Estaban comprando para la cena de navidad, y se estaba haciendo eterno porque esto siempre hacía que la madre de Terry se pusiera nerviosa por cocinar para su abuela.

—¿Qué tipo de relleno le gusta a la abuela? —preguntó su madre.

—Pepperidge Farm —dijo Terry, de pie en la parte trasera del carro y haciendo un caballito.

—¿Pepperidge Farm original? ¿O Pepperidge Farm cornbread?

—No lo sé, original.

—Si no lo sabes, no me digas... mira —dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Ahí está tu Candy.

Terry se dio la vuelta y vio a Candy de pie en la parte de la carne con sus cuatro hermanos y hermanas.

Una mujer caminó hasta el carro y dejó dentro un pavo.

Esa debe ser la madre de Candy, pensó Terry, se parecía a ella. Pero más afilada y con más sombras. Como Candy, pero más alta. Como Candy, pero cansada. Como Candy, después del atardecer.

La madre de Terry los estaba mirando, también.

—Mamá, vamos —susurró Terry.

—¿No les vas a decir hola? —preguntó.

Terry negó con la cabeza, pero no se giró. Pensó que Candy no querría, e incluso si lo hiciera, no quería meterla en problemas. ¿Qué pasaría si su padrastro estuviera aquí, también?

Candy parecía diferente, más apagada de lo habitual. No había nada colgando de su cabello ni nada atado a sus muñecas…

Aun así se veía hermosa. Sus ojos la añoraban tanto como el resto de él. Quería correr hacia ella y decirle… decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y cuánto la necesitaba.

Ella no lo vio.

—Mamá —susurró de nuevo—, vamos.

Terry pensó que su madre iba a decir algo más sobre esto en el auto, pero estuvo callada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ella dijo que estaba cansada. Le preguntó a Terry si podía traer la compra dentro, luego pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Su padre entró a ver como estaba a la hora de la cena, y una hora después, cuando ambos salieron, su padre les dijo que iban a ir a Pizza Hut por la cena.

—¿En la víspera de Navidad? —dijo Mark.

Ellos siempre comían gofres y veían películas en la víspera de Navidad. Ya habían alquilado "Billy Jack".

—Métete en el auto —dijo su padre. Los ojos de la madre de Terry estaban rojos, y no se molestó en volver a maquillarse antes de salir.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Terry se fue directo a su habitación. Sólo quería estar solo para pensar en el hecho de ver a Candy; pero su madre entró unos minutos más tarde. Se sentó en su cama sin hacer ni una sola onda.

Ella le tendió un regalo de Navidad.

—Esto... es para tu Candy —dijo—. De mi parte.

Terry miró el regalo. Lo tomó, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si tendré la oportunidad de dárselo.

—Tú Candy —dijo ella—. Viene de una gran familia.

Terry sacudió suavemente el regalo.

—Yo vengo de una gran familia —dijo su madre—. Tres hermanas pequeñas. Tres hermanos pequeños. —Levantó sus manos, como si estuviera acariciando seis cabezas.

Ella había tomado un vino frío con la cena, y se notaba. Casi nunca hablaba de su pasado.

—¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? —preguntó Terry.

Su madre puso sus manos en el regazo.

—En una gran familia —dijo—, todo… todos se hacen delgados. Delgados como el papel, ¿sabes? —Hizo un gesto de llorar—. ¿Entiendes?

Tal vez dos copas de vino.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Terry.

—Nadie tiene suficiente —dijo ella—. Nadie consigue lo que necesita. Cuando siempre estás hambriento, tienes hambre en tu cabeza. —Se dio golpecitos en su frente—.

¿Entiendes?

Terry no estaba seguro de lo que decir.

—Tú no lo sabes —dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No quiero que lo sepas... Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —dijo él.

—Siento por cómo le di la bienvenida a Candy.

—Mamá, está bien. No es tu culpa.

—No creo haber dicho esto bien…

—Está bien, Eli —dijo Richard el padre de Terry suavemente desde la puerta—. Vamos a la cama, cariño.

Se acercó a la cama y ayudó a la madre de Terry a levantarse, luego la sostuvo con su brazo rodeándola protectoramente.

—Tu madre sólo quiere que seas feliz —le dijo a Terry—. No se lo tomes en cuenta.

Su madre frunció el ceño, como si no estuviese segura si eso contaba como una mala palabra.

Terry esperó hasta que la televisión se apagó en el cuarto de sus padres. Después esperó media hora más. Entonces tomó su abrigo y se fue por la puerta de atrás, de la parte más alejada de la casa.

Corrió hasta que llegó al final del callejón.

Candy estaba tan cerca.

La camioneta de su padrastro estaba en la entrada. Quizás eso era bueno; Terry no quería que él viniera a casa mientras Terry estaba de pie allí en el porche delantero. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y hasta donde Terry podía decir, no había señales del perro…

Subió los escalones tan silenciosamente como era posible.

Sabía cuál era la habitación de Candy. Ella le había dicho una vez que dormía bajo la ventana, y sabía que ella tenía la litera de arriba. Se paró al lado de la ventana, así no sería más que una sombra. Iba a golpear suavemente, y si alguien que no fuera ella miraba fuera, saldría corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Terry golpeó la parte superior del cristal. No pasó nada. La cortina, o la sábana o lo que fuera eso, no se movió.

Probablemente ella estaba durmiendo. Golpeó un poco más fuerte y se preparó para correr. El lado de la cortina se abrió un poquito, pero él no pudo ver nada.

¿Debería correr? ¿Debería esconderse?

Esperó frente a la ventana. La cortina se abrió un poco más. Pudo ver el rostro de Candy, parecía aterrorizada.

—Vete —pronunció.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Vete —pronunció de nuevo. Después ella señaló hacia fuera—. Colegio —dijo. O al menos eso es lo que él pensó que dijo. Terry salió corriendo.

Todo lo que Candy podía pensar era que si alguien estaba irrumpiendo por esta ventana, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a escapar y llamar al 911?

No es que siquiera la policía iba a venir después de la última vez. Pero al menos ella iba a despertar al bastardo de Gil y comerse sus malditos brownies.

Terry era la última persona que ella esperaba ver allí parado.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco por él antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. Él iba a conseguir que los mataran a los dos. Por lo menos habría disparos.

Tan pronto como desapareció de la ventana, ella se deslizó fuera de la cama como ese estúpido gato y se puso su sujetador y zapatos en la oscuridad. Ella llevaba una camiseta muy grande y un par de viejos pantalones del pijama de franela de su padre. Su abrigo estaba en la sala de estar, así que se puso un suéter.

Mily se había quedado dormida viendo la televisión, así que fue relativamente fácil pasar por encima de su cama vacía y salir por la ventana.

Va a echarme de verdad esta vez, pensó Candy, caminando de puntillas por el porche.

Esta sería su mejor Navidad.

Terry estaba esperando en las escaleras del colegio. Donde ellos se habían sentado y leído Watchmen. Tan pronto como la vio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. En serio, corrió.

Corrió hacia ella, y tomó su rosto entre sus manos. Y entonces empezó a besarla antes de que ella pudiera decir que no. Y ella le estaba besando antes de que pudiera recordarse a sí misma que ella no iba a besar a nadie otra vez, especialmente a él, porque mira cuán miserable la hacía.

Ella estaba llorando, y también lo estaba Terry. Cuando ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas, estaban mojadas.

Y cálidas. Él era tan cálido.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho. Como si no tuviera miedo de hacerlo mal.

Él se separó para decir que lo sentía, y ella negó con la cabeza, porque a pesar de que ella realmente quería que él lo sintiera, quería seguir besándolo más.

—Lo siento, Candy. —Mantuvo su cara contra la de ella—. Estaba equivocado en todo.

Todo.

—Yo lo siento también —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Por volverme loca contigo todo el tiempo. —Está bien —dijo él—, algunas veces me gusta.

—Pero no siempre.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé porque lo hago —dijo ella.

—No importa.

—No lo siento por volverme loca por lo de Tina.

Presionó su frente contra la de ella hasta que dolió.

—No digas ni su nombre —dijo él—. Ella no es nada y tú eres... todo. Tú eres todo,

Candy.

Él la besó de nuevo, y ella abrió su boca.

Se quedaron fuera hasta que Terry no pudo darle más calidez frotando sus manos. Hasta que sus labios estaban entumecidos por el frío y los besos.

Él quería volver a casa con ella, pero ella le dijo que sería un suicidio.

—Ven a verme mañana —dijo él.

—No puedo, es Navidad.

—Entonces, pasado mañana.

—Pasado mañana —dijo ella.

—Y el día después de pasado mañana.

Ella rió.

—No creo que a tu madre le guste eso. No creo que yo le guste.

—Estás equivocada —dijo—. Ven.

Candy estaba subiendo las escaleras delanteras cuando lo escuchó susurrando su nombre. Se volvió, pero no pudo verlo en las sombras.

—Feliz Navidad —le dijo.

Ella sonrió, pero no le respondió.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Candy durmió hasta el mediodía el Día de Navidad. Hasta que su mamá finalmente entró y la despertó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su mamá.

—Estoy durmiendo.

—Te ves como si te fueras a enfermar.

—¿Eso significa que puedo volver a dormir?

—Supongo. Mira, Candice. —Su madre se alejó de la puerta, y su voz cayó—. Voy a hablarle a Richie acerca de este verano. Creo que puedo hacer que cambie su opinión sobre ese campamento.

Candy abrió sus ojos.

—No. No, no quiero ir.

—Pero creí que saltarías ante la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

—No —dijo Candy—, no quiero tener que dejar a todos… de nuevo. —Decirlo la hizo sentir cien por ciento una imbécil, pero diría cualquier cosa para pasar el verano con Terry.

(Y no iba a decirse que él probablemente estaría cansado de ella para entonces)—. Quiero quedarme en casa —dijo ella.

Su mamá asintió.

—Bien —dijo ella—, entonces no lo mencionaré. Pero si cambias de opinión…

—No lo haré —dijo Candy.

Su mamá dejó la habitación, y Candy pretendió volver a dormir.

Candy sabía que estaba dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro para salir de allí, y quizá de hablar en serio con su tío Albert para terminar definitivamente con el infierno en que vivían todos, pero la idea de alejarse de Terry le resultaba imposible.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Él durmió hasta el mediodía el Día de Navidad, hasta que Mark entró y lo roció con una de las botellas de agua del salón de su mamá.

—Papá dice que si no te levantas, me dejará tener todos tus regalos.

Terry golpeó a Mark con una almohada.

Todos estaban esperándolo, y toda la casa olía a pavo. Su abuela quería que abriera su regalo primero, una nueva camiseta de "Bésame, soy Irlandés". Una talla más grande que la del año pasado, lo que significaba que le quedaría una talla más grande.

Sus padres le dieron un certificado de regalo de cincuenta dólares para Drastic Plastic, la tienda de discos punk-rock en el centro. (Terry estaba sorprendido de que hubieran pensado en eso. Y estaba sorprendido de que DP vendiera certificados de regalo. No era muy punk).

También obtuvo dos suéteres negros que realmente podría usar, un perfume Avon en una botella con forma de guitarra eléctrica, un llavero vacío, lo que su papá se aseguró de que todos notaran.

El cumpleaños dieciséis de Terry había llegado y se había ido, y a él ni siquiera le importaba obtener su licencia y manejar a la escuela. No iba a renunciar a su único tiempo garantizado con Candy.

Ella ya le había dicho que tan asombroso como había sido la noche anterior —y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue asombrosa— no podía arriesgarse a escapar de nuevo.

—Cualquiera de mis hermanos podrían haberse despertado, y todavía pueden, y entonces ellos definitivamente me delatarían. Tienen alianzas muy confusas.

—Pero si eres silenciosa…

Allí fue cuando le dijo que, la mayoría de las noches, ella compartía la habitación con todos sus hermanos y hermanas. Todos ellos. Una habitación como del tamaño de la suya, dijo ella, "menos la cama de agua".

Estaban sentados contra la puerta trasera de la escuela, en un pequeño hueco donde nadie los vería a menos de que estuvieran realmente buscando, y donde la nieve no caía directamente en sus rostros. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, enfrentándose, sosteniendo sus manos.

No había nada entre ellos ahora. Nada estúpido y egoísta simplemente ocupando espacio.

—¿Así que tienes dos hermanos y dos hermanas?

—Tres hermanos, una hermana.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—¿Por qué?

—Solo tengo curiosidad —dijo él—. ¿Es clasificado?

Ella suspiró.

—John, Mily…

—¿Mily?

—Sí. Luego Jimmy, Jeremiah. Él tiene cinco. Luego el bebé. El Pequeño Richie.

Terry rió.

—¿Lo llamas "Pequeño Richie"?

—Bueno, su papá es el Gran Richie, no es que sea muy grande tampoco…

—Lo sé, ¿pero Pequeño Richard? ¿"Tutti-Frutti"?

—Oh Dios mío, nunca pensé en eso. ¿Por qué nunca pensé en eso?

Él tiró sus manos hacia su pecho. Todavía no se las había arreglado para tocar a Candy en cualquier lugar debajo de la babilla o sobre el codo. No pensaba que ella lo detendría necesariamente si lo intentara, ¿pero qué si lo hacía? Eso sería horrible. De todas formas, sus manos y su rostro eran excelentes.

—¿Se llevan bien?

—A veces… Todos están locos.

—¿Cómo un niño de cinco años puede estar loco?

—Oh Dios mío, ¿Jimmy? Él es el más loco de todos. Siempre tiene un martillo o una liebre o algo metido en su bolsillo trasero, y se niega a usar una camiseta.

Terry rió.

—¿Cómo está loca Mily?

—Bueno, ella es malvada. Para empezar. Y lucha como una persona de la calle. Como, sácate los aretes para pelear.

—¿Cuánto tiene?

—Ocho. No, nueve.

—¿Qué tal John?

—John… —Ella alejó la mirada—. Has visto a John. Tiene casi la edad de Mark. Necesita un corte de cabello.

—¿Richie los odia a ellos también?

Candy empujó más adelante las manos de Terry.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto?

Él empujó de regreso.

—Porque sí. Es tu vida. Porque me interesa. Es como que tuvieras todas estas raras barreras puestas, como si solo quisieras que accediera a esta pequeña parte de ti…

—Sí —dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos—. Barreras. Cinta de advertencia. Te estoy haciendo un favor.

—No lo hagas —dijo él—. Puedo manejarlo. —Puso su pulgar entre sus cejas e intentó alisar el ceño fruncido—. Toda esta tonta pelea era acerca de guardar secretos.

—Guardar secretos acerca de tu demoniaca ex novia. No tengo ningún demoniaco ex algo.

—¿Richie odia a tus hermanos y hermana, también?

—Deja de decir su nombre —susurraba ella.

—Lo siento —susurró como respuesta Terry.

—Él odia a todos, creo.

—No a tu mamá.

—Especialmente a ella.

—¿Es malo con ella?

Candy puso sus ojos en blanco y secó su mejilla con la manga de su suéter.

—Uh. Sí.

Terry tomó sus manos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no se va?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No creo que pueda… No creo que quede suficiente de ella.

—¿Le tiene miedo? —preguntó él.

—Sí… ella se niega a abandonarlo de todas formas.

—¿Tú le tienes miedo a él?

—¿Yo?

—Sé que tienes miedo de ser echada, ¿pero le tienes miedo a él?

—No. —Levantó su barbilla—. No… sólo tengo que mantenerme por debajo, ¿sabes?

Como en tanto me mantenga lejos de su camino, estoy bien. Solo tengo que ser invisible.

Terry sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Tú. Invisible.

Ella sonrió. Él soltó sus manos y sostuvo su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban frías, y sus ojos eran insondables en la oscuridad.

Ella era todo lo que él podía ver.

Eventualmente estaba demasiado frío para quedarse allí afuera. Hasta el interior de sus bocas se estaba congelando.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Richie dijo que Candy tenía que salir de su habitación para la cena de Navidad. Bien. Ella realmente estaba enfermándose, así que al menos no parecía que había estado fingiéndolo todo el día.

La cena fue asombrosa. Su mamá realmente podía cocinar cuando tenía comida real con la que trabajar. (Algo más que legumbres).

Comieron pavo relleno, y puré de patatas flotando en eneldo y mantequilla. De postre había budín de arroz y galletas de pimienta, que su mamá sólo hacía en Navidad.

Al menos esa había sido la regla cuando su mamá solía hacer todo tipo de galletas, todo el año. Los niños pequeños no sabían lo que se perdían ahora. Cuando Candy y John eran pequeños, su mamá cocinaba constantemente. Siempre había galletas frescas en la cocina cuando Candy llegaba a casa de la escuela. Y desayuno real cada mañana… Huevos con tocino, o panqueques y salchichas, o avena con crema y azúcar morena.

Candy solía pensar que esa era la razón por la que era tan gorda. Pero mírenla ahora, moría de hambre todo el tiempo, y todavía era enorme.

Todos atacaron la comida de Navidad como si fuera su última cena, la cual prácticamente era, al menos por un tiempo. John comió ambas piernas del pavo, y HJ

Jimmy se comió todo un plato de puré de patatas.

Richie había estado tomando todo el día de nuevo, así que estaba de todos los tipos de festivo en la cena, riendo demasiado y muy fuerte. Pero no podías disfrutar el hecho de que estaba con buen humor, porque era del tipo de buen humor que estaba solo al borde de uno malo. Todos estaban esperando a que él cruzara…

Lo que hizo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de que no había pastel de calabaza.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —dijo, moviendo su cuchara en el ris ala mande.

—Es budín de arroz —dijo John, estúpido con el pavo.

—Sé que es budín —dijo Richie—. ¿Dónde está el pastel de calabaza, Rose Mary? —gritó hacia la cocina—. Te dije que hicieras una cena real de Navidad. Te di dinero para una cena real de Navidad.

Su madre se paró en la entrada a la cocina. Todavía no se había sentado a comer.

—Es…

Es un postre danés tradicional, pensó Candy. Mi abuela lo hacía, y su abuela lo hacía, es mejor que el pastel de calabaza. Es especial.

—Es… simplemente que olvidé comprar calabaza —dijo su madre.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la jodida calabaza en Navidad? —dijo Richie, lanzando el pocillo de acero inoxidable de budín de arroz. Golpeó la pared cerca de su madre y esparció trozos por todas partes.

Todos menos Richie se quedaron quietos.

Él se paró tambaleante de su silla.

—Voy a comprar algo de pastel de calabaza… Así esta familia puede tener una real jodida cena de Navidad.

Caminó a la puerta trasera.

Tan pronto escucharon su camioneta alejarse, la mamá de Candy recogió el pocillo con lo que quedaba de budín de arroz, luego quitó la cima de la pila de budín en el suelo.

—¿Quién quiere salsa de cereza? —dijo ella.

Todos quisieron.

Candy limpió el resto del budín, y John encendió la televisión. Observaron El Grinch, Frosty el muñeco de nieve y Un Cuento de Navidad.

Su mamá hasta se sentó a ver con ellos.

Candy no podía evitar pensar que si el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas se aparecía, estaría disgustado con toda su situación. Pero Candy se sintió llena y feliz cuando se quedó dormida.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 32**

La mamá de Terry no pareció sorprendida de ver a Candy al día siguiente. Él debía de haberles advertido que ella iba a venir.

—Candy —dijo su mamá muy amablemente—, Feliz Navidad, entra.

Cuando Candy entró en sala de estar, Terry había acabado de salir de la ducha, lo cual fue vergonzoso por alguna razón. Su pelo estaba mojado y su camiseta se le pegaba un poco.

Él estaba realmente feliz de verla. Eso era obvio. (Y lindo).

Ella no sabía qué hacer con su regalo, así que cuando él se le acercó, lo empujó hacia él. Él sonrió, sorprendido.

—¿Esto es para mí?

—No —dijo—, es… —No pudo pensar en nada gracioso que decir—. Sí, es para ti.

—No tenías que darme nada.

—No lo hice. En serio.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?

Ella todavía no podía pensar en nada divertido, así que asintió. Al menos su familia estaba en la cocina, así que nadie estaba observándolos.

El regalo estaba envuelto en papel fino para cartas. El papel fino favorito de Candy, acuarelas de hadas y flores.

Terry quitó el papel con cuidado y miró el libro. Era El guardián entre el centeno. Una edición muy vieja. Candy había decidido dejar puesta la funda porque le daba una apariencia pulcra, a pesar de que todavía tenía un precio de tienda de segunda mano garabateado en la parte delantera con lápiz graso.

—Sé que es pretencioso —dijo ella—. Iba a darte La Colina de Watership, pero ese es sobre conejos, y no todo el mundo quiere leer sobre conejos…

Él miró el libro, sonriendo. Por un terrible segundo, ella pensó que iba a abrir la cubierta frontal. Y ella realmente no quería que leyera lo que había escrito. (No mientras ella estuviera parada allí).

—¿Este es tu libro? —preguntó él.

—Sí, pero ya lo he leído.

—Gracias —dijo, sonriéndole. Cuando él estaba muy feliz, sus ojos resplandecían como zafiros—. Gracias.

—De nada —dijo, mirando hacia abajo—. Sólo no mates a John Lennon, ni nada.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, tirando del frente de su chaqueta.

Ella lo siguió hasta su habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta como si hubiera una barrera invisible. Park dejó el libro en su cama, luego agarró dos cajas pequeñas de un estante.

Ambas estaban envueltas en papel navideño con grandes lazos rojos.

Vino y se paró en la puerta con ella; ella se apoyó contra la jamba.

—Este es de mi mamá —dijo él, levantando una caja—. Es perfume. Por favor, no lo uses.

—Bajó su mirada por un segundo, luego volvió a ella. Este es de mi parte.

—No tenías que darme un regalo —dijo ella.

—No seas tonta.

Cuando ella no tomó el regalo, él tomó su mano y puso la caja en ella.

—Traté de pensar en algo que nadie notaría excepto tú —dijo, empujando su flequillo fuera de su cara—. Que no tuvieras que explicarle a tu mamá… Como, iba a comprarte una pluma muy buena, pero luego…

Él la estaba mirando abrirlo, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Accidentalmente rompió el papel de envolver. Él tomó el papel de ella, y ella abrió una pequeña caja gris.

Había un collar adentro. Una delgada cadena de plata con un pequeño colgante, un pensamiento de plata.

—Entenderé si no puedes tomarlo —dijo Terry.

Ella no debería tomarlo, pero lo quería. Tonto. Debería haber conseguido la pluma. La joyería era tan pública… Y personal, lo cual es el porqué la había comprado. No podía comprarle a Candy una pluma. O un marcapáginas. Él no tenía sentimientos como de marcapáginas por ella.

Terry había usado la mayor parte del dinero del estéreo de su auto para comprar el collar.

Lo había encontrado en la tienda de joyería en el centro comercial donde la gente se probaba anillos de compromiso.

—Me quedé con el recibo —dijo.

—No —dijo Candy, levantado la vista hacia él. Se veía ansiosa, pero él no estaba seguro de qué tipo—. No. Es hermoso —dijo—, gracias.

—¿Lo vas a usar? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se aferró a la parte posterior de su cuello, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

—¿Ahora?

Candy lo miró por un segundo, luego asintió otra vez. Él sacó el collar de la caja y lo fijó con cuidado alrededor de su cuello. Al igual que se había imaginado a sí mismo haciéndolo cuando lo compró. Eso incluso podría ser el porqué lo compró, así tendría este momento, con sus manos cálidas en la parte posterior del cuello de ella, bajo su cabello. Pasó la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de la cadena y puso el colgante en su garganta.

Ella se estremeció.

Terry quería tirar de la cadena, jalarla contra su pecho y anclarla allí.

Apartó sus manos auto conscientemente y se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta.

Estaban sentados en la cocina, jugando cartas. Rápido. Le había enseñado cómo jugar a Terry, y siempre podía vencerlo en las primeras rondas. Pero después de eso, se volvía descuidada. (Mily siempre comenzaba a ganar de unas cuantas rondas, también).

Jugar cartas en la cocina de Terry, incluso si la mamá de él estaba allí, era mejor que sólo sentarse en la sala de estar, pensando en todas las cosas que estarían haciendo si estuvieran solos.

Su madre le preguntó cómo fue su Navidad, y Candy dijo que estuvo bien.

—¿Qué comen ustedes en la cena de fiestas? preguntó su madre—. ¿Pavo o jamón?

—Pavo —dijo Candy—, con patatas al eneldo… Mi mamá es danesa.

Terry dejó de jugar para mirarla. Ella abrió sus ojos hacia él. "¿Qué? Soy mitad danesa, cállate" le habría dicho si su mamá no hubiera estado allí.

—De ahí es de donde conseguiste un hermoso cabello rojo —preguntó su mamá.

-En realidad… mi cabello no es… en realidad heredé el color de cabello de mi padre. –dijo ella sin dar más detalles.

Terry sonrió hacia Candy. Ella rodó sus ojos.

Cuando su mamá se fue para entregarle algo a sus abuelos, Terry le dio una patada bajo la mesa. No llevaba zapatos.

—No sabía que eras danesa —dijo.

—¿Es este el tipo de conversación brillante que vamos a tener ahora que no tenemos ningún secreto?

—Sí. ¿Tu mamá es danesa?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Qué es tu padre?

—Un imbécil.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Tú querías honestidad e intimidad. Eso es mucho más honesto que "escocés".

—Escocés —dijo Terry, y sonrió.

Candy había estado pensando en este nuevo arreglo que él quería. Este de ser totalmente abierto y honesto el uno con el otro. Ella no creía que pudiera empezar a contarle a Terry toda la fea verdad durante la noche.

¿Y si él estaba equivocado? ¿Y si él no podía manejarlo?

¿Y si Terry se daba cuenta de que todas las cosas que él pensaba que eran tan misteriosas e intrigantes sobre ella eran en realidad sólo… sombrías?

Cuando le preguntó sobre sus navidades, Candy le contó de las galletas de su mamá y las películas, y cómo Jimmy pensaba que El Grinch era acerca de "todos los Kens en Villakens".

Medio esperaba que él dijera: —Sí, pero ahora cuéntame todas las partes terribles… —En cambio, se rió.

—¿Crees que tu mamá estaría bien conmigo —preguntó él—, ya sabes, si no fuera por tu padrastro?

—No lo sé… —dijo Candy. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando el pensamiento de plata.

Candy pasó el resto de las vacaciones de navidad en casa de Terry. A la mamá de él no pareció importarle, y su papá siempre estaba invitándola a quedarse a cenar.

La mamá de Candy pensaba que ella estaba pasando todo ese tiempo con Luisa. Una vez, había dicho: —Luisa también podría venir aquí a veces, ya sabes. —Lo cual ambas sabían que era una broma. Nadie traía amigos a su casa. Ni los niños pequeños. Ni siquiera Richie. Y su mamá ya no tenía amigas. Ella solía tener.

Cuando los padres de Candy todavía estaban juntos, siempre había gente alrededor.

Siempre había fiestas. Hombres con pelo largo. Mujeres con vestidos largos. Copas de vino tinto en todas partes.

E incluso después de que su padre se fuera, todavía había mujeres. Madres solteras que traían a sus hijos, además de todos los ingredientes para daiquirís de banana. Ellas se sentarían hasta tarde hablando en voz baja sobre sus ex-esposos y especulando sobre nuevos novios, mientras los niños jugaban Trouble y Sorry en la habitación contigua.

Richie había comenzado como una de esas historias. Iba así:

Su madre solía caminar al supermercado temprano en la mañana mientras los niños aún dormían. Ellos no tenían un auto en ese entonces tampoco. (Su madre no había tenido un auto propio desde la secundaria.) Bueno, Richie vería a su mamá caminando todas las mañanas en su camino al trabajo. Un día él se detuvo y le pidió a ella su número. Dijo que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Cuando Candy escuchó por primera vez sobre Richie, estaba apoyada contra su viejo sofá, leyendo una revista Life, y bebiendo un daiquirí de banana virgen. Ella no estaba escuchando a escondidas exactamente, a todas las amigas de su mamá les gustaba tener a Candy alrededor. Les gustaba que ella cuidara a sus hijos sin quejarse, decían que ella era inteligente para su edad. Si Candy se quedaba en silencio, ellas como que se olvidaban de que estaba en la habitación. Y si bebían demasiado, no les importaba.

—¡Nunca confíes en un hombre, Candy! —le habían gritado todas, en un punto u otro—.

¡En especial si odia bailar!

Pero cuando su mamá les contó que Richie dijo que ella era tan bonita como un día de primavera, todas habían suspirado y le pidieron que les contara más.

Por supuesto que él dijo que es la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, pensó Candy. Ella, sin duda, lo es.

Candy tenía doce años, y no podía imaginar a un chico jodiendo a su mamá peor de lo que su padre había hecho.

Ella no sabía que había cosas peores que el egoísmo.

De todos modos. Siempre trataba de dejar la casa de Terry antes de la cena, sólo en caso de que su mamá tuviera razón sobre gastar su bienvenida y porque, si Candy se iba temprano, había más oportunidades de que llegara a casa antes que Richie.

Pasar el rato con Terry todos los días realmente había arruinado su rutina de tomar el baño.

(Un hecho que ella nunca jamás iba a contarle, sin importar cuán compartidores que se volvieran).

El único momento seguro para tomar un baño en su casa era justo después de la escuela.

Si Candy iba a casa de Terry justo después de la escuela, tenía la esperanza de que Richie todavía estuviera en el Broken Rail cuando ella llegara a casa esa noche. Y luego tenía que tomar un baño muy rápido porque la puerta trasera estaba justo al otro lado del baño, y podría abrirse en cualquier momento.

Ella podía notar que todo este asunto de tomar baños a escondidas estaba poniendo nerviosa a su mamá, pero no era la culpa de Candy exactamente. Había considerado tomar una ducha en el vestuario de la escuela, pero eso podría ser incluso más peligroso:

Luisa y otros.

El otro día en el almuerzo, Luisa había hecho un gran punto de pasar por la mesa de Candy y articular la palabra Z. La palabra z-o-r-r-a. (Richie ni siquiera usaba esa palabra, lo que implicaba un grado inimaginable de basura).

—¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó Denice. Retóricamente.

—Ella cree que es lo máximo —dijo Beebi.

—Ella no es lo máximo —dijo Denice—. Caminado por aquí luciendo como un niñito en una minifalda.

Beebi se rió.

—Ese cabello está simplemente mal —dijo Denice, todavía mirando a Luisa—. Necesita despertarse un poco antes y tratar de decidir si quiere parecerse a Farrah Fawcett o a Rick James.

Beebi y Candy estallaron en carcajadas.

—Quiero decir, elige uno, niña —dijo Denice, exagerándolo—. Elige. Uno.

—¡Oh, chica! —dijo Beebi, golpeando la pierna de Candy—. Ahí está tu hombre.

Todas miraron por la pared de cristal de la cafetería. Terry estaba pasando con algunos otros chicos. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que decía "Amenaza Menor". Miró hacia la cafetería y sonrió cuando vio a Candy. Beebi se rió.

—Él es lindo —dijo Denice. Como si fuera algo certificable.

—Lo sé —dijo Candy—. Quiero comerme su cara a besos.

Las tres se rieron hasta que Denice les pidió orden.

—Así que —dijo Stear.

Terry todavía estaba sonriendo. A pesar de que hubieran pasado hace mucho la cafetería.

—Tú y Candice, ¿eh?

—Uh… sí —dijo Tery.

—Sí —dijo Stear, asintiendo—. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Quiero decir, yo lo he sabido por siempre. Podía notarlo por la forma en que la miras fijamente en Inglés… Sólo estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras.

—Oh —dijo Terry, levantando la vista a Stear—. Lo siento. Estoy saliendo con Candy.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Me imaginé que lo sabías.

—Sí lo sabía —dijo Stear—. Pero, ya sabes, somos amigos. Se supone que hablemos de estas cosas.

—No pensé que lo entenderías…

—No lo entiendo. Sin ánimo de ofender. Candice todavía me asusta hasta la mierda. Pero si tú estás teniéndolo, tú sabes, teniéndolo, quiero saber sobre ello. Quiero todo el maldito informe.

—Esto, en realidad —dijo Terry—. Es por esto que no te lo dije…


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

La madre de Terry le pidió poner la mesa. Esa fue la señal para que Candy se fuera. El sol casi se había puesto. Ella corrió escaleras abajo antes de que Terry pudiera detenerla... y casi corrió contra su padre de pie en la entrada.

—Hey, Candy —dijo, sorprendiéndola. Él estaba jugando con algo en la parte trasera de su camioneta.

—Hey —dijo ella, corriendo junto a él. Realmente se veía muy parecido a Magnum P.I. No era algo a lo que te acostumbraras.

—Hey, espera, ven aquí —dijo.

Ella sintió algo ir un poco mal en su estómago. Se detuvo y dio un paso hacia él, pero sólo un poco.

—Mira —dijo él—. Me estoy cansando de pedirte que te quedes a cenar.

—De acuerdo... —dijo ella.

—Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que te sientas como si tuvieras una invitación permanente. Eres simplemente... bienvenida, ¿de acuerdo? —Parecía incómodo, y eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Mucho más incómoda de lo que generalmente se sentía a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo... —dijo.

—Mira, Candy... conozco a tu padrastro.

Esto podría ir en un millón de maneras diferentes, pensó. Todas ellas horribles.

El padre de Terry siguió hablando, con una mano en su camioneta, y el otro en la parte posterior de su cuello, como si estuviera en dolor. Soy mayor que Richie, pero este es un pequeño barrio, y he tenido mi tiempo en el Rail...

El sol se había ido demasiado lejos para poder ver su rostro. Candy aún no estaba segura

a lo que quería llegar.

—Sé que tu padrastro no es un hombre fácil de tratar —dijo el padre de Terry finalmente, dando un paso hacia ella—. Y solo estoy diciendo, sabes, que si es más fácil estar aquí, entonces deberías estar aquí. Eso haría que Eleonor y yo nos sintieramos mucho mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella.

—Así que esta es la última vez que voy a pedirte que te quedes a cenar.

Candy sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, y por un segundo se veía mucho más como Terry que Tom Selleck.

Candy en el sofá, sosteniendo su mano. Frente a él en la mesa de la cocina con su tarea...

Ayudándolo a llevar comestibles para su abuela. Cortésmente comiendo todo lo que su mamá hizo para la cena, aunque era algo completamente desagradable como hígado y cebollas...

Siempre estaban juntos, y aun así no era suficiente.

Él todavía no había encontrado una manera de poner sus brazos completamente a su alrededor. Y todavía no tenía suficientes oportunidades para besarla. Ella no iba a ir a su habitación con él...

—Podemos escuchar música —diría él.

—Tu mamá...

—No importa. Vamos a dejar la puerta abierta.

—¿Dónde vamos a sentarnos?

—En mi cama.

—Dios. No.

—En el suelo.

—No quiero que piense que soy una puta.

No estaba seguro de que su madre incluso pensara en Candy como una chica.

Le gustaba Candy, sin embargo. Más de lo que solía. Justo el otro día, su madre le había dicho que Candy tenía excelentes modales.

—Ella es muy tranquila —dijo su madre, como si eso fuera algo bueno.

—Solo está nerviosa —dijo Terry.

—¿Por qué nerviosa?

—No lo sé —dijo Terry—. Ella simplemente lo está.

Se dio cuenta de que su mamá todavía odiaba la ropa de Candy. Ella siempre estaba mirándola de arriba abajo y sacudiendo la cabeza cuando pensaba que Candy no estaba mirando.

Candy era infaliblemente cortés con su mamá. Hasta trató de hacer una pequeña charla.

Un sábado por la noche después de la cena, la madre de Terry ordenó su equipamiento Avon en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Candy y Terry jugaban a las cartas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido una esteticista? —preguntó Candy, mirando a todas las botellas.

Su madre amaba a esa palabra.

—Desde que Mark inició la escuela. Tengo mi GED, fui a la escuela de belleza, obtuve licencias, obtuve el permiso...

—Guau —dijo Candy.

—Yo siempre hago el pelo —dijo su madre—. Incluso desde antes. —Abrió una botella color rosa de loción y la olió—. De niña... cortaba el pelo de muñecas, me ponía maquillaje.

—Eso suena como mi hermana —dijo Candy—. Yo nunca podría hacer nada de eso.

—No es tan difícil... —dijo su mamá, mirándola. Los ojos de su madre se iluminaron—.

Oye, tengo una buena idea —dijo—. Yo hago tu pelo. Tendríamos una noche de cambio de imagen.

La boca de Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Probablemente estaba imaginándose a sí misma con pelo de plumas y pestañas postizas.

—Oh, no... —dijo ella—. No podría...

—Sí —dijo su madre—. ¡Tan divertido!

—Mamá, no —dijo Terry—, Candy no quiere un cambio de imagen... Ella no necesita un cambio de imagen —añadió, tan pronto como lo pensó.

—No es un gran cambio de imagen —dijo su mamá. Ya estaba alcanzando el pelo de Candy—. No cortar. Nada que no podamos lavar.

Terry miró a Candy, suplicante. Con suerte, ella sabría que él estaba rogando porque hiciera a su madre feliz, no porque pensara que había algo malo en ella.

—¿No cortar? —dijo Candy.

Su madre estaba tocando un rizo.

—Hay mejor luz en el garaje —dijo—. Vamos.

La mamá de Terry puso a Candy en la silla de champú y chasqueó los dedos a Terry. Para horror de Candy —para su horror continuo— Terry se acercó y comenzó a llenar el fregadero con agua. Tomó una toalla de color rosa debajo de una gran pila, y expertamente puso el velcro alrededor del cuello de Candy, levantando con cuidado el cabello.

—Lo siento —susurró—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —musitó ella, agarrando su camisa. Sí, pensó. Ya estaba empezando a disolverse en la vergüenza. No podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos.

Pero si Terry se iba, no habría nadie para detener a su madre si decidía dar a Candy gigantes flequillos en forma de garra o una permanente espiral. O las dos cosas.

Candy no intentó detenerla, no importa qué, fuera una invitada en este garaje. Ella había comido la comida de esta mujer y maltratado a su hijo, no estaba en condiciones de discutir.

La madre de Terry lo empujó a un lado y puso la cabeza de Candy con firmeza en el fregadero.

—¿Qué tipo de champú usas?

—No lo sé —dijo Candy.

—¿Cómo no sabes? —le preguntó, sintiendo su cabello—. Se siente muy seco. El cabello rizado es seco, ¿sabes?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Hmmm... —dijo la madre de Terry. Inclinó la cabeza de Candy de nuevo en el agua y le dijo a Terry que fuera a poner un paquete de aceite caliente en el microondas, además le pidió que fuera a preparar un tinte para el cabello, para ese momento, la madre de Terry tenía bastante claro que rojo no era el color natural del cabello de Candy, pero decidió no preguntar nada, simplemente se limitaría a reemplazar el tinte.

Fue muy, muy extraño tener la madre de Terry lavando su cabello. Prácticamente estaba de pie en el regazo de Candy, su collar de ángel colgaba justo sobre la boca de Candy.

Además, todo el proceso le hizo cosquillear como loca. Candy no sabía si Terry estaba viendo. Esperaba que no.

Unos minutos después, su cabello estaba cubierto con la tintura, y envuelto en un gorro de plástico… después del tinte, Eleonor cubrió su cabello con aceite caliente y lo envolvió en una toalla con tanta fuerza que le dolía la frente. Terry estaba sentado frente a ella, tratando de sonreír, pero pareciendo casi tan incómodo como ella.

Su madre estaba pasando por caja tras caja de muestras Avon.

—Sé que está aquí en alguna parte —dijo—. Canela, canela, canela... ¡A-ha!

Ella giró su silla hacia Candy.

—Muy bien. Cierra los ojos.

Candy la miró. Sostenía un pequeño lápiz marrón.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo ella de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Candy.

—No te preocupes. Se quita.

—Pero yo no uso maquillaje.

—¿Por qué no?

Tal vez Candy debería decir que a ella no se le permitía. Eso sonaría mejor que "porque el maquillaje es una mentira".

—No lo sé —dijo Candy—. Así no soy yo.

—Sí —dijo su madre, mirando el lápiz—. Muy buen color para ti. Canela.

—¿Es un pintalabios?

—No, delineador de ojos.

Candy especialmente no llevaba delineador de ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Es maquillaje —dijo su madre, exasperada—. Te hace bonita.

Candy sentía como si tuviera algo en el ojo. Como fuego.

—Mamá... —dijo Terry.

—Aquí —dijo su mamá—. Te mostraré. —Se volvió a Terry, y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ella tenía su dedo pulgar en la esquina de su ojo.

—Canela demasiado claro —murmuró. Cogió un lápiz diferente—. Ónix.

—Mamá... —Terry dijo dolorosamente, pero él no se movió.

Su madre se sentó para que Candy pudiera ver, entonces hábilmente dibujó una línea a lo largo de las pestañas de Terry.

—Abre. —Él lo hizo—. Bien... cierra. —Ella lo hizo el otro ojo, también. Luego añadió otra línea debajo del ojo y se lamió el pulgar para limpiar una mancha—.

—¿Ves? —dijo, sentándose para que Candy pudiera ver—. Fácil. Bonito.

Terry no se veía bonito. Parecía peligroso. Como Ming el Despiadado. O un miembro de Duran Duran.

—Te ves como Robert Smith —dijo Candy. Pero... sí, pensó, más bonito.

Él miró hacia abajo. Candy no podía apartar la mirada.

La madre de Terry se abalanzó entre ellos.

—Bien, ahora cierra los ojos —le dijo a Candy—. Abre. Bien... Cierra de nuevo... —Se sentía exactamente como tener a alguien dibujando en tu ojo con un lápiz. Luego todo terminó, y la madre de Terry estaba frotando algo frío en las mejillas de Candy.

—Esta rutina es muy fácil —dijo su mamá—. Base, polvo, delineador de ojos, sombras de ojos, rímel, delineador de labios, lápiz de labios, colorete. Ocho pasos que te llevan quince minutos como mucho.

La madre de Terry era muy formal, como alguien con un programa de cocina en la televisión pública. Muy pronto estaba desenvolviendo el pelo de Candy y de pie detrás de ella.

Candy quería ver a Terry de nuevo, ahora que podía, pero no quería que la mirara. Su cara se sentía tan pesada y pegajosa, que probablemente se veía como una de las Diseñadoras.

Terry acercó su silla a la de ella y empezó a balancear su puño sobre la rodilla de ella. Tomó

a Candy un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba retándola a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras.

Ella siguió el juego. Dios. Cualquier excusa para tocarlo. Cualquier excusa para no mirarlo directamente. Él se había frotado los ojos, por lo que no se veía pintado más, pero todavía parecía algo para lo que Candy no tenía palabras.

—Así es como Terry mantiene a los niños pequeños ocupados durante el corte de pelo —dijo su mamá—. Debes parecer asustada, Candy. No te preocupes. Prometo no cortar.

Candy y Terry, ambos hicieron tijeras.

Su madre frotó media lata de espuma en su pelo, y luego sopló para secarlo con un difusor (del que Candy nunca había oído hablar de antes, pero al parecer muy, muy importante).

Según la madre de Terry, todo lo que Candy estaba haciendo con su pelo —lavándolo con lo que sea, cepillándolo, atándole perlas y flores de seda— estaba completamente equivocado.

Ella debería estar difundiendo y arrugando y, si es posible, durmiendo con una funda de almohada de satén.

—Creo que te ves muy bien con flequillo —dijo su mamá—. Quizá la próxima vez, intentaremos el flequillo.

Nunca habrá una próxima vez, Candy se prometió a sí misma y a Dios.

—Bueno, está hecho. —La madre de Terry era toda sonrisas—. Luces tan bonita... ¿Lista para ver? —Volvió a Candy en torno al espejo—. ¡Ta-daa!

Candy miró a su propio regazo.

—Echa un vistazo, Candy. Mira el espejo, tan bonita.

Candy no podía. Podía sentir a ambos observándola. Quería desaparecer, dejarse caer a través de una trampilla. Todo esto fue una mala idea. Una idea terrible. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, iba a hacer una escena. La mamá de Terry iba a volver a odiarla.

—Hola, Eli. —El papá de Terry abrió la puerta y se inclinó dentro de la cochera—.

Llamada de telefónica. Oh, hola, mírate, Candy, te ves como una bailarina del Solid Gold.

—¿Ves? —dijo la mamá de Terry—. Te dije, bonita. No te mires en el espejo hasta que vuelva. Verse en el espejo es la mejor parte.

Caminó deprisa dentro de la casa, y Candy escondió su rostro en sus manos, tratando de no echar a perder nada. Sintió las manos de Terry en su cintura.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Supongo que sabía que odiabas esto, pero no pensaba que lo odiabas tanto.

—Solo que es tan vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… me estás mirando.

—Siempre te estoy mirando —dijo.

—Lo sé, ojalá te detuvieras.

—Ella solo está tratando de conocerte. Esto es lo suyo.

—¿Me veo como una bailarina del Solid Gold?

—No…

—Oh, Dios Mío —dijo—. Es cierto.

—No, te ves… sólo mira.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Mira ahora —dijo él—. Antes de que mi mamá regrese.

—Solo si cierras tus ojos.

—Bien, están cerrados.

Candy se descubrió su cara y se miró en el espejo. No era tan vergonzoso como pensó, porque era como mirar a una persona diferente. Alguien con pómulos y con ojos gigantes y labios realmente húmedos. Su cabello estaba todavía rizado, más rizado que nunca, pero más calmado de alguna forma. Menos enloquecido, además, la madre de Terry había puesto un tono de rojo diferente.

—¿Puedo abrir mis ojos? —preguntó Terry.

—No.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No. —Claro que sí. Iba a arruinar su rostro falso, y la mamá de Terry iba a odiarla de nuevo.

Terry abrió sus ojos y se sentó enfrente de Candy en el tocador.

—¿Es tan malo? —preguntó.

—No soy yo.

—Claro que eres tú.

—Solo, que parece que estoy en un disfraz. Como que estoy tratando de ser algo que no soy. —Como si ella estuviera tratando de ser bonita y popular. Era la parte de tratar que era tan repugnante.

—Creo que tu cabello se ve realmente bonito.

—No es mi cabello.

—Lo es…

—No quiero que tu mamá me vea así. No quiero herir sus sentimientos.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué?

La besó. Candy sintió sus hombros caer y su estómago destorcerse. Entonces comenzó a torcerse en otra dirección. Se alejó.

—¿Me estás besando porque me veo como alguien más?

—No te ves como alguien más. Por cierto, eso es loco.

—¿Te gusto más así? —preguntó—. Porque nunca me voy a ver así de nuevo.

—Me gustas igual… como que extraño tus pecas. —Él frotó sus mejillas con su manga—.

Ahí están —dijo.

—Te ves como una persona diferente —dijo ella—. Y solo estás usando delineador de ojos.

—¿Te gusto más?

Ella rodó sus ojos, pero sintió el calor en su cuello.

—Te ves diferente. Te ves inquietante.

—Tú te ves como tú —dijo él—. Tú con el volumen subido.

Se miró en el espejo otra vez.

—La cosa es —dijo Terry—. Estoy bastante seguro de que mamá se estaba conteniendo.

Creo que piensa que este es el look natural.

Candy se echó a reír. La puerta en la casa se abrió.

—Awww, les dije chicos que esperaran —dijo su mamá—. ¿Estaban sorprendidos?

Candy asintió.

—¿Lloraste? Oh, ¡me lo perdí!

—Lo siento si lo estropeé —dijo Candy.

—No lo estropeaste —dijo su mamá—. Es rímel a prueba de agua y base de larga duración.

—Gracias —dijo Candy, con cuidado—. Apenas podía creer la diferencia.

—Te haré un kit —dijo su mamá—. Esos son los colores que nunca uso de todas formas.

Aquí, siéntate, Terry. Cortaré tu cabello mientras estamos aquí. Te ves greñudo…

Candy se sentó enfrente de él y jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras en su rodilla.

Ella se veía como una persona diferente, y Terry no sabía si le gustaba más así. O en absoluto. No podía entender por qué eso la molestaba tanto. Algunas veces, parecía como si estuviera tratando de ocultar todo lo que era bonito en ella. Como si quisiera verse fea.

Eso era algo que su madre diría. Es la razón porque no le había dicho a Candy. ¿Eso cuenta como contenerse?

Captó por qué Candy trataba tan duro verse diferente. En cierto modo. Era porque ella era diferente, porque no estaba asustada de serlo. O tal vez solo estaba más asustada de ser como todos los demás.

Había algo realmente interesante sobre eso. Le gustaba estar cerca de eso, ese tipo de valentía y locura.

—¿Inquietante, cómo? —le había querido preguntar a ella.

La mañana siguiente, Terry tomó el delineador de ojos ónix en el baño y se lo puso. Él era más desordenado que su mamá, pero pensó que podría verse mejor. Más masculino. Se miró en el espejo. "Esto de verdad hace que tus ojos resalten", su mamá siempre le decía a sus clientes, y era verdad. El delineador de ojos hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. También lo hacía verse incluso menos blanco.

Entonces Terry hizo su cabello como normalmente lo hacía, saltado de en medio, todo desordenado. Generalmente, tan pronto como hacía eso, peinaba su cabello hacia afuera y abajo otra vez.

Hoy se lo dejó salvaje.

Su papá enloqueció en el desayuno. Enloqueció. Terry trató de escabullirse sin verlo, pero su mamá no era negociable sobre el desayuno. Terry agachó su cabeza sobre el tazón de cereal.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? —preguntó su papá.

—Nada.

—Espera un minuto, mírame… dije mírame.

Terry levantó su cabeza, pero apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda, Terrence?

—¡Richard! —dijo su madre.

—¡Míralo, Eleonor, está usando maquillaje! ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando conmigo, Terrence?

—No hay excusas para maldecir —dijo su mamá. Miró con nerviosismo a Terry, como si tal vez fuera su culpa. Tal vez lo era. Tal vez no debería haber probado muestras de labiales en él cuando estaba en el jardín de niños. No es que él quisiera usar lápiz labial…

Probablemente.

—Como el infierno que no lo es —rugió su padre—. Ve a lavarte la cara, Terrence.

Terry se quedó donde estaba.

—Richard… —dijo su madre.

—No, Eli. No. Dejo que esos chicos hagan más o menos cualquier cosa que malditamente les plazca. Pero no. Terrence no va a dejar esta casa viéndose como una chica.

—Bastantes chicos usan maquillaje —dijo Terry.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—David Bowie —dijo Terry—. Marc Bolan.

—No voy a escuchar esto. Lava tu cara.

—¿Por qué? —Terry presionó su mano en la mesa.

—Porque yo lo digo. Porque te ves como una chica.

—¿Y qué tiene de nuevo? —Terry empujó su tazón de cereal.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije; ¿Qué tiene de nuevo? ¿No es lo que piensas?

Terry sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no quiso tocar sus ojos.

—Ve a la escuela, Terry —dijo su mamá, suavemente—. Vas a perder tu autobús.

—Eleonor… —dijo su papá, solo apenas restringiéndose a sí mismo—. Lo destrozarán.

—Me dices que Terry es mayor ahora, casi un hombre, toma sus propias decisiones.

Entonces déjalo tomar sus propias decisiones. Déjalo ir.

Su papá no dijo nada; nunca le había alzado la voz a la mamá de Terry. Terry vio su oportunidad y se fue.

Fue hacia su propia parada de autobús, no a la de Candy. Quería lidiar con Neil antes de que ella lo viera. Si Neil iba a golpearlo hasta cansarse por esto, Terry preferiría que Candy no estuviera en la audiencia.

Pero Neil apenas lo mencionó.

—Oye, Terrence, qué mierda, hombre, ¿estás usando maquillaje?

—Sí —dijo Terry, agarrando su mochila.

Todos alrededor de Neil se rieron nerviosamente, esperando ver lo que pasaría después.

—Te ves un poco como Ozzy, hombre —dijo Neil—. Te ves listo para morder la cabeza de un jodido bate.

Todos se rieron. Neil le mostró sus dientes a Luisa y gruñó, entonces se había terminado.

Cuando Candy entró en el autobús, estaba de buen humor.

—¡Estás aquí! Pensé que tal vez estabas enfermo cuando no estuviste en mi esquina. —

Levantó su vista hacia ella. Se veía sorprendida, entonces se sentó silenciosamente y miró hacia sus manos.

—¿Me veo como una de las bailarinas de Solid Gold? —preguntó él finalmente, cuando no pudo tomar algo más de silencio.

—No —dijo ella, mirando de reojo—. Te ves…

—¿Inquietante? —preguntó.

Ella se echó a reír y asintió.

—¿Inquietante, cómo? —le preguntó a ella.

Lo besó con lengua. En el autobús.


	35. Chapter 35

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTROS DOS CAPÍTULOS... TODAVÍA FALTAN CATORCE CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO COMO ESTOY SUBIÉNDOLOS DE DOS EN DOS, SUPONGO QUE TERMINAREMOS COMO EN SEMANA Y MEDIA, ADEMÁS, ESTOY POR TERMINAR "EL JARDÍN SECRETO", Y ESTOY PENSANDO QUE SEGUIRÁ****, LA VERDAD AÚN NO SÉ CUAL SERÁ MI PRÓXIMO TRABAJO, QUERÍA PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA MÍA, PERO APENAS HE ESCRITO DOS CAPÍTULOS, Y NO SÉ... AÚN NO ME DECIDO, PERO SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS...**

**POR CIERTO EMPECE A LEER UNA TRILOGÍA QUE ESTÁ BASTANTE HOT, SE LLAMA "SIN ALIENTO" LAS CRITICAS DICEN QUE TIENE UN CIERTO PARECIDO CON CINCUENTA SOMBRAS, PERO CREO QUE VALE LA PENA LEERLA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 35<strong>

Terry le dijo a Candy que viniera después de la escuela. Se imaginaba que estaba castigado. Lavó su cara tan pronto como llegó a casa y se envió a sí mismo a su habitación.

Su mamá vino para chequearlo.

—¿Estoy castigado? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo—. ¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?

Lo que significaba, ¿alguien trató de tirar de la cadena del inodoro con tu rostro dentro?

—Estuvo bien —dijo.

Un par de niños le habían puesto nombres a Terry en los pasillos, pero no lo hirió como pensó que podría. Muchas de las otras personas dijeron que se veía genial.

Su mamá se sentó en la cama. Se veía como que hubiera tenido un largo día. Podías ver su delineador de labios.

Ella miró fijamente un revoltijo de figuras de acción de Star Wars amontonadas en la repisa sobre su cabeza.

No los había tocado por años.

—Terry —dijo—, ¿tú… quieres verte como una chica? ¿Es eso de lo que se trata? Candice se viste como un chico. ¿Tú te ves como una chica?

—No… —dijo Terry. Solo me gusta. Me gusta la forma en cómo se siente.

—¿Cómo una chica?

—No —dijo—, como yo mismo.

—Tu papá…

—No quiero hablar de él.

Su madre se sentó otro minuto, entonces se fue.

Terry se quedó en su habitación hasta que Mark vino para llevarlo a cenar. Su papá no levantó la vista cuando Terry se sentó.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —preguntó su papá.

—Pensé que estaba castigado.

—No estás castigado —dijo su papá, concentrándose en su pastel de carne.

Terry miró alrededor de la mesa. Solo Mark le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Me vas a hablar sobre esta mañana? —preguntó Terry.

Su papá tomó otra mordida, masticando cuidadosamente, entonces tragó.

—No, Terrence, hasta el momento no puedo pensar en una sola cosa que me gustaría decirte.

Terry estaba en lo correcto. Ellos nunca estaban solos.

Ella pensó en escabullirse de nuevo, pero el riesgo era incomprensible, y estaba tan malditamente frío afuera que probablemente perdería una oreja por congelación. Lo que su mamá definitivamente notaría.

Ella ya había notado el rímel. (Incluso a pesar de que era marrón y decía: "Sutil, estilo natural" justo en el paquete.)

—Luisa me lo dio —dijo Candy—. Su mamá es una dama Avon.

Si ella solo cambiaba el nombre de Terry por el de Luisa cada vez que mentía, únicamente se sentía como una gran mentira en lugar de un millón de pequeñas.

Era algo gracioso pensar acerca de pasar el rato en la casa de Luisa cada día, haciendo las uñas de la otra, probándose brillo labial…

Sería horrible si su mamá en verdad conociera a Luisa en alguna parte, pero eso no parecía probable, su mamá nunca hablaba con alguien en el barrio. Si no nacías en Los Flats (si tu familia no venía de diez generaciones atrás, si tus padres no tenían los mismos tatarabuelos), eras un desconocido.

Terry siempre dijo que era el por qué las personas lo dejaban solo, incluso aunque él era extraño e inglés. Porque la familia de su madre se había apropiado de su tierra anteriormente cuando el barrio aún era de campos de maíz. Candy se ruborizaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Probablemente había hecho eso siempre, pero ahora era peor. Porque él era lindo y genial antes, pero recientemente parecía mucho más de los dos.

Incluso Denice y Beebi lo pensaban.

—Él luce como una estrella de rock —dijo Denice.

—Luce como El DeBarge —agregó Beebi.

Él se ve como él mismo, pensó Candy, pero más atrevido. Como Terry con el volumen más alto.

Ellos nunca estaban solos.

Trataron de hacer que el camino del autobús a la casa de Terry durara para siempre, y algunas veces, pasaban el rato en la parte delantera… hasta que su mamá abría la puerta y les decía que se refugiaran del frío.

Quizá sería mejor este verano. Podrían salir. Quizá podrían salir por caminatas. Quizá él obtendría su licencia de conducir después de todo…

No. Su papá ni siquiera le había hablado desde el día que pelearon.

—¿Qué pasa con tu papá? —le preguntó Candy. Ella estaba parada un paso debajo de él en su escalera de entrada.

—Está enojado conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no ser como él.

Candy lo miró dubitativa.

—¿Ha estado enojado contigo por los últimos seis años?

—Básicamente.

—Pero siempre parecía que se llevaban bien… —dijo ella.

—No —dijo Park—, nunca. Quiero decir, estábamos en esa clase de tratar de llevarse bien por un tiempo, porque finalmente me metí en una pelea, y porque él pensó que mi mamá estaba siendo muy dura contigo.

—¡Sabía que no le agradaba! —Candy le dio un codazo en el brazo a Terry.

—Bueno, ya le agradas —dijo él—, así que ahora mi papá está volviendo a que no le agrade.

—Tu papá te quiere —dijo ella. Parecía que realmente le importaba a ella.

Terry sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo porque tiene que hacerlo. Esta decepcionado de mí.

Candy apoyó su mano en su pecho, y su mamá abrió la puerta.

—Entren, entren —dijo ella—. Hace mucho frío.

—Tu cabello se ve bonito, Candy —dijo la mamá de Terry.

—Gracias.

Candy no ocupaba el difusor, pero estaba usando el acondicionador que la mamá de Terry le había dado. Y en verdad había encontrado una funda de almohada de satín en el montón de toallas y cosas en el closet de su habitación, lo que era prácticamente una señal de Dios de que Él quería que Candy cuidara mejor su cabello.

A la mamá de Terry realmente parecía gustarle más ahora. Candy no había consentido otro completo cambio de imagen, pero la mamá de Terry siempre estaba probando nuevas sombras de ojos en ella o jugando con su cabello mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina con Terry.

—Debería haber tenido una niña —dijo su mamá.

Yo debería haber tenido una familia como esta, Candy pensó. Y solo a veces se sentía como una traidora por pensar así.


	36. Chapter 36

**HOLA CHICAS, AYER PUBLIQUÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS, NO SÉ QUE PASO, PORQUE SOLO SE PUBLICÓ UNO, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL OTRO...**

**NOS LEEMOS MÁS TARDE, HOY PUBLICO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE EL ****JARDÍN SECRETO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 36<strong>

Las noches de miércoles eran las peores.

Terry tenía taekwondo, así que Candy iba directo a casa después de la escuela, se daba un baño, luego intentaba esconderse en su habitación toda la noche, leyendo.

Hacía demasiado frío para jugar fuera, así que los niños pequeños se estaban volviendo locos.

Cuando Richie vino a casa, no había ningún lugar para que alguien se escondiera. John tenía tanto miedo que lo enviara pronto al sótano, que estaba sentado en el armario del dormitorio, jugando con coches.

Cuando Richie puso Mike Hammer, su madre también ahuyentó a Mily al dormitorio, a pesar que él le dijo que podía quedarse.

Mily se paseó por la habitación, aburrida e irritable. Se acercó a la litera.

—¿Puedo subir? —preguntó a Candy.

—No.

—Por favor…

Sus camas eran de tamaño junior, más pequeñas que una individual, apenas lo suficientemente grande para Candy. Y Mily no era una de esas niñas fibrosas de nueve años y sin peso…

—Está bien —gruñó Candy.

Se acercó con cuidado, como si estuviera en la cuerda floja, empujó la caja de pomelos detrás de ella en la esquina, y se sentó en la almohada.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—La colina de Watership.

Mily no estaba prestando atención. Cruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia Candy.

—Sabemos que tienes novio —susurró.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—No tengo novio —dijo inexpresiva e inmediatamente.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Mily.

Miró a John, sentado en el armario. Él la miró sin rendirse. Gracias a Richie, todos eran expertos en el departamento de las expresiones en blanco. Debían encontrar algún torneo de póker familiar…

—Bobbie nos lo ha dicho —dijo Mily—. Su hermana mayor va con Mark Grandchester, y Mark dice que eres la novia de su hermano. John dijo que no lo eras, y Bobbie se rió de él.

John no parpadeó.

—¿Se lo vas a decir a mamá? —preguntó Candy. También podía ir al grano.

—No se lo hemos dicho todavía.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —Resistió el impulso de tirar a Mily de la cama. Se pondría furiosa—.

Él hará que me vaya, sabes —dijo ferozmente—. Si tengo suerte, eso es lo peor que pasará.

—No vamos a contarlo —susurró John.

—Pero no es justo —dijo Mily, cayendo contra la pared.

—¿Qué?

—No es justo que consigas marcharte todo el rato —dijo Mily.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Candy. Ambos la miraron, desesperados… casi esperanzados.

Todo lo que se decía en esta casa era desesperado.

La desesperación era ruido blanco; en lo que se refería a Candy, era la esperanza la que tiraba de su corazón con pequeños dedos sucios.

Estaba segura que estaba mal conectada en alguna parte, que sus conexiones habían sido cambiadas, porque en vez de suavizarse hacia ellos —en vez de ternura—, se sintió volverse fría y cruel.

—No puedo llevarlos conmigo —dijo—, si eso es lo que están pensando.

—¿Por qué no? dijo John—. Simplemente pasaremos el rato con los otros niños.

—No hay otros niños —dijo Candy—, no es así.

—No te preocupas por nosotros —dijo Mily.

—Sí que me preocupo —susurró Candy—. Simplemente no puedo… ayudarlos.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Jimmy.

—John, John, John, ¿dónde está mi auto, John? ¿Dónde está mi auto? ¿John? —Saltó sobre John sin ninguna razón. A veces no sabías hasta después de que Jimmy saltaba sobre ti si estaba abrazándote o intentando matarte.

John intentó empujarlo tan silenciosamente como pudo. Candy le lanzó un libro. (De tapa blanda. Dios).

Jimmy salió corriendo de la habitación, y Candy se inclinó de su cama para cerrar la puerta. Prácticamente podía abrir su vestidor sin salir de la cama.

—No puedo ayudarlos —dijo. Se sintió como soltarlos en aguas profundas—. Ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí misma.

El rostro de Mily era duro.

—Por favor no lo cuenten —pidió Candy.

Mily y John intercambiaron miradas otra vez, luego Mily, todavía dura y gris, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Nos dejarás usar tus cosas?

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tus comics —dijo John.

—No son míos.

—Tu maquillaje —dijo Mily.

Probablemente habían catalogado entera su maldita cama. Su caja de pomelos estaba llena de contrabando estos días, todo ello de Terry… Ellos ya estaban en todo, estaba segura.

—Tienes que guardarlo cuando termines —dijo—. Y los cómics no son míos, John, son prestados. Tienes que cuidarlos bien… Y si los pillan. —Se volvió hacia Mily—. Mamá les quitará todo. Sobre todo el maquillaje. Ninguno de nosotras lo tendrá entonces.

Ambos asintieron.

—Te habría dejado usar un poco, de todas formas —le dijo a Mily—. Sólo tenías que preguntar.

—Mentirosa —dijo Mily.

Y tenía razón.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Los miércoles eran lo peor.

Sin Candy. Y su padre lo ignoraba durante toda la cena y en taekwondo.

Se preguntó si había sido sólo el lápiz de ojos lo que lo había hecho, o si había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Como si hubiera pasado dieciséis años actuando débil, raro y afeminado, y su padre lo hubiera soportado sobre sus enormes hombros. Y luego un día, se puso maquillaje, y eso fue todo, su padre lo menospreció.

—Tu padre te quiere —dijo Candy. Y tenía razón. Pero no importaba. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Su padre lo amaba en una forma completamente obligatoria, como él amaba a Mark.

Su padre no podía soportar verlo.

Siguió llevando lápiz de ojos a la escuela. Y siguió quitándoselo cuando llegaba a casa. Y su padre siguió actuando como si no estuviera ahí.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo ahora. Si Mily y Ben lo sabían, su madre lo averiguaría. O bien los niños se lo contarían, o encontraría alguna pista que había pasado por alto, o algo… sería algo.

No tenía ningún sitio para ocultar sus secretos. En una caja, o su cama. En casa de Terry, a una manzana.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo con él…

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

El jueves por la noche después de la cena, la abuela de Terry llegó luego de arreglar su cabello, y su mamá desapareció en el garaje. Su padre estaba jugando con la tubería debajo del fregadero, reemplazando el triturador de basura. Terry estaba tratando de hablarle sobre una cinta que había comprado.

Elvis Costello. No podía dejar de hablar de ella.

—Hay un par de canciones que te pueden gustar, baladas. Pero el resto es muy rápido.

—¿Al igual que el punk? —Arrugó la nariz. Podía soportar un par de canciones de Dead Milkmen, pero aparte de eso, odiaba la música punk de Park—. Me siento como si estuvieran gritándome —dijo cuando él trató de poner punk en sus cintas de mezcla—.

¡Deja de gritarme, Glenn Danzig!

—Ese es Henry Rollins.

—Todos suenan igual cuando están gritándome.

Últimamente, Terry estaba realmente interesado en la música New Wave. O postpunk o algo así. Pasó por bandas como ella fue a través de los libros.

—No —dijo Terry—, Elvis Costello es más musical. Más suave. Voy a hacerte una copia.

—O podrías tocarla para mí. Ahora.

Terry ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso implicaría entrar en mi habitación.

—De acuerdo —dijo, no muy casual.

—¿De acuerdo? —preguntó—. Meses de no, y ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Candy—. Siempre estás diciendo que a tu madre no le importa...

—A mi mamá no le importa.

—¿Y?

Terry se levantó bruscamente, sonriendo, y la ayudó a levantarse. Se detuvo en la cocina.

—Vamos a ir a escuchar música en mi habitación.

—Bien —dijo su padre debajo del fregadero—. Eso sí, no dejes a nadie embarazada.

Eso debería haber sido embarazoso, pero el padre de Terry tenía una manera de ser que iba más allá de lo vergonzoso. Candy deseaba que no los ignorase todo el tiempo.

La mamá de Terry probablemente le permitía tener chicas en su habitación, ya que prácticamente se podía ver su habitación desde la sala de estar, y había que caminar por ella para llegar al baño.

Pero, para Candy, todavía se sentía muy privada.

No podía superar el hecho de que Terry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en forma horizontal en esa habitación. (Era sólo una diferencia de noventa grados, pero imaginárselo así voló todos sus fusibles).

Además, cambiaba su ropa allí.

No había lugar para sentarse, salvo su cama, cosa que Candy no consideraría. Por lo que se sentaron entre la cama y su equipo de música, donde sólo había espacio suficiente para sentarse con las piernas flexionadas.

En cuanto se sentaron, Terry comenzó a avanzar rápidamente a través de la cinta de Elvis Costello. Tenía montones y montones de cintas, y Candy sacó unas cuantos para mirarlas.

—Ah... —dijo Terry, sufriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Están por orden alfabético.

—Está bien. Sé el abecedario.

—De acuerdo. —Miró avergonzado. Lo siento. Cuando Stear viene, siempre las desordena.

Bueno, esta es la canción que quería que oyeras. Escucha.

—¿Allistear viene aquí?

—Sí, a veces. —Subió el volumen—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Porque ahora yo vengo…

—Lo que está bien conmigo porque me gustas mucho más.

—¿Pero no extrañas a tus otros amigos? —preguntó.

—No estás escuchando —dijo él.

—Tampoco tú.

Pausó la cinta, como si no quisiera desperdiciar esa canción como música de fondo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. ¿Estamos hablando de si extraño a Stear? Almuerzo con él casi todos los días.

—¿Y no le importa que ahora pases el resto de tu tiempo conmigo? ¿A ninguno de tus amigos le importa?

Terry pasó la mano por su pelo.

—Todavía los veo a todos en la escuela... No sé, realmente no los extraño, nunca he echado de menos a nadie más que a ti.

—Pero no me extrañas ahora —dijo ella—. Estamos juntos todo el tiempo.

—¿Es una broma? Te echo de menos constantemente.

Aunque Terry se lavó la cara tan pronto como llegó a casa, el negro de alrededor de los ojos no salió por completo. Eso hacía que todo lo que hacía últimamente pareciera más dramático.

—Eso es una locura —dijo ella.

Terry se echó a reír.

—Ya lo sé...

Quería hablarle de Mily y John, y de que sus días estaban contados, etc., pero no lo entendería, y ¿qué esperaba que hiciera?

Terry presionó la tecla de reproducir.

—¿Cómo se llama esta canción? —preguntó ella.

—"Alison".

Tocó Elvis Costello para ella y Joe Jackson, y Jonathan Richman y Modern Lovers.

Ella se burló de él porque era todo tan bonito y melódico, y "en el mismo margen que Hall & Oates", y la amenazó con desalojarla de su habitación.

Cuando su madre fue a ver cómo se encontraban, estaban sentados con un centenar de

intas de cassette entre ellos, y tan pronto como se alejó, se inclinó y besó a Candy. Le pareció el mejor momento para no ser atrapados.

Ella estaba un poco demasiado lejos, así que puso su mano en su espalda y la atrajo hacia él. Trató de hacerlo como si fuera algo que hacía todo el tiempo, como si tocarla en un nuevo lugar no fuese como descubrir el Paso del Noroeste.

Candy se acercó. Puso las manos en el suelo entre ellos y se inclinó hacia él, lo cual fue tan alentador que le puso su otra mano en la cintura. Y entonces fue demasiado como estar casi-pero-no-realmente sosteniéndola. Se balanceó sobre sus rodillas y tiró con más fuerza.

Media docena de cintas se agrietaron bajo su peso. Candy cayó hacia atrás, y él hacia adelante.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Oh, Dios... mira lo que le hemos hecho a Meat is Murder.

Terry se echó hacia atrás y miró las cintas. Quería barrerlas fuera del camino.

—Son más que nada las cajas, creo —dijo—. No te preocupes por eso. —Comenzó a recoger el plástico roto.

—The Smiths y The Smithereens... —dijo ella—. Incluso los rompimos en orden alfabético.

Trató de sonreírle, pero no lo miraba.

—Debería irme —dijo—. Creo que son casi las ocho, de todos modos.

—Oh. Está bien, voy a caminar contigo.

Se puso de pie y la siguió. Salieron y caminaron calle abajo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de sus abuelos, Candy no se detuvo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mily olía como una vendedora de Avon, y estaba arreglada como la puta de Babilonia.

Ellos, definitivamente, iban a ser atrapados. Hablando de un castillo de naipes. Jesús.

Candy no podía siquiera pensar en la estrategia, ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en las manos de Terry en su cintura, espalda y estómago, y que todo se sentía como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Todos los miembros de la familia de Terry eran lo suficientemente delgados para estar en un comercial de Special K. Incluso su abuela.

Ella sólo podía estar en esa escena en la que la actriz pellizca entre sus dedos unos centímetros de su grasa "extra" y luego mira a la cámara como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

En realidad, tendría que bajar de peso para estar en esa escena. Uno podría pellizcar un centímetro —o dos, o tres— en todo su cuerpo. Probablemente se podría pellizcar un centímetro en su frente.

Tomarse de la mano estaba bien. Sus manos no eran una completa vergüenza. Y besarse parecía seguro porque los labios gruesos están bien, y porque generalmente Terry cerraba los ojos.

Pero no había ningún lugar seguro en su torso. No había lugar desde el cuello hasta las rodillas donde no hubiera ninguna infraestructura confusa.

Tan pronto como Terry le tocó la cintura, contrajo el estómago y se inclinó hacia delante.

Lo que llevó a todos los daños colaterales... lo que hizo que se sintiera como Godzilla.

(Pero incluso Godzilla no era gordo. Era descomunal).

La parte más exasperante era que quería que Terry la volviera a tocar. Quería que la tocara constantemente. Aunque eso lo llevase a decidir que era demasiado gorda como para continuar siendo su novia...

Así de bien se sentía. Era como uno de esos perros que han probado la sangre humana y no pueden dejar de morder.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Terry quería que Candy empezara a comprobar sus libros nuevos ahora, especialmente después de la clase de gimnasia.

—Porque si es Luisa —dijo él, (podrías decir que él todavía no se creía que fuera así)—, necesitas decírselo a alguien.

—¿Decírselo a quién? —Estaban sentados en su habitación, inclinados contra su cama, intentando fingir que Terry no tenía su brazo a su alrededor por primera vez desde que aplastó su cinta de casete. Sólo apenas. No la rodeaba del todo.

—Se lo podrías decir a la señora Dunne —dijo él—. Le gustas.

—Bien, así que se lo digo a la señora Dunne, le muestro cualquier cosa horrorosa que Luisa haya escrito en mi libro, y luego preguntará: "¿Cómo sabes que fue Luisa la que lo escribió?". Estará tan escéptica como lo estabas tú, pero sin la complicación de la historia romántica…

—No hay ninguna historia romántica complicada —dijo Terry.

—¿La besaste? —No había querido preguntar eso. En voz alta. Era más como que se lo había preguntado tantas veces en su cabeza que se le escapó.

—¿A la señora Dunne? No. Pero nos hemos abrazado mucho.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir… ¿la besaste?

Estaba segura que la había besado. Estaba segura de que también habían hecho otras cosas. Luisa era tan pequeña, Terry probablemente podría envolverla completamente en sus brazos y tomar sus propias manos detrás de su cintura.

—No quiero hablar de esto —dijo.

—Porque lo hiciste —dijo Candy.

—No importa.

—Sí importa. ¿Fue tu primer beso?

—Sí —dijo él—, y esa es una de las razones por lo que no cuenta. Fue más como una práctica en el terreno de juego.

—¿Cuáles son las otras razones?

—Era Luisa, tenía doce años, ni siquiera me gustaban las chicas aún…

—Pero siempre lo recordarás —dijo Candy—. Fue tu primer beso.

—Recordaré que no importaba —dijo Terry.

Quería dejarlo pasar, las voces más confiables de su cabeza le gritaban: ¡Déjalo pasar!

—Pero… —dijo—. ¿Cómo pudiste besarla?

—Porque tenía doce años.

—Pero ella es horrible.

—Ella también tenía doce años.

—Pero… ¿cómo pudiste besarla y luego besarme a mí?

—Ni siquiera sabía que tú existías. —De repente, el brazo de Terry hizo contacto, contacto completo con su cintura. La empujó a su lado, y ella se sentó instintivamente, intentando parecer más delgada.

—Luisa y yo no tenemos nada en común… —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo podríamos gustarte ambas? ¿Tuviste alguna lesión que cambió tu vida en la preparatoria?

Terry puso su otro brazo a su alrededor.

—Por favor. Escúchame. No fue nada. No importa.

—Importa —susurró Candy. Ahora que sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, casi no había espacio entre ellos—. Porque tú fuiste la primera persona que besé. Y eso importa.

Él apoyó su frente en la suya. Ella no sabía qué hacer con sus ojos o sus manos.

—Nada antes de ti cuenta —dijo él—. No puedo ni imaginarme un después.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No hables del después.

—Sólo quiero decir… también quiero ser la última persona que te bese… Eso suena mal, como un trato de muerte o algo. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que eres tú. Esto es para mí.

—No. —No quería que hablara así. Quería presionarlo, pero no tan lejos.

—Candy…

—No quiero pensar en un después.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, quizás no haya uno.

—Por supuesto que lo habrá. —Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, así podría empujarlo si tenía que hacerlo—. Quiero decir… Dios, por supuesto que lo habrá.

-No es como si nos fuéramos a casar, Terry.

—No ahora.

—Para. —Intentó rodar los ojos, pero eso dolía.

—No te lo estoy proponiendo —dijo él—. Sólo estoy diciendo… que te amo. Y no puedo imaginarme dejar…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero tienes doce.

—Tengo dieciséis… —dijo él—. Bono tenía quince cuando conoció a su mujer, y Robert Smith tenía catorce…

—Romeo, dulce Romeo…

—No es así, Candy. Y lo sabes. —Los brazos de Terry estaban apretados a su alrededor.

Toda la diversión en su voz se había ido—. No hay ninguna razón para pensar que vamos a dejar de amarnos. Y hay muchas razones para pensar que no lo haremos.

Nunca dije que te amaba, pensó Candy.

E incluso después de que la besó, ella mantuvo sus manos sobre su pecho.

Así que, de todos modos, Terry quería que empezara a revisar las cubiertas de sus libros.

Especialmente después de la clase de gimnasia. Así que ahora Candy, esperó a que casi todo el mundo hubiese dejado el vestuario, y luego examinó cuidadosamente los libros en busca de algo sospechoso.

Fue muy clínico.

Denice y Beebi normalmente esperaban con ella. Eso significaba que llegaban tarde para el almuerzo algunas veces, pero también significaba que podían cambiarse con relativa privacidad, lo que deberían haber pensado hace unos meses.

No parecía que hubiese escrito nada pervertido en sus libros hoy. De hecho, Luisa la había ignorado durante toda la clase. Incluso su compinche (incluso la matona de Annette) parecía aburrida de ella.

—Creo que se han quedado sin ideas para burlarse de mi pelo —le dijo a Denice mientras miraba su libro de álgebra.

—Te podrían haber llamado "Ronald McDonald" —dijo Denice—. ¿Te lo han dicho?

—O "Wendy" —dijo Beebi, bajando la voz y ladrando—. ¿Dónde está la carne?

—Cállense —dijo Candy, mirando alrededor del vestuario—. Pequeños lanzadores.

—Todos se han ido —dijo Denice—. Todo el mundo se ha ido. Están en la cafetería comiéndose mis Macho Nacho. Date prisa, chica.

—Adelántense —dijo Candy—. Consigan un sitio en la fila. Aún tengo que cambiarme.

—Muy bien —dijo Denice—, pero deja de mirar esos libros. Tú misma lo dijiste, no hay nada ahí. Vamos, Beebi.

Candy empezó a guardar sus libros. Escuchó a Beebi gritar "¿Dónde está la carne?" desde la puerta de los vestuarios. Idiota.

Abrió su casillero.

Estaba vacía.

Oh.

Intentó en la que estaba arriba. Nada. Y nada en la de abajo. No…

Empezó de nuevo, abriendo todas las taquillas de la pared, luego moviéndose hacia la otra pared, intentando no asustarse. Quizás sólo habían movido su ropa. ¡Ja! Gracioso. Una broma súper buena, Luisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la señora Burt.

—Buscando mi ropa —dijo Candy.

—Deberías usar el mismo casillero siempre, así es fácil recordarla.

—No, alguien…. Quiero decir, creo que alguien la tomó.

—Esas pequeñas zorras… —suspiró la señora Burt. Como si no pudiese imaginarse una molestia más grande.

La señora Burt empezó a abrir los casilleros del otro extremo de la habitación. Candy comprobó la basura y las duchas. Luego la señora Burt gritó desde los baños:

—¡Las encontré!

Candy entró a los baños. El suelo estaba húmedo y la señora Burt estaba parada en un puesto.

—Conseguiré una bolsa —dijo, pasándola.

Bajó la mirada al retrete. Incluso aunque sabía lo que iba a ver ahí, aún se sintió como una bofetada húmeda en la cara.

Sus nuevos pantalones y su camiseta vaquera estaban en un montón en la oscura taza, y sus zapatos estaban inclinados en el fondo. Alguien había tirado de la cadena y se había derramado agua por el borde. La observó correr.

—Aquí —dijo la señora Burt, dándole una bolsa de plástico amarilla—. Péscalos.

—No las quiero —dijo, retrocediendo. No las podría utilizar de todos modos, todo el mundo sabría que habían estado en el retrete.

—Bueno, no las puedes dejar ahí —dijo—. Sácalos. —Se quedó mirando su ropa—. Vamos.

Se inclinó sobre el retrete y sintió como las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas. La señora Burt le sujetó la bolsa abierta.

—No tienes que permitir que te afecten, lo sabes —dijo ella—. Simplemente las animas.

Sí, gracias, pensó, escurriendo los vaqueros mojados sobre el inodoro. Quería secarse los ojos, pero tenía las manos húmedas.

La señora Burt, le sujetó la bolsa.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Te haré un pase.

—¿Para dónde? —preguntó Candy.

—Para la oficina de tu consejero.

Dio un profundo suspiro.

—No puedo caminar por el pasillo así.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Candice? —Esa fue obviamente una pregunta retórica; la señora Burt ni siquiera la había mirado.

La siguió hasta la oficina del entrenador y esperó por el pase.

Tan pronto como salió al pasillo, las lágrimas fueron más duras. No podía caminar por la escuela así, en su conjunto de gimnasia. Por delante de los chicos… de todo el mundo. Por delante de Luisa. Dios, Luisa probablemente estaba contándolo en la cafetería.

No podía hacerlo. No así.

No era sólo que su conjunto de gimnasia era horrible. (De poliéster. Una pieza. Con rallas blancas y negras y una cremallera blanca extra larga).

También era extremadamente apretado.

Los pantalones apenas tapaban su ropa interior, y la tela estaba tan apretada sobre su pecho que las costuras de debajo de los brazos estaban empezando a romperse.

Era una tragedia en su conjunto de gimnasia. Como un accidente de diez autos.

La gente ya estaba apareciendo para la siguiente clase de gimnasia. Unas cuantas chicas de primer año la miraron, y luego empezaron a susurrar. Su bolsa empezaba a gotear.

Antes que pudiera pensar en ello, se giró en dirección contraria al pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta del campo de fútbol. Actuó como si tuviese que salir del edificio a mitad del día, como si estuviese en alguna misión de llanto/medio vestida/con una bolsa goteando.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y se agachó contra esta, dejándose caer en pedazos. Sólo por un minuto. Dios, Dios.

Había un basurero justo al lado de la puerta, se levantó y arrojó la bolsa. Se secó los ojos en su conjunto de gimnasia.

Bien, se dijo a sí misma, tomando una profunda respiración, céntrate. No dejes que te afecten.

Esos que estaban en la basura, eran sus vaqueros favoritos. Y sus zapatillas favoritas. Sus Vans. Se acercó a la basura y movió la cabeza, alcanzando la bolsa. Jodete Luisa. Vete a la mierda.

Tomó una respiración y empezó a caminar.

No había ninguna clase a este extremo del edificio, así que al menos nadie la vería. Se pegó al edificio y cuando giró la esquina, caminó por debajo de la fila de ventanas. Pensó en caminar directo a casa, pero eso podría ser peor, sería definitivamente más largo.

Si sólo pudiese llegar a la puerta principal, la oficina del consejero estaba justo al lado. La señora Dunne la ayudaría. Le diría que no llorara.

El guardia de seguridad de la puerta principal actuó como si las chicas fueran paseándose con su ropa de gimnasia durante todo el día. Miró su pase y le señaló que entrara.

Casi estoy ahí, pensó. No corras, sólo unas puertas más…

Realmente debía haber esperado que Terry saliera de una de ellas. Incluso desde el primer día que se conocieron, siempre lo había visto en los lugares más inesperados. Era como si sus vidas fueran líneas superpuestas, como si tuviesen su propia gravedad. Normalmente, esa casualidad se sentía como lo más bonito que el universo había hecho por ella.

Terry salió de la puerta del otro lado del pasillo y se detuvo tan pronto como la vio. Ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido. La cara de Terry se volvió roja. Se la quedó mirando. Ella empujó sus shorts hacia abajo y se tambaleó adelante, corriendo los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta la oficina del consejero.

—No tienes que volver allí —le dijo su madre cuando le contó toda la historia. (Casi toda la historia).

Pensó durante un momento lo que haría si no volvía a la escuela. ¿Permanecer aquí todo el día? ¿Y luego qué?

—Está bien —dijo ella. La misma señora Dunne la había traído en su auto hasta su casa, y le había prometido traerle un candado para el casillero del gimnasio.

Su madre tiró la bolsa amarilla de plástico dentro de la bañera y empezó a enjuagar la ropa, arrugando la nariz, a pesar que no olía.

—Las chicas son tan malas… —dijo ella. Tienes suerte de tener una amiga en la que puedes confiar.

Debió verse confundida.

—Luisa —dijo su madre—. Tienes suerte de tener a Luisa.

Asintió.

Permaneció en casa esa noche. A pesar que era viernes, y la familia de Terry siempre veía películas y hacía palomitas en el tostador de aire los viernes.

No podía enfrentarlo.

Todo lo que podía ver era su mirada en el pasillo. Se sentía como si todavía estuviese ahí parada en su conjunto de gimnasia.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

Terry se fue a la cama temprano. Su madre lo siguió molestando sobre Candy.

—¿Dónde está Candy esta noche? ¿Llega tarde? ¿Se pelearon?

Cada vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre de Candy, Terry sentía que su cara se ponía caliente.

—Puedo decir que algo anda mal —dijo su madre en la cena—. ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

¿Rompieron de nuevo?

—No —dijo Terry—. Creo que tal vez ella se fue enferma su a casa. No estaba en el autobús.

—Ahora tengo una novia —dijo Mark—, ¿puede empezar a venir?

—Nada de novias —dijo su mamá—, demasiado joven.

—¡Tengo casi trece años!

—Claro —dijo su padre—, tu novia puede venir. Si estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu Nintendo.

—¿Qué? —Mark estaba afligido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo —dijo su padre—. ¿Es un trato?

—¡No! De ninguna manera —dijo Mark—. ¿Terry tiene que renunciar al Nintendo?

—Sí. ¿Está bien contigo, Terry?

—Está bien.

—Soy como Billy Jack —dijo su padre—, un guerrero y un hombre sabio.

No era una gran conversación, pero era la más larga que su padre le había dado a Terry en semanas. Tal vez su padre había estado preparándose para que todo el barrio pululara hasta la casa con antorchas y horcas en cuanto vieran a Terry con delineador...

Pero a casi nadie le importaba. Ni siquiera a sus abuelos. (Su abuela dijo que lucía como

Rodolfo alentino, y escuchó a su abuelo decirle a su padre—: Tú deberías de haber visto como lucían los niños mientras estuviste en Inglaterra).

—Me voy a la cama —dijo Terry, levantándose de la mesa—. Tampoco me siento bien.

—Así que si Terry ya no puede jugar al Nintendo —preguntó Mark—: ¿puedo ponerlo en mi habitación?

—Terry puede jugar al Nintendo cuando quiera —dijo su padre.

—Dios —dijo Mark—, todo lo que ustedes hacen es injusto.

Terry apagó la luz y se metió en su cama. Se acostó sobre su espalda porque no podía confiar en su parte delantera. O sus manos, en realidad. O su cerebro.

Después de ver a Candy hoy, no se le había ocurrido, no por lo menos en una hora, preguntarse por qué ella caminaba por el pasillo en su traje de gimnasia. Y le tomó una hora darse cuenta de que debería haber dicho algo. Él pudo haber dicho: "Hola" o "¿Qué está pasando?" o "¿Estás bien?" En su lugar, la había mirado como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

Se sintió como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

No es como si no hubiera pensado en eso (mucho), en cómo era Candy debajo de su ropa. Sin embargo, nunca pudo completar ninguno de esos detalles. Las únicas mujeres que en realidad podía imaginarse desnudas eran las de las revistas que su padre de vez en cuando, olvidaba ocultar debajo de su cama.

Revistas como esa hacían enloquecer a Candy. Sólo menciona a Hugh Hefner, y estaría molesta durante media hora sobre la prostitución, la esclavitud y la caída de Roma. Terry no le había contado sobre las revistas Playboy de veinte años de su padre, pero él no las había tocado desde que la conoció.

Ahora podría rellenar algunos de los detalles. Podía imaginarse a Candy. No podía dejar de imaginársela. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta jamás de lo apretados que los trajes de gimnasia eran? Y cuán cortos…

¿Y por qué él no había esperado que ella estuviera tan crecida? ¿Qué tuviera tanto cuerpo?

Cerró los ojos y la volvió a ver. Una pila de formas de corazón, con pecas y perfectamente

echa como un cono de helado de Dairy Queen. Como Betty Boop dibujada con mano dura.

Oye, pensó. ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

Ella no debía estarlo. No había estado en el autobús de camino a casa. No había venido después de la escuela. Y mañana era sábado. ¿Y si no la veía el fin de semana?

¿Cómo podía siquiera mirarla ahora? No sería capaz de hacerlo. No sin pensar en ella en su traje de gimnasia. Sin pensar en esa cremallera larga y blanca.

Jesús.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

El siguiente día, su familia iba a ir al Salón Náutico, luego saldrían almorzar, y tal vez al centro comercial…

Terry se tomó una eternidad para comer su desayuno y tomar una ducha.

—Vamos, Terry —dijo fuertemente su papá—.

—Vamos —dijo su madre, revisando su labial en el espejo del salón—, sabes que tu padre odia las multitudes.

—¿Tengo que ir?

—¿No quieres ir? —Ella apretó y ahueco la parte trasera de su cabello.

—No, sí quiero —dijo Terry. No quería—. ¿Pero que si viene Candy? No quiero perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—¿Algo anda mal? ¿Estás seguro que no pelearon?

—No, no es una pelea. Solo… estoy preocupado por ella. Y sabes que no puedo llamarla a su casa.

Su mamá se alejó del espejo.

—Está bien… —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Quédate. Pero usa la aspiradora, ¿de acuerdo? Y quita la gran pila de ropa negra de tu piso.

—Gracias —dijo Terry. La abrazó.

—¡Terrence! ¡Eli! —Su padre estaba parado en la puerta delantera—. ¡Vámonos!

—Terry se va a quedar en casa —dijo su madre—. Vamos.

Su papá le lanzo una mirada, pero no se negó.

Terry no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo en casa. Realizó la limpieza. Quitó su ropa.

Se hizo un sándwich y miró un maratón de Los Jóvenes en MTV, después se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, se levantó bruscamente para contestar. Pero antes de despertar, su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, de la manera en que lo hace a veces cuando te quedas dormido en la mitad del día, como sino pudieras recordar como despertar.

Estaba seguro que era Candy.

Abrió la puerta sin revisar.

Su auto no estaba en la acera, así que Candy imaginó que la familia de Terry no estaba en casa. Probablemente estaban afuera haciendo algún tipo de cosa familiar. Almorzando en Bonanza y haciéndose portarretratos con los mismos tipos de sweaters. Ya se había dado por vencida cuando la puerta se abrió. Y antes de que pudiera actuar avergonzada e incómoda por lo de ayer. O pretender que no lo estaba. Terry estaba abriendo la puerta y tirando de su camisa.

Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus brazos completos, todo a lo largo de su espalda. Usualmente Terry sostenía a Candy con las manos en su cintura, como si estuvieran en un lento baile. Este no era un lento baile. Esto era… algo más. Los brazos estaban alrededor de ella, y la cara estaba en su cabello, y no había espacio adonde ir para el resto de ella sino contra él.

Terry estaba cálido… realmente cálido y como suavemente difuso. Parecido a un bebé durmiendo, pensó. (Algo parecido. No exactamente igual).

Trato de sentirse avergonzada de nuevo.

Terry pateó la puerta para cerrarla y cayó hacia atrás, tirando aún más fuerte de ella. Su cabello estaba limpio, ordenado y se sacudía sobre sus ojos, y estos, estaban casi cerrados.

Difuso. Suave.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —susurró. Como si todavía lo estuviera.

No respondió, pero su boca cayó sobre la suya, y la cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás en su mano. Estaba sosteniéndola cerca, no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. No podía sentarse, respirar o tener algún secreto.

Terru hizo un ruido, y zumbo en su garganta. Podía sentir todos los diez dedos. En su cuello, en su espalda… Sus propias manos estaban estúpidamente en su costado. Como si no fueran hacer la misma escena. Como si ella ni siquiera estuviese en la misma escena.

Terry debió notarlo, porque retiró su boca. Trató de limpiarse en el hombro de su camisa, y la miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Oye… —dijo tomando una respiración y enfocándose—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Candy miró el rostro de Terry, tan lleno de algo que no pudo ubicar. Su barbilla quedó colgada hacia delante, como si su boca no quisiera alejarse de ella, y sus ojos eran tan azules que la dejaban sin aliento.

Él estaba tocándola en todos los lugares donde ella temía ser tocada… Candy trató una vez más de sentirse avergonzada.

Por un segundo, pensó que había ido demasiado lejos.

Ni siquiera había tenido la intención, prácticamente estaba sonámbulo. Y había estado pensando en Candy, soñando con ella, durante tantas horas; que desearla lo volvió estúpido. Estaba tan quieta en sus brazos. Pensó por un segundo que había ido demasiado lejos, que había tropezado con un alambre.

Y entonces Candy lo tocó. Tocó su cuello. Es difícil explicar por qué esto era diferente de todas las veces que lo había tocado. Ella estaba distinta. Estaba quieta y después no lo estaba.

Tocó su cuello, y entonces dibujo una línea debajo de su pecho. Terry deseaba ser más amplio y ancho; ansiaba que no se detuviera. Era tan gentil comparado con él. Tal vez, Candy no lo quería como él la quería a ella. Pero si incluso lo quisiera, al menos la mitad…

Así es como ella lo tocaba en su cabeza, desde la barbilla a su cuello y luego al hombro.

Era tan cálido como esperaba, y aún más duro. Como si todos sus músculos y huesos estuvieran justo en la superficie, como si su corazón estuviera latiendo solo debajo de su camisa. Tocó a Terry suavemente, temblorosamente, solo en caso de que lo tocara mal.

Se relajó contra la puerta.

Sintió la mano de Candy en su garganta, en su pecho, después tomó la otra mano y la presionó contra su rostro. Hizo un sonido como si estuviera herido y decidió sentirse cohibido por eso más tarde. Si era tímido ahora, no podría conseguir nada de lo que quería.

Terry estaba vivo, ella estaba despierta, y esto estaba permitido. Él era de ella. Para tener y sostener. Tal vez no para siempre, de seguro no eternamente, y no figurativamente. Pero literalmente. Y ahora. Ahora, era de ella. Y él quería que ella lo tocara. Era como un gato que presiona su cabeza debajo de las manos.

Candy llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Terry con cada uno de los dedos separados, entonces las metió debajo de su camisa. Lo hizo porque quería hacerlo. Y porque una vez que había empezado, era difícil detenerse. Y porque… ¿que si ella nunca tuviera la oportunidad de tocarlo así de nuevo?

Cuando sintió los dedos en su estómago, de nuevo hizo un ruido. La sostuvo y la llevó hacia adelante, empujando a Candy hacia atrás; tropezaron alrededor de la mesa del café en su camino hacia el sofá. En las películas, esto pasaba sin problemas o cómicamente. En la sala de Terry, solo era incómodo. No podían separarse el uno del otro, así que Candy se tiró de espaldas, y Terry cayó contra ella en la esquina del sofá.

Quería verla a los ojos, pero era difícil cuando estaban tan cerca.

—Candy… —susurró.

Ella asintió.

—Te amo —dijo.

Lo miró, sus ojos brillantes y azules, después desvió la mirada.

—Lo sé —le dijo ella.

Sacó uno de sus brazos debajo de ella y trazó su silueta contra el sofá. Podía pasar todo el día así, recorriendo sus manos por sus costillas, su cintura, a las caderas y la espalda de nuevo… si tuviera todo el día, lo haría. Si ella no estuviera hecha de muchos otros milagros.

—¿Lo sabes? —repitió. Ella sonrió, así que la besó—. No eres Han Solo en esta relación, lo sabes.

—Soy totalmente Han Solo —susurró. Era bueno escucharla. Era bueno recordar que era Candy debajo de toda esta nueva piel.

—Bueno, no soy la Princesa Leia —dijo.

—No te cuelgues tanto en los roles de género —dijo Candy.

Terry recorrió su mano hacia la cintura y de nuevo a la espalda, capturando el sweater debajo de su pulgar. Candy tragó y levantó su barbilla. Empujó el suéter hacia arriba y, después, sin pensar en el por qué, también se sacó su camisa; recostando su desnudo estómago contra el de ella.

La cara de Candy se arrugó, e hizo que se volviera desquiciado.

—Puedes ser Han Solo —le dijo él besando su garganta—. Y yo seré Boba Fett. Voy a cruzar el cielo por ti.

Cosas que sabía ahora, y que no sabía hace dos horas:

Terry estaba cubierto de piel. En todas partes. Todo era tan suave y dulcemente hermoso, como la piel de sus manos. Se sentía gruesa y más rica en algunas partes, más como el terciopelo arrugado que seda. Pero era todo de él. Y todo era maravilloso.

Ella también estaba cubierta de piel. Y su piel aparentemente estaba cubierta con terminaciones nerviosas súper poderosas que no habían hecho ni una maldita cosa en toda su vida, pero que ahora, vinieron a la vida como hielo, fuego y picaduras de avispa, tan pronto como Terry la tocaba. Donde fuera que Terry la tocaba.

Tan avergonzada como estuviera de su vientre, sus pecas y el hecho de que su sujetador estuviera sostenido por dos alfileres de seguridad, quería que Terry la tocara más de lo que podía sentirse vergonzada. Y cuando la tocó, no pareció importarle ninguna de esas cosas. Algunas de ellas incluso le gustaron. Como sus pecas. Él dijo que estaba rociada de caramelo.

Quería que la tocara en todas partes.

Él se detuvo en el borde de su sujetador y sólo hundió sus dedos en la parte posterior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Pero no fue Candy quien le detuvo. Ella nunca lo haría. Cuando Terry la tocaba, se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que había sentido en toda su vida.

Alguna vez. Y quería sentirse de aquella manera tanto como pudiera. Quería abastecerse de él.

Nada era sucio. Con Terry.

Nada podía ser vergonzoso.

Porque Terry era el sol, y esa era la única manera en que Candy podía pensar para explicarlo.

Una vez que empezó a oscurecer, sintió como si sus padres pudieran entrar en cualquier momento, como si deberían haber estado en casa hace mucho tiempo. No quería que lo encontraran así, con su rodilla entre las piernas de Eleanor, la mano en su cadera y su boca tan lejos como podía alcanzar la parte baja del cuello de su suéter.

Se alejó de ella e intentó pensar con claridad otra vez.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé. A ninguna parte… Mis padres deberían estar en casa pronto, deberíamos arreglarnos.

—Está bien —dijo ella, y se sentó. Pero parecía tan desconcertada y hermosa, que volvió a subir encima de ella y la empujó hacia abajo.

Media hora después, lo intentó otra vez. Esta vez se levantó.

—Voy al baño —dijo.

—Ve —dijo ella—. No mires atrás.

Él dio un paso, luego miró atrás.

—Iré yo —dijo ella uno minutos después.

Mientras Candy no estaba, Terry subió el volumen de la televisión. Agarró coca-colas para los dos y miró al sofá para ver si parecía ilícito. No lo parecía.

Cuando Candy volvió, su rostro estaba húmedo.

—¿Te has lavado la cara?

—Sí… —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me veía rara.

—¿Y has pensado que podías lavártela?

Él le hizo la misma revisión que le hizo al sofá. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y sus ojos parecían más salvajes de lo normal. Pero los suéteres de Candy siempre estaban estirados, y su pelo siempre parecía enredado.

—Te ves bien —dijo—. ¿Qué hay de mí?

Ella lo miró, y luego sonrió.

—Bien… —dijo—. Sólo muy, muy bien.

Él le extendió la mano, y la empujó al sofá. Suavemente esta vez.

Ella se sentó a su lado y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

Terry se apoyó contra ella.

—Ahora no va a ser raro —dijo—. ¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No —dijo, y luego—: solo por un minuto, solo un poco.

Él nunca había visto su rostro tan abiertamente. Sus cejas no estaban juntas, su nariz no era arrugada. Puso su brazo alrededor de ella, y Candy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sin preguntar.

—Oh, mira —dijo ella—. Los Jóvenes.

—Sí… oye. Todavía no me has dicho, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Cuándo te vi? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Ella suspiró.

—Iba de camino a la oficina de la señora Dunne porque alguien en gimnasia agarro mi ropa.

—¿Luisa?

—No lo sé, probablemente.

—Jesús… —dijo él—, eso es terrible.

—Está bien —Ella realmente sonaba como si lo estuviera.

—¿Tus ropas?¿Las encontraste?

—Sí… realmente no quiero hablar de ello.

—Está bien —dijo él.

Candy presionó la mejilla contra su pecho, y Terry la abrazó. Deseó que pudieran pasar la vida así. Que pudiera ponerse físicamente entre Candy y el mundo.

Tal vez Luisa realmente fuera un monstruo.

—¿Terry? —dijo Candy—. Sólo una cosa más. Quiero decir, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Tenemos un trato.

Ella puso la mano en su corazón.

—¿La… la forma en que has actuado hoy ha tenido algo que ver con cómo me viste ayer?

Él casi no quiso responder. La confusa lujuria de ayer se sentía todavía más inapropiada ahora que sabía la molesta historia de fondo.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

Candy no dijo nada durante más o menos un minuto. Y luego…

—Luisa estaría tan enfadada.

Cuando los padres de Terry llegaron a casa, parecían verdaderamente contentos de ver a

Candy. Su padre había comprado un nuevo rifle de caza en el salón náutico, e intentó enseñarle cómo funcionaba.

—¿Puedes comprar armas en un salón náutico? —preguntó Candy.

—Puedes comprar cualquier cosa en un salón náutico —dijo su padre—. Cualquier cosa que valga la pena tener.

—¿Libros? —preguntó ella.

—Libros sobre armas y barcos.

Se quedó hasta tarde porque era sábado, y de camino a casa ella, Terry se detuvo en el camino de entrada de sus abuelos, como siempre.

Pero esta noche Terry no sé inclinó y la besó. En su lugar, él la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Crees que alguna vez estaremos solos así otra vez? —preguntó ella. Sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez? Sí. ¿Pronto? No lo sé…

Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, y luego caminó sola a casa.

Richie estaba en casa despierto y viendo Saturday Night Live. John estaba dormido en el suelo, y Mily estaba durmiendo junto a Richie en el sofá.

Candy habría ido directo a la cama, pero tenía que ir al baño. Lo que significaba andar entre él y la televisión. Dos veces.

Cuando llegó al baño, echó su pelo hacia atrás y se lavó el rostro otra vez. Se apresuró pasando la tele sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Richie—. ¿A dónde vas todo el tiempo?

—A casa de mi amiga —dijo Candy. Continuó andando.

—¿Qué amiga?

—Luisa —dijo Candy. Puso su mano en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Luisa —dijo Richie. Había un cigarro en su boca, y estaba sosteniendo una lata de Old Milawaukee—. La casa de Luisa tiene que ser el jodido Disneylandia, ¿eh? No puedes conseguir lo suficiente.

Ella esperó.

—¿Candy? —Escuchó que su madre la llamaba del dormitorio. Sonaba medio dormida.

—Entonces, ¿en qué gastaste tu dinero para navidad? preguntó Richie—. Te dije que te compraras algo bonito.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y su madre salió. Estaba usando el albornoz de Richie, una de esas batas de suvenir asiáticas, de satén rojo, con un gran tigre llamativo.

—Candy —dijo su mamá—, ve a la cama.

—Le estaba preguntando a Candy que había comprado con su dinero de Navidad —dijo Richie. Si Candy se inventaba algo ahora, él querría ver lo que era. Si decía que no había gastado el dinero, podría quererlo de vuelta.

—Un collar —dijo ella.

—Un collar —repitió él. La miró con ojos empañados, como si estuviera intentando pensar en algo horrible para decir, pero simplemente tomó otro trago y se reclinó en su silla.

—Buenas noches, Candy —dijo su madre.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

Los padres de Terry casi nunca peleaban, y cuando lo hacían, era siempre sobre él o Mark.

Sus padres habían estado discutiendo en su habitación por más de una hora, y cuando era tiempo de irse a la Cena del Domingo, su madre salió y le dijo a los chicos que fueran sin ellos.

—Díganle a la abuela que tengo dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Mark a Terry mientras caminaban a través del césped frontal.

—Nada —dijo Terry—. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

—Nada. Eres tú. Cuando fui al baño. Oí a mamá decir tu nombre.

Pero Terry no había hecho nada. No desde el delineador, lo que él sabía que no estaba muerto, pero parecía en remisión. Tal vez sus padres supieron de alguna manera sobre lo de ayer…

Incluso si ellos sabían, Terry no había hecho nada con Candy que él no haya dicho explícitamente que no iba a hacer. Su madre nunca había hablado con él de ese tipo de cosas. Y su padre no había dicho nada más que "No embaraces a nadie" desde que le habló sobre el sexo en quinto grado. (Se lo dijo a Mark al mismo tiempo, lo que fue insultante).

De todas formas, ellos no habían ido así de lejos. Él no la había tocado en ninguna parte que no pondrías en televisión. Incluso aunque quería hacerlo.

Ahora deseaba haberlo hecho. Posiblemente serían meses antes de que estuvieran solos de nuevo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ella fue a la oficina de la Sra. Dunne el lunes por la mañana antes de las clases, y la Sra. Dunne le dio una nueva combinación para su casillero. Era de color rosa caliente.

—Hablamos con algunas de las chicas en tu clase —dijo la Sra. Dunne—, pero todas se hicieron las tontas. Pero llegaremos al fondo de esto, lo prometo.

No hay un fondo, pensó Candy. Es sólo Luisa.

—Está bien —le dijo a la Sra. Dunne—. No importa.

Luisa había visto a Candy subirse al bus esa mañana con la lengua en su labio superior, como si estuviera esperando que Candy se quebrara... o como si estuviera tratando de ver si Candy llevaba ropa de inodoro. Pero Terry estaba justo allí, prácticamente empujando a

Candy en su regazo, así que fue fácil ignorar a Luisa y a todos los demás. Lucía tan lindo esta mañana. En lugar de su usual camisa negra de banda horrorosa, estaba usando una camisa verde que decía "Bésame. Soy Irlandés".

Él caminó con ella a la oficina de la consejera, y le dijo que si alguien le robaba ropas hoy, fuera a encontrarlo, de inmediato.

Nadie lo hizo.

Beebi y Denice ya habían oído sobre lo que había ocurrido de alguien en otra clase, lo que significaba que toda la escuela sabía. Ellas dijeron que nunca iban a dejar a Candy caminar sola al almuerzo otra vez, al infierno con los Macho Nachos.

—Esas zorras necesitan saber que tienes amigos —dijo Denice.

—Mmm-hmm. —Estuvo de acuerdo Beebi.

Su madre estaba esperando en el Impala el lunes por la tarde cuando Terry y Candy bajaron del bus. Ella bajó la ventanilla.

—Hola, Candy, lo siento, pero Terry tiene un recado que hacer. Te veremos mañana, ¿está bien?

—Claro —dijo Candy. Ella lo miró, y él agarró su mano para apretársela mientras se iba.

Entró al auto.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo su madre—. ¿Por qué haces todo tan lento? Aquí. —Ella le alcanzó un folleto. Manual del Conductor del Estado de Nebraska—. La prueba de práctica al final —dijo ella—. Ahora ponte el cinturón.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó.

—A obtener tu licencia de manejo, tontito.

—¿Lo sabe papá?

Su madre se sentaba en una almohada cuando manejaba y colgaba hacia adelante en el volante.

—Lo sabe, pero no tienes que hablar con él sobre eso, ¿ya? Este es nuestro asunto en este momento, tuyo y mío. Ahora, mira la prueba. No es difícil. Yo la pasé en mi primer intento.

Terry fue a la parte trasera del libro y miró el examen de práctica. Había estudiado todo el manual cuando cumplió quince y obtuvo su permiso de aprendiz.

—¿Papá va a estar enojado conmigo? —preguntó.

—¿De quién es este asunto ahora?

—Nuestro —dijo.

—Tuyo y mío —dijo ella.

Terry pasó el examen en su primer intento. Incluso estacionó el Impala en paralelo, que era como estacionar en paralelo un Destructor Estelar. Su madre enjugó sus párpados con un

Kleenex antes que le tomaran la foto.

Lo dejó conducir a casa.

—Así que, si no le contamos a papá —preguntó Terry—, ¿significa eso que no puedo manejar nunca? —Él quería llevar a Candy a algún lado. Donde sea.

—Estoy trabajando en eso —dijo su mamá—. Mientras tanto, tienes tu licencia si la necesitas. Para una emergencia.

Eso parecía una excusa muy débil para obtener su licencia. Terry había estado dieciséis años sin tener una emergencia para conducir.

La mañana siguiente en el bus, Candy le preguntó cuál era su gran recado secreto, y él le alcanzó su licencia.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella—. Mírate, mira esto.

Ella no quería devolvérsela.

—No tengo ninguna foto tuya —dijo ella.

—Te conseguiré otra —dijo él.

—¿Lo harás? ¿En serio?

—Puedes tener una de mis fotos de la escuela. Mi mamá tiene toneladas.

—Tienes que escribir algo en la parte de atrás —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como, "Hola Candice, MEC, TACAUH, mantente dulce, Terry".

—Pero yo no te T-A como a una H —dijo—. Y tú no eres dulce.

—Soy dulce —dijo ella, ofendida, reteniendo su licencia.

—No, tú eres otras cosas buenas —dijo él, arrebatándosela—, pero no dulce.

—¿Es aquí donde me dices que soy una sinvergüenza, y yo digo que pienso que te gusto porque soy una sinvergüenza? Porque ya hemos cubierto esto, yo soy el Han Solo.

—Voy a escribir, "Para Candy, te amo. Terry".

—Dios, no escribas eso, mi mamá podría encontrarlo.

Terry le dio una foto de escuela. Era de Octubre, pero él ya lucía muy diferente ahora. Más viejo. Al final, Candy no lo había dejado escribir nada en la parte de atrás porque no quería que lo arruinara.

Ellos pasaron el rato en la habitación de él después de la cena (Cacerola de Tater Tot) y consiguieron darse algunos besos a hurtadillas mientras miraban a través de las viejas fotos de escuela de Terry. Viéndolo como un niño pequeño sólo le hizo querer darle más besos. (Asqueroso, pero no importa. Mientras ella no quisiera besar a pequeños niños reales, no se iba a preocupar por eso).

Cuando Terry le pidió una foto, estaba aliviada de no tener ninguna que darle.

—Tomaremos una —dijo él.

—Um… está bien.

—Está bien, genial, iré a buscar la cámara de mamá.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no ahora?

No tenía una respuesta.

Su madre estaba encantada de tomar la foto. Esto exigía maquillaje, Parte II, lo que Terry cortó, gracias a Dios, diciendo: "Mamá, quiero una foto que en verdad luzca como Candy".

Su madre insistió en tomar una de ellos juntos, también, lo que a Terry no le importó en absoluto.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Deberíamos esperar? —preguntó Candy—. ¿A un día festivo o algo más memorable?

—Quiero recordar esta noche —dijo Terry.

Él era tan tonto algunas veces.

Candy debió estar actuando demasiado feliz cuando llegó a casa porque su madre la siguió hasta la parte trasera de la casa como si pudiera olerlo en ella. (La felicidad olía como la casa de Terry. Como jabón Avon y todos los cuatro grupos de comida).

—¿Vas a tomar un baño? —preguntó su mamá.

—Uh-huh.

—Vigilaré la puerta por ti.

Candy puso el agua caliente y se metió a la bañera vacía. Hacía tanto frío por la puerta de atrás que el agua de la tina empezó a helarse antes de que la bañera estuviera llena.

Candy tomaba baños con tanta prisa que usualmente estaba lista para ese momento.

—Me encontré con Eileen Benson en la tienda hoy —dijo su mamá—. ¿La recuerdas de la iglesia?

—No lo creo —dijo Candy. Su familia no había ido a la iglesia desde hace tres años.

—Tiene una hija de tu edad… Tracy.

—Quizás…

—Bueno, está embarazada —dijo su mamá—. Y Eileen está hecha una ruina. Tracy se involucró con un chico en su vecindario, un chico negro. El marido de Eileen está teniendo un ataque.

—No los recuerdo —dijo Candy. La bañera estaba casi lo suficientemente llena como para enjuagar su pelo.

—Bueno, eso me hizo pensar en cuán afortunada soy —dijo su mamá.

—¿Qué no estuviste involucrada con un chico negro?

—No —dijo su mamá—. Estoy hablando de ti. Cuán afortunada soy de que tú seas tan inteligente acerca de los chicos.

—No soy inteligente acerca de los chicos —dijo Candy. Se enjuagó su cabello rápidamente, luego se levantó, cubriéndose con una toalla mientras se vestía.

—Te has mantenido alejada de ellos. Eso es inteligente.

Candy sacó el desagüe y con cuidado recogió sus ropas sucias. La foto de Terry estaba en su bolsillo trasero y no quería que se mojara. Su madre estaba parada junto a la estufa, mirándola.

—Más inteligente de lo que alguna vez fui —dijo su mamá—. Y más valiente. No he estado por mi cuenta desde octavo grado.

Candy abrazó sus jeans sucios contra su pecho.

—Actúas como si hubiera dos tipos de chicas —dijo ella—. Las listas y las que los chicos quieren.

—No está tan lejos de la realidad —dijo su mamá, tratando de poner su mano en el hombro de Candy. Candy dio un paso hacia atrás—. Ya verás —dijo—. Espera hasta que seas mayor.

Ambas escucharon el camión de Richie en el camino de entrada.

Candy pasó junto a su madre y se apresuró a llegar a su habitación. John y Jimmy se deslizaron dentro justo detrás de ella.

Candy no podía pensar en un lugar lo bastante seguro para la foto de Terry, así que la metió en el bolsillo de su mochila. Luego de que ella la había mirado de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

MEC: Mantente en contacto

TACAUH: Te amo como a una hermana.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

La noche del miércoles no fue la peor.

Terry tenía taekwando, pero Candy seguía teniendo a Terry, el recuerdo de él, en todas partes. (Donde sea que él la había tocado se sentía intocable. Donde sea que la había tocado se sentía seguro).

Richie tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde esa noche, así que su madre hizo Totino's Party Pizzas

para la cena. Debieron estar en oferta en Food 4 Less, porque el refrigerador estaba repleto de ellas.

Miraron Highway to Heaven mientras comían. Luego Candy se sentó con Mily en piso de la sala de estar, y ellas intentaron enseñarle a Jimmy "Down Down Baby".

Fue inútil. Él bien podía recordar la letra o los aplausos, pero nunca los dos de una vez.

Volvió loca a Mily.

—Empieza de nuevo. —Ella siguió diciendo.

—Ven a ayudarnos, John —dijo Candy. Es más fácil con cuatro.

Down, down, baby, down by the roller coaster.

Sweet, sweet, baby, I'll never let you go.

Shimmy, shimmy, cocoa puff, shimmy…

—Oh dios mío, Jimmy. Mano derecha primero, derecha primero. Está bien. Empieza de nuevo.

Down, down, baby…

—¡Jimmy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No tengo ganas de cocinar la cena —dijo su mamá.

Eran sólo los tres, Terry, su mamá y Candy, sentados en el sofá, viendo La Rueda de la Fortuna. Su padre se había ido a la caza del pavo y no estaría en casa hasta tarde, y Mark se estaba quedando donde un amigo.

—Podría calentar una pizza —dijo Terry.

—O podríamos ir a comprar pizza —dijo su mamá.

Terry miró a Candy; él no sabía cuáles eran las reglas, en cuanto a salir. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —dijo Terry, con una sonrisa—, vamos a comprar pizza.

—Me siento demasiado perezosa —dijo su mamá—. Vayan Candy y tú a comprar pizza.

—¿Quieres que conduzca?

—Claro —dijo su mamá—. ¿Tienes mucho miedo?

Por Dios, ahora su madre lo llamaba un marica.

—No, puedo conducir. ¿Quieres Pizza Hut? ¿Deberíamos llamar en primer lugar?

—Vayan a donde quieran —dijo su madre—. Ni siquiera estoy muy hambrienta. Vayan ustedes. Cenen. Vean una película o algo así.

Él y Candy, ambos, la miraron.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó él.

—Sí, vayan —dijo ella—, nunca tengo la casa para mí sola.

Estaba en casa todo el día, todos los días sola, pero Terry decidió no mencionarlo. Él y Candy se levantaron con cautela del sofá. Como si estuvieran esperando que su mamá dijera: "¡Día de los Inocentes!" con dos semanas de retraso.

—Las llaves está en el perchero —dijo ella—. Pásame mi bolso. —Le dio veinte dólares de su cartera, y luego diez más.

—Gracias... —dijo Terry, aún vacilante—. ¿Supongo que nos iremos ahora?

—Todavía no... —Su madre miró la ropa de Candy y frunció el ceño—. Candy no puede salir así. —Si usaran la misma talla, estaría obligando a Candy a meterse en una minifalda de lavado a mano ahora mismo.

—Pero he lucido así todo el día —dijo Candy. Llevaba pantalones excedentes del ejército y una camiseta de hombre manga corta sobre una especie de camiseta color púrpura de manga larga. Terry pensó que tenía un aspecto genial. (En realidad pensó que se veía adorable, pero esa palabra haría atragantarse a Candy).

—Sólo déjame arreglar tu cabello —dijo su mamá. Metió a Candy en el baño y comenzó a tirar de las horquillas de su cabello—. Abajo, abajo, abajo —decía.

Terry se apoyó contra la puerta y observó.

—Es raro que estés viendo esto —dijo Candy.

—No es nada que no haya visto antes —dijo.

—Terry probablemente me ayudará a hacer tu cabello el día de la boda —dijo su mamá.

Él y Candy, miraron al suelo.

—Te esperaré en la sala de estar —dijo él.

En pocos minutos, estaba lista. Su cabello se veía perfecto, cada rizo brillante y a propósito, y sus labios eran de un rosa brillante. Él podía decir desde ahí que sabrían a fresa.

—De acuerdo —dijo su madre—, vayan. Qué se diviertan.

Caminaron hacia el Impala, y él abrió la puerta para Candy.

—Puedo abrir mi propia puerta —dijo ella. Y para cuando llegó a su lado, ella se inclinó sobre el asiento y empujó su puerta para abrirla.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé —dijo, hundiéndose en su asiento—. ¿Podemos salir del vecindario? Siento como que estoy escurriéndome a través del Muro de Berlín.

—Oh —dijo él—, sí. —Encendió el auto y la miró—. Agáchate más. Tu cabello brilla en la oscuridad.

—Gracias.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Comenzó conduciendo hacia el oeste. No había nada al este de Los Flats más que el río.

—No conduzcas por el Rail —dijo ella.

—¿El qué?

—Gira a la derecha de aquí.

—Bueno...

Bajó la mirada hacia ella —ella estaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo— y se rió.

—No es gracioso.

—Es un poco gracioso —dijo él—. Estás en el suelo, y yo sólo conseguí conducir porque mi padre está fuera de la ciudad.

—Tu padre quiere que conduzcas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a manejar la palanca de cambios.

—Ya sé cómo manejar la palanca de cambios.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema soy yo —dijo, sintiéndose irritado—. Oye, estamos fuera del vecindario, ¿puedes sentarte ahora?

—Voy a sentarme cuando lleguemos a la Calle 24.

Ella se sentó en la Calle 24, pero no habló de nuevo hasta la 42.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo él. En realidad no lo hacía. Sabía cómo llegar a la escuela y cómo llegar al centro, y eso era todo—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé —dijo ella.

Ella quería ir a Inspiration Point. Lo cual, por lo que ella sabía, sólo existía en Happy Days.

Y no quería decirle a Terry—: Oye, ¿adónde van ustedes cuando quieren empañar las ventanas? —Porque, ¿qué pensaría de ella? ¿Y si él tenía una respuesta?

Candy estaba tratando muy duro no sentirse intimidada por las habilidades de manejo de Terry, pero cada vez que cambiaba de carril o verificaba por el espejo retrovisor, se contenía de desmayarse. Bien podría estar encendiendo un cigarrillo o pidiendo un whisky en las rocas, eso le hacía parecer mucho más adulto...

Candy no tenía permiso de conducir. Su madre ni siquiera tenía permitido conducir, por lo que obtener la licencia de Candy no era una prioridad.

—¿Tenemos que ir a alguna parte? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, tenemos que ir a alguna parte... —dijo Terry.

—¿Pero tenemos que hacer algo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No podemos ir a alguna parte y estar juntos? ¿Adónde va la gente para estar junta? Ni siquiera importa si salimos del auto...

Él la miró, luego volvió la mirada, nervioso, a la carretera.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. Sí. Sí, sólo déjame...

Se detuvo en un estacionamiento y se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos a ir al centro.

Salieron del auto. Una vez que estuvieron en el centro, Terry quiso mostrarle a Candy

Drastic Plastic y el Antiquarium y el resto de las tiendas de discos. Ella nunca había estado en el Mercado Viejo, que era prácticamente el único lugar para ir en Omaha.

Había un montón de otros chicos pasando el rato en la ciudad, muchos de ellos luciendo mucho más raros que Candy. Terry la llevó a su lugar favorito de pizza. Y luego a su lugar favorito de helado. Y su tercera tienda de cómics favorita.

Se mantuvo fingiendo que estaban en una cita real y, entonces, recordó que lo estaban.

Terry sostuvo su mano durante toda la noche, como si fuera su novio. Porque él es tu novio, tonta, se seguía diciendo a sí misma.

Mucho para la consternación de la chica trabajando en la tienda de discos. Ella tenía ocho agujeros en cada oreja, y pensaba claramente que Terry era todo un armario lleno de pijamas de gato. La chica miró a Candy como: ¿me estás tomando el pelo? Y Candy la miró de regreso, como: lo sé, ¿no?

Caminaron por todas las calles de la zona del Mercado, y luego a través de la calle, a un parque. Candy ni siquiera sabía que todo esto existía. No se había dado cuenta de que

Omaha podría ser un buen lugar para vivir. (En su cabeza, esto era obra de Terry, también.

El mundo se reconstruía en un mejor lugar a su alrededor).

Terminaron en Central Park. La versión de Omaha. Candy nunca antes había estado aquí, y a pesar de que estaba mojado, lodoso y todavía un poco frío, ella no paraba de decir lo bonito que era.

—Oh, mira —dijo—. Cisnes.

—Creo que esos son gansos —dijo él.

—Bueno, son los gansos más atractivos que he visto nunca.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque y observaron a los gansos asentados en la orilla del lago artificial. Terry puso su brazo alrededor de Terry y la sintió apoyarse en él.

—Vamos a seguir haciendo esto —dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—Salir.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella. No dijo nada acerca de él aprendiendo cómo manejar una palanca de cambio. Lo cual él apreció.

—Deberíamos ir al baile —dijo él.

—¿Qué? —Ella levantó la cabeza.

—El baile. Ya sabes, el baile de graduación.

—Ya sé lo que es, pero, ¿por qué iríamos allí?

Porque quería ver a Candy en un bonito vestido. Porque él quería ayudar a su madre a hacerle un peinado.

—Porque es el baile de graduación —dijo.

—Y es tonto —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Debido a que el tema es: "I Wanna Know What Love Is".

—Esa no es una canción tan mala —dijo él.

—Estás borracho, es de Foreigner.

Terry se encogió de hombros y estiró uno de sus rizos.

—Sé que el baile es tonto —dijo él—. Pero no es algo que se puede volver a hacer. Sólo tienes una oportunidad.

—En realidad, tienes tres oportunidades...

—De acuerdo, ¿vas a ir al baile conmigo el próximo año?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sí —dijo ella—, seguro. Podemos ir el año que viene. Eso les dará a mis amigos ratones y aves mucho tiempo para hacerme un vestido. Totalmente. Sí. Vamos a ir al baile.

—Crees que nunca va a suceder —dijo él—. Ya lo verás. Yo no voy a ninguna parte.

—No hasta que aprendas a manejar la palanca de cambios.

Ella era implacable.

Baile de graduación. Correcto. Eso iba a suceder.

La cantidad de artimañas que tomaría el escabullirse al baile a espaldas de su madre... le aturdía la mente.

Aunque ahora que Terry lo había sugerido, Candy casi podía verlo funcionando. Ella podía decirle a su madre que iba al baile con Luisa. (La buena vieja Luisa). Y ella podría alistarse en la casa de Terry, a su mamá le encantaría. La única cosa que Candy tendría que resolver era el vestido...

¿Incluso hacen vestidos de fiesta en su talla? Tendría que comprar en la sección de la madre-de-la-novia. Y tendría que robar un banco. En serio. Incluso si un billete de cien dólares simplemente cayera del cielo, Candy nunca podría gastarlo en algo tan estúpido como un vestido de fiesta.

Lo gastaría en nuevos Vans. O un sostén decente. O un equipo de sonido...

En realidad, probablemente sólo se lo daría a su mamá.

Baile de graduación. Sí, como no.

Después de que ella había accedido a ir al baile del año siguiente con él, Candy también accedió a acompañar a Terry para su primer cotillón, la fiesta después de la entrega de los Premios de la Academia, y todos y cada uno de los "bailes" de los que recibiera invitaciones.

Ella se rió tanto, que los gansos se quejaron.

—Sigue graznando —dijo Candy—. Crees que me puedes intimidar con tu buena apariencia de cisne, pero no soy ese tipo de chica.

—Por suerte para mí —dijo Terry.

—¿Por qué es "por suerte" para ti?

—Olvídalo. —Él deseó no haberlo dicho. Había tenido la intención de ser divertido y modesto, pero en realidad no quería hablar de cómo se las arreglaba para sentirse atraída por él.

Candy lo observaba con frialdad.

—Tú eres la razón por la que esa gansa piensa que soy superficial —dijo ella.

—Creo que es ganso, ¿no? —dijo Terry—. ¿Los hombres son gansos?

—Oh, bien, ganso. Ese le queda. Muchacho bonito… Así que, ¿por qué es por suerte para ti?

—Porque sí —dijo, como si las dos palabras lastimaran.

—Porque, ¿qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿No es esa mi línea?

—Pensé que podía preguntarte cualquier cosa… —dijo—. Porque, ¿qué?

—Por mi buena apariencia toda-americana. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello y bajó la mirada al barro.

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres atractivo? —preguntó.

—No quiero hablar de esto —dijo Terry, colgando la mano en la parte posterior de su cuello—. ¿Podemos volver a hablar del baile?

—¿Estás diciéndolo sólo para que yo te diga lo atractivo que eres?

—No —dijo—. Estoy diciéndolo porque es bastante obvio.

—No es obvio —dijo Candy. Se dio la vuelta en el banquillo por lo que estaba frente a él, y tiró de su mano hacia abajo.

—Nadie piensa que los chicos raros y extranjeros son calientes —dijo Terry finalmente. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella cuando lo dijo; muy, muy lejos, volvió la cabeza completamente. Aquí no, de todos modos.

—Eso no es cierto —argumentó Candy—. Mira a tu mamá y papá...

—Las chicas son diferentes..

—Pero...

—¿Estás tratando de pensar en un tipo extranjero muy caliente, para así poder demostrarme que estoy equivocado? Porque no hay ninguno. He tenido toda mi vida para pensar en esto.

Candy se cruzó de brazos. Terry miró hacia el lago.

—No hay ninguno —dijo Terry—. Mira M*A*S*H.

El ganso seguía graznándoles. Terry tomó un trozo de nieve derretida y lo arrojó a medias en la dirección del ganso. Todavía no podía mirar a Candy.

—No sé qué tiene eso que ver conmigo —dijo.

—Tiene todo que ver conmigo —le respondió.

—No. —Le puso la mano en la barbilla y lo hizo mirarla—. No lo hace... Ni siquiera sé lo que significa que seas extranjero.

—¿Más allá de lo obvio?

—Sí —dijo ella—, exactamente. Más allá de lo obvio.

Entonces ella lo besó. Le encantaba cuando ella lo besaba primero.

—Cuando te miro —dijo ella, apoyándose en él—, no sé si estoy pensando que eres lindo porque eres inglés, pero no creo que sea a pesar de eso. Sólo sé que creo que eres lindo.

Como, tan lindo, Terry...

A él le encantó cuando dijo su nombre.

—Tal vez estoy muy atraída por los chicos ingleses —dijo ella—, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Es una buena cosa que sea el único chico inglés en Omaha —dijo.

Se estaba haciendo más frío, y probablemente tarde; Terry no llevaba reloj.

Se puso de pie y tiró de Terry a sus pies. Se tomaron de las manos y atravesaron el parque para llegar al auto.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que significa ser inglés —dijo.

—Bueno, yo no sé lo que significa ser danesa y escocesa —dijo ella—. ¿Importa?

—Creo que sí —dijo—, porque es la cosa número uno que usa la gente para identificarme.

Es mi cosa principal.

—Te lo digo —dijo—, creo que tu cosa principal debería ser que eres lindo. Prácticamente eres adorable.

A Terry ni siquiera le importó la palabra adorable.

Se habían estacionado al otro lado del Mercado, y el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío en el momento en que volvieron. Candy se sentía tensa y temeraria de nuevo. Tal vez era algo sobre este auto...

El Impala podría no verse depravado en el exterior, no como una camioneta que personalizas totalmente alfombrada o algo así… pero el interior era una historia diferente.

El asiento delantero era casi tan grande como la cama de Candy, y el asiento de atrás era como una novela de Erica Jong esperando a que suceda.

Terry abrió la puerta para ella, y corrió alrededor del auto para entrar.

—No es tan tarde como había pensado —dijo, mirando el reloj en el tablero. 8:30.

—Sí… —dijo ella. Puso su mano en el asiento entre ellos. Trató de hacerlo casualmente, pero fue bastante obvio.

Terry puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Era esa clase de noche. Cada vez que lo miraba, él la estaba mirando. Cada vez que pensaba en besarlo, él ya estaba cerrando sus ojos.

Ahora lee mi mente, pensó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—No —dijo ella.

—Bien. —Terry alejó su mano y puso la llave en el encendido. Candy se extendió hasta alcanzar su manga antes de que pudiera encenderlo.

Él dejó caer las llaves y, en un solo movimiento, se volvió y la levantó hasta llevarla a sus brazos. En serio, la levantó. Él siempre era más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba que fuera.

Si estuvieras viéndolos ahora (y totalmente podrías porque las ventanas no estaban empañadas todavía) podrías pensar que Candy y Terry hacían este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. No sólo una vez antes.

Esta vez ya era diferente.

No se movían hacia adelante en pasos ordenados, como en un juego de Mother May I?

Ni siquiera se besaban cuadrando sus bocas. (Alinearlas perfectamente llevaría demasiado tiempo). Candy le subió la camisa, subiéndola por encima de él. Y Terry seguía atrayéndola hacia él, incluso cuando ella ya no podía estar más cerca.

Ella estaba encajada entre Terry y el volante, y cuando él pasó la mano por su camisa, ella se apoyó en la bocina. Ambos saltaron, y Candy mordió accidentalmente su lengua.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo ella, encantada de que no retirara su mano. Su lengua no parecía estar sangrando—. ¿Tú?

—Sí... —Él estaba respirando fuertemente, y eso era maravilloso. Yo le hice esto a él, se dijo a ella misma.

—¿Crees que…? —dijo.

—¿Qué? —Probablemente él pensaba que deberían parar. No, pensó, no, no creo. No pienses, Terrence.

—¿Crees que deberíamos…? No pienses que soy un pervertido, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que deberíamos pasar al asiento trasero?

Ella se apartó de él y se deslizó sobre el asiento trasero. Dios, era enorme, era glorioso.

Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, Terry cayó encima de ella.

Se sentía tan bien debajo de él, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. (Y él esperaba que se sintiera como el cielo, más el nirvana, más esa escena de Willy Wonka en la que Charlie empieza a volar). Terry respiraba tan fuerte, no podía conseguir suficiente aire.

Parecía imposible que esto podría sentirse tan bien para Candy como lo hacía para él; pero ella estaba haciendo estas caras… Parecía a una de las chicas en un vídeo de Prince. Si Candy estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que él sentía, ¿cómo se supone que alguna vez se iban a detener?

Sacó la camiseta de ella por su cabeza.

Las manos de Terry se congelaron.

Ella arqueó su espalda y él cerró los ojos. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella...


	41. Chapter 41

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ TRAYÉNDOLES OTROS CAPÍTULOS, CALCULO QUE PROBABLEMENTE EL LUNES ESTEMOS TERMINADO ESTA HISTORIA, YA NO LE QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**ME GUSTARÍA COMENTAR ALGO ACERCA DEL COMPORTAMIENTO QUE TIENE LA MAMÁ DE TERRY EN ESTOS CAPÍTULOS...**

**NO SÉ PORQUÉ, PERO A MI ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE LA MAMÁ DE TERRY SABE QUE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE CANDY Y TERRY ESTÁ A PUNTO DE SER DESCUBIERTA POR EL PADRASTRO DE ELLA, Y POR ESO QUIERE QUE ELLOS TENGAN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS ANTES DE QUE ALGO SUCEDA.**

**LO DIGO POR LA DISCUSIÓN QUE TIENE CON EL PADRE DE TERRY, Y POR SU REPENTINA DECISIÓN DE QUE ÉL OBTENGA SU LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR, Y ESE REPENTINO PERMISO PARA SALIR... NO SÉ... SE ME HACE COMO SOSPECHOSO, SOBRE TODO POR LA ACTITUD QUE TIENE.**

**¿QUE OPINAN USTEDES?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 41<strong>

La camioneta de Richie estaba en la entrada, pero toda la casa estaba oscura, gracias a Dios. Candy estaba segura que algo la delataría. Su cabello. Su franela. Su boca. Se sentía radioactiva.

Ella y Terry se habían sentado en el callejón por un rato, en el asiento frontal, solo tomándose las manos y con una sensación de mareo. Al menos, así es como Candy se sentía. No era que ella y Terry hubiesen ido demasiado lejos, necesariamente, pero habían ido mucho más lejos de lo que había estado preparada. Nunca había esperado tener una escena de amor sacada de un libro de Judy Blume.

Terry se debió sentir extraño también. Se sentó en dos canciones de Bon Jovi sin siquiera tocar la radio. Candy había dejado una marca en su hombro, pero no la podías ver ya.

Esto era culpa de su madre.

Si a Candy se le hubiese permitido tener relaciones normales con chicos, no hubiese sentido como si hubiese tenido que batear un home run la primera vez que termina en el asiento trasero de un auto, no se hubiese sentido como si quizás fuese su único turno al bate. (Y ella no tendría que hacer estas estúpidas metáforas de béisbol).

No había sido un home run, de todas maneras. Pararon en segunda base. (Al menos, ella pensó que eso era segunda base. Había escuchado definiciones conflictivas acerca de las bases). Sin embargo… Fue grandioso.

Tan grandioso que no estaba segura como sobrevivirían en no hacerlo más.

—Debería entrar —le dijo a Terry, después de que estuvieron sentados en el auto media hora o más—. A esta hora ya estoy en casa.

Él asintió pero no alzó la mirada o soltó ir su mano.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Estamos… bien, ¿no es así?

Entonces él alzó la mirada. Su cabello se había aplanado, y caía en sus ojos. Él lucía preocupado.

—Sí —dijo él—. Oh. Sí. Sólo estoy…

Ella esperó.

Él cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera apenado.

—Es sólo que… simplemente no quiero decirte adiós, Candy. Nunca.

Abrió sus ojos y la miró directamente. Tal vez esto era tercera base. Ella tragó.

—No me tienes que decir adiós nunca —dijo ella—. Sólo esta noche.

Terry sonrió. Luego alzó una ceja. Candy deseaba poder hacer eso.

—Esta noche —dijo él—. ¿Pero no nunca?

Puso sus ojos en blanco. Estaba hablando como él ahora. Como una idiota. Esperaba que estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro en el callejón para que no la viera sonrojarse.

—Adiós —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Nos vemos mañana. —Abrió la puerta del

Impala; pesaba más que un caballo. Luego se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Pero estamos bien, no?

—Estamos perfectos —dijo él, inclinándose hacia delante rápidamente y besándola en la mejilla—. Esperaré a que entres.

Tan pronto como Candy entró en su casa, podía escucharlos discutiendo.

Richie estaba gritando acerca de algo, y su mamá estaba llorando. Candy se fue a su cuarto tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Todos los niños estaban en el piso, incluso Mily. Estaban durmiendo a pesar del caos. Me pregunto cuán frecuente duermo a pesar de este, pensó Candy. Se las arregló para llegar a su cama sin pisar a sus hermanos, pero aterrizó encima del gato. El gato chilló y ella lo puso sobre su regazo.

—Shhh —susurró ella, rascándole la nuca.

Richie gritó de nuevo: mi casa, y Candy y el gato brincaron al mismo tiempo. Algo crujió debajo de ella.

Buscó debajo de su pierna y sacó un cómic arrugado. Un X-Men anual. Maldita sea, John.

Ella trató de suavizar el cómic sobre su regazo, pero estaba cubierto de algún pegote. La manta se sentía mojada también, era loción o algo así... No, maquillaje líquido.

Con pequeños pedazos de vidrio roto. Candy cuidadosamente escogió un fragmento de la cola del gato y la puso a un lado, luego se limpió los dedos mojados en su piel. Un pedazo de cinta de cassette de color marrón estaba envuelta alrededor de su pierna.

Candy tiró de ella. Miró la cama y parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad...

Páginas de cómic torcidas.

Polvo.

Pequeños charcos de sombra de ojos verde...

Kilómetros de cinta de cassette.

Sus auriculares estaban quebrados por la mitad y colgaban al borde de la litera. Su caja de toronja estaba al final de la cama, y Candy sabía antes de alcanzarla que estaría tan ligera como el aire. Vacía. La tapa fue arrancada casi a la mitad, y alguien había escrito con marcador negro, con uno de los marcadores de Candy.

"¿crees que puedes burlarte de mí en mi propia casa? esta es mi casa ¿crees que puedes andar puteando por el vecindario justo en mis narices y que no voy a averiguarlo? ¿eso es lo que piensas? Sé lo que eres y se acabó".

Candy se quedó mirando la tapa y se esforzó por hacer que las letras tuvieran sentido, pero no pudo descifrar las familiares letras minúsculas.

En algún lugar de la casa su madre lloraba como si nunca fuese a terminar.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Candy consideró sus opciones…

Pero el tiempo se agotaba…

¿Hago que te mojes?

Apartó la manta sucia y puso el gato en la sábana limpia que estaba debajo. Luego trepó de la litera de arriba hasta abajo. Su mochila estaba junto a la puerta.

Candy abrió la cremallera sin salir de la cama y sacó la foto de Terry del bolsillo lateral. Luego se fue por la ventana al porche y corriendo por la calle más rápido de lo que alguna vez había corrido en clase de gimnasia.

No redujo la velocidad hasta que estuvo en la siguiente manzana, y entonces sólo porque no sabía a dónde ir. Estaba casi en casa de Terry, no podía ir a casa de Terry.

Estallar esa cereza.

—Hola, Roja.

Candy ignoró la voz de la chica. Volvió a mirar a la calle. ¿Y si alguien la había escuchado irse de la casa? ¿Y si Richie venía tras ella? Se bajó de la acera al jardín de alguien. Detrás de un árbol.

—Hola. Candice.

Candy miró alrededor. Estaba frente a la casa de Neil. La puerta del garaje estaba cerrada en su mayoría, entornada con un bate de béisbol. Candy podía ver a alguien

moviéndose dentro, y Luisa estaba caminando por el camino de entrada, sosteniendo una cerveza.

—Hola —siseó Luisa. Se veía tan disgustada con Candy como siempre. Candy pensó en correr otra vez, pero sus piernas se sentían débiles.

—Tu padrastro ha estado buscándote —dijo Luisa—. Ha estado conduciendo alrededor del vecindario toda la maldita noche.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —dijo Candy. ¿Luisa hizo esto? ¿Es así como él lo supo?

—Le he preguntado si su polla es tan grande como su camioneta —dijo Luisa—. No le he contado nada.

—¿Le has contado sobre Terry?

Luisa entrecerró los ojos. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Pero alguien va a hacerlo.

chúpamela

Candy volvió a mirar a la calle. Tenía que esconderse. Tenía que escaparse de él.

—¿Qué te pasa, de todos modos? —preguntó Luisa.

—Nada. —Un par de faros se detuvieron al final de la manzana. Candy puso su brazo sobre su cabeza.

—Ven —dijo Luisa, con una voz que Candy nunca antes había oído, preocupada—. Sólo tienes que mantenerte fuera de su camino hasta que se enfríe.

Candy siguió a Luisa por el camino de entrada, agachándose para entrar al oscuro y brumoso garaje.

—¿Es esa Gran Roja? —Neil estaba sentado en un sofá. Mikey también estaba ahí, en el suelo, con una de las chicas del autobús. Había música arpillera, Black Sabath, viniendo de un auto encima de unos bloques en el medio del garaje.

—Siéntate —dijo Luisa, señalando el otro extremo del sofá.

—Estás en problemas, Gran Roja —dijo Neil—. Tu papá está buscándote. —Neil estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su boca era más grande que la de un león.

—Es su padrastro —dijo Luisa.

—Padrastro —gritó Neil, tirando una lata de cerveza a través del garaje—. ¿Tu jodido padrastro? ¿Quieres que lo mate para ti? Voy a matar al de Luisa de todas formas. Podría conseguirlos a ambos el mismo día. Compra uno, llévate uno… —Rió—. Compra uno, llévate uno… Gratis.

Luisa abrió una cerveza y la tiró al regazo de Candy. Candy la agarró, sólo para tener algo que agarrar.

—Bebe —dijo Luisa.

Candy tomó un trago obedientemente. Sabía fuerte y amarillo.

—Deberíamos jugar a cuartos —dijo Neil arrastrando las palabras—. Hey, Roja, ¿tienes algún cuarto de dólar? —ECandy negó con la cabeza.

Luisa se posó junto a él en el brazo del sofá y encendió un cigarro.

—Nosotros teníamos cuartos —dijo—. Los hemos gastado en cerveza, ¿recuerdas?

—Esos no eran cuartos —dijo Neil—. Eran diez centavos.

Luisa cerró los ojos y sopló humo al techo.

Candy también cerró los ojos. Intentó pensar en lo que debería hacer después, pero no vino nada a ella. La música en la radio cambió de Sabath a ACDC y a Zeppelin. Neil cantaba; su voz era sorprendentemente ligera.

—Hangman, hangman, turn your head a while…

Candy escuchó a Neil cantar canción tras canción sobre el húmedo martilleo de su corazón. La lata de cerveza se calentó en su mano. sé que eres una puta asquerosa que huele a semen

Se levantó.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Dios —dijo Luisa—, relájate. Él no te encontrará aquí. Probablemente ya esté en el Rail bebiendo.

—No —dijo Candy—. Me va a matar.

Era verdad, se dio cuenta, incluso si no lo era.

El rostro de Luisa era duro.

—Así que, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Lejos… Tengo que decírselo a Terry.

Terry no podía dormir.

Aquella noche, antes de que volvieran al asiento delantero del Impala, había quitado todas las capas de Candy e incluso desabrochó su sujetador, luego la tumbó en la tapicería azul. Ella parecía una visión ahí, una sirena. El blanco fresco en la oscuridad, las pecas se reunían en sus hombros y mejillas como la crema llegando a la cima.

La vista de ella. Todavía brillaba en el interior de sus párpados.

Iba a ser una tortura constante ahora que sabía cómo era ella bajo sus ropas, y no había una próxima vez en su futuro próximo. Esta noche fue otra casualidad, un golpe de suerte,

un regalo…

—Terrence —dijo alguien.

Terry se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor sin decir nada.

—Terrence. —Hubo un golpe en la ventana, y trepó a ella, abriendo la cortina.

Era Neil. Justo detrás del cristal, sonriendo como un maníaco. Debía estar colgado del alfeizar de la ventana. El rostro de Neil desapareció, y Terry lo oyó caer pesadamente al suelo. Ese estúpido. La madre de Terry lo iba a oír.

Terry abrió la ventana rápidamente y se asomó. Iba a decirle a Neil que se fuera, pero entonces vio a Candy de pie en la sombra de la casa de Neil con Luisa.

¿La estaban manteniendo como prisionera?

¿Estaba ella sosteniendo una cerveza?

Tan pronto como Terry la vio, trepó por la ventana y se quedó colgado a cuatro metros del suelo, iba a romperse los tobillos. Terry sintió que un sollozo se quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

Él aterrizó en cuclillas como Spider Man y corrió hacia ella. Ella dejó caer la cerveza en la hierba.

—Jesús —dijo Luisa—. De nada. Esa era la última cerveza.

—Hola, Terry, ¿te he asustado? preguntó Neil—. ¿Pensaste que era Freddy Krueger?

¿Pensabas que ibas a escaparte de mí?

Terry llegó a donde Candy y tomó sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella empezó a llorar. Como, llorar mucho. Se sintió como ella misma otra vez tan pronto como él la tocó, y era horrible.

—¿Estás sangrando? —preguntó Terry, tomando su mano.

—Auto —susurró Luisa.

Candy empujó a Terry contra el garaje hasta que los faros pasaron.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó él otra vez.

—Deberíamos volver al garaje —dijo Luisa.

No había estado en el garaje de Neil desde la escuela primaria. Solían jugar a fútbol ahí.

Ahora había un Camaro encima de unos bloques y un viejo sofá contra la pared.

Neil se sentó en un extremo del sofá e inmediatamente encendió un porro. Se lo ofreció a Terry, pero Terry negó con la cabeza. El garaje ya olía como si mil porros hubieran sido fumados dentro, luego añade mil cervezas. El Camaro se estaba sacudiendo un poco y Neil pateó la puerta.

—Cálmate, Mickey, vas a volcarlo.

Terry no podía imaginar el giro de acontecimientos que podían haber llevado a Candy aquí, pero ella prácticamente lo había arrastrado al garaje, y ahora estaba acurrucada contra él. Terry todavía pensaba que tal vez la habían secuestrado. ¿Se suponía que él tenía que pagar el rescate?

—Habla conmigo —dijo en la cima de la cabeza de Candy—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Su padrastro la está buscando —dijo Luisa. Luisa estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá con sus piernas en el regazo de Neil. Tomó el porro de él.

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Terry a Candy. Ella asintió en su pecho. No le dejaba alejarse lo suficiente para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Jodidos padrastros —dijo Neil—. Hijos de puta, todos ellos. —Se echó a reír—. Oh,

joder, Mickey, ¿has escuchado eso? —Pateó el Camaro otra vez—. ¿Mickey?

—Tengo que irme —susurró Candy.

Gracias a Dios. Terry se apartó de ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Hey, Neil, vamos a volver a mi casa.

—Ten cuidado, hombre, él ha estado conduciendo alrededor en ese Micro Machine de color mierda…

Terry se inclinó para abrir la puerta del garaje. Candy se detuvo tras él.

—Gracias —dijo, él habría jurado que le estaba hablando a Luisa.

La noche no se podía volver más rara.

Condujo a Candy por su jardín trasero, luego alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa de sus abuelos al camino de entrada, más allá del sitio del garaje donde les gustaba darse un beso de despedida.

Cuando llegaron a la caravana, Terry estiró la mano y abrió la puerta metálica.

—Pasa —dijo—. Siempre está abierta.

Él y Mark solían jugar aquí. Era como una casa pequeña, con una cama en un extremo y una cocina en el otro. Había incluso una estufa en miniatura y una nevera. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Terry había estado dentro de la caravana, no podía estar de pie ahora sin golpearse la cabeza contra el techo.

Había una mesa del tamaño de un tablero de damas contra la pared con dos sillas. Terry se sentó en una y sentó a Candy frente a él. Alcanzó su mano, su palma derecha estaba manchada de sangre, pero ella no parecía tener dolor.

—Candy… —dijo—. ¿Qué está pasando? —Estaba suplicando.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella. Estaba mirando a través de la mesa como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Como si ella fuera una.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él—. ¿Es por esta noche? —En la cabeza de Terry, se sentía como si todo debía ser por esta noche. Como si nada tan bueno ni tan malo pudiera pasar en la misma noche a menos que estuvieran relacionados. Lo que sea que fuera esto.

—No —dijo Candy, frotándose los ojos—. No. No es por nosotros. Quiero decir… —Miró por la pequeña ventana.

—¿Por qué te está buscando tu padrastro?

—Porque lo sabe, porque me escapé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo sabe. —Su voz se quedó atrapada—. Porque es él.

—¿Qué?

—Oh Dios, no debería haber venido aquí —dijo ella—. Sólo lo estoy empeorando. Lo siento.

Terry quería sacudirla, sacudirla entera, no tenía sentido. Hace dos horas, todo había sido perfecto entre ellos, y ahora… Terry tenía que volver a su casa. Su madre todavía estaba despierta, y su padre iba a estar en casa en cualquier minuto.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó a Candy por los hombros.

—¿Podemos solo empezar otra vez? —susurró—. ¿Por favor? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Candy cerró los ojos y asintió con cansancio.

Empezó otra vez.

Le contó todo.

Y las manos de Terry empezaron a temblar antes de que ella estuviera en la mitad.

—Tal vez él no te haga daño —dijo, esperando que fuera verdad—, tal vez sólo intenta asustarte. Aquí… —Metió la mano dentro de su manga e intentó limpiar el rostro de Candy.

—No —dijo ella—. Tú no sabes, no ves cómo… cómo me mira.


	43. Chapter 43

**HOLA CHICAS, HOY LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA, ESTUVE PENSANDO Y ME PARECE QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SIGUEN SON DEMASIADO INTENSOS COMO PARA CORTAR LA SECUENCIA Y HACERLAS ESPERAR HASTA EL LUNES, POR ESO HE DECIDIDO SUBIR DE UNA VEZ EL RESTO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SON COMO SEIS CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**CUANDO LEÍ ESTE LIBRO NO ESTABA SEGURA DE SI SERÍA UNA BUENA IDEA ADAPTARLA, PERO CUANDO LLEGUE A ESTE CAPÍTULO SUPE QUE ESTABA BASTANTE BIEN PARA CANDY Y TERRY, YA QUE ELEANOR Y PARK TIENEN EN COMÚN CON ELLOS QUE DEBEN SEPARARSE A CAUSA DE LA PERVERSIDAD DE UNA PERSONA...**

**SOLO UNA COSA MÁS... ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME COMPARTIERAN SUS OPINIONES, PUESTO QUE COMO LES HE DICHO, ESTOS CAPÍTULOS ESTÁN BASTANTE LLENOS DE SENTIMIENTOS, ALGUNOS MUY TRISTES, ASÍ QUE LES ACONSEJARÍA TENER UN PAÑUELO A LA MANO.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 43<strong>

Él me mira.

Como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno.

No como si me quisiera. Como si fuera a acostumbrarse a mí. Cuando no haya nada y nadie más para destruir.

Cómo me espera despierto.

Me controla.

Cómo siempre está ahí. Cuando estoy comiendo. Cuando estoy leyendo. Cuando me lavo los dientes.

Tú no ves.

Porque yo pretendo no hacerlo.

Candy se apartó los rizos de su cara uno a uno, como si estuviera reuniendo coraje con su mano.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo.

Ella estaba teniendo más sentido ahora, y más contacto visual, pero Terry todavía sentía como si alguien hubiese puesto el mundo al revés y lo estuviera agitando.

—Podrías hablar con tu madre mañana —dijo él—. Todo podría parecer diferente en la mañana.

—Viste lo que él escribió en mis libros —dijo ella—. ¿Te gustaría que me quedara allí?

—Yo... solo no quiero que te vayas —dijo él—. ¿A dónde irías? ¿A casa de tu padre?

—No, él no me quiere allí.

—Pero si le explicas...

—Él no me quiere allí.

—Entonces... ¿dónde?

—No lo sé. —Ella respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros—. Mi tío dijo que podía pasar el verano con él. Quizás él me permita ir a St. Paul antes.

—St. Paul, Minnesota.

Ella asintió.

—Pero... —Terry miró a los ojos de Candy, y sus manos cayeron sobre la mesa.

—Lo sé —sollozó, dejándose caer hacia delante—. Lo sé... —No había lugar para sentarse en la mesa al lado de ella, así que él se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y la empujó a ella sobre el polvoriento suelo de linóleo.

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir? —le preguntó. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

—Esta noche —dijo ella—. No puedo volver a casa.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta allí? ¿Has llamado a tu tío?

—No. No lo sé. Creo que tomaré el autobús.

Ella iba a hacer autostop.

Se figuraba que podía andar tan lejos como hasta la Interestatal, luego ella podría sacar su pulgar para las camionetas y los minivans. Autos familiares. Si ella no había sido raptada o asesinada —o vendida al mercado de esclavas blancas— por Des Moines, llamaría a su tío para que la recogiera. Él vendría a buscarla, aunque solo fuera para llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

—Puedes tomar el autobús tú misma —dijo Terry.

—No tengo un plan mejor.

—Yo te llevaré —dijo él.

—¿A la estación de autobuses?

—A Minnesota.

—Terry, no, tus padres no te dejarán.

—Entonces no les preguntaré.

—Pero tu padre te matará.

—No —dijo—. Él me enterrará.

—De por vida.

—¿Crees que me importa eso ahora mismo ? —Él sujeto su cara entre sus manos—.

¿Piensas que me importa algo que no seas tú?


	44. Chapter 44

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNA VERDADERA TERNURA, TERRY ESCABULLÉNDOSE PARA AYUDARLA, AÚN SABIENDO LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ELLA SE VAYA...**

**OTRA COSA QUE ME LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN EN ESTOS CAPÍTULOS, ES EL HECHO DE QUE TANTO EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO EN LA SERIE DE CANDY, ELLOS NO PUEDEN CONSIDERAR LA IDEA DE HUIR JUNTOS PORQUE NO SON MAYORES...**

**:(**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 44<strong>

Terry dijo que vendría luego de que su papá llegara a casa y sus padres se fueran a dormir.

—Podría tardar. No enciendas la luz, ¿sí?

—Duh.

—Y vigila por el Impala.

—Está bien.

Él parecía más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto desde el día que le pateó el trasero a Neil. O desde su primer día en el autobús, cuando él le había ordenado que se sentara.

Esa seguía siendo la única vez que ella lo había escuchado decir la palabra con J.

Se recostó en la RV y tocó la barbilla de ella.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —dijo ella.

Y luego, él ya se había ido.

Candy se volvió a sentar en la mesa. Podía ver la entrada de Terry desde allí, a través de las cortinas de encaje. Se sintió cansada repentinamente. Solo quería recostar la cabeza. Ya era pasada la medianoche; podrían pasar horas antes de que Terry regresara…

Quizás debería sentirse mal por involucrarlo en esto, pero no era así. Él tenía razón, lo peor que le pasaría a él (salvo algún accidente horrible) era que lo castigaran. Y estar castigado en su casa era como ganar la vidriera de El Precio es Justo comparado a lo que a Candy le pasaría si era atrapada.

¿Debería haber dejado una nota?

¿Su mamá llamaría a la policía? (¿Su mamá estaba bien? ¿Estaban todos bien? Candy debería haberse fijado si los pequeños estaban respirando).

Su tío probablemente ni siquiera dejaría que Candy se quedara una vez que descubriera que ella había huido…

Dios, cada vez que empezaba a maquinar este plan, todo se venía abajo. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Sentía que la cosa más importante ahora era escapar, el lugar más importante al que ir era lejos.

Ella escaparía, y luego resolvería qué hacer a continuación.

O quizás no lo haría…

Quizás se escaparía, y luego tan solo se detendría.

Candy nunca había pensado en quitarse la vida, jamás, pero pensaba mucho en detenerse. Simplemente correr hasta que ya no diera más. Saltar desde algo tan alto que nunca golpearía el fondo.

¿Richie estaba buscándola ahora?

Mily y John le dirían sobre Terry, si no lo habían hecho ya. No porque les gustara Richie, aunque a veces parecía que sí. Sino porque los tenía a raya. Como el primer día que Candy llegó a casa, cuando Mily estaba sentada en el regazo de Richie.

Mierda. Solo… Mierda.

Ella debería volver por Mily.

Debería volver por todos ellos, debería encontrar una manera para que cupieran en sus bolsillos, pero definitivamente debería regresar por Mily. Mily escaparía con Candy.

No lo pensaría dos veces…

Y entonces el tío Albert las enviaría a ambas a casa.

Su mamá llamaría ciertamente a la policía si despertaba y Mily no estaba. Llevar a Mily arruinaría todo incluso más de lo que ya estaba arruinado.

Si Candy era la heroína de un libro, como The Boxcar Children o algo, ella intentaría. Si fuera Dicey Tillerman, encontraría una manera.

Pero no lo era. Candy no era ninguna de esas cosas. Solo estaba intentando pasar la noche.

Terry entró tranquilamente a su casa a través de la puerta trasera. Nadie en su familia cerraba con llave alguna vez.

La televisión seguía encendida en la habitación de sus padres. Fue directamente al baño y entró en la ducha. Estaba bastante seguro de que olía como a cada algo que podía meterlo en problemas.

—¿Terry? —llamó su mamá cuando salió del baño.

—Aquí —dijo—. Voy a la cama.

Enterró su ropa sucia en el fondo de la cesta y extrajo los sobrantes de su cumpleaños y el dinero de Navidad de su cajón de calcetines. Sesenta dólares. Debería ser suficiente para pagar el gas… Probablemente, no lo sabía.

Si podían llegar a St. Paul, el tío de Candy los ayudaría a resolverlo. Ella no estaba segura de que su tío la dejaría quedarse, pero dijo que era un tipo decente, "y su esposa estaba en el Cuerpo de Paz".

Terry ya les había escrito a sus padres una nota:

Mamá y papá.

Tenía que ayudar a Candy. Los llamaré mañana, y volveré en un día o dos. Sé que estoy en enormes problemas, pero era una emergencia, y tenía que ayudar.

Terry

Su mamá siempre guardaba las llaves en el mismo lugar, en una pequeña placa en forma de llave en la entrada que decía "llaves".

Terry iba a llevar sus llaves, luego volver a salir a hurtadillas por la puerta de la cocina, la puerta más alejada de la habitación de sus padres.

Su papá llegó a casa a las 1:30. Terry lo escuchó moverse por la cocina, luego ir al baño.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres abrirse, escuchó la TV.

Terry apoyó la cabeza en la cama y cerró los ojos. (No había ninguna posibilidad de que se quedara dormido). La imagen de Candy seguía brillando en el interior de sus párpados.

Tan hermosa. Tan tranquila… No, eso no era cierto, no tranquila, más como… en paz.

Como si estuviera más cómoda sin la camisa que con ella puesta. Como si estuviera feliz de adentro hacia afuera.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la manera en que la había dejado en la casa rodante: tensa y resignada, tan lejana que la luz ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos.

Tan alejada, que ya no estaba pensando en él.

Terry esperó hasta que todo estuvo en silencio. Luego esperó otros veinte minutos. Agarró su mochila e hizo directamente los movimientos que había planeado en su cabeza.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina. Su padre había dejado su nuevo rifle de caza en la mesa… Probablemente iba a limpiarlo mañana. Por un minuto, Terry pensó en tomar el arma, pero no podía pensar en cuándo la usaría. No es como si fueran a toparse con Richie mientras salían de la ciudad. Eso esperaba.

Terry abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de su papá lo detuvo.

—¿Terry?

Pudo haberse escapado, pero su papá probablemente lo habría atrapado. Su papá siempre se jactaba de estar en la mejor forma de toda su vida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —susurró su papá.

—Yo… yo tengo que ayudar a Candy.

—¿Con qué necesita Candy ayuda a las dos de la madrugada?

—Ella va a escaparse.

—¿Y vas a ir con ella?

—No. Iba a llevarla a casa de su tío.

—¿Dónde vive su tío?

—Minnesota.

—Jesucristo, Terry —dijo su papá con voz normal—. ¿Es en serio?

—Papá. —Terry dio un paso hacia él, rogando—. Ella tiene que ir. Es su padrastro. Él…

—¿La tocó? Porque si él la tocó, vamos a llamar a la policía.

—Él le escribe notas.

—¿Qué clase de notas?

Terry se frotó la frente. No le gustaba pensar en las notas.

—Enfermizas.

—¿Ella le habló a su madre?

—Su mamá está… no está en muy buen estado. Creo que él la lastima.

—Ese maldito… —Su papá bajó la mirada al arma, luego volvió a mirar a Terry, frotándose la barbilla—. Entonces, vas a llevar a Candy a la casa de su tío. ¿Él la acogerá?

—Ella así lo cree.

—Voy a decirte, Terry, esto no suena como un plan.

—Lo sé.

Su papá suspiró y rascó su nuca.

—Pero no puedo pensar en uno mejor.

La cabeza de Terry se alzó de golpe.

—Llámame cuando lleguen allí —dijo su papá en voz baja—. Es un camino directo desde Des Moine, ¿tienes un mapa?

—Pensé en conseguir uno en la estación de servicio.

—Si están cansados, haz una parada. Y no le hables a nadie a menos que tengas que hacerlo. ¿Tienes dinero?

—Sesenta dólares.

—Ten… —Su papá caminó hacia el jarro de galletas y sacó un montón de billetes de veinte—. Si esto no funciona, con su tío, no lleves a Candy a casa. Tráela aquí, y pensaremos qué hacer a continuación.

—Bueno… Gracias, papá.

—No me agradezcas todavía. Tengo una condición.

No más delineador, pensó Terry.

—Vas a tomar la camioneta —dijo su padre.

Su padre estaba de pie en la escalera delantera con los brazos cruzados. Claro que tenía que observar. Como si fuera un maldito árbitro en un combate de taekwondo.

Terry cerró los ojos. Candy estaba todavía allí. Candy.

Encendió el motor. Y cambió suavemente a reversa, salió del camino de entrada, cambió a primera, luego tiró hacia delante sin que el motor hiciera ni un sonido.

Porque sabía cómo manejar con palanca de cambios.


	45. Chapter 45

**A PROPÓSITO DEL COMENTARIO QUE LIZ ME ESCRIBIÓ, YO TAMBIÉN CONSIDERÉ LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE ELLOS TUVIERAN SU PRIMERA VEZ PRECISAMENTE EN ESE CAPÍTULO, PERO LUEGO PENSÉ QUE UN AMOR COMO ESTE NO MERECÍA UNA PRIMERA VEZ ASÍ...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 45<strong>

¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y se subió.

—Quédate abajo —dijo él.

Las primeras dos horas fueron un borrón.

Terry no estaba acostumbrado a conducir la camioneta, y se le apagó un par de veces en las luces rojas. Luego entró a la interestatal dirigiéndose al oeste en lugar del este, y tardó veinte minutos en dar la vuelta otra vez.

Candy no decía nada. Simplemente miraba al frente y se aferraba a su cinturón de seguridad con las dos manos. Él le puso la mano en la pierna, y fue como si ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Salieron de nuevo de la interestatal en algún lugar de Iowa para conseguir combustible y un mapa. Terry fue adentro. Le compró a Candy una Coca-Cola y un sándwich, y cuando regresó a la camioneta ella estaba desplomada contra la puerta del pasajero, dormida.

Bien, trató de decirse a sí mismo. Ella está exhausta.

Se subió al volante y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones duras, luego golpeó el sándwich en el tablero. ¿Cómo podía estar dormida?

Si todo iba bien esta noche, Terry estaría conduciendo a su casa mañana por la mañana él solo. Probablemente ahora se le permitiría conducir cada vez que quisiera, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir sin Candy.

¿Cómo ella iba a dormir durante sus últimas horas juntos?

¿Cómo podía dormir sentada así…?

Su cabello estaba suelto y salvaje, de color rojo vino incluso en esta luz, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Chica fresa. Trató de recordar de nuevo lo que había pensado la primera vez que la vio. Trató de recordar cómo sucedió esto… Cómo ella había pasado de ser alguien que nunca había conocido a ser la única que importaba.

Y se preguntó… ¿qué pasaría si no la llevaba a la casa de su tío? ¿Qué pasaría si seguía conduciendo?

¿Por qué esto no podía haber esperado?

Si la vida de Candy se hubiese derrumbado el año siguiente, o el año después, ella podría haber corrido hacia él. No de él, no lejos de él.

Jesús. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente despertarse?

Terry permaneció despierto durante una hora o más, impulsado por la Coca-Cola y los sentimientos heridos. Luego el lío de la noche lo alcanzó. No había una parada de descanso por ahí, así que estacionó en una carretera rural, sobre la grava que hacía de cuneta.

Se desabrochó el cinturón, desabrochó el de Candy, luego la atrajo hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya. Ella todavía olía como la noche anterior. Como sudor y dulzura y al Impala. Él lloró en su cabello hasta que se durmió.

Se despertó en los brazos de Terry. Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

Habría pensado que era un sueño, pero sus sueños siempre eran aterradores. (Con nazis y bebés llorando y dientes pudriéndose en su boca). Candy nunca había soñado con algo tan agradable como esto, tan agradable como Terry, de sueño suave y cálido… Gracias a su calor. Algún día, pensó, alguien va a despertar con esto todas las mañanas.

El rostro de Terry, dormido, era un nuevo tipo de belleza. Una piel con luz de sol atrapada en ámbar. Boca llena y plana. Fuertes pómulos arqueados. (Candy ni siquiera tenía pómulos).

La tomó por sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su corazón se estaba rompiendo por él. Como si no tuviese nada mejor por lo que romperse…

Tal vez no lo tenía.

El sol estaba justo por debajo del horizonte, y el interior de la camioneta era de color rosa azulado. Candy besó el nuevo rostro de Terry: justo por debajo del ojo, no del todo en la nariz. Él se agitó, y sintió cada parte de él moverse contra ella. Pasó la punta de su nariz a lo largo de su frente y besó sus pestañas.

Sus párpados revolotearon. (Sólo los párpados hacen eso. Y las mariposas). Y sus brazos volvieron a la vida alrededor de ella.

—Candy… —Suspiró.

Ella sostuvo su hermoso rostro y lo besó como si fuese el fin del mundo.

No estaría en el autobús con él.

No le pondría los ojos en blanco en inglés.

No pelearía con él sólo porque estaba aburrida.

No lloraría en su habitación sobre cosas que él no podía arreglar por ella.

Todo el cielo era del color de su piel.

Sólo hay uno de él, pensó, y está aquí.

Él sabe que me gustará una canción antes de que yo la haya escuchado. Se ríe antes de que incluso llegue al final del chiste. Hay un lugar en su pecho, justo bajo su garganta, que me hace querer dejarlo abrir las puertas para mí.

Sólo hay uno de él.

Sus padres nunca hablaban de cómo se conocieron, pero cuando Terry era más joven, solía tratar de imaginarlo.

Amaba lo mucho que ellos se amaban. Era lo que pensaba cuando se despertaba asustado en medio de la noche. No que lo amaran a él: eran sus padres, tenían que amarlo. Que se amaran el uno al otro. Ellos no tenían que hacer eso.

Ninguno de los padres de sus amigos seguían juntos, y en cada uno de los casos esa parecía como la cosa número uno que había salido mal con la vida de sus amigos.

Pero los padres de Terry se amaban. Se besaban en la boca, sin importar quien estaba observando.

¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que alguna vez conozcas a alguien así?, se preguntó.

¿Alguien a quien podrías amar para siempre, alguien que siempre te amaría en respuesta?

¿Y qué hacías cuando esa persona nacía al otro lado del mundo?

La matemática parecía imposible. ¿Cómo es que sus padres fueron tan afortunados?

Ellos pudieron no haberse sentido afortunados en ese momento. El hermano de su papá acababa de morir en Vietnam; es por eso que enviaron a su papá a Estados Unidos. Y cuando sus padres se casaron, su mamá tuvo que dejar atrás todo y a todos los que amaba.

Terry se preguntaba si su papá vio a su mamá en la calle o desde la carretera o trabajando en un restaurante. Se preguntaba cómo ellos supieron…

Este beso tenía que durarle a Terry para siempre.

Tenía que llevarlo a casa.

Tenía que recordarlo cuando se despertara asustado en medio de la noche.

La primera vez que él le tomó la mano, se sintió tan bien que desplazó todas las cosas malas. Esto se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que alguna vez la hubiese lastimado.

El cabello de Candy se encendió en la madrugada. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, y sus brazos estaban seguros de ella.

La primera vez que había tocado su mano, él lo había sabido.

No hay vergüenza con Terry. No hay nada sucio. Porque Terry es el sol, y esa es la mejor manera en la que podía pensar en explicarlo.

—Candy, no, tenemos que parar.

—No…

—No podemos hacer esto…

—No. No te detengas, Terry.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo… no tengo nada.

—No importa.

—Pero no quiero que quedes…

—No me importa.

—A mí me importa. Candy…

—Es nuestra última oportunidad.

—No. No, no puedo… Yo, no, necesito creer que esta no es nuestra última oportunidad…

¿Candy? ¿Puedes oírme? Necesito que tú también lo creas.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

Candy se bajó de la camioneta, y él fue al campo de maíz a hacer pis. (Lo cual era vergonzoso, pero menos vergonzoso que hacerse pipí en los pantalones).

Cuando volvió, ella estaba sentada en el capó de la camioneta. Lucía hermosa, feroz, inclinada hacia adelante como un figura decorativa.

Se subió y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola.

Empujó su hombro contra ella y casi lloró de alivio cuando ella puso su cabeza contra él.

Llorar hoy de nuevo parecía totalmente inevitable.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué?

—Que… ¿tendremos otros chances? ¿Que tenemos alguna chance?

—Sí.

—No importa lo que pase —dijo con fuerza—. No volveré a casa.

—Lo sé.

Estuvo callada.

—No importa lo que pase —dijo Terry—. Te amo.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y él abrazó sus hombros.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que la vida nos haya dado el uno al otro —dijo él—, y luego quitárnoslo.

—Yo sí —dijo ella—. La vida es una bastarda.

La abrazó con más fuerza, y puso su cara en su cuello.

—Pero depende de nosotros —dijo suavemente—. Depende de nosotros no perder esto.

Ella se sentó justo a su lado por el resto del viaje, incluso cuando no había cinturón de seguridad y tenía que sentarse con la palanca entre sus piernas. Supuso que era incluso mucho más seguro todavía que ir en la parte trasera de la Isuzu de Richie.

Pararon en otra estación y Terry compró refresco de cereza y carne seca.

Él llamó a sus padres, todavía no podía creer que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con esto.

—Mi papá está bien —dijo él—. Creo que mi mamá está enloquecida.

—¿Han escuchado de mi mamá o… alguien?

—No. Al menos no lo mencionaron.

Terry le preguntó si quería llamar a su tío. No lo hizo.

—Huelo al garaje de Neil —dijo ella—. Mi tío creerá que soy una vendedora de droga.

Terry se rió.

—Creo que derramaste cerveza en tu camisa. Tal vez piense que sólo eres alcohólica.

Miró abajo, a su camisa. Había una mancha de sangre desde que se había cortado la mano en la cama, y algo crujiente en el hombro, probablemente mocos de tanto llorar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Terry. Se estaba quitando su sudadera. Luego su camiseta. Se la extendió. Era verde y decía "Prefab Sprout".

—No puedo tomarla —dijo, mirando cómo se ponía su sudadera de nuevo en su pecho desnudo—, es nueva.

Seguro no me queda.

—Me la puedes dar después.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo él suavemente. Miró hacia otro lado.

No había nadie más en el aparcadero. Candy se encorvó hacia abajo y se puso la camiseta de Terry encima de la suya, luego se sacó la camisa sucia. Así era como se cambiaba en clase de gimnasia. Su camisa era tan apretada como la de gimnasia... pero olía a limpio, como Terry.

—Bien —dijo ella.

La miró de nuevo, y su sonrisa cambió.

—Quédatela.

Cuando llegaron a Minneapolis, Terry se paró en otra gasolinera para preguntar direcciones.

—¿Es fácil? —le preguntó cuando volvió a meterse en la camioneta.

—Como la mañana del domingo —dijo él—. Estamos muy cerca.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Estaba más nervioso por su manera de conducir una vez que llegaron a la ciudad.

Conducir en St. Paul no tenía nada que ver con conducir en Omaha.

Candy le estaba leyendo el mapa, pero ella nunca había leído un mapa fuera de clase antes, y continuamente tomaban caminos equivocados.

—Lo siento —seguía diciendo Candy.

—Está bien —dijo Terry, contento de tenerla sentada a su lado—. No tengo ninguna prisa.

Ella apretó la mano sobre su pierna.

—He estado pensando… —dijo ella.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que entres cuando lleguemos.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres hablar con ellos tu misma?

—No… bueno, sí. Pero quiero decir… no quiero que me esperes.

Intentó mirarla, pero tenía miedo de perderse de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —dijo—. No. ¿Y si no quieren que te quedes?

—Entonces ellos podrán encontrar la manera de devolverme a casa. Voy a ser su problema. Tal vez eso me dé tiempo para contárselo todo.

—Pero… —Yo no estoy preparado para que dejes de ser mi problema.

—Es lo más sensato, Terry. Si te vas pronto, podrás regresar a casa por la noche.

—Pero si me voy pronto… —Bajó la voz—. Te dejaré antes.

—Tenemos que decirnos adiós de todos modos —dijo—. ¿Importa que sea ahora o dentro de unas horas o mañana por la mañana?

—¿Es una broma? —La miró, esperando que le devolviera la mirada—. Sí.

—Eso tiene más sentido —dijo ella. Y después se mordió el labio. La única forma de conseguir todo aquello era con fuerza de voluntad.

Las casas estaban empezando a parecer familiares, grandes casas de madera grises y blancas. Con un jardín trasero. Toda la familia de Candy había ido allí para la Pascua un año después de que su padre se fuera. Su tío y su esposa eran ateos, pero aun así fue un viaje muy divertido.

No tenían hijos propios, probablemente por elección, pensó Candy.

Probablemente porque sabían que los lindos niños crecían y se convertían en adolescentes problemáticos.

Pero el tío Albert la había invitado.

Él quería que ella fuera, al menos durante unos meses. Tal vez no debería contárselo todo de inmediato, tal vez acabara pensando que era precoz.

—¿Es esta? —preguntó Terry.

Se detuvo frente a una casa de color gris azulado con un sauce en el patio delantero.

—Sí —dijo ella. Reconoció la casa. Reconoció el Volvo de su tío en el camino de entrada.

Terry pisó el acelerador.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Sólo… a dar la vuelta a la manzana —dijo.

Condujo alrededor de la manzana. Luego aparcó unas pocas casas más allá de la de su tío, por lo que podían verla desde el auto. Candy no podía apartar la mirada de la casa.

Tenía que despedirse de él. Ahora. Y no sabía cómo.

—¿Recuerdas mi número de teléfono verdad?

—867-5309

—En serio, Candy.

—En serio, Terry. Nunca voy a olvidar tu número de teléfono.

—Llámame en cuanto puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Esta noche. Y dame el número de tu tío. O, si no quiere que llames, envíame el número en una carta, en una de las muchas, muchas cartas que me vas a escribir.

—Él podría enviarme a casa.

—No. —Terry soltó la palanca de cambio y la tomó de la mano—. No vas a volver allí de nuevo. Si tu tío te envía a casa, ven a mi casa. Mis padres nos ayudarán a resolverlo. Mi padre ya nos dijo que lo haría.

La cabeza de Candy cayó hacia delante.

—No te va a enviar a casa —dijo Terry. Él va a ayudarte… —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Y va a dejarte aceptar frecuentemente, en privado, llamadas de larga distancia por teléfono…

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Oye —dijo Terry, tratando de levantarle la barbilla—. Candy.

Estúpido niño inglés.

Estúpido, hermoso niño inglés.

Gracias a Dios que no podía mover la boca en ese momento, porque si pudiera no podría parar la melodramática basura que le diría.

Estaba bastante segura de que ella tenía que darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida.

No por lo de ayer, sino por casi todos los días desde que se conocieron. Lo que la hacía sentir como la tonta, la chica débil. Si no puedes salvar tu propia vida ¿vale la pena salvarla?

No existen los príncipes azules, se dijo. No existe lo de felices para siempre.

Levantó la mirada hacia Terry. Hacia sus ojos azules.

Me has salvado la vida, trató de decirle. No para siempre, no para bien. Probablemente sólo temporalmente. Pero me has salvado la vida y ahora soy tuya. Todo lo que soy ahora es tuya. Por siempre.

—No sé cómo decirte adiós —dijo ella.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Pero tengo que irme…

—Ve —dijo, con las manos en sus mejillas—. Pero no digas adiós. No es un adiós.

Ella entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es poco convincente.

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes darme ni un momento de descanso?

—Eso de "no es un adiós" se dice cuando estás demasiado asustado para hacer frente a lo que realmente estás sintiendo. No te veré mañana, Terry. No sé cuando te volveré a ver.

Eso merece más que un "no es un adiós".

—No tengo miedo de enfrentarme a lo que siento —dijo.

—Tú no —dijo ella, con la voz rota—. Yo.

—Tú —dijo, rodeándola con los brazos y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no sería la última vez—, eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de quitarse de encima las lágrimas.

—Sólo un beso de adiós.

Sólo por hoy, pensó. No para siempre.

Piensas que hacerse el duro con alguien lo acercará más. Crees que puedes mantener lo que sientes, gravado en ti, en la distancia.

Cada vez que Candy se apartaba de Terry, sentía su pérdida.

Cuando por fin salió de la camioneta, fue porque no creía poder soportar su contacto.

Terry empezó a salir con ella, pero lo detuvo.

—No —dijo ella—. Quédate ahí. —Miró ansiosa la casa de su tío.

—Todo va a ir bien —dijo Terry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

—Porque te amo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Por eso?

—Eso es, realmente.

—Adiós —dijo—. Adiós, Terry.

—Adiós, Candy. Ya sabes, hasta esta noche. Cuando me llames.

—¿Y si no estás en casa? Dios, eso sería un anticlímax.

—Eso sería genial.

—Tonto —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta.

—Te amo —gesticuló él. Tal vez lo estaba diciendo en voz alta. Pero no podía oír nada…


	47. Chapter 47

**BUENO, A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE QUE EMPECE A MANIPULAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA, EN EL LIBRO ORIGINAL, ESTE CAPÍTULO HABLA DE COMO FUE LA VIDA PARA LOS DOS DESPUÉS DE SU SEPARACIÓN, YO DECIDÍ AQUÍ OMITIR LA PARTE QUE HABLA DE CANDY, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE DESPUÉS RELLENO EL ESPACIO DE LA VIDA DE ELLA.**

**YO DECIDÍ QUE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR DEBÍA SER EL FINAL... EN EL LIBRO DESPUÉS DE QUE LA AUTORA DA UN PANORAMA GENERAL DE LAS VIDAS DE AMBOS, DICE TEXTUALMENTE QUE DURANTE UN AÑO ÉL ENVÍA CARTAS Y POSTALES, PERO NO OBTIENE RESPUESTA, POR LO QUE FINALMENTE DEJA DE ENVIARLAS.**

**EL LIBRO TERMINA CON ELLA PREGUNTÁNDOSE SI SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE PARA RESPONDER, Y ENTONCES LE ENVÍA UNA POSTAL.**

**CRÉANME**** QUE REALMENTE QUISE AHORCAR A LA ESCRITORA POR SEMEJANTE FINAL, SIN EMBARGO, DESPUÉS DE LEER LO QUE LA ESCRITORA DECÍA SOBRE EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA COMPRENDÍ UN POCO EL PORQUE LE DIO ESE FINAL, FUE ENTONCES QUE SUPE QUE DEBÍA HACER CON MI FINAL ALTERNATIVO...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 47<strong>

Mientras estaba sentado en aquella banca, con la mirada perdida, Terry se puso a reflexionar que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de no casarse…

No era posible que después de tantos años, los recuerdos aún siguieran haciendo mella en él.

Por un momento dejó que el dolor lo inundara, generalmente no permitía que los recuerdos fluyeran pero estaba vulnerable, así que recordó todo lo que había sucedido después de que ella se había marchado…

Ya no tomaba el bus. No tenía por qué. Su mamá le dio el Impala cuando su papá le compró a ella un nuevo Taurus…

Ya no tomaba el bus porque hubiese tenido el asiento para él solo.

No es que el Impala no estuviese ya arruinado con recuerdos. Algunas mañanas, si Terry se levantaba temprano, se sentaba en el estacionamiento con su cabeza en el volante y dejaba que lo que quedara de Candy lo sobrepasara hasta que se quedaba sin aire. No es que la escuela fuese mucho mejor.

No estaba en su casillero. O en clases. El Sr. Stessman dijo que no tenía sentido leer

Macbeth en voz alta sin Candy.

—Qué pena, mi Señor, que pena —se lamentó.

No se quedaba para la cena. No se recostaba contra él mientras él veía TV.

Terry pasaba casi todas las noches acostado en su cama porque era el único lugar en el que ella no había estado. Se acostaba en su cama y nunca encendía la radio.

Candy no llamó esa primera noche.

No dijo que lo iba a hacer, ahora que pensaba sobre ello. No dijo tampoco que escribiría, pero Terry pensó que iba a hacerlo sin decirlo. Pensó que estaba dado por hecho. Después de que Candy salió de la camioneta, Terry esperó en frente de la casa de su tío.

Se supone que tenía que alejarse justo cuando la puerta se abriera, tan pronto cómo estuviese claro que había alguien en casa. Pero no podía simplemente irse.

Él vio a la mujer que salió de la casa dándole a Candy un gran abrazo, y luego la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas. Y luego esperó, sólo en caso de que Candy cambiara de parecer.

Sólo en caso de que ella decidiera que después de todo él podía entrar.

La puerta se mantuvo cerrada. Terry recordó su promesa y se alejó. Mientras más pronto llegue a casa —pensó— más pronto escucharé de ella.

Le envió una postal a Candy de su primera parada en la camioneta.

"Bienvenido a Minnesota, la tierra de los diez mil lagos".

Cuando llegó a casa, su mamá corrió a la puerta a abrazarlo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó su papá.

—Sí —dijo Terry.

—¿Qué tal la camioneta?

—Bien.

Su padre salió para asegurarse.

—Tú —dijo su madre—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien mamá, solo cansado.

—¿Cómo está Candy? —preguntó ella—. ¿Está bien?

—Eso creo, ¿ha llamado?

—No. Nadie ha llamado.

Cuando se hartó de su cuarto, cuando ya no había nada más en su vida que oliera a vainilla, Terry caminó a la casa de Candy.

Algunas veces la camioneta estaba allí, a veces no, algunas veces el Rottwiler estaba dormido en el porche. Pero los juguetes rotos se habían ido, y no había chicos con cabello rubio jugando en el patio.

Mark dijo que el hermano menor de Candy había dejado de ir a la escuela.

—Todo el mundo dice que se fueron. Todos, excepto su madre.

—Esas son buenas noticias —dijo su madre—. Dijo la mamá de Terry, aunque sintió como se le encogía el corazón al pensar en aquellos chicos, cuya madre se había negado a proteger.

Durante todo un año él se preguntó si sus cartas siquiera habían llegado a donde estaba ella.

El año siguiente no se presentó al baile de graduación, en su lugar decidió marcharse a Nueva York para tomar un seminario de ingreso a la universidad. Su madre casi enloqueció cuando le dijo que se marchaba.

-No es como si me fuera al otro lado del continente. –había dicho él, pero lo cierto es que si hubiese podido, lo había hecho.

Había elegido Nueva York, porque estaba a una distacia segura de los recuerdos, además, ese siempre había sido su sueño, se lo había dicho miles de veces a ella.

Su padre fue el encargado de convencer a su madre de dejarlo marchar.

Fue en ese momento que Terry comprendió lo que Candy había querido decir…

Su padre en verdad lo amaba y lo comprendía, incluso más de lo que alguna vez hubiera querido posible.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que volvía a Omaha, en general prefería que sus padres fueran quienes lo visitaran…

Se graduó con honores de la universidad, y consiguió que la revista más prestigiada lo contratara para escribir sus artículos musicales, pero se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de olvidar a Candy…

Entonces conoció a Susana… él no había querido enrollarse con ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, ya era demasiado tarde.

Llevaban suficiente tiempo juntos, entonces Terry supo que ya era momento de dejar atrás todo, así que le propuso matrimonio a Susana, nunca había sido su intención lastimarla como lo había hecho, pero la presión que sentía por su boda, fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Fue entonces que supo que por mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería capaz de borrar el recuerdo de Candy, y eso hacía que se sintiera mucho más miserable de lo que había sido alguna vez… ¿Cómo se suponía que uno olvidara a su alma gemela?


	48. Chapter 48

**ESTE YA ES UN CAPÍTULO DE LOS QUE ESCRIBÍ, TOMANDO FRAGMENTOS DE LA HISTORIA Y OTROS DE MI IMAGINACIÓN... **

**COMO MENCIONÉ ANTES, NO SABÍA EXACTAMENTE QUE HACER PARA EL FINAL, CONSIDERÉ MUCHAS OPCIONES, PERO OPTÉ POR SITUAR EL RENCUENTRO AÑOS DESPUÉS PORQUE CREO QUE ANTES DE TODO, AMBOS NECESITABAN CRECER Y MADURAR UN POQUITO, ADEMÁS DECIDÍ DEJAR QUE ELLA PROBARA UN POCO LA FELICIDAD DE TENER UNA FAMILIA AMOROSA, CON LA CUÁL PUDIERA REALIZARSE, PARA DESPUÉS ENCONTRAR A SU AMOR...**

**ESPERO QUE EL FINAL EN VERDAD DES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 48<strong>

Gracias a Dios era sábado por la tarde.

Candy nunca pensó con ironía que el contrato que había firmado al aceptar el trabajo como asistente de la gerencia de EMI records no decía nada acerca de tener a una bruja por jefa, porque eso era precisamente lo que Elisa Leagan era. Una bruja salida directamente de algún cuento para atormentarla.

Pensó que debería de haber aceptado el trabajo que le habían ofrecido en Chicago, quizá hasta podría haber ido a vivir con la abuela Elroy. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sobreviviendo apenas a su primera semana, ¿Acaso no era suficientemente malo ser la chica nueva en la ciudad?

Candy estaba guardando las últimas carpetas y casi con temor estaba empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

Candy casi había dado un grito cuando escuchó aquella frase, pensó que quizá Elisa había cambiado de opinión y quería que aseara los baños antes de irse.

Casi suspiro de alivio al percatarse de que se trataba solo de Tom, uno más de los esclavos de Elisa.

Tom pasaba todo el día yendo y viniendo con paquetes de papeles, y era una de las pocas personas que se habían comportado de manera amable con ella, incluso hasta le había dado la bienvenida.

-Lo cierto es que me marcho antes de que Elisa cambie de opinión, ¿y tú… te marcharás pronto?

-Sí, al parecer Elisa tiene una reunión muy importante con el representante de "_The Cure". _

-Pensé que esto sería mucho más divertido, dijo Candy.

-Lo sé… dijo Tom, yo me imaginaba rodeado de estrellas….

Candy de hecho, se había imaginado clasificando música, o quizá agendando citas con importantes personalidades de la música, y quizá, incluso hasta conociendo a unas cuantas estrellas.

-Y… ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde? –preguntó Tom con interés.

-Voy a ir directamente a casa

-Me preguntaba… si… ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo? –puedo mostrarte la ciudad, se apresuró a decir.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero yo… le prometí a mis hermanos que llamaría tan pronto estuviera en casa… quizá en otra ocasión, dijo ella, sin dar oportunidad a más conversación.

Tom asintió, y tomó su paquete de carpetas mientras observaba como Candy se alejaba. Desde que la vio, le había parecido una mujer fascinante, poseía un aura de misterio que lo intrigaba, sin embargo al acercarse se había dado cuenta de que ella actuaba como si hubiera un muro impenetrable a su alrededor, y no permitía la entrada de nadie, y se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había logrado derribar aquella barrera.

Candy tomó un taxi a casa, había mucho tráfico, más del que alguna vez Candy había visto en Minnesota.

Le preguntó al conductor si era común que hubiera tanto tráfico por aquella avenida.

-No, lo que sucede es que esta tarde se celebra una boda…

El conductor señaló hacia una majestuosa iglesia, situada justo al otro lado de la calle.

Efectivamente en ese justo momento Candy presenció la llegada de la novia.

Era una mujer de mediana estatura y de complexión menuda, lucía una figura espectacular.

Candy estiró un poco el cuello, por alguna razón, aquella mujer le causaba un extraño sentimiento. Por un momento sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho que desapareció casi de inmediato.

Lo atribuyó al hecho de saber que ella nunca llegaría a lucir de aquella manera, y mucho menos llegaría a encontrarse en aquella situación, puesto que había jurado no casarse, el amor no estaba hecho para ella.

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del tío Albert.

Nadie respondió, y Candy tuvo que dejar un mensaje.

Entonces recordó que John estaba participando en la feria de ciencias del instituto.

Seguramente todos habían ido a apoyarle.

Candy sonrió, y al mismo tiempo se llenó de tristeza al pensar que habría sido de ella y de sus pequeños hermanos si el tío Albert y la tía Karen no la hubieran acogido en su casa aquella noche…

Recordó que aquella noche había estado mortalmente asustada…

Los primeros días fueron una pesadilla, Candy se sentía muy culpable, los tíos Albert y Karen habían sido mucho más comprensivos de lo que hubiera creído, incluso le habían asignado una habitación muy espaciosa para ella sola, por instantes sintió que debería estar feliz, puesto que ya no tenía que compartir una habitación, y mucho menos preocuparse por la presencia constante de un maniático, pero Candy no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos, incluso pensó en regresar por ellos, cuando los tíos le anunciaron que iniciado un proceso legal en contra de Richie, Candy casi se sintió aliviada, hasta que su madre se negó a dejar a ese bastardo, entonces Candy comenzó a pensar en el momento en que sus tíos los dejarían a su suerte, pensó en llamar a su padre, y hasta consideró la idea de ir a buscar a su abuela a Chicago.

Pero sus tíos tenían otros planes, comenzaron a reformar su casa… a la par, comenzaron un nuevo proceso para obtener la custodia legal de todos ellos.

Candy aún guardaba la esperanza de recuperar a su madre, pero ella no quiso escuchar razones, y permaneció al lado de Richie hasta que, en una de sus juergas, se metió con la gente equivocada, y fue brutalmente asesinado.

La esperanza renació, Candy pensó que con la muerte de Richie las cosas cambiarían, que volverían a ser una familia, incluso la abuela Elroy estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo lo sucedido desde que Rose Mary se fugara con el padre de Candy, y luego con Richie.

Sin embargo su madre ni siquiera se digno a ir a Minnesota a enterarse cómo estaban.

Los chicos habían sido retenidos por las autoridades, y estuvieron obligados a vivir con una familia sustituta por todo el tiempo que duró el proceso.

Candy sabía que su madre la culpaba a ella por haber destruido su vida con Richie, en innumerables ocasiones trató de hablar con ella, de hacerle ver que Richie les estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero por supuesto, su madre no escuchó. En cambio se volvió alcohólica…

Ese fue un triste episodio para todos, cada noche, Mily, John y Jimmy se escabullían y entraban a hurtadillas en la habitación de Candy, ellos habían dejado compartir una misma habitación, Karen y Albert se habían ocupado de todo para que cada uno tuviera su propia habitación, incluso habían contratado decoradores profesionales para ambientar cada habitación, cada uno de ellos recibió ropas nuevas, los niños recibieron muchos jugetes, y Candy recibió un equipo de música nuevo, pero a pesar de que nada material les hacía falta, cada noche Candy los acogía en su cama, que era lo suficientemente grande para todos.

Jimmy no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no paraba de preguntar por su mamá.

Candy había decidido ser fuerte por todos y salir de esa situación, pero por primera vez Candy no estuvo sola, el tío Albert y la tía Karen no solo les habían proporcionado los medios económicos para poder vivir, ellos aceptaron el reto de criarlos y de darles lo necesario, hasta lograr lo que parecía imposible… hacer que se sintieran parte de una verdadera familia…

Una en la que no tenían por qué temer a un maniático alcohólico y drogadicto, una en la que se sentían realmente protegidos…

Solo había un problema…

Candy aún estaba muy deprimida por la manera en la que había tenido que decir adiós a Terry…

Terry… aquel estúpido chico inglés al que le dio su corazón a la edad de dieciséis, pensar en él siempre hacía que se deprimiera, no podía siquiera recordarlo sin que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, al añorar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

Cierto era que ella había sido la principal causante de todo…

Ella había sido quien decidió no llamar… ella decidió no escribir… ella decidió alejarse…

Era solo que, en aquel momento parecía lo más sensato…

No deseaba atarlo… odiaba pensar que algún día él terminaría odiándola o simplemente se cansaría de ella…

No podía soportar la idea de que él dejara de quererla, por esa razón decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así… prefería conservar el hermoso recuerdo de lo que habían vivido juntos… prefería conservar su imagen intacta, pero sobre todo, necesitaba creer que si en verdad su amor era verdadero, entonces sobreviviría en sus corazones aunque ellos jamás estuvieran juntos otra vez…

Aún a veces, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, ponía la vieja fotografía que conservaba de él bajo la almohada, entonces incluso podía soñar con él…

En las noches más difíciles usaba su camiseta, y se permitía imaginar que su aroma seguía impregnado allí… aún cuando había pasado mucho tiempo…

Candy tomó el dije que colgaba de su cuello y quiso quitárselo, pero aún después de ocho años le parecía una idea inconcebible… tenía que aferrarse a uno de los pocos objetos que probaban que Terry era real… que no había sido un producto de su imaginación…

Harta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, decidió salir a dar un paseo… había conseguido un apartamento cerca del muelle, y pensó que sería una magnífica idea pasear por allí.

Había muchísima gente, y Candy solo quería un momento tranquilo, por lo que decidió ir hasta una zona apartada…

Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que fue a parar a una zona desde donde podía divisarse algunos barcos.

A lo lejos divisó a un hombre sentado en la única banca. Genial, pensó ella, ahora tenía que compartir el único asiento disponible con ese hombre…

Lo observó por un momento, se le veía tan desdichado… sin saber porqué Candy sintió el loco impulso de querer consolarlo, su corazón había comenzado a latir mucho más rápido, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba caminando hacia donde él estaba…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Terry percibió que alguien se acercaba, e inmediatamente se molestó… ¿Acaso no entendían que necesitaba estar solo?

Se dio la vuelta hacia el lado contrario y se aseguró de dejar espacio suficiente para permitir que quien quiera que se acercaba tomara el asiento, aunque en realidad esperaba que la persona siguiera su camino, esperaba que su espalda diera el claro mensaje de "no eres bienvenido"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A cada paso que daba, el corazón de Candy latía con mucha más fuerza, hasta que comprendió la razón…

Aquel hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas en aquella banca guardaba un gran parecido con Terrence… pero era solamente eso… un parecido…

Había sucedido lo mismo desde que se mudó…

Quizá porque Terry siempre estaba diciéndole lo mucho que deseaba ir a vivir a Nueva York, entonces Candy se dio cuenta de por qué había escogido Nueva York…

¡Dios, era una maldita masoquista…!

Candy llegó hasta la banca, pensó en preguntar si podía sentarse, pero estaba claro que aquel hombre no deseaba conversación, y así era mejor… ella tampoco necesitaba hablar… mucho menos con un extraño… un extraño que definitivamente le hacía sentir algo muy familiar…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Una fragancia a rosas inundó los sentidos de Terry y le hizo estremecer…

Fue consiente en ese momento de que una mujer se había sentado junto a él. Estuvo realmente tentado a volver el rostro, pues la fragancia le parecía bastante familiar, pero aquello ya había sucedido en muchas ocasiones, ya no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su mente le jugara bromas una y otra vez.

Terry comenzó a notar entonces que la fragancia estaba mezclada con algo más…quizá… ¿vainilla?

No… eso era imposible…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando Candy se sentó junto a aquel hombre, pensó que estaba cometiendo una locura… estaba prácticamente acosando a un hombre solo porque le había recordado a su amor de adolescencia.

Él estaba dándole la espalda… así que Candy tuvo tiempo de analizar más de cerca el sombrío semblante del hombre.

Sin duda era un hombre atractivo… poseía anchos hombros… y tenía una melena castaña que…

Dios mío, debía estar alucinando… nunca antes su mente le había jugado un truco tan sucio como en esos instantes… o quizá simplemente estaba soñando y…

Determinada a convencerse de que se trataba efectivamente de una alucinación, Candy extendió su mano para tocar el hombro del hombre, porque estaba segura de que se desvanecería cuando tratara de tocarlo…

Sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, ni que diría si el hombre resultaba ser real, movió lentamente su mano, hasta que finalmente rozó el hombro del sujeto…

Ni siquiera había llegado a tocarlo completamente, había sido un leve roce… pero sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le sacudió el brazo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Terry estaba completamente ocupado en convencerse a sí mismo de que la fragancia que estaba invadiendo sus sentidos no era real… porque sólo había aspirado ese aroma en un lugar…

Entonces sintió que una corriente le atravesaba la espalda, estuvo a punto de levantarse de la banca de un salto, hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía, la mujer sentada a su lado, estaba tratando de llamar su atención… aunque eso no explicaba la extraña sensación, era una sensación familiar…. Demasiado familiar para su gusto, una que solo había sentido cuando estaba con…

Lentamente volvió el rostro, pero simplemente no estaba preparado para lo que vio…

Ella estaba sentada a su lado, y lo miraba llena de sorpresa con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes…

A pesar de los años transcurridos, Terry podría haber reconocido aquellos ojos en cualquier parte…

Ella llevaba el cabello suelto, y sus rizos caían en desorden sobre sus hombros, su cabello era rubio, tan rubio que a él le recordaban los rayos del sol…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Cuando él volvió el rostro, Candy sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse…

Sólo bastó una mirada, y lo supo sin temor a equivocarse…

Terry Grandchester estaba justo allí, a su lado…

No podía explicar cómo era posible… ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Estaba soñando?

Simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, conteniendo el aliento… aguardando a ser despertada en cualquier momento.

Hasta que su profunda voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú? Terry sintió un enorme deseo de frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no estaba alucinando, lo más probable era que así fuera, porque las probabilidades de que ambos estuvieran nuevamente en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo le parecían una imposibilidad, se quedó allí solo observando, hasta que finalmente ella habló… fue apenas un murmullo, pero la calidez de su voz lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Terry? –dijo ella. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo…?

Después se pellizco discretamente el brazo para probar que no estaba soñando otra vez.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Terry abrió la boca para hablar, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, y a la vez quería asegurarse de que no se trataba de una alucinación… quería estrecharla y comprobar que no se desvanecería en sus brazos como lo había hecho tantas ocasiones en sus sueños… sin embargo no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Sólo se quedó allí contemplándola.

Ella iba vestida con un traje ejecutivo que destacaba su figura, y que dejaba ver unas generosas curvas, que Terry no estaba seguro de que estuvieran allí antes… su imagen no tenía nada que ver con la que él recordaba, y sin embargo le pareció que nunca se había visto tan autentica… tan segura… tan hermosa… tan ella…

Candy sintió los ojos de Terry sobre ella, aquellos ojos que la examinaban en silencio.

Él había cambiado mucho… ahora era mucho más alto, sus hombros eran mucho más anchos… pero sus ojos… sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules eran justo como los recordaba…

Hubo un momento de cierta incomodidad, uno en el que ninguno supo que hacer o qué decir…

Candy quería disculparse por no haber llamado, Terry quería saber por qué no había llamado… y sin embargo reinó el silencio, hasta que ella decidió romperlo, no sabía cómo comenzar, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo… porque no soportaba más estar así… su corazón le gritaba que no lo dejara escapar más… la razón le decía que quizá él le guardaba rencor y no querría verla, pero al menos tenía que tratar de disculparse, aunque fuera ya muy tarde…

Terry yo…

Pero él puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No digas nada… ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

Terry tomó su mano, y se sorprendió al comprobar que su mano aún encajaba perfectamente en la suya…

Terry se detuvo a la orilla del muelle, el sol del atardecer se reflejaba en el rostro de ella, y le permitió ver que sus pecas no habían desaparecido del todo, en su pequeña y respingada naricita, aún se alojaban muchas de ellas.

Terry tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y la besó, al principio ella vaciló, había pasado mucho desde la última vez… pero al sentir el contacto de los labios de Terry, sus labios reaccionaron mágicamente, y entonces respondió el beso.

Terry no deseaba que terminara, pero si no paraba quien sabe como terminaría.

Lentamente Terry se separó de ella, temeroso de que ella se apartara bruscamente, pero no lo hizo… en su lugar, le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Yo también tengo algo que mostrarte. –dijo ella.

Y le devolvió el beso.

Ambos sabían que aún habían muchas cosas por decir y cosas por resolver, habían pasado años de separación, por lo que las cosas no podían ser tan simples, sin embargo, al sentir el calor de sus besos, Candy supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que podrían sortear cualquier obstáculo, estando juntos.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose segura. Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si hubiesen estado durmiendo durante ocho años, y ahora estuvieran completamente despiertos. Una cálida sensación se alojó en el pecho de Candy, casi podía haber jurado que en ese instante sus corazones latían como uno solo, se sentía como regresar a casa después de un largo viaje, pero esta vez era para no marcharse más.


	49. Chapter 49

**COMO TODA BUENA HISTORIA, ROMÁNTICA TAMBIÉN DECIDÍ ESCRIBIR EL EPÍLOGO...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

-Agacha un poco más la cabeza Candy…

-Siempre supe que tenías un hermoso color natural de cabello…

-Te ves preciosa

Decía Eleonor…

-Siempre supe que un día terminaría arreglando tu cabello para este día.

-Dios mío Candy… estás impresionante. –dijo Richard, que asomó la cabeza en el garaje…

-Richard, haz el favor de salir inmediatamente de esta habitación…

-Pero, ¿Por qué…?

ninguna manera puedes ver a la novia, antes de la boda…

-Pero yo ni siquiera soy el novio.

-Lo sé, pero sé muy bien que irás inmediatamente a buscar a Terrence…

-Juro que no lo haré, simplemente he venido porque los tíos de Candy ya han llegado… también sus hermanos están aquí…

-Entonces hazlos pasar…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

-Terry, los tíos de Candy acaban de llegar…

-Bien, en un momento iré a recibirlos… -gracias Mark.

-Dios, no puedo creer que voy a presenciar al fin este momento…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu boda, por supuesto, aunque estuviste a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

Terry sabía que Mark se refería a su boda fallida con Susana, y por un momento se sintió como la persona más vil de todo el universo…

Él estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida, mientras que Susana… ni siquiera sabía que había sucedido después del desastre que había ocasionado…

-¿Sabes? –Siempre supe que no funcionaría…

Terry levantó una ceja, invitando a Mark a explicarse.

-Es muy simple… Susana era la chica más perfecta que conocí jamás… era todo un estuche de encantos….

-¿Y…? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no merecía a alguien como ella?

-No, no, por supuesto que no… pero era bastante obvio… que tú no la amabas.

-Mark, yo…

-Descuida…

Se formó un silencio incómodo…

-Terry… yo… mamá… incluso papá, todos nosotros siempre supimos que lo tuyo con Candy no era algo temporal… y realmente me alegro de que finalmente las cosas se colocaran en su sitio.

Terry esbozó una media sonrisa…

-desearía decir que siempre supe que algún día la encontraría de nuevo, y que entonces me casaría con ella…. Justo como salía creerlo, pero la verdad es que había perdido la esperanza…

Es solo que, cuando ella se fue… cuando no contestó mis cartas… yo… yo… perdí la esperanza, incluso llegué a pensar que ella jamás me había querido tanto como yo a ella… pasé noches deseando volver a verla, simplemente para convencerme a mí mismo de que todo había sido una mentira… tratando de demostrarme a mí mismo que la había superado… pero aquel día… cuando finalmente la tuve frente a frente, cuando finalmente nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, lo supe… y me sentí como un imbécil… pasé años tratando de borrar su recuerdo… tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que se había acabado. Pero ella sentía lo mismo que yo…

Entonces ya nada importó… de repente pareció que los años nunca pasaron, casi podría haber jurado que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes…

Aún ahora me cuesta creer que esto realmente esté sucediendo…. Aún siento como si en cualquier momento me despertaré, y descubriré que nada de esto ha sucedido…

-Bueno, Romeo, si lo deseas, yo puedo pellizcarte, dijo Mark, para romper un poco con la seriedad que había envuelto su charla, ellos nunca habían tenido una charla de esa naturaleza, excepto cuando Mark intentó consolarlo tras la partida de Candy.

-¿Sabes que puedo patear tu trasero? –le dijo Terry.

Se vieron interrumpidos por Richard.

-¿Ya están listos chicos? –El tío de Candy espera allá abajo…

-Sí, ya vamos, dijo Mark.

Cuando Terry bajaba por la escalera, escuchó como su padre hablaba con alguien… supuso que era el tío de Candy, por el tono de su voz, Terry supo que estaba triste.

-"Ojalá me hubiera esforzado más" –decía el hombre.

-No ha sido culpa suya, no había forma alguna de saber lo que sucedía…

Ese desgraciado los tenía aterrorizados, y desgraciadamente dejó su huella.

-Pero si tan solo yo…

Terry supo en ese momento que ellos estaban hablando de la reciente muerte de la madre de Candy, ocurrida tan sólo seis meses atrás…

Entonces Terry comprendió con total plenitud lo que Candy le había dicho la tarde anterior, cuando la había cuestionado acerca de su decisión de celebrar la boda en Omaha…

Ella quería enfrentarse al pasado, pero sobre todo, ella quería crear nuevos recuerdos… crear más momentos felices… crear momentos de ellos… y Terry supo que él también deseaba lo mismo…

Deseaba que al final del día pudieran salir de allí juntos y felices, como siempre debió haber sido…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Al enterarse de que la madre de Terry estaba arreglando a Candy, Mily no quiso perder la oportunidad, ella amaba maquillarse, a sus dieciocho años, era toda una experta.

Eleonor estaba encantada de tener a alguien como Mily para ayudarla.

Mientras Candy esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran con lo que sea que estaban haciendo…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de los Grandchester… en realidad la fiesta se extendía desde la casa de los abuelos de Terry, quienes estaban felices de ver a su nieto rebosante de felicidad.

John y Jimmy eran los encargados de entregar a la novia.

Estaban encantados de ver a su hermana tan contenta, ninguno de ellos recordaba haberla visto así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó la hora, se colocaron cada uno a un lado de Candy.

Terry observaba embelesado, mientras Candy avanzaba por el pasillo, cuando finalmente llegó a su lado y tomó su mano, Terry volvió a sentir ese escalofrío que le recorría la espalda cada vez que la tocaba.

Terry suspiró profundamente, finalmente ella era su mujer, y nada ni nadie los separaría más.

Más tarde, cuando ya casi todos los invitados se habían marchado, el abuelo de Terry lo llamó en secreto, le entregó una pequeña llave…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Terry se sorprendido muchísimo cuando su abuelo le dijo que la llave pertenecía a una pequeña propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad…

Estaba situada en un terreno boscoso, a las orillas de un pequeño lago.

Terry ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ese lugar, pero era realmente hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento.

La propiedad era una pequeña casita rústica de dos plantas, la habitación principal estaba en la planta alta, y tenía vista al lago.

Después de refrescarse un poco, Terry salió al balcón, mientras esperaba por Candy.

Ella lo sorprendió cuando lo abrazó desde atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estás arrepintiéndote de haberte unido al club de las personas que desposan a su vieja novia de la preparatoria?

-Por supuesto que no… Bono conoció a su esposa en la preparatoria… y Robert Smith, lo hizo cuando tenía catorce…

Candy rodó sus ojos y le dio un golpe en el brazo…

-¿Y... tú estás arrepentida?

-Candy se puso seria... y finalmente respondió: -De lo único que me arrepiento, es de creer alguna vez que podríamos estar mejor separados.

Luego fue el turno de él de ponerse realmente serio…

-Es increíble lo afortunados que hemos sido…

-Sí, lo somos, dijo Candy. –después de todo, la vida no siempre resulta ser una bastarda.

Terry fue a encender el equipo de música, y puso la cinta que había grabado especialmente para ese día.

Luego volvió con su esposa y la atrajo hacia sí, ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Él depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Luego comenzó a jugar con algunos rizos rebeldes que se habían escapado de su moño, lentamente fue retirando cada una de las horquillas que mantenían su cabello prisionero, hasta que finalmente logró liberarlos todos, tenía un aspecto casi felino, se veía hermosa.

Había pasado noches interminables imaginando un momento como ese, y ahora era real…

Tomó su rostro con sus manos, como buscando algún indicio en el rostro de Candy… algo que le dijera que debía detenerse, pero no vio nada de ello, por el contrario, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besó.

De pronto Terry se sintió inquieto…

Pensó en lo que en breve estaría sucediendo entre él y Candy, y se llenó de pánico, porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo… se suponía que él debería saber qué hacer, pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía… ninguno de los dos lo hacía…

Por supuesto, él había tenido bastantes oportunidades con Susana, pero las había dejado pasar como si no las hubiese visto… llegó a convencerse a sí mismo de que no deseaba decepcionar a los padres de ella, pero en el fondo siempre había sabido que no era así… ahora estando allí con Candy deseaba al menos haber tomado una de esas oportunidades… al menos así sabría lo que podía ofrecerle a Candy.

Después se tranquilizó al pensar en que nada de eso importaba ahora…

Tenían mucho tiempo para descubrirse el uno al otro… de hecho tenían toda la vida para hacerlo, y eso le alegraba.

Con la confianza renovada, levantó a Candy en brazos.

-Ven, Candy, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, le susurró al oído…

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos, y él la sintió temblar ligeramente.

Luego la llevó al dormitorio… mientras la voz de Robert Smith y las notas de su "Love Song" llenaban la habitación.

Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel  
>like i am home again whnever i'm alone with<br>you you make me feel like i am whole again  
>Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel<br>like i am young again whenever i'm alone with  
>you you make me feel like i am fun again<p>

however far away i will always love you however  
>long i stay i will always love you whatever<br>words i say i will always love you i will always  
>love you<p>

whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel  
>like i am free again whenever i'm alone with<br>you you make me feel like i am clean again

however far away i will always love you however  
>long i stay i will always love you whatever<br>words i say i will always love you i will always  
>love you...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN, ES UNA PROMESA DE AMOR REALMENTE HERMOSA, UNA DE LAS MEJORES CANCIONES DE THE CURE... REALMENTE ME ENCANTA...<strong>

**Cada vez que estoy solo contigo,**

**me haces sentir que estoy en mi hogar de nuevo.**

**Cada vez que estoy solo contigo,**

**me haces sentir que estoy entero de nuevo.**

**Cada vez que estoy solo contigo,**

**me haces sentir que soy joven de nuevo.**

**Cada vez que estoy solo contigo,**

**me haces sentir que soy gracioso de nuevo.**

**Sin importar que tan lejos, siempre te amare,**

**sin importar cuanto me quede, siempre te amare,**

**sin importar las palabras que diga, siempre te**

**amare,**

**siempre te amare.**

**Cada vez que estoy solo contigo,**

**me haces sentir que soy libre de nuevo.**

**Cada vez que estoy solo contigo,**

**me haces sentir que estoy puro de nuevo.**

**Sin importar que tan lejos, siempre te amare,**

**sin importar cuanto me quede, siempre te amare,**

**sin importar las palabras que diga, siempre te**

**amare,**

**Siempre te amare...**


End file.
